


Succubus

by SallyoftheBates



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Smut, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyoftheBates/pseuds/SallyoftheBates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin is a Incubus living in a facility dedicated to finding a method to block the effects his powers can cause. After a year of pointless experiments with scientists who care very little of him and his kind, he finds himself under the care of Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin, although at first reluctant to trust Kyuhyun, finds it hard to control his Succubus near the new scientist. But he isnt the only one struggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It depended on what kind of person you were, as you what you blamed it on. For some it was a punishment from god, a test or some proof that the underworld was over crowded and spilling out. For others it was due to the lifestyle. They blamed it on pesticides, on radiation and the likes. If you didn't believe in those theories you were a scientist. You put it down to evolution. Your chemical make up telling you to reproduce. Sungmin didn't know what he believed. He only knew he was one of the unlucky ones. Some called them Succubus. A demon of folklore that fed off sexual energy of men as they sleep. Others called them monsters. Creatures living disgusting lies by choice. 

Sungmin was one in only a few thousand people on the earth with what he could only describe as a curse. He was even more rare with his choice to practice control over his Succubus, instead of feeding it. Many of his kind had lapsed into the addictive lifestyle. Feeding off each other until they deteriorate. It was sad. Most had promising lives only to be cast out and rendered dangerous to others for a curse they couldn't control. It was hard to keep a job. Even harder to keep residence. Sungmin himself had been cast out at his university. He changed his job every few months and paid for the only home he could. A small room in a hostel paid for by the government. Unfortunately other succubus and willing humans (Humans who crave the succubus and the effects it had on them.) took up residence there too. After a particularly bad experience he listened to a friends advice and joined a research facility where he worked with scientists in an aim to produce a product or medication to help the succubus control it’s effects. He lost his freedom. Unable to leave the facility so he could be consistently observed, but in return he was safe. 

The facility took up a large area. The majority of it only one level, Split into three sections. The research section did the majority of the information gathering. Compiling data and statistics, writing reports and piling their findings with evidence. Every piece of information entered into a vast domain for the use of the scientists in the facility and in return every scientist's experiments had to be submitted for evaluation and injection into the system. It was complex but productive and efficient. 

The second is the medical section. The scientists in this area were dedicating their time into finding a pill or potion. Any form of medication that could mute or lessen the effects of the succubus. Unfortunately this section also held the highest death toll of succubus. 

The final is the engineering section. Devoted to building a product. Receivers, transmitters, blockers. Each scientist with their own theories and practices. All with the ability to build their pieces with the expensive equipment on site. This was also the section Sungmin worked for. 

As with the sections there was also three types of people. Scientist, Succubus and Willing. Behind the large flat expanse of the three sections were towering buildings. Living quarters for each of them. The scientists had the authority to enter any part of the facility. The willing were the opposite. They were unable to enter the scientists quarters and especially the Succubus quarters. It was self explanatory why. Other than that as long as they were on their best behavior they were free to come and go from their work. The Succubus sat in the middle with an intricate grading system for their level of control and ability. Those with little control (that usually got handed to the medical section) were graded E. They were escorted to their place of work and back to their rooms with security. Those like Sungmin, who had practiced control since first discovering his succubus and had good morals to match, were graded A and were free to enter all but the Scientist’s quarters and a few other places that none of them really cared for anyway. No Succubus would enter the Willing’s quarters so the ban on them was not necessary. 

The building was up to date. Upon entering you would believe it a hospital with pristine white walls and minimal decoration. Cold if not for the comfortable temperature. The experimentation rooms in particular were modern. They called the rooms, labs. On a normal day you would have a Willing laid back and strapped into a chair that maximized comfort and disallowed injury. A Succubus hooked onto medical and monitoring equipment, as they used their ability on the Willing. All the information from this equipment was sent to the attached control room. The control area rigged with an impressive design that filtered out pheromones that came from the succubus. Therefore keeping the scientist safe from it’s effects. The whole expanse was wired in an intricate communications system. Each room equipped with a tannoy for call outs. This was all controlled by a room behind the reception of the building. A simple call to the workers there and a room number and you could call for anyone in the facility. This is how Sungmin had been woken this morning. A call in his small room for him to attend Lab E3 in an hour. 

He walked through the calm corridors after a quick shower and dressing himself. He didn't have time for breakfast but that was his own fault for sleeping in. It was almost ten AM as he mentally prepared himself for the day’s tests. The scientist he worked under was Mr Kim. His first name was unknown to Sungmin as their relationship was not one of mutual understanding. To be frank they hated each other. He had been working under Mr Kim for a little under a year. Since he joined the facility. The scientist had not made any progress so far and Sungmin was suspicious of his motives. Although most scientists in the facility were not there of their own accord and did not hold his kind in a respectful mind, most did work towards a product as it was the only way to get out of the area of expertise. Mr Kim however had been doing the same tests over and again and getting no ideas for a product. After suspecting the man was hiding something Sungmin started keeping a diary of every test they did. He was on his third book and wondered if the repetition would ever stop. He had realised months ago he was best hoping another scientist would make a product because Mr Kim was practically useless. For the moment however he was enjoying the comfort of the job. Mr Kim, upon first meeting him, was rude, insulting and cruel. Sungmin was glad he was used to the gibes and had a thick skin for sharp words. Others under Mr Kims care however, he had witnessed in upset states in the canteen after their experiments. Sungmin had despised working under Mr Kim for the majority of his time at the facility. Eventually upon seeing Sungmin’s lack of reaction to cruel words and the occasional snide comment back, he had gained some form of respect from the man. Enough to go into the lab, do a test and walk out without having to bite his tongue and clench his fists anyway. At least now he had an easy place to work. 

He took a breath and hardened his face as he stood at the door of E3. He pushed it open and walked as he removed his jacket and hung it next to the lab coats. Upon doing this he noticed the people in the room were not who he had expected. He recognised the suited back of one of the higher up managers of the facility. There were three. Sungmin only saw glimpses of the other two. This man, whose name he didn't care to remember, was in control of everything in the engineering section. He handled the security teams, schedules and recruitment mostly. The other man that stood speaking to the manager, as his eyes drifted around the control panel and computers, he didn't recognise. He already wore his lab jacket which confirmed to Sungmin he was a scientist. His hair was a stylishly tousled brown, thick glasses framed his eyes in a geek chic way and his clothes far less casual than most of the scientists in the facility. Suit pants with a shirt and tie. Pens so neatly lined in his pocket it made Sungmin hate him already. He began to wonder if the call to his room was incorrect and he was wanted in a different lab until the manager turned towards him with a wide smile that could only be described as trying too hard to be nice. The eyes of the Scientist settled on him and although he smiled small and genuine Sungmin refused to give anything but a slight scowl in return.  
“Ah here he is, Succubus, this is your new colleague, Dr Cho. Dr. Cho this is your first Succubus.”  
~Prick~ Sungmin thought. This kind of behavior was normal especially from the manager. Sungmin wasn’t a human being or a living creature with thought or feelings. He was a demon. A test sample.  
“I’m sure he has a name.” Sungmin’s attention was drawn to the taller scientist at the words he spoke.  
~I’m sure he has a name.~  
He witnessed the brief scowl of disgust the doctor sent the manager who didn't pay attention before his eyes met Sungmin’s and the small smile was back. He leaned forward naturally and held out his hand. Sungmin assessed the situation for a moment before deciding there was no harm in shaking the man's hand. He took it as the man spoke again.  
“Cho Kyuhyun.”  
~Cho Kyuhyun~ Sungmin noted he already knew the man's first name when he never knew Mr Kim’s. He held his face in neural as he continued to assess the man before him. Allowing a small reply for politeness.  
“Lee Sungmin.”  
“Nice to meet you Lee Sungmin.” The smile grew bigger and reached his eyes and Sungmin merely nodded once as a ‘likewise’. Although this scientist showed promise, Sungmin wasn’t easily fooled. Many people in this place could be considered to have multiple personalities. Smiling and caring to make themselves look good in others eyes then showing their dark sides when no one was watching. It was typical for Mr. Kim to treat him in a friendly manner around managers, security and other Succubus. Then in front of other scientists he would slander his kind knowing Sungmin was in earshot.

“Well.” The manager clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “I will let you get to work. Feel free to call me if you need help with anything Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun nodded once in reply, his expression neutral, before the suited man quickly left. Sungmin didn't pay attention to the exiting man and focused his eyes on the new scientist as he sat at the chair in front of the control panel and started clicking away at the computer. He seemed relaxed to say he was new. Sungmin’s mind wandered to Mr. Kim and his whereabouts. He assessed his probability of getting a truthful answer from the man before him. It was unlikely but it was the closest he was going to get for now.  
“What happened to Mr. Kim?” His voice was still as cold as his demeanor.  
“He got a better offer elsewhere and handed in his notice…” Sungmin could tell by the bored monotone voice that not only had the earlier smiles been a lie but he was also reciting what he was told as though it was a script.  
“...That’s what they want me to tell you anyway. In reality he was caught in an...unprofessional position with a girl.” This revelation startled Sungmin out of his cautious and calm manner.  
“A Succubus?” He asked and watched as the man nodded with a sad smile on his face. Sungmin was too busy assessing the information he was being told and Kyuhyun’s reaction to realise he was wearing every emotion he was feeling.  
“I won’t say who the girl was, he did it without her permission...while she was sleeping.” The thought both angered and disgusted Sungmin. People had an annoying habit of thinking it wasn’t rape if you could make their succubus take control. He remembered the girl in his group was someone he had met. A girl with a bright smile and wavered control but she was at least a grade B.  
“Is she ok?” His concern and sympathy laced his voice. Kyuhyun turned towards him in the chair and gave his own sympathetic smile.  
“She’s ok. Alot better now he’s gone anyway. She’s under my care now so ill make sure nothing happens to her and help her get back on track. Don’t worry.” Sungmin was surprised. The man before him actually seemed to care. He wondered how long the scientist was going to keep the act up. He hardened himself again once he realised he had slipped up and simply nodded in reply to the information. He wouldn't be a fool. 

“Alright. Here is my plan. This is my first time working with Succubus so first i would like to watch it’s effect on a subject. Then, if it ok by you, i would like to sit down and go through the test results of Mr. Kim’s experiments and see if you recall them any differently. In light of what happened i'm a bit suspicious that he didn’t have one idea while he was here.” Sungmin nodded. It was a good idea and he was happy to help in anyway he could as long as it contributed to the wellbeing of his kind in the long run. It almost annoyed him that Kyuhyun seemed to have the same level of suspicion that Sungmin did. His thoughts were cut off by the noise of the door opening behind him. He turned to see a familiar face of a Willing enter. A wide grin on the young mans face as his eyes trailed up and down Sungmin’s form before he left through the door to the adjoining lab. Sungmin was accustomed to the Willings stares. Their addiction left them constantly needy and desperate for any Succubus. They were not aloud to touch but there was no harm in looking and they took full advantage of that factor. He watched without interest through the thick glass of the control room as the man sat in the specially designed chair. Kyuhyun moved from the chair and Sungmin’s eyes followed him as he made his way to strap the new addition into the chair. He could see Kyuhyun’s lips move and watched the Willing’s mouth turn up in a smile. Sungmin’s eyebrows knitted. He wished he had followed them. He was curious what Kyuhyun had said to the man. it was rare for people to speak to the Willing. Mr. Kim only did so to communicate instructions. Sungmin had tried speaking to them but it never ended in a civilised conversation and merely turned into some kind of bribe or bargain for sexual favours. He made his way into the lab and stood in the painted red square he usually stood. To his left sat the equipment he had to hook himself up to. He attached a sticky, circular, pad to his neck where his pulse was the strongest and another on the opposite side behind his ear, a good place for reading the levels of pheromones coming from him. He flicked two switches on the relevant machines and watched them come to life. Lines dancing to his pulse. After concluding everything was normal and prepared he watched Kyuhyun approach him and check the screens he had set up. After nodding with a small smile, that didn’t seem to be aimed at anyone, he made his way back into the control room. Sungmin watched the door be sealed leaving him alone with the man across from him grinning with excitement. Sungmin ignored the man in favour of watching the scientist, through the glass, prepare his own machines. The scientists voice soon came over the tannoy.  
“Ok. Sungmin, I hear you have excellent control. If you could go from one unit to four or five that would be great.” Sungmin nodded once.  
“Ready when you are.” Kyuhyun gave the go ahead. 

The only way Sungmin could describe the feeling of letting your succubus go was letting your body relax. He spent the majority of his time tense and alert of everything around him. In this lab, under these conditions he could finally relax. He slowly let his resolve waver and collapse as though removing a wall brick by brick. He watched his pheromone level tick from zero to one. He allowed himself a glance at the Willing who merely looked uncomfortable. As though he was a smoker who crave a cigarette. The screen hit two and the man began to squirm. Readjusting his body and trying to move his arms calmly from the staps. The screen ticked to three units and the man groaned as he pulled at his restraints more desperately. Eyes fixed on Sungmin, trying to call him over without words. There was a series of moans when he reached four. The Willings head falling back as the begging began. Obscenities that Sungmin was accustomed to hearing, leaving his mouth. Five and the man was shaking. Unable to control his body anymore he tried twisting his body. Throwing his weight at the restraints. Anything to be freed. Sungmin was mostly relaxed now. His eyes fixated on the man before him as he let his body enjoy the reaction it was causing. The urge to step forward, to meet with the man like he so desperately wanted, was always there. It was always ignored in favour of control. He did allow himself to enjoy the power. Knowing he could have this effect and control the people around him. Knowing he could make those who didn't respect him change their minds and suffer. It could be addictive and other Succubus did give in to the excitement. Sungmin knew if he did, he really would be the demon they call him. He would have lost his humanity and that wasn’t something he wanted.

“That’s great, Sungmin, Thank you.” Kyuhyun’s voice over the tannoy. Sungmin pulled his Succubus back in a moment. The screen skipping from five to zero in a matter of seconds. He allowed himself a moment to relax in his tense body again. Rolling his neck and shoulders experimentally before pulling at the sticky pads attached to his neck. The Willing was slumped in his chair. It was normal for them to be drained after an experiment. Alot of Succubus had the same reaction. Sungmin was very rarely phased and he presumed it was due to his level of control. He undid one of the arm straps for the willing, to allow the man to undo the rest himself when he wasn’t in dreamland, before moving to the sealed door and unlocking it with the keypad to his right. He entered the control room and stood a few meters away from the scientist. Watching him analyse the screens before him with a level of excitement.  
“That was some impressive control. It can't be easy.” Sungmin noted he had been complimented. It didn't feel much like a compliment to him given the circumstances.  
“With this kind of curse you loose yourself if you lose control.” Sungmin mumbled and shrugged in reply causing Kyuhyun’s eyes to tear from the screens and land on Sungmin.  
“That i have seen before. People call the lifestyle disgusting but...It was...sad. Really sad.” Kyuhyun’s eyes were cast down as though remembering the sad experience. It surprised Sungmin. Once again the man before him had expressed the same thoughts and feelings as him. This man thought less like a human and more like a Succubus yet Sungmin could sense he was human. He was curious. He watched the man's expressions change in thought as his own mind wondered what he had experienced. He landed on Kyuhyun knowing a succubus close to him. A family member or best friend. That was the only time people showed any form of compassion to his kind. When they had witnessed the good and bad with their own eyes and it happened to someone they love no less.  
“You knew a Succubus.” It was more of a statement than a question and Sungmin watched eyes meet his.  
“My sister.” Kyuhyun turned his chair fully to face Sungmin. Sungmin gave a nod his eyes cast down in respect. He didn't expect more answers from the scientist. His business was his own and Sungmin wasn’t the type to pry into other people’s business. To take the pressure off the man in front of him Sungmin changed the subject.  
“I kept diaries of the test results. I didn’t trust Mr. Kim either. I’ll go get them and we can go through that stuff.” He felt himself a little more relaxed with the new man. Knowing he at least had a small amount of respect for his kind. He knew he could be a little less weary.  
“I’ll come with you.” Kyuhyun stood and Sungmin gave him a confused look.  
“It’s ok. I'm grade A. I have clearance to come and go.” He figured Kyuhyun might think he has to keep a close eye on his subjects but a laugh told him otherwise.  
“I'm new here. I want to look about. I can’t get lost if i follow you.” He hung up his lab coat and opened the door for Sungmin to walk through before him. Sungmin just shrugged and walked into the corridor. If the doctor wanted to follow him he didn't see any harm in it. He still decided it was odd though. As they walked to the end of the corridor Sungmin’s mind didn't leave Kyuhyun’s sister. He wondered if she was at the facility. Maybe that was why Kyuhyun wanted to work here. He decided there was no harm in asking.  
“Is your sister here then? In the facility?” Kyuhyun shook his head. The same small smile gracing his features. Sungmin grimaced. If she wasn't in the facility chances are she's in a hostel. He decided he would listen to his previous self and shut up. He was being too nosey for anybody’s good.  
“She practiced control like you for a year before she lost her job.” Sungmin was surprised when Kyuhyun continued of his own accord.  
“The only place that would let her live on a cheap wage wouldn't accept her for being a Succubus. I told her to stay with me but she refused. She said she didn't have the control to live with anybody. When i insisted she told me she had found a new place to stay. I asked to visit but...she wouldn't let me and i didn't understand why. I settled for calling her every night to make sure she was ok. She always seemed happy but i was still worried about where she was staying.” They turned another corner and walked toward the exit into the courtyards before the residence buildings. Kyuhyun’s hands were relaxed in his pockets and Sungmin’s attention was solely on the man walking next to him.  
“Succubus hostel.” He offered when Kyuhyun stayed silent for a moment. He understood why his sister wouldn't want Kyuhyun to visit.  
“You know them?” Kyuhyun turned to him with interest. His eyes meeting Sungmins in a relaxed way.  
“Lived in one before i came here.” Kyuhyun nodded to show he understood yet his brows furrowed in question but he seemed to choose not to ask as he continued.  
“She stopped calling and visiting me and i got worried so i went to see her to make sure she was safe.” Sungmin’s head shot round to meet Kyuhyun who let out a laugh at the reaction. A human walking into a den of Succubus. That would never go well. He would be made Willing in seconds. Those who gave in to the Succubus lost their morals. They didn't care who, when or where as long as they fed their addiction.  
“It was stupid, yes. I didn't know at the time. It was extremely uncomfortable seeing my sister in that position. I'm sure you can imagine.” Sungmin shook his head in disbelief as they walked into the elevator of the Succubus building and pressed his floor number.  
“She got me out before anything happened. I understood then why i had to stay away. She was so thin. She looked sick.” Kyuhyuns face showed pain. Yet the smile never left his lips. Sungmin had seen Succubus deteriorate. He knew how painful it was to see someone you love do that to themselves.  
“She was never that kind of person. To sleep about i mean...but it got to her. We held her funeral six months ago.” Sungmin was surprised that Kyuhyun’s expression hadn't changed. He held a look of pity for himself. A sweet smile and furrowed brows as he thought of his sister.  
“I'm sorry.” Was all Sungmin could whisper out. He had to do this too many times he decided. Too many times did he catch himself apologising for the Succubus as though he created it. He didn't know what he was expecting to happen when he said it. Sorry is never good enough.  
“It’s ok. It sent me in the right direction. Seeing that happen to my sister made me want to help others that are going through the same. I want Succubus an Incubus to be able to fit into society as they used to. They shouldn't suffer more than they already are.” Kyuhyun smiled at him as the elevator doors opened. Sungmin stepped out first. The door to his room was directly across from the elevator. His key card was in his pocket so the door recognised it close by and unlocked. He pushed the door open. Kyuhyun’s words echoing in his head.  
~They shouldn't suffer more than they already are.~  
Sungmin was a little in disbelief that the man, he so readily hated a little under an hour ago, was someone who cared about his kind as much as Sungmin himself did. He smiled at the thought that he had come across one of the only decent human beings in the world. 

He turned the light on in his windowless bedroom. The Succubus rooms consisted of a bed, desk, other storage space and an adjoining bathroom. To eat they went down to the canteen or bought food from vending machines to take to their rooms. This was all they needed. It was all Sungmin needed anyway. He opened his desk drawer and took out the diaries he had kept as Kyuhyun behind him looked around the small room.  
“That’s alot of diaries.” Kyuhyun looked to the three books in Sungmin’s hands as he turned around.  
“It’s not all results, Just normal entries as well.” He shrugged his shoulders as he attached a pen to one of his books.  
“Helped keep me sane.” Kyuhyun laughed at this.  
“Yeah if i was stuck in this tiny room surrounded by other Incubus i would get a little crazy too.” Sungmin headed to the door and Kyuhyun followed. He switched off the light and closed the door as a word ran through his head.  
~Incubus~  
He pressed the button for the elevator which immediately opened and they stepped inside before he turned to Kyuhyun to speak.  
“Whats an Incubus? You keep saying it.” Kyuhyun’s eyes hopped up in surprise at the question. Apparently it was surprising that Sungmin didn't know the answer himself. The look was asking Sungmin if he was serious. He kept the questioning look on his face as he waited for Kyuhyun to answer.  
“Wow. Well ok. You know what a Succubus is?” Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin nodded before giving his reply.  
“Its us or the power we have anyway.” Kyuhyun made a look of ‘Yeah, kind of’ before continuing.  
“Almost.” Sungmin was a little shocked. How can he be wrong. He is a Succubus. Kyuhyun continued.  
“You were given the name Succubus after a mythological demon that visits men in their dreams and fed off their sexual energy while they had sex. If the Succubus visited you too much you would eventually die. An Incubus is the male form of a Succubus.” Sungmin pondered the information before crossing his eyebrows.  
“Are you saying i have been referring myself as a female this whole time?”  
“Yes.” Kyuhyun laughed earning a scowl from Sungmin. “But in your defense most people speak of their Succubus in third person so you can get away with it. If you are referring to yourself as someone with Succubus. You would be an Incubus.” Sungmin nodded in understanding even though he was still processing the information. The rest of the walk back to the lab was filled with small talk and occasional questions. 

They were sat at a desk at the back of the control room for a few hours. Numbers and figures flying between them. Dr Kim, as suspected, had made a mess of the results. Kyuhyun expressed his surprised that the research section hadn’t caught on the the inconsistency a long time ago. Sungmin mentioned Mr. Kim was friendly with alot of the workers in that section which caused a scoff and insult towards the absent man from Kyuhyun. A loud sigh reached him as Kyuhyun looked through the supposed results,  
“I was hoping to continue with his work but to put it blatantly his work is total bullshit.” Sungmin laughed and witnessed a genuine smile from Kyuhyun back.  
“Even if you can discount it with my results, there is no guarantee mine are right and no one is going to trust the ramblings for an ‘Incubus’” He empathizes the word making Kyuhyun grin. “I think your best bet is to start from scratch. It’ll probably take less time to start again than to work through Kim’s rubbish.” Kyuhyun nodded with a hum.  
“It amazes me that he went through so much trouble to mess up his results to look like he had found nothing new that could help him yet he only abused that girl for a few months. If he didn't like it here why did he voluntarily stay?” Kyuhyun enquired. Sungmin thought for moment and decided he didn't want to.  
“I dont think i want to know why.” He finally offered.  
“No. Me neither.” Kyuhyun mumbled with disgust. Sungmin smiled as he looked down to his diary. His head lifted again as the tannoy called Kyuhyun to management.  
“Right we’ll leave it here then. I'll go tell them what we decided.” Sungmin noticed the use of ‘we’ He was treating Sungmin like a colleague and not a subject. He nodded in reply as he closed his books and piled them ready to leave.  
“Tomorrow at the same time ok?” Kyuhyun asked him with a smile before he left the room and Sungmin nodded with a slight smile back to Kyuhyun.  
“Ok see you then.” The man left and Sungmin sighed. This had been a strange morning. He realised then that he hadn't eaten all day as his stomach ached from emptiness. He made the plan to return his books to his room before making a trip to the canteen to finally feed himself.  
\---  
“Ah, Kyuhyun. How was your first day.” He stood in an office before three men. One was behind a large desk signing papers and writing notes. Kyuhyun recognised him as the owner. A quiet, greying man who rarely said much. The two men to either side of him said the most. Kyuhyun had been here for a day. He had heard there was one owner and three managers. The two before him controlled everything in the medical and engineering sections. The third he hadn’t met and apparently rarely strayed from the refines of his section. There two seemed to hang around the owner like a bad smell. Never having a nice thing to say and rarely agreeing with the man who hired them. It was a bizarre arrangement and Kyuhyun wondered if he would ever figure out the dynamics of the group of men and women working around him. 

The manager that controlled the section Kyuhyun worked in spoke first.  
“Relatively productive.” Kyuhyun offered him a smile as he handed the papers to the medical manager who stepped towards him. They were put on the desk in front of the owner of the facility who picked them up and scanned through the pages.  
“As expected Mr. Kim was falsifying his results. The Incubus working next to him, Sungmin, had kept his own results in notepads. Although i believe his results are correct there are so many that i think it would be best for me to start my own studies so there is no inconsistency. No room for mistakes.” Kyuhyun explained. as he watched the owner turn over page after page of results. He waited for a reply from the man who stayed silent as the medical manager spoke first.  
“I think that would be a waste of time. We need a product as soon as possible. Starting a new study from scratch could take you days or weeks just to get the information you need, never mind to start designing a product.” Kyuhyun’s brows furrowed.  
“All due respect sir, It would take me weeks to make sense of the hundreds of results in the system that Mr. Kim falsified. Doing my own tests would be safer for the participants than making a product from pointless results.” He argued back keeping his demeanour calm and professional even though the two men got on his nerves.  
“We dont care about them we need a product as soon as possible.” The engineering managers raised his voice at Kyuhyun who only scowled in reply. There was a loud bang that silenced them all. Eyes all fell on the silent man at the desk. The man with little words, spoke.  
“We need a product as soon as possible but we will not put the ethics of my company into question. It has already been tarnished by the rats you hired in the past. Mr. Kim included. Kyuhyun. Start your own tests but please be aware we are counting on you for a product soon. You showed great promise and that’s why we hired you. Don't let us down.” The two managers to the side scowled but kept silent after the man spoke.  
“Yes sir.” Kyuhyun nodded his head to the man and left for his own room in a hurry. He was pissed. The people working in this company were pathetic. They have no remorse for the things they say. Although he was glad he had the go ahead to do his own tests the pressure rested heavily on his shoulders. He couldn't guarantee he would have a product soon and as to why they were betting their money on him he had no idea. There were plenty of people in this section with a better understanding of Succubus and the equipment they were using than him. He sighed to release some stress that had suddenly come over him. He would try his best like his sister always told him to. If you try your best nobody can judge you for failing.  
\---  
Sungmin had finished his food and cleared his tray. He was now sat with a hot coffee and a newspaper. It was always too quiet in his room so he opted to stay here for a little longer and relax. The background noise of people talking and the occasional Succubus that would sit by him and engage in small talk and brief conversation was always welcome. He had always been a social person before his Succubus showed itself. He had a large friend group that he was forced to leave behind to protect. He had made very few friends since. He had one while he lived in the hostel. Here in the facility he had a few but they were not to the point he would call them friends. They would talk about the experiments and who’s scientist was the worse. What they missed the most about being human. Share funny experiences. None would speak of the past. Sungmin had always believed the way to work around problems was to talk about them. Since he got this curse his belief had changed. It was best to keep your past to yourself. No one wanted to speak of the times they lost control or lost their humanity and Sungmin didn't blame them. They all needed help but it would not be offered to them. They had to learn to keep their problems close to them. Without this sharing of good and bad times however, it was hard to make a bond with anyone. Some did go against the norm. They spoke about their experiences when it became too hard for them to keep it together. When this happened Sungmin was not surprised to see everyone who heard the confession smiling and assisting the person in building up their confidence. Sometimes you needed help and it was ok to ask for it. This gave him faith in his kind. They were more human than alot.

This information however did not dampen his surprised when a familiar girl sat across from him. Her usual bright smiling face was cast in shadow. The smile still present but hidden by the dark bags under her eyes and frail body. Sungmin had spoke to her a few times and smiled up to her as she sat, grasping the paper cup in her hand as though it was her only anchor. Sungmin prepared himself. This was Soolee. They were in the same section together. Under the same scientist. The only girl in the group and the one who had been abused by Mr. Kim. Seeing her once confident and healthy body and mind turn into a nervous and thin copy, gave him a flash of anger for the man. Before Sungmin could ask how she was she spoke in a hurried and worried tone.  
“It was me. I’m why he’s gone. I'm sorry to disturb your work Sungmin. I know you really wanted to help make a product.” Sungmin quickly shushed her and put his hands around hers over the cup.  
“Hey. I heard what happened. He was a waste of space anyway he would never have made a product. I only care if you’re ok.” The girl sent him a small smile.  
“I’ll get better. I'm waiting to see what my grade gets put down to when we have done the first set of tests with Kyuhyun. I don’t want to be an E. I don’t think i could handle being escorted everywhere and never allowed to leave my room.” Sungmin could see the rise of anxiety in her and squeezed her hands to ground her some more.  
“What were you before. A? B?” The girl nodded, her brown eyes flicking from her cup to Sungmin.  
“B.” She finally answered.  
“You still want to control it. What he did was not your fault. You will be put down to a C at most.” The girl nodded with a smile.  
“That’s what Kyuhyun said.” Sungmin gave her a small smile. She seemed to trust Kyuhyun openly already. He seemed to be the person helping her as he promised.  
“We did some tests today. I managed to stop myself but for a moment i didn't think i would. Kyuhyun was really proud of me. I was proud of me.” She continued. Sungmin listened intently. She needed someone to speak to even if she had Kyuhyun to help. Sungmin would be that person if she wanted him to be.  
“You should be proud of yourself. You are already recovering fast. if you controlled yourself like that you could stay at B.” He said to her encouragingly.  
“Kyuhyun said he thinks i could get to A.” She smiled up at him brightly as she used to.  
“I think you could too. Especially recovering this fast.” She nodded. She seemed more stable now. She had something to aim towards. Her mind a little clearer. Sungmin moved his hands back to his own cup.  
“Do you trust him, Sungmin?” The question was a quiet one.  
“Who?” Sungmin’s mind was blank for a moment and as she spoke he realised who she meant.  
“Kyuhyun.” Did he trust Kyuhyun? He wasn't sure. It took a long time to learn if you can trust someone. Even then you can be wrong. He thought of the smiles. The promises. The encouragement. The concern. The determination. Given his background Sungmin wanted to trust Kyuhyun. He didn't know if he would be proven wrong later but for now he seemed safe enough.  
“I think so. I only met him this morning but he seems to genuinely...care.” Sungmin showed his confusion on how strange it sounded that a scientist would care. The girl giggled and nodded her head. It sounded odd to her too.  
“I don't think he's dangerous. I trust him.” Soolee nodded as though confirming it to herself as well.  
“Well he can't be as bad as the last one surely.” Sungmin mumbled and her smile left her as she nodded.  
“I hope he dies, Sungmin.” Sungmin met her eyes. There was a darkness that wasn’t there the last time he spoke to her. No succubus is innocent, but he had still managed to take it away from her. You hurt someone in that way and they will continue hurting. He hoped the burn for revenge would leave her soon so she could be happy.  
“I hope he does too. If i see him again ill make sure he suffers, don't worry.” The smile was back gracing her features. She took a sip of her drink as did Sungmin. They sat in momentary silence.  
“Will you play cards? I don't know how to play but Kyuhyun gave them to me and said it will help me keep my hands and mind busy.” Her eyes were nervous and pleading. Sungmin smiled. Kyuhyun really was being a big part of Soolee’s recovery. She spoke of him like a big brother and seeing the trust she so easily held in him when she had no reason to trust anybody, it made his own trust in Kyuhyun grow.  
“Sure. I’ll teach you ‘Go fish’ and ‘Blackjack’. I know some you can play on your own too if you have noone to play with.” Her eyes smiled as she nodded. Excited and already taking her mind off her experiences. Sungmin laughed as he took the cards from her and shuffled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin rushed into the control room, pushing the door with his body as he continued to remove his jacket. He had woken up later than planned and found himself with only ten minutes to shower and dress before he had to be at the lab for more tests. He noticed with his arrival there was no Willing in the room staring at him. He looked to the clock to see it was ten past ten. The Willing were never late. He looked to Kyuhyun who sat immersed in the computer reading a lot of small text that Sungmin didn't care much about. He spoke up as he approached the man.   
“Sorry i'm late.” Kyuhyun smiled at the computer screen. Sungmin watched his eyes dart back and forth over the text. Finishing the paragraph he was on before turning to Sungmin and widening the smile.  
“Don’t worry about it. Were just testing your abilities today.” The genuine smile that painted his features reminded Sungmin of Soolee’s trust in Kyuhyun.   
“They are letting you start your own tests then?” He asked as Kyuhyun turned back to the screen. He shut down the window he had been reading from and opened up the software they used for testing.  
“Yep. The managers were not too happy about it.” Kyuhyun’s tone was annoyed. Clearly the run in with the managers had got to him. His tone suddenly lightened as he turned back towards Sungmin.   
“So today i'm testing everyone’s abilities for a few reasons. One, I want to know your abilities. Two, I need to know who has the highest level and control, so when i do finally make a product, i know who best to test it with and three, I'm hoping if i can get the girl we spoke about yesterday to knock her units up to five i can keep her in Grade B.” Sungmin smiled at the mention of what he was just thinking about before speaking  
“Soolee.” He offered the name to Kyuhyun holding his smile in place. Kyuhyun looked at him a little worried.   
“You found out her name?” Sungmin nodded. Kyuhyun seemed worried and for the first time he wondered if Kyuhyun trusted him or not. Did he think Sungmin was going to harass the girl?  
“We already knew each other a little. She came to speak with me yesterday. Asked if i would play cards.” Kyuhyun’s face softened with a flash of regret. Sungmin recognised he had thought badly of Sungmin. He let it slide when the other smiled. He was just as bad with judging people before he knew them properly.   
“I'm glad she’s using them. It’ll help.” Kyuhyun smiled at the floor. Sungmin briefly wondered what he was thinking about before answering.   
“She didn't know how to play anything so i taught her a few games. One’s she could play alone too. Figured that's when she's most likely to think. I think we ate the majority of the vending machine closest to us. She looked too thin.” Sungmin chuckled a little bit at the memory of buying food and pretending he didn't see Soolee steal some. It had been amusing. He looked to Kyuhyun to see a warm smile aimed at him. He couldn't recall a time he had been given such a look of admiration. He felt his face flush in slight embarrassment.   
“What?” He asked feeling a little defensive and unsure how to act. Kyuhyun just chuckled as he turned back to his screens.  
“Nothing. Just..” He turned back to Sungmin briefly. “Thankyou for helping her.”   
He turned back the the control panel and Sungmin stood slightly stunned. Kyuhyun cared enough to thank Sungmin for helping Soolee. Although it was something that anybody should want to do. He didn't feel like he deserved the praise from Kyuhyun but he definitely appreciate it. He appreciated more the level of care Kyuhyun was showing. 

He shook his thoughts from his head as he waited for instructions from Kyuhyun. He watched the man clicking and typing. Eyes running from one thing to another. Hands working without seeing which keys they were touching. The relaxed look on his face seemed to be a slight smile. He always looked friendly, Sungmin realised. Always approachable. A hand moved to push up his glasses. It sounded cliche to Sungmin but Kyuhyun was attractive in a geeky kind of way. He wasn’t muscle and fitness, He wasn't curved and sexy, He was skinny and tall with naturally messy hair. Not something you see in magazines and movies. He was un-photoshopped without a personal trainer and expensive beauty regimes. He was still strangely attractive though. He was easily the best looking scientist there but then again. Beating balding, fat men with little to no compassion wasn't hard. Once again he forced himself to shake his strange thoughts and waited for instruction. As if on cue Kyuhyun turned in his chair and spoke. 

“Right, let's get you hooked up.” Sungmin nodded and walked into the lab, Kyuhyun on his tail still speaking.  
“I want you to push yourself as much as possible. Dont damage yourself or anything just let it all go and see what unit you can reach. I'm going to monitor the effects it has on your body as we do it so you’ll be hooked up to everything today.” Sungmin was excited. He had never been told to just go for it before. He knew at five he wasn't fully relaxed and wondered briefly if he could make it to a six. The highest known level had been six units. It wasn’t something often tested. Sungmin relished in the thought of how terrifying being higher than six would be to the scientists. 

“Are you looking forward to seeing what you can do?” Kyuhyun asked a moment later.   
“A little.” Sungmin smiled as he turned to face Kyuhyun in the square. Kyuhyun laughed a little. He moved two more machines from the wall next to Sungmin and took out the gel needed to apply the different pads.   
“Shirt off please.” Kyuhyun chirped as he applied the gel to the pads. Sungmin did as asked and pulled the white t’shirt over his head. He threw it onto the chair where the willing usually sat. He felt a sudden cold on his chest which made him tense.   
“Sorry.” Kyuhyun chuckled as he applied the next cold pad. When you were expecting it, the sensation wasn't too bad. There were four surrounding the area of his heart now attached to his chest. He moved his head to the side when Kyuhyun approached him with one of the normal sticky pads. It was placed over his pulse and secured. He turned his head in the opposite direction ready for the other. He felt a light touch on his neck as Kyuhyun pushed back his hair to secure the final pad. A shiver ran down his spine and he was relieved the machines weren't switched on yet as he felt his succubus come and go briefly. His eyes met Kyuhyun’s and he quickly averted his gaze with a shallow swallow. He couldn't have felt that brief slip he was sure. Either way he wouldn't make the man feel uncomfortable with prolonged eye contact. 

“Ok” Kyuhyun finally spoke as he went over each machine turning it on and assessing the screens to ensure they were all working correctly. Once satisfied his eyes met Sungmins and he gave a brief.  
“So i want you to go up gradually, build it up slowly and push it to the highest unit you can. If i notice anything is irregular on the machines ill ask you to stop. Please stop if you feel anything is irregular.” Kyuhyun looked more nervous than Sungmin who was eager to test himself. He nodded once.   
“Ok.” Kyuhyun nodded back before exiting into the control room and sealing the door. There was a few seconds of set up before Kyuhyun’s voice reached him over the tannoy.  
“Ready.”  
Sungmin nodded and let his body relax. He really wanted to let it all go at once but fought against the urge as he controlled the ascent in units. There was no one in the room to watch now so he kept his eyes on the screen. Kyuhyun’s voice came through the tannoy as the numbers flicked on the screen.  
“One...Two” The first two were always skipped fast.   
“Three.” He closed his eyes to concentrate on relaxing more steadily.  
“Four...Five…” This was the point when Sungmin was usually instructed to stop. Yet he could feel there was still control being held. He smiled to himself as he relaxed himself entirely.   
“Six...Seven.” Kyuhyun’s voice gave a level of surprise as he sounded the units. Sungmin was entirely relaxed now. He tried to imagine the power. He imagined pushing it out and as though forcing it to seep from his skin.   
“Eight…” Kyuhyun’s voice seemed miles away now as he concentrated on pushing himself. He forced every bit of him he could to push harder. A drip of sweat running down his neck and back. He relished in the feeling of his power and what he could do with it. A loud bang shocked him out of his dangerous thoughts and he looked to the sound. The window of the control room. Kyuhyun’s hand pressed to the glass. Another on the table in front of him. His eyes stared into Sungmin. The same pleading look Sungmin witnessed from the Willing. He could see the shake in Kyuhyun’s body. The need running through him making him lose all sense. Realising his Succubus had reached Kyuhyun, Sungmin pulled it back as fast as possible. His eyes flicked to the screen showing his units and Kyuhyun. When the man’s eyes left his and he straightened up Sungmin’s panic lessened. When his unit’s had reached zero he looked back to Kyuhyun who pushed back his hair and visibly heaved a sigh. He rubbed his face with both hands and left one holding his chest. Sungmin imagined his pulse thumping against his palm. Kyuhyun’s voice broke him from the thoughts.   
“You can stop now Sungmin.” Sungmin knitted his eyebrows.   
“I have” He said as he turned back to the screen.   
“You’re still showing two units.” Sure enough he was. He had let it slip again while is thoughts were on...It was probably because he had pushed himself to such a high level it was harder to pull back. He concentrated solely on pulling it in and trapping it. For the first time he hated having to do it. To be stiff and tense. He clearly had enjoyed testing himself too much. He told himself off for the revelation. Once he was satisfied he was sticking at 0 units, he pulled the sticky pads and wires off him. Throwing the gel ones in the rubbish before taking a wipe and removing the marks from his chest they made. He took the opportunity to rub at the sweat that was trailing down his body in places before throwing the wipe in the bin also. He made his way to his shirt and pulled it over his now cold body. Deciding he needed his jacket he went into the control room and grabbed it on his way to Kyuhyun who had sat down in front of the control panel and stared at the screens as though looking through them.   
“Are you ok? What happened?” He questioned quietly not wanting to startle the man. Kyuhyun sat up in reply then turned toward Sungmin.   
“Am i ok? Are you ok? Surely something should have happened with that level of Succubus. Other than it being too much for the ventilation system to filter out.” Kyuhyun chuckled clearly excited and shocked.   
“I'm sorry, i didn't know it would reach you. Ive never been able to really let go before.” Sungmin tried to apologise for the effect of his succubus.   
“Nine Sungmin. Nine. You reached nine units before you had to stop on my behalf. How could you not know you had more to let go after reaching five?” Kyuhyun was almost hysterical and it confused Sungmin.   
“I thought maybe i could reach six. I didn't know i could reach higher. Sungmin spoke quietly as he tried to assess Kyuhyun’s mental state.   
“Nine” Kyuhyun spoke quietly more to himself in disbelief.  
“The highest recorded was six and look at you.” Sungmin looked to his body in the area Kyuhyun gestured expecting to see something but finding nothing. “Like nothing happened. You’re amazing.”  
Sungmin felt a flush reach his cheeks and butterflies in his stomach.   
~You’re amazing.~  
The sincerity of the words filled him with pride. He was proud that he had great control over such high power. Yet the only reason he smiled before hiding it behind his facade was because Kyuhyun was impressed with him. Kyuhyun was amazed by him and if Sungmin was being honest, although he felt uncomfortable, he was enjoying Kyuhyun’s attention on him. The man had the ability to do that it seems. 

“I have to hand this over to the research department today for the new grades tomorrow and i don't know what they are going to do about your grade. There isn't a higher level than A. You might get a bit of attention for your abilities.” Kyuhyun warned with a laugh clearly still excited over the whole experience.   
“What kind of attention?” Sungmin asked concerned. Attention was usually bad in large amounts.   
“Just recognition. not media or anything. I don't know how other Succubus will react to it though.” Sungmin shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really care if people knew. Everyone was surprised when he walked straight into grade A. They got over that fast enough he figured they would get over this too. As though asking if Sungmin could leave his stomach growled. He looked at it confused as a wave of hunger ran over him. Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin realised he had heard it too.   
“I'm suddenly starving.” He noted looking to the man.   
“You worked hard. I'm not surprised. Go eat the contents of a vending machine again.” He laughed and Sungmin smiled as he headed for the door.   
“Anything tomorrow?” He questioned before leaving.   
“I dont know yet. Ill send a call out two hour before for you if i need you.” Kyuhyun smiled as Sungmin nodded and left the room. Making his way straight to the canteen he piled his tray higher than usual.

Sungmin walked into the canteen. His mood was better than usual and he realised working with Kyuhyun made it a lot more bearable in the facility. The canteen was busier than usual and he wondered for a moment why when he realised the new grades would be released today. Some in the lower bands were always aiming to get better and awaited the grades like test results. Sungmin however was indifferent to them. He had been grade A since the start and he had exceeded expectations yesterday so he was sure he wasn't moving down a band. His mind wandered to Soolee and if she managed to stay in B. He hoped she did. He started filling his tray with food. Opting for a sandwich and juice when he felt eyes on him. He looked to the boy on his right who quickly looked away. Sungmin didn't hide the confused scowl at the strange behaviour. He continued to pay for his food. Handing the cheerful cashier a note and slipping the change into his pocket. Picking up his tray he turned and scanned the crowd for a free table or one occupied by acquaintances. He was slightly alarmed to see eyes scanning him back. His eyebrows knitted at them in confusion and most looked away. Mumbles to friends. He saw a hand wave and recognised the smiling face of Soolee with a few others. He smiled as he made his way over to the group not failing to notice eyes were still on him. Feeling slightly insecure he quickly sat down next to the smiling girl and tried to ignore any looks aimed at him. 

“We have so much to talk about.” Soolee started immediately. Her bright mood was lifting Sungmin’s uncomfortable one.   
“Go on what's the news? What's your grade?” He asked giving the girl a little excitement in his voice for her.   
“I managed to stay in B but that's not the exciting thing here, is it?” She grinned at him and the congratulations for her dropped as he tried to make sense of the statement. Giving up he spoke after taking a drink of his juice.  
“What do you mean?” Sungmin laughed as her face screwed in confusion. It seemed to be one of those mornings.   
“Your grading.” She almost shouted giving him a light backhand on his arm. He rubbed the area as though the hit hurt and continued with his confused stare.   
“I'm A. What about it?” He was getting a little aggravated now with the confusion and the stares and the excitement but hid it from the people in front of him. A young man sat across from them passed him a stapled booklet and Sungmin took it recognising it as a copy of the Grade released for today. He opened the front page as Soolee bobbed in excitement next to him. Usually he sat half way down the first page of the book in the grade A section. Their names arranged alphabetically after being separated into grades. Now however the first page was almost blank. His eyebrows knitted as he read the paragraph at the top. 

In light of new test results we have been forced to create a new grade into the system for those excelling further than the grade A expectations. No changes have been made to the grading system otherwise. 

Grade A*

Name Section Mentor

Lee Sungmin Engineering Dr. Cho Kyuhyun

Sungmin’s eyes widened as he read. He hadn't expected them to change the grading system. He just expected to stay in A. Now he was in a whole band by himself. A*. No wonder everyone was looking at him.   
“So tell us, what happened.” Soolee started before Sungmin could arrange his thoughts.   
“I didn't expect them to make a whole new grade.” He spoke to her shocked.   
“It must be pretty impressive what you did.” The guy took his booklet back from between Soolee and Sungmin with a smile. Soolee seemed impatient beside him to find out what he had done to get to such a level.   
“So what did you do?” She shook his shoulder lightly in a bid for his attention. He laughed at her childish way.   
“I got told to push it as high as i could. The same test you did.” He chuckled to her. She nodded her head in affirmation.   
“I got up to a five.” She seemed proud of herself and Sungmin didn't want to ruin it.   
“So what did you get?” The boy asked and Sungmin suddenly felt nervous. He didn't want to make others feel inferior. Especially not Soolee when she had done so well.   
“Just tell us we don't care, Sungmin. Please~” She shook him harder this time and Sungmin stopped her with a light laugh.   
“I just got to a higher number than they knew possible. Thats all.”   
“So you got past six.” The boy made Sungmin jump with his loud and sudden enthusiasm.   
“What did you get? Seven?” Soolee asked her eyes wide with excitement as she pushed and pulled the arms Sungmin was holding in order to shake him when he was controlling her.   
“No.” He laughed and let go of her arms. “I got to nine.”   
“Nine!” Soolee stood up as she shouted. “Nine units?” Sungmin pulled her to sit down. Everyone was staring at them and conversations had filled with Sungmin’s name.   
“Will you stop i dont need everyone knowing my business.” He lightly chastised her and she gave an apologetic smile.   
“I'm sorry, but how are you not dead?” Sungmin decided with these reactions it was best not to mention that he only stopped at nine because the ventilation system wasn’t adequate enough for him to go higher.   
“I was fine after. Just really hungry. I ate so much food that night i should be dead.” He made a joke to try and lighten the shock and hopefully change the subject. Luckily the two seemed to find other subjects that were more exciting after this point. It didn't stop the stares as he was leaving however. 

Sungmin was relieved when he entered the control room. He was sick of the stares and questions. Why people cared he didn't know. Never the less he was polite to everyone but his patience was wearing thin. He closed the door behind him and heaved a sigh.  
“That bad?” His eyes landed on Kyuhyun stationed as usual before the control panel.   
“You could say that.” He mumbled as he sauntered into the room.   
“Too much attention for your liking?” Kyuhyun chuckled as he turned his chair to face Sungmin who had opted for sitting on the table at the back of the room. Sungmin nodded in reply.   
“They changed the grading system for it and i'm either getting stared at, asked how i did it or the Willing undressing me with their eyes.” Kyuhyun chuckled again and Sungmin couldn't help a smile.   
“My patience is just wearing thin today.” He shrugged and Kyuhyun gave him a sorry smile.   
“So…” Sungmin changed the subject as he climbed off the table and stood ready to work. He enjoyed throwing himself into work when things were bothering him. Helped take your mind off a bad day sometimes. “...Whats the plan for today?”  
Before Kyuhyun could answer the door opened and a Willing stepped inside. Sungmin watched as the familiar grin and scratch of eyes down his body appeared and turned to roll his eyes at Kyuhyun who couldn't hide a grin in reply. He opted for answering Sungmin’s question.  
“Today we're going to see what the Willing can take. See how they react over five units.” Sungmin nodded his head in understanding before he felt a breath on his ear.  
“I'm looking forward to this.” The Willing hissed. Sungmin’s head spun to see the man already walking through to the lab. He looked back to Kyuhyun with some alarm, who stood up with a laugh as Sungmin cringed. He was patted on the shoulder as Kyuhyun passed him and a tingling ran down his back. He made note that going to nine was making his Succubus play up. He hoped he would still be able to control it well and figured the only way to do that was to practice. He followed Kyuhyun into the lab and started hooking himself up to the machines required. Something he had done so many times he was capable of doing it with his eyes shut. As he waited for Kyuhyun to double check the machines he watched the man interact with the Willing as he was strapped in. Sungmin couldn't hear what was being said but he was curious as the man in the chair was laughing more than usual. Sungmin didn't know why he scowled but soon corrected himself as Kyuhyun turned to approach him. He watched Kyuhyun subtly from the corner of his eyes. Taking note of every smile, nod and tick. As usual the machines were as they should be.   
“Ok slowly as usual please, Sungmin” Sungmin gave a nod and watched Kyuhyuns retreating back. The same excitement from yesterday came to him with the sound of the door sealing him in. He was aloud to let go. Not fully but more than usual and he was sure he would enjoy it. 

“Ready.” Kyuhyun’s voice sounded the start of the fun and Sungmin, as instructed, slowly let go of his Succubus. Not caring to look to the screen to see the unit he was reaching he stared at the man before him. Watched him go through the usual stages. Irritation, excitement, desperation. All he could recognise by unit number. He let his eyes flick to the screen next to him when the Willing started hysterically thrashing in his restraints. Six. Although Sungmin was accustomed to begging and crying. He was not used to screaming. The thrashing had subsided and the man's energy was forced into an ear splitting scream. If it weren't for the feeling of power running through him he would have worried for the man’s voice. He allowed a brief moment of surprise when Kyuhyun didn't stop the test. The Willings vitals must still be secure. Sungmin pushed it further. His head tilting as he waited for the next reaction. He laughed as he imagined poking a lion with a stick. He was playing with fire but he was in control and he savoured the feeling. The screaming didn't stop as the thrashing began again. Fresh tracks of tears down the man's face as he desperately tried to launch himself at Sungmin. He noticed the chair pull slightly with his movements and found himself intrigued by the strength he was showing. After a few more furious pulls Sungmin heard a rip. The noise pulled him out of the insane state of mind he had entered. His eyes flicked to the screen. Eight. They landed back on the man as another rip filled the room. Sungmin pulled at his Succubus. Drawing in the power he had released was harder at this level. He tried to concentrate through the screaming but even with the unit’s ticking down the noise wasn't lessening. He watched the man continue to throw his weight out of the chair. Hands and legs free with only one around his waist to go. He looked to the control room window to see Kyuhyun stood peering with worry. Their panicked glances meeting as a final rip sounded. Sungmin tried to pull off the pads attached to him so he could run without damaging equipment. Before he got the second off he was tackled to the floor. Hands pressed down his shoulders with a painful weight and lips crushed against his own. He pushed at the shoulders close to him with no success as the hands moved to his wrists, branding them useless and cutting off his circulation. Lips met his again and he tried to pull away. Concentrating on bringing his Succubus back in. He moved his mouth out of reach to have his lip bitten with a sharp pain. 

“Fight, Sungmin.” Kyuhyun’s voice seemed to be miles away yet filled his mind. He tried again to lift his arms but they were soon forced back in a painful position. His Succubus begged him to give in. To let it happen. He shook his head as though to answer it. He tried to swing all his weight to the side. Realising the man pinning him swayed he forced all his energy into the movement. The man fell onto his side but didn't let go of Sungmin’s wrists. He managed to yank his right arm out of the steel grip and landed a punch to the center of the Willing’s face he was sure would be visible for days, but he needed a moment to get out.   
“The door.” Kyuhyun’s voice was a shout now and Sungmin quickly pulled himself from the man still trying to grip him. The door swung open as he ran to it, swinging around and pushing it closed behind him. A loud thud hit the other side of the door and Sungmin realised his Succubus was still raging. He slid to the floor as he took deep breaths. It was hard to control in a panicked state he noted. The banging on the other side of the door continued as he pulled and pulled until his body and mind felt safe again. The noise from the door ceased and he nodded his head to himself as he heaved his breaths. His attention was drawn to Kyuhyun who exhaled and inhaled sharply. Sungmin realised Kyuhyun had been in the room with him while his Succubus wasn't under control. The man had slid down the wall the same as him in relief.  
“How did you…” He gestured toward Kyuhyun as he tried to catch his breath.   
“I figured you had to breath in pheromones for them to work.” Kyuhyun shrugged and his regulated his own breath.   
“You didn't know if it was going to work or not?” Sungmin asked next. His breaths becoming more regular.   
“Well, i figured it was worth a try and i'm easier to fight off than him.” Kyuhyun gestured through the wall. Sungmin couldn't help but chuckle the tightness of his lips as he did so making him aware of the injury he had. He lightly touched the area with his finger tips.   
“Idiot.” He mumbled to Kyuhyun.   
“Probably.” Kyuhyun smiled as Sungmin looked to his fingers. Blood painting the ends. He sighed. He suddenly felt very exhausted. As though sensing it Kyuhyun stood up first. He held out a hand for Sungmin. He took it with the hand that hadn't touched his blood and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He was surprised when his hand wasn't released, rather he was lead to the table he had sat on earlier.   
“Sit.” Kyuhyun’s voice was soft and caring and Sungmin did as asked of him. He watched as Kyuhyun reached into the cupboard under the control panel and pulled out a small green box that Sungmin recognised as a first aid kit. He sat in silence as he watched Kyuhyun take out alcohol wipes. His eyes careful and calculating as he dabbed and wiped at the blood coming from Sungmin’s lip. The damp wipe stung but not enough to flinch. Sungmin didn’t think too much of the pain as he watched the man before him with interest. The delicate way the man was touching him was affecting him more than he cared to admit.  
“You won’t need stitches.” Kyuhyun’s voice just as soft as before.   
“That’s good.” Sungmin spoke a little silently.   
“Are you ok?” Kyuhyun’s eyes flicked to meet his before returning to the job.  
“Yeah, It’s not the first time. Ive had worse.” He tried to smile it off but Kyuhyun just raised an eyebrow. Sungmin shook his head in a manner that said it didn't matter. Something Kyuhyun didn't want to accept.   
“I'm curious.” He spoke again. Taking Sungmin’s hand and carefully wiping the blood from them. Something Sungmin could do himself but was too distracted by the tingle up his arm to stop.  
“Tough.” Sungmin deadpanned trying to keep the conversation light hearted but still getting his point across that he didn't want to speak about it.   
“I told you about my sister.” Kyuhyun’s soft voice met his ears as the man payed close attention to cleaning his hand. “Is this trust one-sided?”   
The comment shocked Sungmin. He knew Kyuhyun trusted him to an extent even if that trust had wavered before he had always been an open book. He had spoke about his sister to Sungmin. Something that would be hard to speak about. Even harder than his own experiences. Hearing Kyuhyun had that trust for him first hand made him want to trust him more. He sighed in defeat and the sweet smile he was awarded by Kyuhyun sent the butterflies in his stomach crazy. He started speaking to distract himself.  
“When i lived in the hostel i always had to be careful. The majority of the people there had given in to the addiction and didn't think anything of pushing those who still had control into giving up. When you are in a place with so much Succubus coming and going it’s hard to control your own. Sometimes during the night when i was sleeping their Succubus would get to me and i would lose control of my own without knowing. Usually i managed to stop it as they banged on my door and they would eventually leave me alone because they couldn't get to me.” Sungmin noticed Kyuhyun seemed to be cleaning the same spot on his hand. Trying not to show Sungmin how interested he was in the story but obviously distracted from the task at hand.   
“I had a friend. Ryeowook. He had always practiced control with me. One day he told me he had been giving in and i was so angry at him. He begged me to leave and come here so i didn't end up like him. I didn’t want to listen. He was willingly killing himself.” Sungmin shrugged his shoulders as thought to end the conversation with Ryeowook again.   
“That night i was sleeping when i lost control again. Ryeowook was with the one’s banging on my door. He was the only one who had my room key and he let them in. I was woken up to five of them, pinning me down, touching me. I couldn't pull my Succubus back while they were around me. I started to panick. If i lost control i was gone. So i started to fight.” Sungmin paused as the memory of blood and tears met him.   
“I really hurt them. There was a lot of blood but they all left. Ryeowook didn't though. His face was bleeding and he was crying. Not because he was hurt but because of the way i looked. I realised most of the blood was mine. I had deep scratches and bites all over my body. I looked like i had been mauled.” Sungmin caught the concerned expression Kyuhyun was giving him.   
“I packed what i could and left. When i realised i had no where to go i listened to Ryeowook's advice and came here. I look excellent today compared to then.” Sungmin tried to laugh but Kyuhyun’s solemn stare stopped him.   
“I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry it happened today.” Kyuhyun’s soft voice was back as he brushed Sungmin’s hair away from his eyes. The long fingers running along his scalp relaxed him and he let his eyes slip shut. He felt his heart beat pick up and opened his eyes to see dark eyes meeting his own. The contact stopped as Kyuhyun continued to clean his lip leaving Sungmin highly aware of the hand on the back of his neck.   
The door to the lab opened and they both shared a glance with the Willing that emerged. Kyuhyun sending him a smile.   
“Are you ok?” He asked naturally, scanning the man for any injuries.   
“I'm fine. Are you?” He directed his question to Sungmin.   
“I'm ok.” He replied keeping his voice light. The nervous air the man was giving off told Sungmin he was shocked and a little upset at hurting someone.   
“I'm sorry about that.” He smiled apologetically as he gestured to the injury and Sungmin could tell it was genuine.   
“It’s not your fault, don't worry about it.” He gave the man a slight smile in return in hopes of settling his nerves. “Maybe put some ice on your face though.”  
The man grinned and nodded. He waved with a hand before leaving the room.  
Sungmin’s attention was back to Kyuhyun as his chin was lifted with a finger. Here he was left with Kyuhyun and a confusing heartbeat.   
\---  
Sungmin ran a lather of soap over his body. He had spent his day on what he could only describe as an emotional rollercoaster. His mind was a mix of thoughts and memories and he couldn't choose which one to process first or decide if they even needed processing. He had been in the shower for over an hour trying to arrange his thoughts. Re-washing his body everytime he came up blank. All he could control at that moment was cleaning the Willing off his body. He didn't have anything against the guy but that didn't stop him from feeling dirty. He closed his eyes and tried to settle on one subject in his head. Kyuhyun’s face came up and his heart did that stupid thing that he kept trying to ignore.   
~Ok fine. We will work through this first~  
He memorised every moment Kyuhyun had touched him. Every look, every smile, every moment he felt a tingle, a shiver or that wave of butterflies in his stomach. Once again he put it down to his Succubus. He was struggling to control the level he was using and it was having negative effects to him when he was in control. Sungmin dropped his arms to his side in a defeatist manner from his shoulders where he was cleaning. He was well aware it didn't make sense. Yeah it was hard to pull back from nine but when he was at zero he had no problem holding it unless he had a trigger. He considered if he was more sensitive since reaching the new unit and experiences these things when someone touched him.   
~Didn't happen with Soolee though~   
He rubbed soap over his face roughly to relieve some stress, cursing when he remembered the condition of his lip. He didn't get the tingles and shivers from the Willing either. That was probably a good thing. Plenty of people had touched him that day. Pats on the shoulder and such. None of them gave him the butterflies. He outwardly groaned. He didn't want to admit it to himself. He hadn't been living under a rock his whole life he had experienced the sensations before and knew full well what was happening. If he recalled correctly the last time this happened he was twenty two and extremely confused. Two friends had confessed feelings for him at the same time without the other knowing. When he spent time with them he recognised only one made him feel like he was flying. He was forced to pick one of them and hurt the other or choose none of them at all. It was a confusing time and Sungmin had to say, at that moment his Succubus could have been considered a blessing because he never had to make that decision. Now, however, he was throwing himself into another pit of confusion. The looks, the smiles, the soft touches, the hands through his hair. All of it threatening to test his control and yet he didn't mind. He enjoyed them. He practically craved them, and as pathetic as it felt to him, it was true. He enjoyed every bit of attention Kyuhyun gave him. He had felt a pang of jealousy when the Willing laughed at his jokes and he had been attracted to the way Kyuhyun’s eyes begged for him under the Succubus’ effects. He didn't want to lose control around Kyuhyun. He did want Kyuhyun to break through it though. For Kyuhyun to want him without his Succubus. To have the long fingers running through his hair. To have the sweet smiles pressed against his lips and neck between sweet kisses.   
Sungmin leaned back against the shower wall and let out an exasperated sigh. Yet another problem to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

Sungmin had enjoyed the sleep in and had taken full advantage of the opportunity, not opening his eyes until eleven. The swelling in his lip had lessened and he was relieved. He had already had a call from Kyuhyun to his room asking him to attend E3 at one in the afternoon. He made his way down to eat at the canteen at twelve. Treating himself to a less healthy dinner than usual. Most people in the facility worked until one before leaving for dinner, Sungmin included. This usually left him with little choice. Being one of the first few in line today, he had taken the best of what was available to him, ignoring his own mind asking if he really needed this much food, as he piled his tray with bacon. 

The talk of the previous mornings grades had died down it seemed, but he doubted he would notice with this little people in the canteen. He turned the page of his newspaper as he finished his last bite and opened his bottle concentrating on the words before taking a sip. As though sensing eyes on him he scanned the room, expecting to see a stray Willing, as was normal. His insides fluttered when his eyes landed on Kyuhyun. His mind flashing to himself in the shower and the realisation he forced himself to make. He had chosen to push the feelings aside for many reasons, all of which he understood to be sensible. Ranging from ‘Humans wouldn't want to date a Succubus’ to ‘Kyuhyun could lose his job if anything happened’. 

A small smile was sent to him and Sungmin once again cursed his body's reaction to such a small gesture. Sungmin sent one back before Kyuhyun’s eyes left his and back to the group of scientists and doctors that sat around him. He didn't look pleased, regardless of the genuine smile he had sent Sungmin. Sungmin continued to watch as Kyuhyun’s face changed from lack of interest to disgust and anger. Sungmin felt a sting when he wondered what the faces were in correlation to. He hoped now he had chosen to trust Kyuhyun he wouldn't turn into another two faced scientist who cared more about fitting in than the Succubus working under him. He let his eyes fall back to the newspaper. Not reading the words and straining to hear every word from the group of people around Kyuhyun. Luckily the group were not quiet in their conversation and cared little for the people around them. 

“They don't need to sleep that much.” One man scoffed before he continued. “They’re just demons. Look, Kyuhyun, what i'm trying to say is, if you want the managers off your back you are going to have to pull something out of the bag and fast. No one cares how you treat them.” Sungmin flicked his eyes to see a balding man had spoke the words and the group was nodding, Kyuhyun being the only exception.   
“I agree. He’s right Kyuhyun.” A younger man patted him on the back. He couldn't be far from Kyuhyun’s age. “I couldn't care less if they croak as long as someone makes a product and i can get away from that filth we have to work with.” A loud bang drew everyone's attention in the room including Sungmin’s. All eyes landed on Kyuhyun. The look in his eyes far from anything Sungmin had seen from the usually calm man. A look of pure hatred and disgust. He had stood up to tower above the men around him.

“They are fucking humans.” He spat out his words. “I hope your sisters and daughters go through what they do. Every. Single. Day. Maybe then you will have some compassion.” The words were dripping with animosity, enough for the scientist to stay silent after the outburst. Kyuhyun didn't stick around for long.  
“Excuse me. Your filth is affecting the taste of my coffee.” Sungmin turned back to his newspaper. Smirking at the dumbstruck faces of Kyuhyun’s colleagues at the outburst. Everytime he expected Kyuhyun to show a side Sungmin wouldn't like he was proven wrong. It would not make it easier for him to forget his feelings. He settled his thoughts on possibly making a friendship with the man instead. 

“Hey.” The familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. He slowly lifted his eyes to Kyuhyun who stood across the table from him.   
“Hi.” Sungmin spoke in a small voice unknowing why he felt so shy. Kyuhyun hadn’t heard his thoughts he didn't need to be shy.  
“Do you mind?” Sungmin realised Kyuhyun was asking permission to sit with him. The earlier outburst only slightly visible through the usual small smile. Unable to get his words out he shook his head and gestured to the chair in a ‘Go ahead’ manner. Once the taller man had settled Sungmin started a conversation.   
“What happened there?” His eyes wandered to the table Kyuhyun had previously sat before landing back on the dark eyes.   
“Apparently i'm not pushing my subjects hard enough. None of them care about making a product to help Succubus or Incubus themselves, they just want someone else to do it and do it fast. They all seem to have decided that person is me.” The look of distaste painted his features again.   
“Let me guess the managers are on your back about it too?” Sungmin recalled an journal entry he had read in the system. Being grade A, you also had access to the computers in the library and therefore access to the never ending database the research facility compiled. He was reading about the woman who had the ventilation system idea. It was a brief and small autobiography from only a few years ago. 

The young woman had come into the company with little to no knowledge of what was expected of her. Very soon it was apparent everyone was expecting her to make a product in a few weeks. She found herself unable to work diligently with managers and co-workers breathing down her neck. After a couple of weeks when it was apparent she wasn’t close to making a product she was quickly ignored. Passed off as another scientist who didn't care enough. Without the pressure she was free to work at her own pace and to her own specifications and in a few months pitched her ventilation system which was quickly produced and equipped around the building in favour of the gas masks a previous man had produced. Since reading the article Sungmin has seen scientists either fit into the group of men Kyuhyun was currently enraged over or giving up and quitting their well paid job at the facility. 

Kyuhyun nodded. The worry he had not shown before evident in his face.   
“Since i have been here i have seen them do it to a lot of people. They come in. Get pressured for a few week and leave because they can't handle the stress. After a few more weeks however. The pressure totally disappears as they lose hope in you and they leave you to do what you want.” Kyuhyun’s eyes looked at him questionably.   
“Everyone at that table doesn't work for a product. They pretend. They leave the hard work to people like you.” This time Kyuhyun looked angry.  
“Why have you never reported it?” Sungmin could only laugh at the remark.   
“Yeah. People always take the words of an Incubus into account.” Kyuhyun’s expression didn't change.  
“You could have tried.” He mumbled more to himself than Sungmin. Sungmin realised Kyuhyun was a little angry at him. He felt a stab at his chest but refused to believe he deserved the anger.   
“I did try.” He spoke flatly. “The manager soon decided he didn't think my kind were that filthy after all...I didn't try again.” Kyuhyun’s brows softened before quickly crossing again. The quick changes of his mood were almost entertaining.   
“They make me sick.” He grimaced.  
“Watch your mouth.” Sungmin laughed as he took the cap off his drink and drank. The citrus burning his cut slightly. Kyuhyun’s eyes shot up in alarm.   
“Thats not what i meant!” He quickly tried to correct himself, a worried expression painting his features. “It makes me sick that they either treat you like vermin or as sex toys. They try it on without having an interest in you.”  
“I know, Kyuhyun, I'm joking.” Sungmin laughed as he decided to put the man at ease.   
“I wouldnt be surprised if they had an interest in you anyway.” Kyuhyun settled down but didn't continue. Sungmin hid his disappointment when he realised Kyuhyun hadn't noticed the meaning to the words he spoke. The man seemed content watching the people around the room. 

Letting go of a sigh after noticing the time was quarter to one he picked up his tray and juice and stood.   
“Where are you going?” Kyuhyun seemed to be drawn out of his thoughts at his movement.   
“Quarter to one. Time to work.” Sungmin laughed at the realisation in Kyuhyuns face as he walked to the cleaning station to place his tray. As he moved away towards the waiting Kyuhyun his shoulder banged that of another doctors. The man swaying with the movement while Sungmin was unaffected. Once he realised it was the ignorant doctor, who spoke against his kind earlier to Kyuhyun, he felt a wave of satisfaction. He gave a small ‘Sorry’ as his eyes bore into the man in a way Sungmin knew would make him uncomfortable.   
“Oh look. Kyuhyun’s spending quality time with his subjects. He’s just as bad as Mr. Kim.” The younger doctor from earlier piped up after him as he walked towards Kyuhyun. The urge to swing back the way he came and send the scrawny man to the floor was hard to fight but he continued. Witnessing the scowl Kyuhyun was sending the man instead. He patted the taller man's shoulder as he passed and Kyuhyun followed. 

They walked through the corridors. Unfortunately the two men behind them were still making their jokes. Sungmin had witnessed more mature behavior in primary schools.   
“If i hit them will i be fired?” Kyuhyun spoke between gritted teeth.   
“Probably.” Sungmin smiled. They couldn't hit them but he had the ability to punish them. A little revenge never hurt anybody. Hearing Kyuhyun wishing for the same series of events as him he couldn't help but misbehave at least a little. He imagined leaving behind a pocket of his Succubus. Just a low level. Nothing too big was needed. He heard a thud behind him as signal he could turn. Kyuhyun had already in his paranoid state and his eyes were wide in amusement. Sungmin held his own face in shock at the events, to hide. The younger man was pinned to the wall by the olders body. Their lips crushed together in a way that made Sungmin feel sick yet he found it hilarious. A group had formed around them now. Mostly Succubus enjoying the entertainment. Revenge on these kind of people was rare but enjoyed. It also allowed Sungmin to keep under the radar. He held his Succubus tighter around the two so as not to disturb the people around him. The two were beginning to rip at each others clothes as Kyuhyun spoke. Amusement thick in his voice. 

“Whoever it is, please stop i dont need to see them naked.” Sungmin could tell he was struggling to hold a laugh. Sungmin smiled and pulled at the bubble. Forcing it back to him fast enough for the other Succubus around him not to realise who it came from. He forced himself to Zero just as fast as the wave hit him and continued to watch the men come back from their daze. Pushing and shoving each other away and wiping at saliva making Sungmin cringe.  
“Who ever did that, we will find out and you’re dead.” The older spat out, quickly closing his shirt around his less than appealing body. A couple of people around them laughed including Sungmin. There was no way for them to find out and they knew that.   
“Go away!” The man screamed at the top of his lungs and people slowly started to disperse, Sungmin and Kyuhyun included.   
Sungmin could feel Kyuhyun’s mood had lifted at the entertainment as they rounded the corner closer to the lab.   
“I have to say, whoever did that deserves a pat on the back. That made my day.” He laughed. The grin on his face was infectious and Sungmin allowed himself to be pulled into his own smile. Deciding it was safe to let Kyuhyun know, he spoke as they entered the control room.   
“Go on then.” He gestured to his back and Kyuhyun’s eyes widened.   
“That was you?” The surprised question all over his face was even more entertaining. Sungmin gave him a hum as he hung up his jacket.   
“That’s amazing. I didn't know you could project.” The surprise had turned to excitement and Sungmin merely laughed. Noting once again the butterflies the compliment gave him.   
“Not too bad being friendly with the Incubus, is it?”   
“It’s useful, definitely useful.” Kyuhyun chuckled as he turned on the computer system in the room. 

He sat down in the chair as he typed in his user details.   
“Plan?” Sungmin sat on the table behind as usual. Remembering the events of the day before. His lip wasn’t giving him as much grief as he expected.   
“Talking about being friendly with the Incubus…” Kyuhyun spun his chair to face Sungmin and the other sensed something he didn't like was going to be said.   
“...I need your help.” Kyuhyun continued. He had a hopeful smile across his face that made Sungmin even more nervous. He wondered if Kyuhyun was going to ask him to do the same test as yesterday.   
“What?” Sungmin asked slowly making it clear he was suspicious and cautious of what the other was going to ask him.   
“I didn't get what i needed yesterday…” Sungmin opened his mouth to object. “Ah. Wait…” He was silenced. “At least let me finish.” Sungmin closed his mouth and continued to watch Kyuhyun with suspicion.   
“I didn't get what i needed yesterday. The restraints were clearly not enough. When i spoke to another scientist about it, he said it was useless because no Willing would be...well...willing to let us use more restraints. It just lessens their chance of getting to you. So i went to the management and human resources and asked what the situation was on myself being a willing participant. They all agreed it was fine as long as all parties agree and sign the relevant paperwork.” Sungmin realised what Kyuhyun was asking of him and he realised it was a dumb ass question.   
“Yeah. I'm not doing that.” Sungmin dead panned and Kyuhyun’s face fell into hurt and question.   
“Kyuhyun i don't think you realise how dangerous it is. If you get out of the restraints or i lose control, one or both of us can get seriously hurt. I dont want to risk it.” Sungmin’s concern was genuine and he knew it was a lot more sensible than what Kyuhyun was suggesting.  
“I realise the consequences but i can only see good coming from it. I can experience what the Willing does first hand, giving me a better understanding. We will have the test results we need and you get more practice with using your power to it’s full potential.” Kyuhyun tried to persuade him the hopeful look back in his eye.  
“Kyuhyun, if i lose control, you could lose your job.” Sungmin was pleading now. He didn't want to be in that position however unlikely Kyuhyun thought it was.   
“Which is why i asked you to do this and not the others. You have the best control, the most power. I trust you.” The sentence hit Sungmin more than he thought it would.   
~i trust you~   
It made him fight between what was best and helping Kyuhyun. He was well aware if it was anyone else he would have accepted it straight away and the only reason he was resisting was due to the new feelings for Kyuhyun. He didn't trust himself. 

“Who would even use the controls.” He tried again to sway the man in front of him.   
“I figured out how to put them on a timer.” Kyuhyun quickly answered. Determined to fight off Sungmin’s concerns.  
“Kyuhyun this is a really bad idea.” He tried again unable to think of anymore excuses.   
“Stop worrying and doubting yourself. This is the only way to get the information we need to help the Succubus an Incubus.” Kyuhyun once again tried to sway him.   
“That’s unfair.” Sungmin accused. Kyuhyun was pulling out the ‘I thought you wanted to help’ card.   
“I know.” The man grinned and Sungmin couldn't stay angry at him. He sighed and Kyuhyun smiled in victory.   
“You’ll do it?” He asked with excitement brimming. Sungmin merely nodded.   
“I still have a bad feeling about it.” Sungmin grumbled as he was passed the paper to sign with a pen.   
“I have a good feeling about it so we’ll meet in the middle.” Kyuhyun chuckled to himself.  
\---

Half an hour later Kyuhyun was secured in the chair. Sungmin had attached the relevant machines to them both with Kyuhyun’s instruction and the computers in the control room were set on a timer that would give them a ten second warning when the recordings would begin. 

Sungmin had expressed over and over during the preparation that he had a bad feeling. All his mumbles were disregarded and pushed to the side by Kyuhyun’s positivity. It was infuriating yet welcoming. He didn't have the confidence in himself but to know Kyuhyun trusted him. He was adamant he wouldn't break that trust. He wouldn't ruin his long streak of control. He was under strict instructions to do what he could to get the results they needed in the two minutes of recording they had planned. No stopping for Kyuhyun’s sake and only stopping if he’s getting out of the chair. Sungmin was fine following the orders. He didn't want to have to do the test again. He watched Kyuhyun in front of him test the restraints over and over as they waited for the countdown. When the beeping started Sungmin prepared himself. Kyuhyun sent him an encouraging smile and Sungmin only shook his head. He still couldn't believe he had let himself be dragged into this.

The last beep met his ears and he relaxed. Watching Kyuhyun get a little irritated, he realised it would be best not to look at the man. Sungmin focused his eyes on the screen and concentrated on the ticking numbers and pushing his Succubus. Ignoring the noises and groans coming from the chair across from him. He made it to six relatively fast, eager to get the test over and done with. Trying his best to ignore the noises coming from Kyuhyun. He was on seven units when he heard his name and instinct made him look to Kyuhyun. He soon regretted his decision as he watched the man before him begging with ragged breaths. His body tense as he pulled at his restraints. The muscles in his arms clearly evident. The brown locks of hair only allowed a peek of the dark expression on his face. The burning eyes that sent heat through Sungmin’s body. Kyuhyun looking at him with need and desperation. A trickle of sweat running down the side of his neck. Sungmin felt his own need for Kyuhyun grow and sent his eyes back to the screen. He had easily jumped up to eight with the imagine of Kyuhyun still in his mind. He forced himself to concentrate. He ignored the scream of his name and the desperate moan that sent shivers down his spine. A rip reached his ears and he realised he had no choice but to watch Kyuhyun now. His arm’s had broke through the straps but the rest of his body was still too secure for him to get the leverage to rip them. Nails scratched at the chair and Sungmin could only imagine them on his skin. He let his eyes flick to the screen to see he had reached nine units. His focus moved back to Kyuhyun. Unable to thrash as the Willing did he was forced to scream and beg. His approach flowing from soft and gentle to desperate and violent.   
“Please. Ill take care of you. I need you Sungmin.” The voice so familiar Sungmin desperately wanted to move forward. He stepped one foot closer before stopping himself and Kyuhyun screamed. Sungmin felt the familiar power take over his mind. He could have Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun wanted him too. He could make Kyuhyun want him forever. All he had to do was go to him. Make Kyuhyun his.   
“Just once. Touch me.” Just once. He could let go once. He deserved to let go. He deserved to get what he wanted. To enjoy Kyuhyun. To feel Kyuhyun on his skin.

A beep signaled the end of the recording and the end of Kyuhyun’s tests. Sungmin pulled off the wires in frustration. He tried to pull back his Succubus. Angry at himself for his thoughts. The begs and moans still came from Kyuhyun. Begging him not to stop. He crouched down in frustration. His hands over his ears. The image of Kyuhyuns nails over his skin and his hands scraping through the brown waves of Kyuhyun’s hair. Their mouths meeting. The sight and smell of Kyuhyun. Making him his.   
~You can have it~  
His patience and control vanished in an instant. With no control over his limbs, and his Succubus raging around him, he walked with meaning to Kyuhyun. The man still strapped in the chair. Only his arms free. Sungmin rested his knees on either side of the man. Running his hands through brown locks in a second he pressed their lips together. His Succubus surged further as his hips were pulled closer to Kyuhyun’s. The taste was intoxicating and his mind was fuzzy. His body burning with every part Kyuhyun managed to reach. He felt friction where he needed it as Kyuhyun lifted his hips into Sungmins. He let out his own whimper at the sensation. He had given in entirely. Lost in Kyuhyun as his Succubus forced them on. Hands slid up his back and his blissful thoughts were cut off by a sharp pain. 

He pulled back. His rationality coming to him in the moment. He pulled himself out of Kyuhyun’s arms. Out of reach. He had lost control. His mind reeled at the realisation. He had lost control when someone trusted him not to. When Kyuhyun trusted him. Tears ran down his cheeks. He had to get away from the sight of Kyuhyun. He walked into the control room. Hiding around the corner as he tried to control his sobs and his Succubus. Pulling at any part of control he had left. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He stayed a moment. Ensuring he was under control. The noises from Kyuhyun had silenced. He rubbed at his face in what he knew was a useless attempt to hide his tears. He walked back to the control room. Knowing he couldn't leave Kyuhyun in the chair and had to face him. He kneeled in front of the man. Letting his eyes flick to the scientists face. He was awake but looked exhausted. His eyes landed on the restraints he was undoing around Kyuhyun’s ankles.   
“It’s ok, Sungmin.” The earnest voice tore through him causing a fresh wave of tears to fall down his cheeks. He shook his head in reply.  
“It’s ok. Really. It’s not your fault.” All Sungmin could do was shake his head. The ability to speak taken from him as he undid the final restrain around Kyuhyun’s torso.

Instantly he was pulled into an embrace that did nothing but make the tears fall faster.  
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry i made you do that.” The words were whispered and soothing. A warm hand stroking his back in circles as the other, behind his neck, held him in place.   
“I didn't mean to. I lost control. I'm sorry.” His own croaked whispers left him in an attempt but he was shushed and Kyuhyun pulled back and wiped at tears with his thumbs.   
“It’s ok. I mean it. I'm fine.” The taller once again tried to settle him. Sungmin took in a ragged breath and he tried to calm himself.   
“I'm not doing that again.” He leant back on his knees as he wiped at his eyes again.   
“No your not.” Kyuhyun chuckled as he wiped a tear from his chin. His eyes constantly assessing and evaluating if Sungmin was alright. Feeling nervous and embarrassed under the stare Sungmin spoke.  
“Go check the results.” Kyuhyun chuckled before brushing Sungmin’s hair out of his face and standing. Understanding that Sungmin wanted a moment to compose himself. The fingers over his scalp were soothing and helped him relax as he pulled himself together. 

After a few minutes to straighten himself out he walked into the control room and sat on the same desk he had the day before. It made him aware of the ache in his lip. Noting he didn't give it enough time to heal before strenuous exercise. Kyuhyun’s eyes were on him as he poked at the sore gently. Making sure he hadn't made it bleed again. Upon realising he hadn't he spoke.  
“Did we get what we needed?”   
“We did. Thank you.” Kyuhyun’s eyes were assessing him again and Sungmin didn't doubt or care at that moment that he looked like shit. He felt like shit. He had failed himself and he had failed Kyuhyun. Although reading his thoughts, Kyuhyun once again tried to reassure him.   
“Technically you didn't lose control because we didn't have sex.” Sungmin could only laugh at his bluntness as he continued to stare at the floor.   
“I'm serious though. Please don't beat yourself up about it, Sungmin. I'm over it.” Kyuhyun got to his feet and Sungmin’s eyes met his. His chin was lifted and eyes scanned over the sore on his lip.  
“I really would consider letting this heal properly before you do it again though.” Sungmin gave him a small smile for the joke.   
“I'll bare that in mind.” He mumbled. The hand left his chin and brushed back his hair. Sungmin didn’t know where the affection had come from but for the moment it was welcomed, be it out of sympathy or compassion, he was thankful.   
“Go get some sleep. Or at least rest. Were done for today.” Kyuhyun proposed dropping his hand. Sungmin nodded as he slid off the table.  
“Tomorrow?” He asked opening the door and turning to Kyuhyun.   
“Only if you feel up to it.” Sungmin took a moment before nodding and leaving.  
\---

Unable to think of food, Sungmin prepared himself for bed hours earlier than usual. He was mentally exhausted. He had nothing to process like the previous night. Even with the Willing touching him he easily fought him off. His mind not wavering even when his control did. With Kyuhyun he had entirely lost his mind. He wasn’t human in that moment and it scared him. It was obvious the only reason he lost control was due to the feelings he has for the man. Even if he had tried to push them aside and not hope, he could only be disappointed in the fact that he had probably blown what little chances he did have. He was thankful it was someone like Kyuhyun he lost control with. He couldn't imagine what would have happened were it with someone else. Kyuhyun had easily acted as though nothing happened. As though he hadn't been forced into something he didn't want without Sungmin’s Succubus running through him. He wondered what Kyuhyun really thought on the matter. He acted so selflessly and caring. He wondered if the man would be the same with him tomorrow or if he would treat him differently after the shock of the experience wore off. 

He turned off his light and rested his head on his pillow. He wanted to sleep and pretend it never happened. He wondered in his last thoughts if Kyuhyun would ever ask him to do something like that again. He doubted the man trusted him anymore. If he did he would tell him. If he felt himself doing as Kyuhyun asked he would tell the man how he feels. That should be enough of a warning. He didn't feel confident he would ever be able to control himself with Kyuhyun.   
\---

Kyuhyun laid his head down on his pillow. He heaved a sigh as he turned off the bedside lamp and settled his eyes on the ceiling. He was worried. Sungmin’s tear stained face filling his mind. The image broke his heart and left him with a heavy conscience. He noticed Sungmin was really hard on himself. He also made the assessment that Sungmin was so controlled because he was so hard on himself. He had slipped up every so slightly and had beaten himself mentally for it.

He hadn't shown for dinner and Kyuhyun wondered what he was doing. He hoped his thoughts were right in thinking the man had decided to sleep. He was curious but knew he shouldn't disturb the man. His day had been hard enough as it was. He sighed and decided if he didn't show for work, Kyuhyun would go to his room and make sure he was alright. 

He was lucky to work with an Incubus as strong and powerful as Sungmin. He admired him more than anyone knew. The amount of control and the events he had been through couldn't have been easy. Yet he still managed to survive. He still managed to keep his control and his humanity. Even with the slip up today, Kyuhyun didn't respect him any less. He considered if he respected the man more for the show of remorse. He knew a slip up was a possibility. Especially with the way Sungmin tried to avoid the test. He hadn't expected himself to be so calm about it however. 

The feeling of being under the Succubus was bizarre to him. He understood how people could get addicted to the feeling. He was surprised to see he remembered every moment under the Succubus. He remembered seeing Sungmin suffer and using it to his advantage. He remembered the powerful look that painted Sungmin’s soft features when he lost control. The soft bow shaped lips meeting his own and them tasting sweeter than he ever expected. He remembered the fingers lightly tugging his hair. Controlling him but letting him dominate. The silk skin under his fingertips that laid over the lean muscle of Sungmins back and the way his spine curved towards Kyuhyun.The torso he had seen the second day of meeting Sungmin that had made his mouth go dry and his eyes wander. He cursed his thoughts as he felt the familiar heat that pooled every time he thought of Sungmin. 

He was walking a fine line. The consequences for the things he was wishing for, were not something he wanted to experience. Yet he so desperately wanted to experience Sungmin. He hadn't planned on the slip up. He hadn't wanted Sungmin to lose control but he couldn't deny he did want Sungmin. Not in the way others had wanted him. Not for sex or to feel the Succubus run through him again. At least he didn't think so. He wanted Sungmin for the rare smile that blinded him. The calculating look he gave everyone around him that made him mysterious and gorgeous. He was attractive and he didn't realise it. Thinking it was the Willing staring at him when they weren't the only ones admiring the gift in front of them. The power and the control he possessed made him exciting. The care and sweetness he showed to others around him, like Soolee, made him endearing. Annoyingly, Sungmin got more appealing the more you got to know him. 

He had never come here expecting to have feelings for a colleague. Let alone that colleague being an Incubus. For the Incubus to lose control and kiss him the way he did. Enough for Kyuhyun to be unsure what he would do if Sungmin wanted him back. He wondered if the man knew. The way Kyuhyun couldn't help but touch him. Checking over his condition in worry. Running his hands through hair and resting on his neck. Fighting the urge to pull him closer. To attach their lips without the Succubus making him do it. His mind wouldn't rest. Reminding him how Sungmin felt on his lap. It was his turn to lose control as his hand slid south and his eyes closed to focus on the man who drove him insane in a matter of days.


	4. Chapter 4

Sungmin walked into the control room ten minutes earlier than planned due to the speed he had devoured his breakfast. Not eating the night before, although he had to admit he wasn’t in a state to eat, had left him feeling famished this morning and had surprised himself when his eyes were not as big as his stomach.   
He felt a little more human this morning, although the realisation of what happened the day before hadn’t left him entirely, he had accepted it and would work to fix it. He decided in the shower earlier that morning that he wouldn't be awkward with Kyuhyun today. He was ready to accept any consequences that came from his actions. If Kyuhyun distanced himself then he would accept that. If Kyuhyun had him moved to work under a different scientist then he would smile and nod through the disappointment. In the end, he couldn't blame Kyuhyun for any action he took against him.

He pushed open the door and his eyes landed on Kyuhyun in his usual slouched position in front of the main screen of the control panel.  
“Hey.” He tried to speak confidently. Kyuhyun’s eyes met his and he was greeted with a familiar smile that somehow put him at ease.  
“Hey. I'm glad you see you’re looking alot better.” Sungmin could tell the sentence was genuine and he risked a joke.   
“What a nice way to say i looked like shit yesterday.” He chuckled and was relieved to hear Kyuhyun’s own as the man shook his head before turning to him.   
“I decided not to do any tests today with you, give you a day off. I do, however, want to show you this.” He turned back around in the chair and Sungmin moved closer to see what Kyuhyun was referring to on the screen. 

It was clearly a lab recording. A man was laid back in the chair as a woman straddled over him, in a similar fashion Sungmin had done to Kyuhyun. He pushed the thought out of his head when a feeling of distaste came over him. The Succubus had clearly lost control.   
“When was this?” Sungmin asked. He didn't recognise the girl but he had seen older footage and it wasn’t in high definition like this was.   
“Yesterday. Medical department. One of the scientists was recommending we watch it for the punch she throws at his assistant.” Kyuhyun answered as Sungmin continued to watch the screen. A doctor comes into the lab wearing one of the old masks that were used before they input the ventilation systems. He tried to grab the Succubus around the waist to haul her off the willing. This kind of procedure was pretty regular and none of his kind minded. They wanted to gain control even if they don't realise it at the time. The girl quickly broke out of the scientists grip and swung her fist at him. The impact knocked the small man to the ground, where he lay still, as she went back to the willing.   
“Ouch.” Sungmin couldn't hold in a chuckle.  
“I know it made me laugh as well. I hate that guy. He’s just a trainee, thinks he’s gods gift.” Sungmin smiled at Kyuhyun’s bickering.   
“That’s not what i'm on about anyway. While i was watching it i accidently pressed this frame down here.” Sungmin looked to a bar that housed multiple effect options. Like you would find in a photobooth.   
“Now all through my time working with these machines i have never had this bar. On my first day, i click something and it came up and i can't figure out how to close it again and it occasionally gets in the way. It got in the way this morning and i noticed something.” Kyuhyun intentionally hit one of the frames that sent the video, which he had paused at the start, into what Sungmin knew as a negative effect.   
“What do you see?” Kyuhyun asked with expectation in his eyes.   
“I don't know. It’s in negative. Alot of dark blue, black and white.” He offered and realised, by Kyuhyun’s reaction, he wasn't right and to carry on.   
“I dont know what you're expecting me to see. It’s fuzzy.” Sungmin tried to defend himself. Kyuhyun’s eyebrows raised and his finger pointed at Sungmin in a manner that told him he said something right.   
“Now watch the the white particles that make it fuzzy.” He said in an excitement that made Sungmin smile. There was nothing more attractive than someone speaking about something they are passionate about. 

Kyuhyun played the video again in negative and Sungmin watched the fuzzy areas move. For a moment it looked as though the camera was struggling to focus when he realised they were moving in a pattern. The room was filled with the strange mist but the majority centered between the Succubus and the Willing. As she was pulled back a visible stream could be seen heading towards the willing. It stayed around him as she fought off the scientist then, upon moving back to the Willing, it seemed to flow back into her. Sungmin had to admit it was amazing. Kyuhyun, if he wasn't mistaken, had accidently found a way to view the Succubus.   
“Do you have an explanation for it?” It was his own turn to be excited and Kyuhyun seemed to feed off his enthusiasm.   
“There is no record anywhere of this being discovered. No records of anyone being able to physically see it before. It shows us why it’s so hard to control though. It’s like a circuit.” Kyuhyun had turned to him fully and the excitement in his eyes was enough to make Sungmin swoon if he wasn’t so interested in finding out about the mist.   
“Like your lungs. You fill them with air. It travels around your body, distributing oxygen and collecting carbon-dioxide, which you then breath out. Your Succubus takes your pheromones to the Willing, the Willing breaths in your pheromones, releases his own which your Succubus collects and brings back to you. That's my theory anyway. It’s hard to break a circuit like that when it’s in your instinct not to. It’s like knowing there is a murderer in the house and turning all your lights off.” Sungmin laughed at comparison but it did make sense. He allowed himself to briefly wonder if this was why he lost control with Kyuhyun. The more power he put through him, the more he was getting back. Or maybe Kyuhyun’s pheromones had a play.   
“The Succubus isn’t there all the time though so when would the circle stop?” He queried.   
“Well usually you just bring it back to you and hold it. Like a battery. Supplying power when you need it. Sorry i keep comparing you to organs and inanimate objects.” Kyuhyun apologised and Sungmin just laughed and shook his head to say it was fine.   
“So normally you would just hold it but...In nature you wouldnt. My best guess is it would stop when you orgasm. I have no way of knowing.” Kyuhyun spoke and Sungmin could see he was annoyed at his inability to find out.   
“Well, in my limited experience, you could be right but if i'm honest i don't remember much.” The comment intrigued Kyuhyun and Sungmin could tell. He quickly solemned his face and Kyuhyun took the point he didn't want to speak about it.   
“I would love to test it and see what happens.” The man mumbled more to himself than anyone else.   
“That is a test, i can confidently say, you can not persuade me to do.” Sungmin laughed. Kyuhyun’s eyes furrowed as he still stared at the video in front of him.   
“Please. I would never cheapen you like that.” Sungmin smiled briefly at the comment. If his Succubus was to blame for his loss of control yesterday, it didn't mean a damn thing because at that moment he could kiss the life out of Kyuhyun. He trained the butterflies in his stomach to lay still as he pushed through the silence.  
“So what do you think? Will this help?” Sungmin didn't dare hope after the amount of time he had spent in the facility and witnessed the inability to make a product on previous occasions. The look in Kyuhyun’s eyes gave him nothing but hope.   
“I have an idea.” Sungmin was brimming with excitement at the news and it must have been clear on his face as Kyuhyun laughed. His fingers splayed in front of him in a show of excitement he couldn't control.  
“I could kiss you.” He joked. Ignoring his own mind laughing at the patheticness of the comment. Kyuhyun seemed to find it amusing too.   
“Let your lip heal first.” He chuckled. Sungmin mentally punched himself again for swooning. 

Sungmin had spent another twenty minutes searching through the database with Kyuhyun to see if they could find a better recording of their own to analyse in negative. They were annoyed to realise that the Succubus was barely visible on the screen. When Kyuhyun compared the two video’s he realised the light’s in E3 were brighter than the room the recording had been in. The medical section, as was well known, didn’t have the same budget the engineering section did. They quickly made plans to do their own tests and, to get the effect’s they wanted, decided they would cover some of the lighting with stolen bed sheets. 

Sungmin logged out of the computer he had used and stood to say his goodbyes and go on his way when Kyuhyun stopped him.   
“I have something for you.” Sungmin looked at him inquisitively as he took an A4 sized brown envelope out of a folder he usually kept with him.   
“What is it?” He finally asked as he was passed the small package.He slid his finger and split the seal along the seam.  
“You’ll see.” Kyuhyun spoke with a grin which made Sungmin more intrigued by the contents. He looked inside and pulled out the pile of paper inside. He read the top title of the first page of the stapled booklet.

Grade A* Benefits: Terms And Conditions

“I get more benefits?” He asked more to himself as he realised there was still a weight in the envelope he was holding. He shook it to feel it wasn’t paper. He moved closer to the desk he had sat at with Kyuhyun just a moment earlier and tipped the item onto the surface. He assessed the plastic card holder that dangled on a long lanyard. He picked it up to assess the card it was holding.

LEE SUNGMIN  
01/01/86  
GRADE A* CLEARANCE

He realised the card wasn’t telling him anything. He placed it back on the table wondering if they were all going to be issued cards. Usually if he wanted to do anything that grade B didn't have clearance to do, Like using the computers in the library, he would give his name and would be granted access. Grade B didn't even have login details to get on.  
He was very aware of Kyuhyun watching him with anticipation. He laid the envelope on the desk and held the booklet in his hand. Realising there was a loose page on the back he flipped it to the front. The blue and white logo of the facility pasted over the top, he began to read the text addressed to him. 

Dear Mr Lee,   
Benefits of the A* grade have been discussed with Dr Cho Kyuhyun, Manager Park and Mr Kim (The founder of June Foundation™).

Enclosed with this letter you will find a key card you will need scanning upon exiting and entering the facility. The guards at the front gate have the ability to do this. Please see them upon your leave.

Realisation hit him at what the writing was telling him and his eyes were wide as he continued to read. 

Outside of the facility you will be a representative of our establishment and we would ask you to follow the terms and conditions we have compiled for you. If it is found that the terms and conditions of this benefit are breached, we will be forced to remove the benefit from you and you will follow regular A grade rules and regulations. 

As the first in the facility to be rewarded this clearance we hope you will set an example for others to follow. 

If you have any queries or questions regarding the terms and conditions or feel we have missed anything from the booklet that may be important for future Succubus in your position, please do not hesitate to ask Dr Cho Kyuhyun or Mr Park.

Sincerely  
K.Z  
(Founder of June Foundation™)

Sungmin looked to the smiling Kyuhyun.  
“I'm aloud to leave?” He asked and Kyuhyun nodded.  
“You have almost the same clearance as me. You can come and go from the facility as long as you keep to the terms and conditions. I was dragged out of bed this morning to discuss it with them.”  
“And you agreed to it?” Sungmin asked in disbelief. Kyuhyun’s eyes furrowed.  
“Of course i did.” He spoke like it was obvious. Like Sungmin hadn't lost control the day before. Sungmin realised regardless of what happened, Kyuhyun still trusted him to stay in control. He felt relieved and blessed for someone to think so highly of him even if he didn't agree with the man's opinion.   
“Well, I don’t know when i will use this. It’s nice to have the freedom though.” He spoke slipping the paper and card back into the envelope as he smiled.  
“Are you kidding me Sungmin, you have the day off. Go for a walk or something.” Kyuhyun laughed in disbelief.   
“Maybe another day. I don't feel confident with myself at the moment. Maybe after i get some control back.” He explained to the man before him who continued to judge him in a way that made Sungmin wary, he kept his eyes to the envelope.  
“Sungmin look at me.” Sunmin did as asked, cautiously.  
“Do i look like i'm about to dive on you and rip off your clothes?” Sungmin looked at him with knitted eyebrows. “No i dont. Thats because you have control.”   
Sungmin couldn't help the chuckle at Kyuhyun’s bluntness. 

He understood Kyuhyun wanted him to make the most of the benefit but Sungmin wasn’t too fussed. If he was honest, once he got out of the gates he had been in for a little under a year, he wouldn't know what to do. Before coming to the facility he had worked as many hours as possible due to the low pay he received. When he was done all he cared for was a shower and sleep. He had enjoyed leaving the house before his Succubus reared it’s ugly head, but then he was with friends.  
“Honestly Kyuhyun, I have been here for a year and before that i didn't have the time to go on walks or anything like that. I wouldn't have a clue what to do with myself.” He tried to explain it to Kyuhyun.   
“That’s why you figure it out. Sungmin you said you wanted to help your kind blend back in with society. You have been so devoted to this cause, yet the moment you become a role model you back out when others below you would jump at the chance.” Kyuhyun sounded almost begging with his words but they still stung Sungmin. He made a point. Sungmin was desperate to end the horrible cycle they were in. Forced either to live in a facility or a hostel. He had an opportunity to take a step forward and he was too scared to take it. He was suddenly quite angry with himself but couldn't shift the fear of leaving the place he had called home for over a year. He remembered sitting outside in his first months at the facility and watching the world pass by the towering fence. He had missed being outside but knew it was dangerous for him and the people around him. He was forced to give up his freedom or give in to his Succubus. Now that freedom was handed back to him he was refusing it. He suddenly felt torn. He was scared of leaving the facility. Yet he wanted to have his freedom again. Kyuhyun broke his thoughts as he so often did. 

“I have work for a couple of hours with one of the others. He wants to practice his control. After that we will still have plenty of time before your curfew. Meet me at the reception at twelve and we can find somewhere to eat. I’ll be with you the whole time.” Sungmin thought for a moment at Kyuhyuns words. Kyuhyun would come with him. The thought did settle his mind a little. He wasn’t going to be out there alone. If anything happened Kyuhyun would help him. Then again Kyuhyun couldn't help him if he lost control. No one could.   
“Stop overthinking it and have some faith in yourself.” Kyuhyun moaned at him and he couldn't help but laugh. He nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly feeling a nervous excitement build in him. Kyuhyun grinned at him fully, that alone was reward for Sungmin’s bravery.  
“Go read the terms and conditions. We dont want to slip up, i was too sleepy to be sure i remembered them.” Kyuhyun spoke pointing to the door and Sungmin nodded again before heading to the door. He was close to running to his room to read though the pieces of paper. Holding the envelope close to his chest as though someone could steal it from him at any moment.   
\---

Sungmin sat on his bed with the booklet in his hand. Curious to know what he could and couldn't do outside the facility. He was expecting a lot of ridiculous small print and clauses that didn't have much meaning to the situation. This had always been the case in previous experiences. He was surprised to flick through the few pages to see the pages were only printed on one side and the writing seemed less formal than usual. He figured they didn't have enough time to fill it with pointless rubbish. Feeling more eager now knowing he wouldn't have to look up words in a dictionary he began.

Grade A* Benefits: Terms And Conditions

Below you will find a list of benefits. This booklet will then address the terms and conditions for each item on the list. If you have any issues, please address them before you partake in these benefits. 

Benefits:   
-Use of mobile devices in the facility.   
-Use of the Wifi at the facility.  
-Access into the upper library.  
-Clearance from random room searches.  
-Clearance to leave the facility.

Sungmin read the short list and had to say he was impressed. He hadn’t had a phone in over a year after leaving his at the hostel. He didn't have anyone he wished to contact but with the use of the wifi to go with it, he could play the games he used to enjoy winding down to. He knew, after rarely spending the money he earned at the facility he would be able to afford a mobile. Even if the amount he was paid was pathetic. The upper library he wasn’t too fussed about. Only the scientists had access to this and it held anything with so much as an implication into sex. He understood why they were not allowed access. He doubted he would be wandering up those stairs anyway. He would rather stay away from those kinds of triggers.   
The clearance of random room searches was a blessing. Once again he understood not everyone managed to stay sane and they had to be regularly checked for contraband. Sungmin had managed to work up a floorboard under his bed to hide anything he wasn’t aloud. Such as a fountain pen. Considered too sharp of a writing implement for him to possess. Maybe he was allowed certain items now.   
Then the big one. He was allowed to leave the facility. He continued to read. 

Use of mobile devices in the facility: Terms And Conditions  
-The mobile device must not be used in the lab unless allowed by the scientist you work under.  
-The mobile device can not be used by anybody who does not have grade A* clearance.  
-No photos may be taken of inside of the facility other than social areas or of people inside the facility without their permission.

Use of WiFi in the facility: Terms And Conditions  
-No use of proxy servers to enter websites blocked from the facilities system.  
-No use of social media for slander on the company name or anybody working for the company.  
-No harassment over social media to any other person/s.  
-Follow normal Grade A rules of internet useage.

 

Access to the upper library: Terms And Conditions  
-No photos may be taken in this area.  
-No books loaned from this area can be read by any person/s under Grade A* clearance.  
-If you wish to read from this section you must do so in a ventilated area. Any of the quiet rooms possess this function.  
-Nothing may be copied or taken for later use from this section.

Clearance from random room searches: Terms And Conditions  
-Room searches will be arranged with you and will take place while you are present.  
-No body without grade A* clearance can enter your room.  
-No weapons or purposefully sharp objects without sensible use can be in your room.  
-The scientist you work under must check your room once a week for contraband.

Clearance to leave the facility: Terms And Conditions  
-You may only leave the facility between the hours of 9am and 7pm.   
-You can not take anyone without Grade A* clearance out of the facility.  
-You can not allow others access into the facility.  
-You must always wear your key card around your neck.  
-No violence  
-No sexual encounters  
-You must not enter any government hostel.  
-You must not use your Succubus.  
-No laws should be broken.  
-Do not discuss the facility with anybody outside the facility.  
-Avoid situations of conflict.  
-Call facility security on the number reverse of your card if you are lost, in danger or may put others in danger.  
-No items bought outside the facility may be passed to others who are not Grade A*.  
-Any items bought outside the facility must be processed and checked by security on the way into the facility.

Please note this is a draft document. Changes can and will be made for future reference and clearer guidelines will be established over a trial period. Please no not hesitate to ask if are unsure on the basis of any of the restrictions.

Sungmin smiled. He liked being the first Grade A* Incubus. It gave him less reading and more freedom with the guidelines being quite vague. He thought of what he might need to know if he was leaving the facility this afternoon. He had to be back by 7pm. That was the first one. He couldn't use his Succubus. He really didn't need to be told that. He had to avoid conflict or anything that put himself and others in danger and he had to always wear his keycard around his neck. It was all pretty basic knowledge really. 

The excitement he felt was that of a child waiting to go on a fieldtrip. He tried to think of ideas of what he wanted to do. He knew he wanted to buy a phone but he figured he would save that for another day. Today he decided he would take Kyuhyun’s advice and go for a walk. He wondered if Kyuhyun knew the area better than him. Sungmin had lived in an area at the far side of town while in the hostel. The facility sat just off the center. He had lived in a whole different city before moving here for work. Sungmin wondered where Kyuhyun had lived and if he had lived close by all his life. He realised leaving the facility would allow him to get to know Kyuhyun better. He had to admit even though he had feelings for the man he didn't know much about him. He knew he had a sister who was a Succubus. He knew that was why Kyuhyun specialised in this area of engineering. Sungmin decided on what he wanted to do. Go for a walk and find out more about Kyuhyun. Maybe get something different to eat somewhere. The food at the facility was great with alot of options but after a year the options didn't look all that appealing.   
\---

Sungmin sat at a chair in the reception area. One of the girls at the desk had stopped to congratulate him and ask if he had any questions before he left the facility for the afternoon. After reassuring he didn't and he would be fine she had gone on to ask why he wasn’t leaving yet. The look of curiosity that graced her features when he said the scientist he works under was leaving with him was brief but definate. Sungmin found it amusing. It obviously hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone that the scientists usually hated the Succubus. He didn't let the reaction bother him however and soon Kyuhyun appeared around the corner five minutes later than planned. 

“Sorry, I needed to get changed.” He apologised and Sungmin noticed he wasn’t in his usual suit and tie. He hadn't expected Kyuhyun to have much of a sense in fashion and well, he didn't. The jumper and jeans were not in fashion but regardless they looked great on him. Sungmin noted with the trainers on his feet and a small bag on his back that Kyuhyun looked a lot younger than his age.   
“Dont worry about it.” He smiled and stood. He followed Kyuhyun out of the door.   
“How old are you by the way?” He decided this was something he should probably know about someone he had feelings for. He had an idea they were roughly the same age due to the way Kyuhyun acted and looked.   
“twenty-seven.” Kyuhyun answered as though it wasn’t surprising Sungmin wanted to know his age. Sungmin didn't hide his surprise.   
“You’re serious?” He finally asked when Kyuhyun laughed.  
“What a polite way to say i look old.” Kyuhyun answered and Sungmin smiled not apologising for the insult.   
“I cant believe i take orders from someone younger than me.” He added salt to the wound.  
“Yeah all the people older than you were sat in retirement homes and coffins.” Kyuhyun jibed and Sungmin stared at him with a shocked expression. He had to admit he liked Kyuhyun’s fast and witty insults even if they were to offend him.   
“Sorry not sorry.” Kyuhyun added and Sungmin hit him in the arm with little effort as they met with the guards stationed in a booth at the gate.   
“Hey Kyu. Off anywhere exciting today?” The guard asked as he took Sungmin’s keycard totally ignoring him.   
~Ignore me and think you can call him Kyu.~ He mentally chastised the guard.   
“Just keeping Sungmin company as he goes outside for the first time in a year.” Kyuhyun replied and the man seemed to notice Sungmin for the first time. Sungmin felt himself being assessed by the man. He stared with equal interest in him trying to find a hint of his opinion.  
“So you’re the SSS then?” The guy asked with slight amusement on his face. Kyuhyun laughed behind him and Sungmin allowed himself a glimpse at the man to see him smiling light heartedly.   
“S.S.S?” Sungmin asked with arched eyebrow at the guard.   
“Super Strength Succubus. It’s the nickname we gave you. Sungmin right?”  
“Yeah.” He replied a little confused. People had given him a nickname and it was probably the worst nickname he had ever had the joy of hearing.   
“I'm a friend of the massive nerd behind you. Keep him out of trouble will you Sungmin. He’s not to be trusted.” Sungmin was a little surprised at the friendly attitude the man had with Kyuhyun. He mentally kicked himself. Kyuhyun would have friends. He just didn't hear about them thats all. His key card was passed back to him and he hung it over his neck. Not answering the man as he moved to the gate, following the guard who then opened it. He walked past the guard and through the gate, Kyuhyun behind him.   
“You’re an asshole.” Sungmin heard Kyuhyun insult the man as he passed him.  
“Kyuhyun you might be into that kind of thing but i'm not. Get out.” Sungmin turned to watch Kyuhyun knock the man's hat off his head and run through the gate before the man could retaliate.   
“You have to come back through here Kyu.” The man sang as he closed the gate behind them. Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin raised an eyebrow at him in questioning.   
“Been good friends since high school.” Kyuhyun simply offered and Sungmin nodded his head in understanding as Kyuhyun passed him and started walking down the pavement. The facility was at the end of the road they were now walking on. It was more of an industrial park holding other businesses.   
“So did you think of anything you wanted to do today?” Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin shook his head.   
“I just want to walk. Go somewhere nice maybe. I dont know the area do you?” He asked Kyuhyun who nodded with his gentle smile.  
“Yeah, like the back of my hand.”   
“You lived here?” Sungmin asked again. Trying to make his questions seem not so obvious, he hid his curiosity, pretending he didn't care much about the answer.  
“All my life. I know a nice park. It’s big. They have food fenders there too.” He watched Kyuhyun run his hand through a bush at the side of him.  
“Sounds good.” Sungmin smiled. They had reached the end of the street and Sungmin waited for Kyuhyun to head in the direction they were going. Left he realised when Kyuhyun turned.   
“So what about you. I'm guessing you lived somewhere else?” Kyuhyun showed a lot more curiosity than Sungmin did.   
“I lived in the city before. I was moved out here into a hostel.” He replied. He didn't much like mentioning the hostel. It always put a bad taste in his mouth. Kyuhyun hummed and nodded in reply as they continued to walk.   
“Is the park far away?” Sungmin decided to ask as Kyuhyun spontaneously crossed the road.   
“Nope. It’s just around the corner. I actually lived around the back of it with my parents before i finished university. I went almost every week.” Hearing of Kyuhyun outside the facility was strange but welcomed. He realised he had only seen one side of the taller and wondered briefly if his opinion would change much once he knew more. 

“At least it’s a nice day for it.” Kyuhyun spoke after the brief silence. Sungmin realised for the first time that the weather was nice. His mind had been so preoccupied with the events around him he hadn't noticed they had gotten lucky with the weather. As they rounded the corner his eyes landed on the large arched entrance of the park. A lady walking in with a child in a pushchair and a toddler walking beside her, hand snug on one of the bars. He realised it had been a long time since seeing new people like this. The faces of the facility rarely changed and all became familiar.  
He followed Kyuhyun across the road and through the archway. Kyuhyun hadn’t been over exaggerating when he said the park was large. Before him a large expanse of green mowed grass and pathways stretched out. Flower beds lining the outside while the larger, central blocks were left untouched. Groups of people scattered. Some basking in the sun, others eating with friends and the occasional child making its own fun. Beyond the open space seemed to be a circle of trees around it. He couldn't see past the shrubbery but knew the park expanded further by the paths leading through the trees in opposite directions.   
“It’s nice isnt it?” Kyuhyun spoke again as he lead them on a path past the scattering of people. Sungmin hummed his agreement. Not sure what to say on the matter and far too busy watching things unfold around him. They walked next to each other. Both happy people watching in silence.   
He noticed the occasional small food fender scattered. The kind that pack up and walk away pushing their carts at the end of the day. The smells occasionally met him and he was looking forward to trying one. He decided he would let Kyuhyun pick as he was unsure which was a better option.   
“What are you thinking?” Sungmin turned to Kyuhyun who, it seemed, had been watching him.   
“What am i not thinking.” He chuckled his reply and Kyuhyun smiled. He decided he would add more. If he wanted to get to know Kyuhyun a little better he had to be able to hold a conversation for longer than two seconds.   
“I have never seen these people before. Thats strange isn't it? That i'm not used to seeing strangers.”   
“A little.” Kyuhyun chuckled.   
“How big is this park then?” He asked next. A little intrigued by the paths behind the trees.   
“Well you have this area, this is always the busy side. There is a play park for the children at the back.” Kyuhyun pointed straight ahead of them and Sungmin could see briefly through the trees a bright unnatural structure. “Then you have a pretty big pond over this side” He pointed to the upper left path. “Then the rest is woodland and gardens and such. It looks like a city park here.” Sungmin had to agree with that. Flat paths and grass. Not much intrigue or entertainment. “When you go into the other half past the trees it gets a lot more interesting. I’ll show you the pond then we can walk through the woods to my favorite place to sit and there is always a vender close by that does the most amazing food.” Kyuhyun seemed just as excited as he was by the prospect of showing him around.   
“Did you used to play here as a child?” Sungmin asked. The image of a young Kyuhyun running around in the trees was a sweet one.   
“All the time. We used to make dens in the woods and looking for frogs in the pond. Me and my group of friends. That park there.” Kyuhyun pointed to the park they were now walking parallel to. “That was were i broke my leg when i was 11. My friends carried me home. I decided walking on top of the monkey bars wasn't dangerous. I slipped and fell but my leg stayed where it was and i was just there dangling until they got me down.” They were getting to the edge of the woods now and onto the path that Kyuhyun had pointed to earlier speaking of the pond.   
“Somewhere in these woods.” He pointed to his right. “We had the most amazing den. Granted it probably wasn't amazing but we thought it was at the time. It was our Zombie hideout. We decided it should be here because it was close to the houses at the back for food but close to the pond for water.” Sungmin laughed at the logic of a child Kyuhyun.   
“Yeah we weren't the smartest kids.” He smiled bright at Sungmin before nodding his head forward. The pond was closer than Sungmin had expected and was in view already. He understood what Kyuhyun said by it getting a lot more interesting. The area seemed to dip and rise. The pond was on a lower level. You could walk down next to the pond or walk up around the opposite side which was raised with plants hanging over the edge. They walked down to the pond. The water was low and Kyuhyun stopped to sit on the edge with his legs dangling over the edge. Rockery and trees were behind them and Sungmin could hear a trickle of water from a small stream leading to the pond. He sat next to Kyuhyun.   
“So what memories do you have here?” He decided to encourage Kyuhyun further in the stories that made his eyes sparkle in memory.   
“Other than finding frogs and catching tadpoles and feeding the ducks...I kissed a girl for the first time here.” Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin smiled.   
“How old were you?” He was curious to the age Kyuhyun first took an interest in the opposite sex, knowing his own was later than most people's.   
“Maybe eight or nine.” Kyuhyun tried to recall.   
“You started young.” Sungmin laughed realising Kyuhyun had almost ten years experience on him.   
“Why how old were you when you had your first kiss?”   
“Seventeen.” Sungmin laughed feeling slightly embarrassed.   
“I don’t even know how thats possible.” Kyuhyun laughed.   
“I never showed much interest. I was the innocent one in my group of friends.” Sungmin shrugged with a smile. He found it quite ironic he was the one who ended up being an incubus.  
“Must have been a bit of a surprised when your Succubus came in.” Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin widened his eyes in a show of ‘you have no idea’.  
They sat in silence for a moment watching the water lick the wall below their feet. After a few minutes Kyuhyun stood and held his hand out, helping Sungmin to his feet before they trailed up uneven stairs. They came to some large gardens at the top. spread over a wide expanse before going up in layers. Each with a path and multiple benches in the area. There was less green in the area as the flowers had bloomed to their brightest in the sun. Each colour and plants in a symmetrical system making the place look elegant and beautiful. As they walked through Sungmin heard the occasional hum of flies and bees. It lead him to realise the noise of the birds here was a lot more prominent than near the facility. The park was made for entertainment for man, yet it housed so much nature. They didn't walk through the garden but turned off into some woodland. The branches and leaves rustled in the slight breeze and the sun was only visible through cracks in the canopy. Sungmin decided he definitely wanted to come to the park again. It was so peaceful yet so busy. They passed an older couple walking hand in hand. Both in their late forties sharing light conversation and sending himself and Kyuhyun smiles as they passed. Everyone must have that same happy feeling here that Sungmin was feeling. As he looked around he noticed another point of interest. A large serpent. Its head raised slightly from the floor as the rest of its body curved in and out as though it was in motion. It was over three times his size and he had to stop and admire it. He realised to the back of the wooden sculpture was a large stump. It didn't look as though it had been cut down. The cracks and splinters showed it was the work of nature. The serpent however must have been the work of a tree surgeon. He smiled as he walked towards it, having the sudden childish need to sit on it. He did as he wanted and realised Kyuhyun had not stopped with him. He waited a moment before Kyuhyun appeared looking quite confused. A large smile and grin appearing when he realised what Sungmin had been distracted by.   
“Its cool right?” He asked as he walked and sat on the tail end of the snake.   
“It is. Who did this?” He patted the snake on the head as though it was a pet.   
“No one knows. Sometimes trees fall down and then one morning you wake up and something like this has been done with it. Eventually they degrade and disappear but everyone loves them while they’re here.” Kyuhyun was tapping the snake in a similar fashion to Sungmin. Sungmin smiled at the thought of one man doing the project and watching others enjoy it without them knowing it was him. What a way to live. Not doing art for the recognition but doing to for other peoples enjoyment. He smiled as he jumped off the snake.   
“Bye Sammy.” He said as he walked away from it.   
“Sammy?” Kyuhyun asked with a hint of amusement.   
“Yeah Sammy the snake. Seems like a good name for a snake.” Sungmin shrugged his shoulders and Kyuhyun just chuckled showing on his face that he thought calling a wooden statue Sammy was odd. 

They continued walking for only a minute longer when they came to a slight uphill. The area went flat once again when they reached the top and a large willow tree sat before them. The tree, Sungmin decided must have been here from the start. It’s trunk so thick and its branches spreading so wide before drooping down the way willow trees do. It was a beautiful tree. Kyuhyun veered right and Sungmin noticed what looked to be a house or manor. Nothing spectacular but he wondered who would live in such a house in grounds like this. He noticed a lone food vender who seemed to be far out of the way from the others on the busiest side of the park. The woman he had seen walking through the gates before them was buying food and Sungmin decided this must be the one Kyuhyun had spoke of earlier. They crossed over a grassy area with a large sundial in the center and waited behind the lady with her two children. Before she could move away after her purchase the man in the larger van styled vendor shouted to them.   
“Same as always Kyuhyun?” Kyuhyun instantly smiled.  
“Two this time please. I brought you a new customer.” Sungmin smiled at the man already sensing his friendliness.   
“This boy keeps me in business.” The man pointed at Kyuhyun while speaking to Sungmin before turning around and starting on the food Kyuhyun had ordered.   
“These burgers are the most amazing food invention in the world. You could be allergic to everything in this burger and still decide it's worth the cardiac arrest.” Sungmin had to say the smell reaching him was pretty spectacular. 

He turned looking around him. He could see a clear view of the pond from here beyond the large willow. He was surprised how much higher they were from the pond where Kyuhyun shared his first kiss. He let himself wonder briefly about the kiss. He hadn’t let his mind wander too much on Kyuhyun’s sexual orientation before. He suspected Kyuhyun to be straight but open minded. Not one to shy away from people because they were gay, but then he expected that from most people. He wondered if Kyuhyun had kissed men before or if Sungmin was the first. He liked the idea of being the first man to kiss Kyuhyun even if he never got to do it in better circumstances. 

He turned back to the vendor who handed him a box which he guessed held his food. He slid his hand into his back pocket when the man stopped him.   
“The first one is always free.” He grinned as he boxed up Kyuhyun’s before passing it to him.   
“When was the last time i got a free one?” Kyuhyun cheekily asked and the man.  
“When you dropped the one you paid for on the floor. wasting my beautiful food now go away.” The man laughed pretending to threaten Kyuhyun with his spatula. Sungmin found these friendly relationships somewhat bittersweet. He didn't have this friendliness with anyone but at the same time they were enjoyable to watch Kyuhyun interact in. 

He followed Kyuhyun who lead them under the willow tree. The ground was dry with only a little grass. The tree over them was blocking a lot of the warm sun allowing them to see clearly down to the pond. Sungmin realised it must be Kyuhyun’s favorite place. He could see why. There was a lot to watch and see from where they leant against the thick base.   
“I can see why this is your favorite place.” Sungmin offered and Kyuhyun nodded.   
“It has a great view doesn't it.” Sungmin hummed in reply as he opened the box containing his burger. It had been cut into easy to handle sections and he was thankful as it seemed quite messy to eat. He took his first bite, his head instantly turning to Kyuhyun who noticed and smiled realising what was going through Sungmin’s head. Sungmin knew right away that the burger was not good for him in anyway. Nothing that was healthy tasted this good. The flavours made him instantly aware how bland the food was in the facility.   
“I told you it's the best.” Kyuhyun spoke before taking his first bite.   
“I'm inclined to agree.” Sungmin laughed before they settled in silence hearing the noises around them and watching people near the pond as they ate. 

Kyuhyun had put their boxes in the nearby bin and Sungmin settled comfortable against the tree. Watching a woman at the pond tell off her child for being careless near the water. Kyuhyun came to join him again and he decided it would be a good time to ask more questions.   
“So what memories do you have under here?”   
“Alot.” Kyuhyun deadpanned as he sat down and got comfortable.   
“Some good, some bad. I used to come here to think or relieve stress. Arguments and fall outs and family issues or issues with university. Just helped clear my mind.” He added on.  
“No life changing events then?” Sungmin chuckled and Kyuhyun smiled back.  
“Not really. Unless you class realising i was gay and kissing a boy for the first time all in the space of ten minutes.” The chuckle was almost in embarrassment and Sungmin was a little surprised. He knew there was always a chance but he hadn't expected to learn so fast that Kyuhyun was gay.   
“In the space of ten minutes?” He asked slightly confused as to how that can even happen.   
“Yeah.” Kyuhyun felt awkward talking about it. “Pretty much, i must i have liked him for a while but i realised it was...more than friends and so i went for it and kissed him.”   
“How did that go for you?” Sungmin laughed when Kyuhyun pulled a face that told him it wasn't a good outcome.   
“Great. He kissed me back. Then punched me. Told everyone i kissed him and i was gay and i lost a few friends.” Kyuhyun chuckled.   
“How old were you then?” Sungmin asked with a sympathetic smile.   
“Sixteen maybe.” He guessed and Sungmin nodded.   
“I hated it all at the time but when i think about it now it's funny. He was gay in the end so i know my gaydar wasn't wrong.” He chuckled and Sungmin’s eyebrows knitted.  
“Gay-Dar?” Kyuhyun looked at him dumbfounded.  
“Gay radar. When you can sense when people are gay.” He tried to explain and Sungmin just laughed.   
“Thats not a thing.”   
“It is. Have you never been near someone and had this feeling they were gay?” Sungmin shook his head in reply.   
“Never.”   
“Yours is broken then.” Kyuhyun laughed when Sungmin scowled at him.   
“Did you not know i was gay then?” Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin shook his head.   
“No. I just presumed you were straight.” He replied.   
“It’s definitely broken. I knew you were gay.” Sungmin looked at him assessing his features for any kind of lie.  
“Who said i was gay?” He tried to play the bluff knowing full well he had been openly gay for a lot of years.   
“No one. I just know you are.” Kyuhyun simply replied and Sungmin took it further.   
“I'm not gay.”   
“This is the awkward part when someone doesn't know they are gay but everyone else does. It’s ok. No hate regardless of your decision.” Sungmin scowled at him further.   
“This guy.” Kyuhyun pointed to the path running next to the tree. A man out for a walk. A normal young kid. A little skinny with clothes in fashion and fit for the weather they were enjoying.   
“Gay or straight?” Kyuhyun asked him and he watched the guy again. He decided to go with his gut.   
“Gay.” Sungmin offered and Kyuhyun shook his head.   
“Straight. He works at the facility. Dates one of the research facility ladies.” Sungmin sulked.   
“Why cant i do it?” He whined and Kyuhyun laughed.   
“Maybe you are straight. Only gay people can do it.” Kyuhyun answered eventually.  
“I am gay, i should be able to do it.” He continued to sulk making Kyuhyun laugh more.   
“I got another one right.” Kyuhyun mumbled and Sungmin elbowed him in the side.   
They spent a moment in silence before Sungmin decided to ask Kyuhyun about his idea to help the succubus. He knew it wasn't nice to talk about work out of work but he had to split up the questions somehow.   
“So whats your idea for a product then?”   
“You’re asking a lot of questions today.” Kyuhyun chuckled and Sungmin realised he had been caught out a little.   
“Am i?” He asked trying to look innocent.   
Kyuhyun nodded  
“Ill tell you my idea if you answer one of my questions.”  
Sungmin was a little cautious but nodded anyway.   
“I wanna know your story.” Sungmin stiffened a little. When people asked what his story was it meant how he found his Succubus. There is always a story behind what set off someone Succubus or when they first lost control. No one liked speaking about it. Everyone had regrets about their own stories. They were all bad memories.   
“You dont have to. I'm not forcing you but i would like to know.” Kyuhyun took the pressure off a little. Sungmin realised if he wanted to know anymore about Kyuhyun’s private life and his own stories then he would have to share his worst ones at some point. He had never told anyone his story. Ryeowook nearly got it out of him a few times but he never gave much. 

“These are never happy stories. You know that right? Some people break laws or do terrible things when their Succubus comes in. It’s why were so secretive of them.” He tried to warn Kyuhyun of what was to come.   
“I know. My sisters was mild compared to others i have heard.” He offered. His voice now low and serious. Sungmin nodded. Compiling his thoughts before he started.  
“I went out with friends and we were going dancing and drinking, that kind of thing. We went every other week and we always went to the same place. We were friends with all the staff and entertainers in the end and there was this one go-go dancer. To me he was a god.” Sungmin chuckled at the memory of the fascination and Kyuhyun smiled.   
“We both had an interest in each other but we didn't really know each other. We were all in the club as usual and i had already had a bit of an argument with two men when they wanted me to come with them to their house or something. Obviously i wasn’t going to leave with two creeps but they stayed hanging around so i just tried to ignore them. On my way to the bathroom at some point the go-go dancer caught me in the corridor and made a move. I think thats when my Succubus started cause i was always the romantic kind and i ended up dragging him into the bathroom and well...you know. So we were in full view of anyone walking in but i didn't seem to notice and neither did he. It was typical Succubus sex and i didn't understand what was happening or even care. These two guys from earlier come in and drag the go-go dancer away and try to get to me. I didn't want them to touch me, even in that state, i didn't want them. I tried to get away and luckily they started fighting between the three of them. The go-go dancer was on the floor as they rained punches down on him and i tried to tell them to leave him alone. I was so angry and irritated at them, i wanted to hurt them so much. I screamed at them and when i opened my eyes and the two men were on the floor. I was so shocked it seemed to bring me back a little and i realised what i had been doing in the bathroom in the first place. I tried to calm myself down, to understand what had happened and quickly got dressed. I was so panicked, when the three men still didn't move i called an ambulance. I was instantly arrested by police and once they watched the CCTV i was taken home and my family was told that i was a Succubus. Luckily they didn't have proof i did anything even if they knew it was me but they didn't prosecute as i would just be brought to a facility after a long winded court case. So i was aloud to go. The go-go dancer was fine. Very beat up but he was ok. One of the men will have heart problems for the rest of his life. The other died of a heart attack. They think my power surged too high too quick and it was a shock to their system. Luckily no one else was in the corridor or bathroom or they might have got mixed into it too. My family and friends were constantly hounded by people asking about the incident and me. It was unfair on them. So i left and ended up here.” 

Sungmin turned to Kyuhyun who had been watching and listening to him intently.   
“So when i say i'm dangerous to others i mean it.” Sungmin smiled as best he could to try and lighten the mood.   
“How did you feel about killing someone?” Kyuhyun almost whispered the answer.  
“It sounds horrible but i was relieved. I was so thankful it was him and not someone more innocent. Naturally i was upset i had killed someone. That will never leave me and it’ll be a constant reminder that i have to be careful.” Kyuhyun nodded in understanding.   
“Ive had a lot of time to come to terms with it.” Sungmin tried to explain his nonchalance.   
“No i get it. It makes sense.” Kyuhyun reassured him. “I admire the bravery it took to learn from it and move on. Most would give up.”   
“You shouldn't admire me so much.” Sungmin turned to him. He watched Kyuhyun’s eyes scan his face. The way they took in his features making his heart beat quicken.   
“I guess i can't help it. You’ll have to get used to it and move on.” The man finally replied with a smile. Sungmin smiled back but turned away when he was sure he felt his face flush. He didn't want to read into the looks too much.   
“So do i get to hear your idea now?” Sungmin asked quickly changing the subject to avoid the silence feeling a little tension between them. Kyuhyun nodded in reply and Sungmin gave him a moment to arrange his thoughts. 

“So you know how we found out how to see the Succubus?” He started and Sungmin interrupted.   
“How you found out.” He corrected and Kyuhyun looked uncomfortable. He didn't like the recognition of doing a good job.   
“Accidently.” He added.   
“Like penicillin.” Sungmin battled and Kyuhyun just laughed and shook his head.   
“I'll stop. Carry on.” He laughed and turned his attention ready to listen to Kyuhyun.   
“Well now we know it’s like a circuit all you have to do it take out one of the components to stop it. If we can use something to block your pheromones leaving you then it wont affect the people around you which stops your succubus bringing pheromones back to you. So when your Succubus is free it’s just free. I suspect it's harmless without the pheromones.” Kyuhyun’s eyes were sparkling in the same way they always do when he was excited. His hand movements intensified and his attention solely in making Sungmin understand. Sungmin decided it was probably the most attractive thing about him. Kyuhyun talking theory and science to him could be his fetish.   
“It makes sense but what are you going to use to block it.” Sungmin played his part in making Kyuhyun more excited in his next answer.   
“I have no idea yet. I haven't done the research but i heard from somewhere that you can send small electronic pulses through the skull and into the area of the brain you want to effect. It’s what they use in some brain scans and such. My general idea is to look into it and see if we can effect the part of the brain that send the signal for your body to release the pheromones and set it to a frequency that just stops you from releasing it. It comes with some issues though. We dont want to stop it working for other hormones and we certainly dont want it to effect anything important like your memory.” Sungmin thought for a moment. It sounded quite scary but he was sure Kyuhyun would do the right research into it. It was exciting. Being sat next to Kyuhyun knowing if anyone was going to perform a miracle and make a product to help his kind. It would be him. Sungmin would help him as much as he could. Not like it was a burden. He enjoyed any time he spend next to Kyuhyun.   
“I have a lot of research and tests to do before hand though. I need to look at your brain and see if there are any differences and watch it when you release your succubus. I will need help from the medical team to do it i think. Aswell as their equipment. Usually in normal humans, pheromones are released in sweat and other fluids so i dont even know which part of the brain i should be playing with if any. It’s a little confusing.” Kyuhyun looked a little down heartened at the thought of the work he had to do yet.  
“You’ll do it. I know you will.” Sungmin smiled at him reassuringly.   
“You put a lot of pressure on me with your faith.” Kyuhyun jokes.   
“You can say that? Look at me.” Sungmin gestured around him. “You dragged me out of the facility on faith.” Kyuhyun laughed at him before checking his watch.   
“We better head back, speaking of the facility. Keep it short on your first time out. Unless there is something else you wanted to do?” Kyuhyun stood and Sungmin shook his head in reply.   
“Na i think my brain has enough to process already.” He joked. Kyuhyun stood in front of him and held out his hands to pull Sungmin up. He accepted the offer and rested his hands in Kyuhyun’s.  
~i'm counting this as holding hands~  
He was pulled to his feet and was left standing closer to Kyuhyun than planned. Looking up to the taller as they let their hands slowly slide apart. Sungmin’s heart was pounding and the butterflies in his stomach became almost painful. Feeling his face go red when he realised he had stared a little too long at the man he quickly stepped back and dropped his gaze. Patting the dust off his jeans to hide his red cheeks. Kyuhyun took the lead and took them down a separate path towards the exit. They walked in silence for a while. Enjoying the noises around them in favour of their voices.   
\---

Kyuhyun was stuck in his own thoughts. If it wasn’t for the peaceful look on Sungmin’s face he would have felt awkward but the man just seemed to be enjoying his surroundings. It had been a strange day for him. Enjoyable but odd. He rarely shared his memories with people. The only people he was friends with already knew most of his memories as they were part of them. This man that Kyuhyun had known for only a few days had made him open up faster than anyone else could. He was glad when Sungmin was asking him a lot of questions because he had learnt more about Sungmin in the process. Especially his story. He had heard worse but he had heard better. The succubus always came so unexpected and unwanted no one could control what happened in that moment. They loose themselves as a person in those moments and he was glad Sungmin had not suffered much for the rude man's death. He felt insensitive himself saying it but the man didn't sound like one who spent his time helping others. 

He had managed to find out if Sungmin was definitely gay. He had been curious when Sungmin had shown caring for Soolee if the care had been through brotherly love or interest. Although he doesn't plan to make a move on Sungmin due to their working environment, he wanted to be selfish and not see him with others too. He had let it slip into conversation that he was gay too. He annoyed himself realising he was trying to show Sungmin it could happen between them. It could but it shouldn't. Not if they wish to continue their research and experiments together. Sungmin didn't make it easy to avoid it though. All the questions and showing an interest in Kyuhyuns life not to mention the occasions where they spoke and he caught Sungmin staring in the same fashion he was staring at Sungmin. Twice he had the opportunity and fought it to lean forward and take Sungmin’s lips with his own. And he blushed. He blushed like he was thinking the same thing. There were so many mixed signals he wanted to figure out and at the same time knew he shouldn't. He knew if Sungmin was the one to lean to him first he wouldn't think twice about the consequences. To him Sungmin was a god and he couldn't resist. 

He decided to continue the road they were on by asking more questions. Trying to think of a way to find out more about the man he remembered an old childhood game.   
“Have you heard of twenty questions?” he asked cautiously.  
“The one where i think of an animal and you have twenty questions to guess what it is?” Sungmin asked and Kyuhyun mentally face palmed. Yeah he guessed that was the original twenty questions.  
“Yeah but this one if different. You take turns asking and answering questions. You have to be totally honest and answer them to win points. If you pass you don't get a point.” Kyuhyun explained the game and Sungmin nodded in understanding.   
“Ok. I get it. You go first.” Kyuhyun nodded and tried to think of a question. He decided to start off easy.   
“Do you have any siblings?”   
“Yeah. A younger brother. Do you have any?”   
“Yeah an older sister. cats or dogs?”  
“I like them both. Dogs i guess. Number of serious relationship?” Kyuhyun was surprised Sungmin was the one asking personal questions first and he showed it which earnt a grin from Sungmin.   
“Three.”  
“Wait what do you count as serious?” Sungmin interrupted.   
“If you have sex with them and you’re in a committed relationship, it’s serious.” Kyuhyun answered and Sungmin shook his head.   
“It’s when you say ‘i love you’” Kyuhyun laughed before answering his questions.   
“One then.”   
“Cold hearted Kyuhyun.” Sungmin joked and Kyuhyun scowled at him.   
“Number of serious relationships then.” Kyuhyun chose.   
“None.”   
“And you call me cold hearted.” This earnt a punch in Kyuhyun’s arm which he laughed off.   
“Which is most important when choosing people you want to sleep with without telling them you love them.” Kyuhyun hit him back at the hidden insult. “Brains or beauty?” Kyuhyun thought for moment. If it was just sex then beauty but if it was for an actual relationship. Brains. He was a little torn and Sungmin was laughing at him.   
“Brains. Beauty fades and is overall a genetic lottery. What do you think your best asset is?”   
“Physically or overall?” Sungmin asked.  
“Physically.” Kyuhyun decided seeing Sungmin’s uncomfort.   
“People compliment my mouth a lot so i guess it’s that.” Kyuhyun let his eyes slip down. He could agree with that.   
“When you do you think you’re most attractive?” Sungmin’s question was strange and he had to think for a moment.   
“Any time i'm not in work. Cause i dress better and i'm not talking about stuff that bores people.”   
“Really? I’d say the opposite, when you get all excited explaining something, It’s cute.” It was Kyuhyun’s turn to go red. Sungmin thought he was most attractive when he explained his boring job. It made him feel a bit like jelly. He noticed they were walking out of the park now and he only had a few more minutes alone with Sungmin. He laughed off the compliment and moved to the next question.   
“Favorite person in the world?”   
“Probably myself i don't care for people.” Sungmin laughed and Kyuhyun shook his head in disbelief. He didn't push for a better answer though.  
“last person you kissed?” Kyuhyun laughed when he noticed Sungmin had not thought that question through properly.   
“You.” The red returned across Sungmin’s cheek and he chuckled more.   
“That doesn't count.” Sungmin pressed his hands to his face as thought it would cool the heat in them.   
“It counts my turn.” He sang and Sungmin just scowled at him. They were rounding the corner back to the facility now.   
“Do you have feelings for anyone?”   
“Pass” Sungmin quickly said without thinking as though he expected the question.   
“You’re going to lose now.”   
“Dont care. Do you have feelings for anyone?”   
“Yeah.” Kyuhyun confidently replied trying not to make it obvious that the person he had feelings for was the one he was desperately trying to learn more about.   
“You win.” Sungmin smiled   
“I always win it’s no surprise.” Kyuhyun replied a smug grin on his face. They were at the gate and heard a click and it swung open. Sungmin walked through it fast.   
“Dont forget to hit him for knocking your hat off.” He heard Sungmin mumbled and he walked past Changmin. Kyuhyun saw the grin on his face and knew he was going to get hurt by his security trained friend. He walked through the door as fast as he could to see Sungmin stood waiting and grinning to watch Kyuhyun’s punishment. His hand was bent in the wrong place and he was forced to apologise to his friend to be set free. Sungmin had found this highly amusing and Kyuhyun warned him he was plotting his revenge. Once inside the facility again they walked straight to the accommodation buildings.   
“It’s strange to say i didn't want to leave earlier. I dont want to be back right now.” Kyuhyun felt pity for him. It was a shame he had been locked in this place for so long. None of them should be treated this way.   
“You can always go out again tomorrow.” He suggested and Sungmin smiled at him.   
“Thankyou for coming with me today.” He almost mumbled. His voice small, sweet but genuine.   
“It was fun we should do it again.” Kyuhyun suggested. He didn't want to go back to him being Sungmin’s superior and the boring workplace friendship. He at least wanted a real friendship with the admirable man. Sungmin walked backward to the Succubus accommodation as he spoke.   
“Yeah definitely.” He waved before turning around to head towards his own building.   
Kyuhyun waved back and headed towards his own. Maybe one day they will be in a place where he’s allowed to tell Sungmin his feelings. He decided to do some research in the time he had free. The sooner he made a product the better.   
\---

Sungmin felt a little like he was floating. He had such a nice day. He hadn't worried once about his Succubus. His mind too set on Kyuhyun. He enjoyed the last bit a lot. The personal questions he got to ask and Kyuhyun asked him in reply. He might have lost but he knew he couldn’t say he had feelings for someone without somehow showing to Kyuhyun it was him. Kyuhyun had said yes. He did have feelings for someone. Knowing the man was not opposed to dating other men Sungmin couldn't help but wonder if it was him. He let himself have that little bit of hope but didn't let himself expect anything to happen. They both had their rules. Regardless tonight he wanted to relax in the memories of the great day he had and allow himself to believe that there is a possibility Kyuhyun would have feelings for him. He was such an idiot for feeling this way but it was the best he had felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sungmin awoke to his name being called and tried to make his brain pay attention to the message coming from the tannoy.   
“Repeat. Lee Sungmin, please attend laboratory M5 in two hours. Thats 1300 hours. Thankyou.”  
~M5?~  
Sungmin sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Kyuhyun must have continued to work after their time away from the facility. To arrange tests to be done in the medical section in such short notice couldn't have been easy. He yawned and a flash of his dream came back to him. He had been in the park. Watching the world go by. Enjoying the noises and smells. His brain obviously had a lot to process. Especially if he had slept in this late and missed breakfast. His stomach felt empty and he knew he wouldn't be able to miss dinner too. He forced himself out of bed and into the bathroom to shower.   
\---

He walked down an unfamiliar corridor. He had never been in this section before. He was surprised how much security he had to pass through once he crossed the reception area. He had been patted down and had to give his name to make sure it was on a list. In the engineering department you had two security members on call in an office. Here they were outside every door and monitoring the corridors. Metal detectors and pat downs seemed a permanent fixture. He knew most of the uncontrolled Succubus went into the medical section of the facility. Their abilities and control bad enough to cause less stir in the ethics of testing medications. 

The corridors were the same colour white as the rest of the building he had seen but the lighting was off. Old fixtures and fittings with bulbs missing here and there. He knew their funding was lesser than that of the engineering section but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. He looked to the door he was passing. Two. So it was further down. A shrill scream reached his ears through the walls and he cringed. He recalled a video game his friends use to play. It was based in an abandoned asylum. He didn't enjoy that the area around him gave him that feel. Yet the men who stood at doors seemed so calm as their eyes scanned him cautiously when he passed. 

He got to the end of the corridor where a number four rested on the door. He couldn't see any door further down and he looked to the security guard he had stopped in front of.   
“M5?” He spoke with question.  
“Just around this corner, Sir.”   
~Sir. Thats new.~   
He nodded and thanked before continuing. It would make sense he would receive more respect in this department. With the whole fact he wasn’t screaming through walls and losing his mind. These men have probably seen quite a few horror movies play out before their eyes. 

He walked around the corner and a door rested just in an alcove. M5. He decided on knocking before opening the door slightly and popping his head through. A doctor he didn't recognise was stood at the control panel which was set out a little differently than the engineering ones, along with more screens that held different bits of information he didn't understand. The man hadn't seen or heard him so he walked further into the door. He noticed the doctor wasn't the only one in the room as his eyes met a waving Soolee who sat next to a man a little younger than Sungmin. She waved him over and he obliged. The doctor seemed to notice him as he closed the door behind him and a bright smile quickly painted his features before he turned back to the screens. Sungmin allowed his eyes to peek out through the control panel window. A girl in restraints seemed to be using her Succubus on a willing while two men in masks stood ready to intervene. Sungmin turned back to Soolee.  
“What’s going on?” He asked, as he reached the two people who were sat on the back table.  
“Kyuhyun wanted to do some medical tests but didn't want to take up too much of Dr Lee’s time so he’s doing the tests to us all in the next few hours. He’s just gone to get some paperwork he needs from Engineering then he’ll be back.” Sungmin nodded in understanding.   
“This is Jihu, I don't think you two have met yet.” She spoke again gesturing to the man next to her.   
“We haven’t. It’s good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot.” The guy smiled and stuck his hand out which Sungmin shook back with a smile of his own.   
“Now i'm worried what you heard.” Sungmin joked with a chuckle.   
“Other than the weird gossip that went around after you upped the grading system, I have heard only good things don't worry.” The man chuckled back.   
“There was gossip?” Sungmin was now intrigued. He presumed it was just people talking about it in general.  
“Yeah a few guys i'm friends with think you managed to cheat and then the religious types, who believe you are Satan on earth, but don't worry i didn't believe a word of it.” The guy laughed at Sungmin’s shocked face. Kyuhyun walked through the door behind him.  
“They think i'm satan?” Sungmin asked with a laugh and Soolee giggled while nodding her head.   
“I wouldnt say Satan but maybe a higher ranking demon.” Kyuhyun spoke as he passed and Sungmin turned to the man who now had his back to him.   
“What did i do to deserve that?” He asked mock offended.   
“Nothing at all. Good afternoon.” The scientist grinned at him and Sungmin couldn't stop the smile back before turning to sit next to Soolee on the desk.

“Ok we have what we need. Jina you can go back now.” Dr Lee spoke through the tannoy. Kyuhyun turned to them and as thought they knew what he was going to say Soolee and Jihu walked to the wall furthest away from the doors and stood against the wall. Sungmin stayed sat and looked at them in confusion before turning to Kyuhyun.   
“You’ll be fine there, it’s just a precaution. Grade E.” Sungmin’s interest was piqued slightly. He had been in the facility for a little under a year and had only seen briefly, a Grade E Succubus. Someone with little to no control. Sungmin prepared himself for any stray Succubus that might be coming off the woman as two security guards led her through the door, their masks secured on their faces. The doctor moved forward to greet her.   
“You did a really good job today, Jina.” He smiled brightly. “Your control is getting better.” As though she didn't like the comment the girl lunged forward unexpectedly and the doctor jumped back enough to trip over his feet and land on the floor. Sungmin wasn’t surprised and watched the girl with a slight interest. Kyuhyun chuckled and moved forward to help the doctor to his feet. Sungmin watched the girls eyes dart to Kyuhyun. She moved forward with enough speed and strength to surprise the guards and get out of their hold. A flash of panic and protection ran through Sungmin and he stood in a second towards the girl. He forced his Succubus up and back down in a second. Enough to show her his capabilities but not enough to affect anyone else in the room.   
“Control yourself.” His voice was dark and warning. He watched the girls eyes quickly look to the ground as she whimpered. She dropped to her knees as she continued to whimper. Her arms curled into her chest. Showing a submission that Sungmin hadn’t seen in a long time. 

The guards quickly grabbed her and lifted her to her feet. Her eyes stayed to the ground as she was moved out of the room. Once the door was closed Sungmin let his glare and tension drop. He turned to look at Kyuhyun instinctively to see if he was ok. The intrigue in his eyes told him everything was fine. He looked to Dr Lee, who had returned to his feet, eyes matched that of Kyuhyun’s. Feeling uncomfortable under their stares he quickly apologised.   
“Sorry.” He heard a giggle from Soolee. He turned to see her and Jihu grinning in understanding.   
“What on earth was that?” Dr lee asked. His eyes wide in amazement. “I’ve never seen that. Have you?” He turned to Kyuhyun who was still staring at Sungmin with interest.   
“It’s nothing.” Sungmin quickly tried to brush it off moving to sit back on the table. 

He heard a scoff from Jihu and Soolee giggled again before speaking.   
“When Succubus and Incubus don't have control. They don't live by human rules so there is no equality, no racism, no sexism. All that matters is the power you have and who is the strongest.”   
“Like lions.” Jihu added.   
“Yeah.” Soolee pointed to him in agreement before continuing. Sungmin rolled his eyes at the two.   
“The strongest male is in control in a pack of lions. When Succubus don't have control the only people they answer to are the people stronger than them. The alphas, i guess. When we start controlling our Succubus we can’t sense other people's Succubus as much as we could if we were grade E.”  
“She wouldn't have sensed us much either cause were under control.” Jihu added and Soolee nodded again.   
“She was about to attack Kyuhyun so Sungmin met her animalistic nature and put her down. I’ve never done it but i think you just spike up your power enough to show them you are stronger without causing any...disruptions.” She looked at Sungmin for affirmation and he nodded.   
“Usually they just stop and walk away.” Jihu laughed. “She was damn terrified.”   
“I'm in control and i nearly did the same.” Soolee laughed.  
“Me too. I was about to drop and i was like...wait. Even in control and following normal human behavior you have a bit of an instinct in the back of your mind. When someone stronger is pissed you bow down.” He chuckled again. Sungmin shook his head. Eyes pressed to the floor he dared a look to Kyuhyun who was still watching him with fascination.   
“That’s amazing. I’ve never heard that.” Dr Lee spoke.   
“It really is.” Kyuhyun mumbled. His eyes still fixed on Sungmin’s. Unable to hold the dark eyes longer, and feeling undeserving of the look of admiration and fascination Kyuhyun gave him after his outburst, he dropped his eyes to the floor. Dr lee mentioned something about showing some scans he had promised to Soolee and Jihu and they rushed over to the control panel with excitement, conversation forgotten. Still feeling Kyuhyun’s eyes on him Sungmin stayed put. He stiffened as a hand pushed back his hair. He lifted his eyes to Kyuhyun’s face. He was given a small smile and a mouthed thankyou. Sungmin could feel the heat on his face already as he gave his small smile back. The hand left his hair and Kyuhyun turned back to arranging the papers on the control panel. 

Sungmin was relieved he could think for a moment without everyone's eyes on him. He acted on instinct and didn't think through his decision. His automatically protected Kyuhyun in a way that he doubted would go unnoticed, by Soolee and Jihu especially. He hoped no more rumours would fly about. Last thing he wanted was Kyuhyun having more stress due to the incident. He didn't regret doing it however. The way he saw it he had two options. Allow her to attack Kyuhyun and help pull her off afterwards or diffuse the situation and push his humanity aside to pick up later. It was a no brainer. But he felt embarrassed. 

a few minutes later he was pulled from his thoughts as Soolee sat next to him on the table.   
“Hey can i ask you something?” She almost whispered. Speaking quietly enough for their conversation not to be heard but without the suspicion of whispers.   
“Sure.” Sungmin replied easily as he watched Jihu talk with Mr Lee about a graphic on one of the screens with someone's brain as lights travelled around it.   
“Is there something going on with you and Kyuhyun?” Sungmin stiffened at the question and looked at her with alarm.   
“What? No. Those kinds of things can get people in trouble, Soolee, you shouldn’t talk about them.” The question had put him on edge. He was eager to avoid any rumour that could surface.   
“Sungmin. I am more than aware of what could happen.” She gave him a pointed look and he smiled apologetically.  
~of course she knows you idiot~  
“Sorry.”   
“It’s fine. The last thing i want is to have to be with another scientist that doesn't give a crap about us. If something is going on or not i wouldn't breathe a word and would work hard in shutting down anything that could threaten Kyuhyun’s job. I'm just curious and i'm pretty sure i already know what's going on anyway so you might aswell get it off your chest.” Sungmin was surprised the girl who was giggling in a corner minutes ago was now acting as his big sister that promises not to tell mummy and daddy if he does something wrong.   
“There isn't anything going on.” He tried to deadpan the situation but she persisted.   
“Ok but you both want something to be going on. Have you confessed?”  
“What are you talking about? No.” He tried to keep his voice to the same level and was getting annoyed that he couldn't raise his voice and put emphasis in his words. Soolee stared at him. Giving him a look that told him she knew he wasn't telling the truth.   
“You’re embarrassed. I get it. I'll make it easier for you. Yes or no. Do you have feelings for Kyuhyun?” Sungmin looked at her pleadingly. Begging her not to make him talk about this. It was easier keeping his feelings from Kyuhyun if nobody but him knew. It was easier to carry on like nothing had changed.   
“Yes or no, Sungmin.” Her voice was getting stern and he didn't like it. He stared at her. He knew he could trust her. He also knew she wouldn't give up. He nodded as he looked away and she smiled brightly.   
“Does he have feelings for you?” Sungmin shrugged his shoulders.   
“I dont think so.” He mumbled trying to keep his voice even lower.   
“I want to say he does but i don't know if he’s gay.” She whispered back to him.   
“He is. He came with me out of the facility yesterday. We walked around a park near here. He was telling me all these memories he had there and one of them was him realising he was gay and kissing a boy when he was younger.” He gave her what information he could.   
“Then i don't think the looks he gives you are of intense friendship.” She chuckled a little.   
“Has there been any signs? Affection of any kind?” She pushed further.   
“A little but i think he's just that kind of person.” He shrugged his shoulders.   
“What’s he done?” Sungmin couldn't believe he was talking about this but had to admit it was nice to vent.   
“Little things. Usually in bad moments when experiments went a bit wrong. Patting me on the shoulder. Brushing my hair back, he’s done that quite a bit. I had a hug once but i was a mess, i think anyone would have hugged me.” He couldn't help the chuckle and she smiled.  
“He’s never done any of that to me. He’s always been professional with a friendly manner. I think he likes you. In the situation we are in though i can understand why you can't confess to each other but one day maybe you could. Then maybe you will get that kiss i'm sure you’re dreaming of.” She joked as she poked his cheek. He couldn't hide the redness that came to his face or avoid the light laugh that left him.   
“Technically i’ve already kissed him.” He mumbled and she gave him a shocked expression that told him she needed to know.   
“We had to test the effects of a higher unit but the willing wouldn't let us strap them in more so Kyuhyun decided he would be the participant. I lost control for a minute or so before i managed to pull back.” His face was red. He could feel the heat and hoped no one else would see it.   
“Well if it took you more than a minute i'm presuming it wasn't just a sweet peck.” She laughed hard and Sungmin couldn't help but laugh too. This drew everyone's attention to them. Soolee quickly apologised and Sungmin tried to hide his blush at the conversation. He noticed Kyuhyun’s gaze on him for a little longer before he went back to work.   
\---

Kyuhyun fiddled with the papers in his hands. Rereading the same line over and over. His mind was running in circles. Sungmin protected him. Sungmin who prefered not to use his powers and prefered to keep out of the way had done everything he hates to stop the Grade E girl getting to him. The mix of emotions and feelings that ran through Kyuhyun was almost embarrassing. The image of Sungmin stood over the girl, the threatening look in his eyes and posture. Showing he was stronger. The image was something he knew would be playing in his mind when he least wanted it to. Soolee and Jihu wanted to drop to their knees and Kyuhyun did too. Unfortunately in a very different context. All of that was to protect him which didn't help him at all. Neither would it help him stay away from Sungmin until Kyuhyun was sure he wasn't attracted to Sungmin’s Succubus. He had to admit to himself that he was, especially after seeing Sungmin that way, but he was sure there was more. 

Why did Sungmin protect him anyway? Were they friends and that's why? He didn't dare hope for more. He so desperately wanted more from the man who went from mysterious to sweet. Then from friendly to threatening. Kyuhyun wasn't strong. He knew he could only stand torture for so long. He needed to make a product and fast. Then he would know. Then they might just be free to do as they please. He arranged his thoughts back into professional ones and arranged the papers he needed to before addressing the group. 

“Right. Guys.” Soolee and Sungmin stopped their discussion and turned to him. He mentally kicked himself for staring into the wide brown eyes of Sungmin’s. Jihu joined them on the desk and Mr lee stood next to him.  
“This is Mr Lee, a friend of mine and one of the best doctors of the medical section, which isn't hard to beat since he's one of the only ones that cares about what were doing.” He watched as all three Succubus smiled at Dr Lee and he smiled back. It was almost cute.   
“I have managed to wrangle him into helping us but i dont want to take up too much of his time so this is what we’re doing. You are going to be hooked up to some medical equipment that i don't know the name of.” He couldn't help but smile when Sungmin grinned in amusement. “We get you to use your Succubus and it creates a recording image like the one on this screen.” He pointed behind him where one of the recordings was playing. “Watching this, i am hoping it will show me where the Succubus originates from so i can work on blocking it. So first, if it suits everybody, I want Jihu in the lab then Soolee. From you two i will get an idea of what the brain generally looks like while you are using your Succubus. Then I want Sungmin in so i can compare how high units differ from normal ones. Then Sungmin, if it’s ok by you, i want to do a test on a willing with you while we’re in the medical section. The same one we planned yesterday.” Sungmin nodded with a light smile “Ok. Any questions?” Soolee and Jihu’s hands shot up in the air like school kids.   
“Yes you will be able to see your own brains at the end.” Kyuhyun laughed knowing the two had been excited to see them from the start. They both looked to each other with excitement. Kyuhyun chuckled before turning to the control panel. Dr Lee lead Jihu into the lab and it took them a good ten minutes to attach him to the equipment needed. Kyuhyun tried to keep his head on the job and set up the software on his end but was very aware of the whispers between Sungmin and Soolee that he couldn't make out. 

Jihu and Soolee’s tests went by pretty fast save for the time it took to hook and unhook them. The images were coming out amazingly according to Dr Lee. Kyuhyun found himself listening to the banter between the Succubus behind him. Soolee and Jihu seemed to have a competition on who could go the highest. Something Sungmin stayed out of, but did ensure Soolee that she did a great job.   
“Your turn Sungmin.” Kyuhyun addressed the man and watched him slide of the table and follow Dr Lee.   
“Show me those rumours that you cheated were a lie.” Jihu jokingly shouted as Sungmin entered the lab and he watched a sly smile on Sungmin’s face as though he accepted the challenge. 

Kyuhyun tried to keep his eyes on the screens in front of him coming to life as Sungmin was hooked up to the machines but couldn't help but to let his eyes land on Sungmin and watch how he interacted with other people. Occasional smiles and talking he couldn't hear, but he could tell Dr Lee enjoyed his company. Most people seemed to enjoy Sungmin’s company when he allowed them to be in it.   
“I'm really excited to see it first hand.” Jihu spoke behind him.   
“Me too. You know they don't actually know his full capability because the ventilation cant handle it?” Soolee added.  
“No way.” Jihu pushed her as though she was having him on.   
“It’s true. Isn't it Kyuhyun?” Soolee looked for his agreement.   
“It is. He got to nine units before he had to stop for my sake.” Kyuhyun chuckled at the awed expression on Jihu’s face. 

Soolee had come to stand next to him, looking through the window at Sungmin.   
“Sungmin is very good looking isn’t he?” She spoke after a moment of silence. The remark shocked Kyuhyun for a moment and he struggled for the right way to reply.   
“I guess he is.” He tried to sound nonchalant. Avoiding her eyes when she looked at him, assessing the screens and Sungmin. His eyes landed on Sungmin at the wrong moment as the hem of black v-neck he wore was pulled over his head and discarded. He heard Soolee chuckle next to him, her mouth in an ‘o’ shape.   
“And a body to go with it too. Wow. It’s a shame he’s gay. Kyuhyun you’re gay right? Do you think Sungmin is as hot as all the girls here think he is?” Her question seemed so natural to her yet it made Kyuhyun feel so uncomfortable. One half of him fighting to stay in a professional manner while the other wanted to scream how much seeing Sungmin’s body affected him. 

“I guess i haven't really thought about it. He’s a colleague after all.” He shrugged his shoulders and pretended to be indifferent to Sungmin, half naked in the next room. Soolee chuckled before leaning sideways closer to him.   
“You are quite good at pretending.” She whispered before moving away. Kyuhyun’s eyes met hers and she smiled sweetly before skipping over to the table to sit next to Jihu again. A slight panic set in to him. If Soolee could tell does that mean other people could tell. Would she tell Sungmin or does Sungmin already know?  
A pat on his shoulder made him jump slightly.   
“We’re set to go Kyuhyun.” Dr Lee was back in the control room next to him and Kyuhyun quickly cleared his head. He finished getting the software ready in a few clicks then pressed the tannoy to speak to Sungmin.   
“Same as usual. Nice and slow we’ll stop you if we feel anything.” Sungmin nodded in reply and Kyuhyun clicked for the recording to start.   
“Ready.” He watched the units tick slowly. Sungmin stood like nothing was happening. He could see the reflection of Soolee and Jihu knelt on the table behind them to get a look at Sungmin and the units meter on the screen. The units ticked to six and he heard an excited giggle from Soolee. A look on concentration was painted on Sungmin’s face now. Staring at the floor before him. His hands slowly tensed into fists and Kyuhyun could see the strain. Eight. He had to watch out for feeling anything now. He watched Sungmin and allowed his eyes to flick to the unit’s and his vitals. Sungmin had started to sweat as he hit nine. His head was down looking at his feet. Kyuhyun couldn't feel any change which was strange. He briefly wondered if the ventilation system in engineering was faulty. Sungmin’s eyes raised and Kyuhyun noticed the side to him that appeared when he lost control or went up to a high level. A dangerous look in his eyes. Joined with a smirk that looked close to psychotic. Yet he still looked attractive. Just in a more bad boy type of way. He was so powerful. So fascinating.   
“Kyuhyun you need to stop him i can feel it.” Soolee spoke her voice hinting worry. Kyuhyun quickly spoke through the tanoid.   
“Ok Sungmin.” He watched the screen and saw ten drop to six. He had made it to ten this time. Kyuhyun smiled. Beating his own record. It flicked from six to two. Three. Zero. One. Zero. It settled and he watched Sungmin. He hadn't noticed he was out of breath. Almost panting as he adjusted his body.   
“Alright he’s good.” Kyuhyun spoke to Mr Lee who nodded his head and made his way out to unhook Sungmin.   
“That was so cool.” Jihu began with excitement.   
“I know.” Soolee practically squealed. “I think i idolize him a bit.”   
Kyuhyun laughed as he sat down and started compiling the experiments so compare them on the screen. He wondered if he sounded similar to the two bickering on the table when he was in awe with Sungmin.

A few minutes later Sungmin walked in. His top in his hand.   
“How did i do? I feel like i went higher.” He asked and Kyuhyun could see the sparkle of excitement in his eyes. Mr Lee appeared from behind him and handed Sungmin some wipes to get the sweat and gel off his torso. He took the bag with thanks and his eyes returned to Kyuhyun as he opened the packet.   
“You hit ten.” He said quickly and waited for the reaction.   
“Ten?” Sungmin double checked with a wide smile and Kyuhyun nodded with his own. He watched Sungmin take out a wipe and wipe off the blobs on his chest.  
“Tell that to your stupid friends that think i'm cheating.” The remark was made at Jihu who laughed in reply. Another wipe was taken out of the packet. He wiped his front then closed the packet and threw them to Soolee before pulling his t-shirt over his head.   
“Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun quickly looked to Soolee realising he was staring at Sungmin for longer than he should. The grin on her face told him she had noticed it and he cringed for himself. She threw the wipes to him and he handed them to Dr Lee to put away. He was fast making a fool out of himself.   
\---

Sungmin sat on the table again next to Soolee. She grinned at him wide and he gave a small smile back. Kyuhyun was watching him. Not just during the test or in a normal platonic way. He was looking at his body. He was sure he was. Then Soolee called him. He didn't feel disgusted under Kyuhyun’s gaze like he did with the Willing. He felt insecure. Like there was something wrong with him for Kyuhyun to stare. You don't stare like that with something gross. He was trying to process in his mind if Kyuhyun had really been checking him out. If that's what it would be classed as.   
“Ok do you want to see your brains?” Dr Lee asked. Soolee and Jihu jumped up from the table with a synchronized ‘yeah’. Sungmin laughed.   
“Ok here we go.” Kyuhyun looked to the screen above as it split into three and three brains were on the screen with different patterns running through them. He pointed to the first on the left and made his way across.   
“Jihu, Soolee, Sungmin.” He pointed his attention at the screens and watched the lights travel inside his own brain. Little electricity bolts in blues and purples flashing then disappearing. It was a strange experience to watch. Kyuhyun and Dr Lee were watching too. Sungmin noticed the numbers in the corner and they all flicked to one. He realised they must be the units. The numbers continued to go up and when it reached four Kyuhyun spoke.   
“Thats interesting.”   
“I was thinking that. It’s so inactive.” Dr Lee agreed.   
Sungmin realised although they were at the same unit his brain had a lot less activity going on than the other two which were flashing and glowing bright.   
“What?” Soolee asked clearly not seeing what he did.   
“My brain isn’t working as much as yours.” He spoke to her still watching the screen.   
“Does that make you brain dead?” Jihu laughed and Sungmin punched him lightly.   
“It makes him the opposite. We discovered a few years ago that it's a mixture of your pheramones and brain waves that push through your Succubus. We know already that Sungmin’s pheromones without his Succubus reach just slightly higher than yours but that wasn't enough to make him emit ten units. This explains why. He has to use less of his brain capability to give four or five units which is where you are both using your full capability. He has an impressive brain.” Mr Lee explained to them. Sungmin chuckled.   
“Thanks.” This earnt him a punch from Soolee and a grin from Kyuhyun.   
They continued to watch the screen as the units raised up on Sungmin’s section. When he reached ten a flash of red ran through as opposed to the blues and purples that were present before.   
“Woah.” Mr Lee instantly leant down to a screen and started assessing some stats.   
“What was that?” Sungmin asked confused and a little worried. Red things were never good and neither was a doctor saying ‘woah’.   
Kyuhyun was looking at the stats too.   
“His vitals look fine.” Kyuhyun questioned the doctor next to him.   
“The only time i have seen that red before is a few years back when one of the Succubus i worked with suffered from epilepsy. His brain waves flashed red before he would fall into a seizure. It damages your brain.” Dr Lee tried to explain.   
“But i don't have epilepsy.” Sungmin was more confused by the information given to him. He watched the doctor give Kyuhyun a worried look and Kyuhyun nodded.   
“I think what he’s trying to say is when you hit ten you damaged the cells in your brain. Those kinds of flashes happen before and during a seizure. Luckily we stopped before anything too dangerous happened. It’s not lasting damage, your brain heals itself very well but he wouldn't advise going over nine in the future.” Kyuhyun explained and Sungmin laughed and crossed his arms. The one thing he was good at and wanted to push himself with and it would end up giving him brain damage and seizures. great.   
“So now i literally am a danger to myself?” Kyuhyun gave him an apologetic look.  
“As long as i don't do it too often, i could still do it though right?” Kyuhyun shook his head and Soolee hit him.   
“Why do you want to do it if it’s damaging you?” The confusion on her face made Sungmin a little angry.   
“I want to keep pushing myself. I like seeing how far i can go. It’s a personal challenge now i finally get the opportunity.” He tried to explain.   
“You made it to ten. You can stop now.” Soolee spoke with worry. The look she gave him was asking him not to carry on and he felt guilty.   
“Sungmin, we don’t need an extra unit on top of nine. Nine is strong enough to test any product or future product.” Kyuhyun spoke this time and Sungmin could see he was trying to lay down a line and ask Sungmin not to cross it.   
“But one day we might. Maybe i could practice it. Maybe then my brain will get used to it.” He tried to counter but the worried look everyone was giving him he knew he sounded insane. He looked to Kyuhyun in hopes he could see where he was coming from. Kyuhyun looked to the floor clearly thinking. He watched the man bite his lip before meeting his eyes.   
“Sungmin, as your scientist, your health is in my hands. Should something happen to you i am the one to blame…”  
“So ill sign a disclaimer or…” Sungmin raised his voice slightly in argument but was cut off by Kyuhyun’s own raised voice.   
“As your superior, i forbid you from going higher than nine units for as long as you are under my care.” The room was silent and filled with tension. Sungmin was shocked from hearing Kyuhyun’s raised voice and hard words.   
~As your superior.~   
So he wasn't a colleague after all. Kyuhyun was his superior. He never thought Kyuhyun would be the type to use those kinds of demands on him. 

The door opened and a willing walked into the room. He stopped and looked at everyone in silence before walking forward making slicing movements.   
“What are you doing?” Jihu asked him with judgement.   
“Slicing through the tension.” The joke made Soolee giggle next to him but Sungmin’s eyes just met Kyuhyun’s once again. The man was looking at him apologetically. He couldn't deny he felt betrayed. He kept his face cold before walking into the lab again to do the next test asked of him.   
“Sungmin.” Kyuhyun called him.  
“Leave it.” He shouted back his voice filled with venom.   
\---

Kyuhyun sighed. Sungmin was pissed. For all the wrong reasons too. He didn't give Kyuhyun much of a choice he wasn't about to let Sungmin hurt himself for a stupid reason. He hoped the man would understand that. The only way he knew to get through to Sungmin was by using what little authority he had, even if he didn't enjoy using it.   
“Kyuhyun, do you need us or can we go?” Jihu asked him and he forced on a smile.   
“No, go ahead, thank you for today.” Jihu nodded and headed for the door. Soolee stopped before him and gave a gentle and sympathetic smile.   
“He’ll realise he’s been an idiot soon. Don’t worry.” She patted him on the arm and Kyuhyun couldn't help but give her a thankful smile.   
“I have to get going too. Can you take it from here?” Dr Lee asked.   
“Yeah of course. Thankyou so much for your help.” He gave his friend a bright smile.   
“Anytime, let me know how it goes.”   
“Will do.” He smiled as his friend left the room. Kyuhyun’s shoulders sagged.   
\---

The test was over fast and Sungmin quickly unhooked himself. He felt childish for his immature behavior but couldn't shake the negative feelings he was having. He was angry at Kyuhyun but at the same time he knew that the younger hadn't done anything wrong. Sungmin wasn't listening to him and Kyuhyun got through to him in the only way he could. He could have give it time though instead of acting that way. Implying that Sungmin was inferior. He undid the strap he usually did for the Willing, who thanked him and worked on the other straps, before he moved to the door. He realised he didn't know the code for this keypad and waited for a moment while Kyuhyun opened it from the other side. He quickly walked past him and made for the door but was held back by a hand on his forearm.   
“Sungmin, at least talk to me about it.” Kyuhyun pleaded.   
“There is nothing to talk about” He tried to pull his arm away from Kyuhyun but the other grabbed his other arm. He was pulled further into the control room away from the door.   
“Look, i'm sorry ok? I didn't want to speak to you that way and i didn't want to make you feel undermined but it was the only way you would listen to us. You seriously think i'm ok with you damaging yourself for the sake of experiments and the challenges you set yourself?”   
“Please, like you care. You’re just doing your job, protecting your own ass from being fired if something happened. Treating us like friends then pulling out the ‘I'm your superior’ card is low, Kyuhyun.” Sungmin spat back at him.   
“I dont care? If anything i care too much. I care about your safety more than you do clearly. If i have to pull out the superior card to protect you then i will” Kyuhyun was getting agitated and let go of Sungmin’s arms.   
“You’re just the same as the rest of them. Thinking you're better than me and putting me down when you have the chance.”  
“I have never thought i was better than you.” Kyuhyun’s voice had softened. “I got this job because i can build things and work a computer. I was put in charge of people because i would have to arrange all the tests not because i'm better than you. You have so much power. You have the capability of bringing this whole facility into ruin if you chose to. Everyday you decide not to do that even though a part of you wants to. You go through torture everyday trying to control an unbelieveable amount of power.” Sungmin was silent unsure how to react to what Kyuhyun was saying.

“I have a piece of paper that claims i'm smarter than most people yet here i am watching you with awe and fascination. Admiring every single thing about you and feeling honoured to work with someone so inspiring. I'm constantly in awe of you. I specialised in this because of what my sister went through. I didn't want anyone else going through that. Now i do it for you. I just want you to have a better life. I cant do that if you’re dead, Sungmin.” Kyuhyun looked defeated. His shoulders slumped and his eyes pleading. Sungmin suddenly felt like a prize tool. A little part of him trying to process Kyuhyun’s words.  
~Admiring every single thing about you~  
He didn't know how to take the words. He didn't feel angry anymore that was for sure. He felt guilty.   
~I do it for you.~  
He moved backwards and leant on the table. One arm crossed over his chest and the other’s knuckles pressed to his lips. The door to the lab was pushed open and the willing who had been keen to make jokes earlier, quietly exited the room with a sympathetic smile to the both of them.   
~I’m constantly in awe of you.~  
He let out a sigh and dared a look to Kyuhyun who was watching him with the same defeated gaze.   
“I'm sorry.” Kyuhyun mumbled and Sungmin shook his head.   
“It’s ok. I over reacted. I shouldn't go to ten, it just get’s a bit addictive after a while.” He mumbled back. He watched Kyuhyun walk towards him. Looking up to the taller when he stepped close. He dropped his hands in between them as Kyuhyun’s hand went through his hair in the way that had become familiar to him. It moved round to rest on his cheek and he allowed himself to move into the touch that still sent shivers over his body and the butterflies dancing in his stomach. He lifted his eyes to meet Kyuhyun’s. Still looking tortured and desperate as they moved over his face. They landed on his lips and his heart kick started. He looked to Kyuhyun’s own. The ones he had tasted before but not enough. He wanted to move forward. He looked to Kyuhyun’s eyes which met his. He felt a thumb brush over the corner of his mouth. Hearing his pulse in his ears he fought the urge to pull Kyuhyun down to him. A chuckle left Kyuhyun even though his eyes still looked pained. Sungmin couldn't fight the smile he gave back. Kyuhyun moved closer and pulled Sungmin into an embrace. He let his arms wrap around Kyuhyun and rest on his back linked together. Sungmin realised in that moment, they both had the same thing on their mind. They had silently confessed to each other but couldn't see it through just yet. He smiled at the thought. At least he wasn't the only one suffering a little. At least Kyuhyun wanted him too.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyuhyun sat at his spacious desk in his room. Drawings were scattered around him. Different products, ideas and designs. All with their own faults. Too big, too dangerous, too expensive. He had so many variables and he was struggling to meet all the expectations he had for the product he was trying to develop. He leant back in his chair. He had been working at this for three days. Only leaving the room to eat or try another room, to see if it inspired anything in him. He knew he was overdoing it. He was desperate to finish it. Having Sungmin’s face in the palm of his hand, watching the flush spread across his cheeks and seeing the look he had so often given Sungmin, handed back to him on a plate for the taking. He realised, now they were both aware of what was happening, the chances of it happening were doubled. 

He was told from the start the strict rules against relations with the Succubus. They were allowed, and encouraged, to be friends but other activities were banned. It was a legal minefield. Even if willing an Incubus or Scientist could claim rape. Then you ended up in the same position as Mr. Kim. That man deserved it without a doubt and although his own circumstances were very different and he knew Sungmin or himself wouldnt be filing rape cases, they would be put under scrutiny if they were caught in an unprofessional situation. Cameras hung in every corner. Microphones attached to witness any on goings that could be used against them. The only place free of them in the bedrooms, for people's privacy. Everything that had happened so far could easily be passed off as friendly exchanges. If he had given up and kissed Sungmin in the medical section that day, he would have lost his job and Sungmin’s position in the facility could be taken too. The sooner he made the product the sooner they would have more freedom to decide what they wanted for them. It wouldn’t be a legal minefield anymore. 

He sighed watching the paper shift slightly from his breath. He hadn't done tests in three days. He had the maintainance look into the ventilation system in engineering and sure enough they found a small leak, explaining why Sungmin’s Succubus had reached him earlier than in the medical bay. It was being fixed putting everyone at a stand still. Most had enjoyed the days off, leaving the facility for a few days or just relaxing. Kyuhyun had been working. Wishing it to be fixed sooner so he had a better excuse to see Sungmin. He had seen him briefly in the past few days. The odd meals they had shown up to at the same time. Soolee and Jihu always present with them. Always unable to speak about the moment they shared in M5. After seeing him almost everyday since he started, Kyuhyun missed him. They spoke casually, joking, being friends but there was always the looks. The looks showed volumes more needed to be said, which made him nervous and excited. He wondered how or where he could speak with Sungmin. Where they could speak freely and just be together alone. He considered the park. He was supposed to work on the papers in front of him though. He felt guilty that he was so eager to abandon his work. He stood and stretched. He was getting nowhere being sat at this desk. Thinking constantly of Sungmin when he should be thinking of the product. He was unsure if Sungmin would even want to go out of the facility again. Deciding there was no harm in asking he walked toward the shower.   
\---  
He knocked on the door of Sungmin’s room and waited. Unsure if the man was actually in his room or if he was elsewhere in the facility. He heard shuffling behind the door and waited, happy to know he didn't have to search the large expanse of land. Sungmin’s face appeared looking fresh and surprised at seeing Kyuhyun at the door.   
“Hey.” He smiled. Sungmin smiled back and walked away from the door letting Kyuhyun inside.   
“Is this our weekly check?” Sungmin asked sitting on the bed Kyuhyun presumed he had been sat on before as there was a book spread open, its binding facing up.   
“No. But lets just say it is, I forgot i had to do that.” Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin smiled.   
“Feel free to look around.” He gestured around the room. Kyuhyun let his eyes travel around the room before landing on Sungmin again.   
“Yeah looks good. Keep it up.” Sungmin laughed at Kyuhyun’s lack of care at what he had in his bedroom. The laugh made Kyuhyun smile at him adoringly as he sat down on the bottom of the bed.  
“What are you reading?” He tilted his head to read the binding.   
“I’ve been pretty bored so i decided to read this series of books i heard about. They were in the restricted section.” Sungmin shrugged his shoulders.   
“Testing your control?” Kyuhyun asked as he turned the book to see it properly.   
“Na i read a review, apparently the mentions of sex are pretty vague and shouldn't be too bad. I also read it was terrible.” He chuckled and Kyuhyun finally read the title.   
“Eclipse? You’re reading Twilight?” He spoke judgingly. Sungmin laughed and nodded.   
“I’ve heard they are bad. What do you think?” He said putting the book back where he found it.   
“It’s actually really good, i've gone through two and half books in the past two days.” Kyuhyun could swoon at every smile Sungmin gave.   
“I'll take your word for it.” Once again with the smile.   
“Is the ventilation fixed? Is that why you’re here?” Sungmin asked next and Kyuhyun chuckled. If only he was that professional.   
“No. Honestly, i'm here because i'm going insane. Ten million problems and ideas running through my head for the past three days and i just can't seem to get my idea right. I can’t start making it until i have it right.” He let his back fall onto the bed.  
“That’s what you’ve been doing for three days?” Sungmin asked   
“Yeah. Only time i’ve stopped is to eat and sleep. My brain is just…” He brought his fingers together and made a muddled notion. Sungmin chuckled in response.   
“Kyuhyun if you don't rest and relax and enjoy yourself a bit you’ll never finish it. Do something else for the day and come back to it tomorrow. Recharge. Everyone else in the section is and they don't even deserve a day off, unlike you.” He smiled at Sungmin.   
“I just want to finish it. I need to finish it.”   
“Why the rush?” Sungmin leaned against his headboard making himself more comfortable. Kyuhyun looked to him with a sad smile. Sungmin seemed to get the point and smile back with a light blush.  
“I want to go to the park.” He finally got to the point.  
“Go to the park then.” Sungmin smiled at him.  
“I want you to come with me.” Sungmin looked to the wall for this request, keeping silent.   
“Min~~~” Kyuhyun whined as he pulled Sungmin’s leg to get his attention. Sungmin laughed taking his leg back.   
“How old are you?”   
“Younger than you so you should take care of me and come to the park.” Kyuhyun grinned as Sungmin shook his head in exasperation.   
“Alright. I'm hungry anyway i want one of those burgers.” He stretched getting ready to move. Kyuhyun made a gesture of victory.   
“I'll go grab my stuff and meet you at the reception.” He held his hands out for Sungmin to pull him up who complied. The action left them standing close together but neither of them moved. Kyuhyun only allowed himself to run a hand through Sungmin’s hair, an action he had a habit of doing. He let it rest on Sungmin’s cheek and his heart beat quickened when Sungmin’s hand rested over the top of his for a moment before pulling Kyuhyun’s hand away with a smile.   
“Ill meet you there in about ten minutes.” Sungmin spoke quietly as he turned Kyuhyun and lightly pushed him to the door. Kyuhyun did as told and left after sending a small smile to Sungmin.   
\---

Sungmin sat back against the trunk of the tree. His head rested facing up. It was another nice day. Brighter and warmer than the last he had spent with Kyuhyun in the park. Sungmin had to admit he was too excited when Kyuhyun asked him to come. He knew keeping his distance was probably better for him and Kyuhyun. Especially knowing what they do now. It was harder to avoid the things that only felt natural when in this position. Affection, sweet words, kisses. They had to avoid them all even if all he had wanted all day was for Kyuhyun to take his hand. Even with his eyes closed and in his own thought he was overly aware that Kyuhyun rested beside him. They had done a different route around the park. Seeing more interesting things before settling to eat the world's greatest burger under the tree. 

Kyuhyun had expressed everything that was annoying him about the product and he loved it. That he was confided in. He was always someone people were comfortable talking to before his Succubus. It became a forgotten memory until today. He enjoyed letting people vent their issues. Having their trust put into him. Helping them to smile again. Kyuhyun in return had listened to Sungmin talking about the books he was reading. Laughing in parts that were quite stupid but asking questions about the rest. Even if he wasn't interested in the books he was listening and it was nice to have those pointless conversations. 

He sighed and opened his eyes and looking ahead of him to the pond. He felt so relaxed he wondered if Kyuhyun was feeling any better. He looked to the man next to him to see him taking up the position Sungmin had earlier with his head back relaxing. His long neck on show and a small smile on his face. His glasses reflecting the light but not enough to hide that his eyes were closed peacefully.   
“I can feel you looking at me.” He suddenly spoke and Sungmin could only chuckle as he looked away. He saw Kyuhyun straighten in the corner of his eyes, sitting similar to himself. He picked at the few blades of grass between him and Kyuhyun as he continued to take in the sight before him. 

“I have feelings for you.” Sungmin stiffened at the voice. He slowly turned to Kyuhyun to see the man watching him with a sad smile. It was frightening to hear them outloud. Almost like they were still watched by the facility.   
“But i don't know if it’s for you or for your Succubus.” Kyuhyun continued and Sungmin smiled at the honesty. Most people would have caved sooner. Made a move. Especially if it was for his Succubus. Kyuhyun wanted it to be for Sungmin being himself not for the power he held. Yet his power was him too.   
“My Succubus is a part of me.” He offered. Their voices quiet between the sounds of the birds.   
“It is. If i liked you for your Succubus i think it would be unfair. Liking you for the wrong reasons.” Kyuhyun explained further.   
“Gone are the days when you only had to choose between looks and personality.” Sungmin chuckled looking back to the pond.   
“That was easy. Looks fade.”   
“But they are a bonus.” Sungmin smiled looking to the grass he was still playing with.   
“Thats true.” Kyuhyun chuckled.   
“Then is my Succubus not a bonus?” Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun this time and he could see the cogs turning in his head as he smiled. Sungmin smiled back before returning his gaze to the grass.   
“I guess it would be but it’s a basis of alot of the things i admire about you. The control you have over it and the choices you made to do that.” He looked to Kyuhyun as he spoke. He felt a tingle up his arm as a soft hand stroked across his. His stomach doing flips as he looked down to see Kyuhyun’s hand linking with his own. He let his fingers curl into his own hold on the man, who’s thumb now stroked his finger.   
“My choice to control my Succubus and the actual control are nothing to do with my Succubus. Thats me and my Succubus hates me for it.” He smiled watching their hands still. There was a few moments of silence as they both went into their own thoughts.   
“Regardless we would get into a lot of trouble.” Sungmin continued looking up to the pond. Their hands still linked between them with soft touches.   
“Definitely.”  
“Even doing stuff like this outside the facility. Even if no one saw us and reported it, This...It’s a little bit…”  
“Addictive.” Kyuhyun finished off his sentence and Sungmin nodded. “It would make it easy to slip up.”   
“It would.” He spoke wistfully.  
“I want to finish the product. Then maybe there would be more lenience.” Kyuhyun spoke next.   
“When you finish the product i wont be at the facility anymore.” Sungmin squeezed his hand.   
“What will you do?” Kyuhyun’s voice was slightly worried and Sungmin realised it was due his mention of leaving the facility.   
“Get a job. Get my own place. Live my life a little more...normal.” He answered.   
“In the city?” Kyuhyun asked another question.   
“That was the plan but i think ill stay a little closer now.” Sungmin smiled to Kyuhyun who looked a little relieved.   
“They can’t control who you date out of the facility.” He added and Kyuhyun squeezed his hand. The grin they exchanged was almost pathetic. He was smitten and it seemed Kyuhyun was too. They had another moment of silence.   
“We have to wait until then though.” Kyuhyun spoke before Sungmin’s hand was lifted and a kiss was pressed to the back of it. His butterflies doubling in size. He smiled towards Kyuhyun with sympathy. It wasn't going to be an easy time. He knew no matter what he said Kyuhyun would continue to work for long durations of time trying to bring that time closer.   
“I love being tortured.” Kyuhyun spoke with sarcasm which made Sungmin laugh.   
“You’re over exaggerating.” Sungmin pushed his legs with their joined hand.   
“I’m not.” Kyuhyun defended. “It’s so hard not to kiss you every minute you’re near me. It’s infuriating!” Sungmin chuckled.  
“I have my Succubus on top of that. How do you think i feel?” He joked.   
“Good to know you’re suffering too” Kyuhyun said with a grin. Sungmin pushed him again making Kyuhyun laugh this time.   
“So it’s fair to assume you have feelings for me too?” Kyuhyun asked him after a moment of silence. Sungmin couldn't help the blush that came over his face. He looked to Kyuhyun meeting his eyes. He knew it was written all over his face in that moment and no words were needed. Kyuhyun’s eyes travelled his face as they had before. Landing on his lips and on cue his heart started beating faster. He began considering if the risk of being seen was worth it. Kyuhyun’s thoughts seemed to be mulling the same decision. When he smiled and looked back to the pond Sungmin realised it wasn't going to happen. He bit his lip and steeled the hold he had on his Succubus. He raised his hand to Kyuhyun’s cheek and turned his face back to Sungmin. He moved forward. Pressing his lips to Kyuhyun’s causing the man to take a sharp intake of breath. The action tested Sungmin’s Succubus but he managed to push it down. Moving his lips against Kyuhyun’s. The taste addictive, as it had been the time before in the lab. Only this time it was with feeling. Lust being a secondary component instead of the only. A hand ran over his neck and fingers threaded through the hair gently. His mind was fuzzy. Filled with the sensation of Kyuhyun’s lips and hands on him. The hand suddenly gripped hard at his hair and the kiss turned deeper. Such a sudden change that made Sungmin whimper in want. The noise woke him up and he pushed Kyuhyun back with a hand on his chest and brought his Succubus back in a second realising he had slipped a little. He laughed at himself still feeling giddy from the kiss. Kyuhyun seemed to realise what happened then, and smoothed the back of Sungmin’s hair as apology. Kyuhyun looked around the tree to make sure no one around was affected and stifled a laugh. Sungmin, being curious took his own look around and saw the vendor Kyuhyun was friendly with, stood outside his van wondering why he was there. They both hid back behind the tree with a laugh. He shouldn't be so happy that he had been reckless but with Kyuhyun next to him it was impossible.   
\---

Sungmin knocked a little too excitedly on Soolee’s door. He heard yelling on the other side.   
“You already trashed my room once today you assholes!” Confused at why she was yelling insults at him he knocked again. An annoyed growl came close to the door and it swung open. Her face swapped from rage to a smile. Sungmin laughed.   
“Did you get surprise searched today or something?” He asked.  
“Yeah. They made such a mess. Come in.” She said chirpily. Sungmin did and closed the door behind him. He sat on her bed as she sat on the floor folding her clothes back into her drawers. They really had done a number on her room.   
“Tell Kyuhyun about it. They shouldn't be making this much of a mess.” Sungmin offered and she shrugged.  
“The guy who did it leaves in a week so there isn't much point.” She answered with a smile and he nodded.   
“So what brings you to this neck of the woods?” She asked and he gave her a strange look.   
“You’re a floor below me Soolee.”   
“Shut up, I like to pretend i'm not in this place.” She laughed and Sungmin smiled. Him and Soolee had spent a lot of their time off together. Both being too bored for words and her knowledge of what was happening between himself and Kyuhyun, made her the first person to run too. He realised he treasured his relationship with the sweet girl far more than he had any other Succubus.  
“Well you know when i told you what happened in the medical room after me and Kyuhyun had an argument?” Soolee nodded.   
“The proclamation of love with nothing but soft touches and eye contact.” She spoke in a dreamy voice as she stared to the ceiling.   
“It wasn't anything to do with love, stop dreaming. You enjoy this more than we do i swear.” He argued lightly. She just laughed at him.   
“Well i told you since then that we had only seen each other at lunch and stuff?” He waited for her nod before continuing.   
“He came to see me today.”   
“In your room?” She asked and he nodded.   
“Did anything happen?” She was getting over excited again and he gave her a stern look.   
“No, nothing happened. He asked me to go to the park with him again, so i did.”  
“Aw well thats nice too.” She smiled up at him leaving her clothes to listen to him. He nodded his head.   
“We walked around and talked a bit, had something to eat and we were sat relaxing and he just came out with it. Saying he had feelings for me.” He couldn't hide his own excitement now and Soolee made a tiny peep of a squeal.   
“Tell me everything. Leave no detail out!” She bounced onto her bed and Sungmin turned to face her.   
“Well first he said he had feelings for me and that he was a little worried it was because of my Succubus and not for who i am because it was my control and the choices i made that makes him like me. So i told him that choosing to control is was my choice not one my Succubus would make.”   
“Honest of him to say though.” She added in and Sungmin nodded in agreement.   
“I thought that too. Then we were talking about how it wasn't aloud in the facility and he was holding my hand and he kissed my hand.” Another mini squeal from Soolee.   
“We sort of made plans for the future. We know we can't be together right now but, once this product is made, i can leave here and then they can't do anything about it.” She smiled at him looking like a proud mother.   
“Then he said not being able to kiss or touch me would be torture and asked if he was right in thinking i had feelings for him too.”   
“What did you say?”  
“Nothing. I didn't really have to it was written all over my face i was like a smitten schoolgirl.” He almost cringed at the memory.   
“Did anything else happen?” She asked not too excited expecting that to be the end.   
“No not really, except for the fact that i kissed him.” The squeal was real this time. It hurt his ears but he loved how excited she was about it. It made him feel a little better having someone to scream with.   
“Oh my goodness i may die. Explain.” She looked ready to burst but he continued  
“I had to really force my Succubus down before i did. I kissed him and he kissed me back and then it got a bit rougher and i realised my Succubus had taken over a bit so i quickly stopped it and the man we get those burgers from, was stood outside his van looking very confused.” Soolee clapped as she laughed a little.   
“You two are just too amazing.” She smiled at him. “Damn this facility. I want to see you together so much.”   
“So do we, don't worry. It’s making Kyuhyun work all hours to finish this product design. I'm a little worried for him overworking himself.” Soolee hummed in agreement.   
“Well we can keep an eye on him. Is the ventilation fixed yet?” She asked and Sungmin shook his head.   
“No. I don't think there are many tests to do anyway. Kyuhyun is working on the design now so i guess we just wait until we have to test it.” She nodded again. There was a moment of silence between them.   
“Want to play cards?” Sungmin shrugged his shoulders.  
“Sure.”   
\---

Sungmin sat in his room reading again. He and Soolee had sat for two hours at dinner waiting for Kyuhyun but he didn't show up. It made him worry but he knew Kyuhyun ate at lunch so he had no reason too. He had wondered what the man was doing but quickly deducted he would be working again. Sungmin had to settle down and wait to see if he showed for breakfast. He mentally planned going to get a phone in the nearby town, in hopes of getting Kyuhyun’s number to keep in contact. Deciding he wouldn't be needed anywhere the next day he might brave the outside world and find one. 

He was onto the fourth book of the series he was reading as there was a knock on his door. He quickly stood and opened it. Kyuhyun stood on the other side holding up some paper. The reception asked me to give you this. Sungmin stepped back to let Kyuhyun into the room as he took what he realised was a large sticker. 

Restricted Access.   
A* or above Clearance only. 

“They will not let me be subtle will they.” He sighed.   
“It does kinda look like you’re bragging. But you have to stick it on your door anyway.” Kyuhyun grinned wide at the scowl Sungmin gave him.   
“You weren't at dinner.” Sungmin questioned as he closed the door and put the sticker on his desk for later.   
“No, i got a little distracted. I looked through my plans when i got back and realised i had made a huge mistake and that mistake in turn fixed everything.”   
“Wait. Does that mean you finished them?” Sungmin asked with excitement. Kyuhyun nodded with a grin.   
“I can start building it tomorrow.” Kyuhyun raised his hands in the air in celebration as he sat on Sungmin’s bed.   
“See i told you. Fresh eyes.” Sungmin smiled putting his palms either side of Kyuhyun’s face.   
“Good job. I'm proud of you.” He smiled down at Kyuhyun who seemed overly pleased at his words. He let his hand fall not wanting to give them both torture so soon. He moved away and leant on his desk.  
“Anything else?” He asked trying to keep the mood casual. Whenever Kyuhyun was near him, he was full of tension and he wasn't sure if the other could feel it.   
“No. Just taking my chances to see you when i can get them really.” Kyuhyun yawned as he spoke.   
“You could have seen me at dinner.” Sungmin laughed.  
“This is true but i didn't realise what time i was until half an hour ago.” Kyuhyun shrugged. Sungmin smiled at him naturally as the room went silent. He watched Kyuhyun’s eyes as they trailed up his sweatpant clad legs and up the vest top covering his torso. He watched the swallow travel down Kyuhyun’s throat. His temperature rose under Kyuhyun’s gaze.  
“Stop looking at me like that.” He groaned hating how affected he was. Kyuhyun laughed looking to his hands. It was going to be harder than expected to keep their hands to themselves. He knew he couldn't let his Succubus get too out of hand even away from the cameras and microphones. The ventilation system in their rooms was miniature compared to the labs and he didn't know how much they could handle. All it took was an Incubus nearby to feel it and they were caught. Kyuhyun being affected by it would be another, much bigger, issue. He bit his lip. Not believing he was considering some form of action. Trying to find a way around the system.   
“How much can the small ventilation systems in these rooms handle?” He asked almost kicking himself for how obvious he was being.   
“Not as much as the ones in the lab. Probably around five. Most people don’t go over that when sleeping though. There is always a subconscious control. The grade E rooms have the bigger systems for obvious reasons.” Kyuhyun didn't seem to get the implication behind his question and he was relieved.   
“I'm surprised how tired i am today, considering i literally did nothing productive this morning.” Kyuhyun spoke with another yawn before stretching. His casual shirt riding up his torso as he let himself lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.   
“I’m so relieved i’ve finished it. I hate the planning part of my job.” Sungmin knew he was speaking and he should be listening but that section of skin above the waistline of Kyuhyun’s jeans was taking his attention. The faint line of hair separating through the middle. Suddenly it disappeared and Sungmin realised Kyuhyun had pulled his shirt down giving him a pointed look. Sungmin scowled at him and looked away somewhere in his room. He heard a chuckle from Kyuhyun.   
“It’s harder than expected but you can't get angry at me for doing normal things. It’s your head turning it into something different.” Kyuhyun stood up and put his legs either side of Sungmin’s. Their bodies closer and Sungmin looked up to him.   
“Ready yourself. I'm going to kiss you.” His voice was dark and low. Sending shivers of anticipation down Sungmin’s back. He automatically prepared his Succubus and Kyuhyun’s lips met his own. The rise and fall of his Succubus trying to break free passed and he wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck. Wanting to feel more while concentrating on keeping his Succubus at bay. Hands landed on his waist, stroking down over his hips and moving around to his ass. He kept his attention on his Succubus praising himself for his control. The hands moved lower before lifting him to sit on his desk, leaving Kyuhyun further away. He gripped at the man’s shirt and pulled him closer not allowing him to go anywhere. Wanting everything he could handle taking. Hands traveled up his thighs and he felt a brush of fingers against his skin under his shirt. Trying not to concentrate on the sensation yet loving the feeling. He let his own hands travel down Kyuhyun’s shirt and slide under the hem. Feeling the bare expanse under his fingers. He forced his control back again. Kyuhyun’s lips left his and moved to his neck. The action surprising him and sending a jolt down his back as he let out a ragged breath. He felt nails lightly on his skin and forced himself to ignore the pooling in his stomach in favour of controlling himself longer and feeling more from the man standing over him. He pulled up Kyuhyun’s shirt. The man stepping back and removing his glasses before allowing it to be pulled over his head. Their lips met again. Without the sensation on his neck it was easier to keep under control. Running his hands up Kyuhyun’s front and over his shoulders. Running his fingers into the brown locks and gripping lightly. Trusting himself to kiss deeper. Kyuhyun pulled his hips closer and Sungmin almost lost his control as he felt a hardness against his own growing problem. He concentrated again on forcing it down. Pulling away from Kyuhyun to remove his own shirt. Their lips didn't meet again as Kyuhyun’s hands slid up from his stomach to his chest. Pushing Sungmin back slightly and he removed his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck to hold himself up. Kyuhyun’s mouth landed on his neck and another ragged breath left Sungmin. He forced himself to remember his control as the kisses moved from his neck, down to his collarbone and down further. He was made aware of the pants that were leaving him but didn't allow himself to recognise how desperately he wanted to lose control. The kisses made their way to his waistline where his underwear were visible under his pants. A line of kisses teased him and made him ache. Watching Kyuhyun so close to where Sungmin wanted him was a bigger turn on than anything his Succubus could provoke. Eyes met his and he had to force his control to stay. His jaw clenched. He was annoyingly close to losing control. He pushed Kyuhyun upright and slid off the table. The momentary distance allowing him to gain control and carry on. He lead Kyuhyun backwards pushing his hips slightly, their eyes not shifting from each others. Kyuhyun settled sitting on the bed and Sungmin allowed his own hips to be lead to straddle his lap. He pressed his lips to Kyuhyun’s firmly, pushing the man to lay down with a hand on his chest. Hot trails traveled down his back with light scratches that he enjoyed a little too much. His lips left Kyuhyun’s and he moved to his neck. Kissing a few times before giving a slight nip that made Kyuhyun’s breathing harder and his hips buck into Sungmin’s. Sungmin let out a breath at the friction and nails dug into his back harsher than before. He pulled back his Succubus properly the momentary sensation distracting him. The nails loosened. He kissed further down Kyuhyun’s chest. Nipping on collar bones and flicking his tongue over nipples. Enjoying the quiet moan he earnt from Kyuhyun who was holding back his hair in a gentle grip. He decided to go further hoping his control wouldn't waver too much. He ground his hips, earning a sound from Kyuhyun he never wanted to forget. Pushed at his control again when the grip on his hair got tighter. He sat up pulling Kyuhyun with him. Hands landed on his ass and pulled him closer. Sungmin complied adding another grind of his hips and hearing the growl against his neck. Needing to hear and feel more he did it again closely followed by another, moans played in his ears and he continued. Kyuhyun bit onto his shoulder lightly and Sungmin let out his own whine of pleasure, pulling Kyuhyun’s hair in a grip to let him know he wanted more. Kyuhyun complied, tracing a line of bites up his neck, and Sungmin shivered at the mix of sensations all over his body and moaned along with the man responsible for his undoing, his hips moving against Kyuhyun’s but craving more. He felt the pooling in his stomach and knew Kyuhyun was feeling the same. His moans were often and desperate and he made for their release. A harsh bite on his shoulder that made him wince and move away shocked him. Kyuhyun pulled him back harshly and Sungmin pushed him down on his back. Forcing his control back into place not able to pinpoint when he had lost it. His shoulder throbbed slightly as he tried to steady his breathing. His hand still pushing at Kyuhyun’s chest. He looked to the man’s eyes which gave him a sad smile.  
“I can't hold my control more. I’m sorry” He said when his breathing had settled. Kyuhyun’s hand landed over his own against Kyuhyun’s chest. His other hand brushing a thumb over the red mark left by the bite.   
“Dont worry about that.” Sungmin chuckled seeing the apology on Kyuhyun’s face. He heaved a sigh and relaxed slightly. He looked around. One shirt on the floor the other on the desk. His bed was a little messy and so was their hair. He felt guilty at taking it so far, only to pull back in the end and gave Kyuhyun an apologetic smile.   
“Why are you apologising?” Kyuhyun chuckled.  
“I didn't mean to take it so far and then pull back.” Sungmin mumbled watching their finger’s linked on Kyuhyun’s chest.   
“I really dont care.” Kyuhyun laughed. “I'm so proud of you right now.” Sungmin looked at him with confusion.   
“Sungmin you just nearly had sex with me without loosing control. You defied the whole basis of your Succubus.” He laughed again and Sungmin was a little taken back. He realised at the start how well he was doing but after then it was just about being with Kyuhyun.   
“I didn't really think of it like that, i just wanted to keep controlled so i could carr..” He stopped himself talking and felt the blush form on his cheeks.   
“Sungmin’s we nearly had sex and you’re blushing about telling me you wanted to carry on?” Kyuhyun judged him and he slapped Kyuhyun’s arm. Kyuhyun laughed and sat up. He kissed Sungmin’s chin in sweetness. Sungmin smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.   
“Was it hard to hold back?” Kyuhyun asked out of the blue.  
“Very. I had to not think about anything but the control.” He tried to explain. Playing with the hair at Kyuhyun’s neck.   
“That doesn't sound enjoyable.” Kyuhyun’s eyebrows knitted.  
“Not as enjoyable as it could be.” Sungmin smiled. “But still enjoyable.” He pecked Kyuhyun’s cheek before a moment of silence and gentle touches.  
“This relationship is moving very fast.” Sungmin noted and he smiled down at Kyuhyun.   
“It really is.” Kyuhyun said with a slight worry. Sungmin smiled and pressed a slightly longer kiss.   
“I mean i'm not complain..” Sungmin shushed him with a chuckled before kissing him again once.   
\---

Sungmin awoke close to dinner the next morning. He had slept not long after Kyuhyun left his room. He smiled to himself as he remembered their lack of control. They both agreed to leave it at that for a while, not wanting to make a habit of it. Kyuhyun decided he would only go to Sungmin’s room for professional encounters. An attempt to make their lives a little easier. 

He quickly showered and dressed before heading to the library. He logged onto one of the computers and searched for the nearest phone shop. Finding one in the main shopping area of the town he searched how to get there. Printing out two google maps options via bus and walking he set out. His nerves built as he approached the gate. The friend of Kyuhyun’s greeted him with a bright smile.   
“Out on your own today?” Sungmin nodded as his card was scanned before he hung it around his neck.   
“You don't look too happy about it.”   
“I’m nervous. I haven't been out on my own. I dont know my way around either but i have maps.” He held up the folded pieces of paper in his hand.” The man laughed before rooting in his pocket for something and handing it to Sungmin.   
“Here. I get off in an hour so i wont be here if you call for help and if i'm honest, most won't come to your rescue if you call the number on your card. My mobile number is on the bottom. If you get lost or get in trouble, call me and ill come for you. Ok?” Sungmin was surprised at the help of Kyuhyun’s friend and was thankful for it. He smiled up at him.   
“Thank you.” He spoke genuinely.   
“Don’t mention it S.S.S.” He grinned before patting him on the shoulder once and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Got to take care of my best friends boyfriend after all.” His shoulder was patted again and Sungmin was left with mouth agape as the man walked to the gate to open it for him. Realising that Kyuhyun must have confided in the man the same as Sungmin had confided in Soolee, he shut his mouth and followed the man. Walking through the gate he smiled and said a quick goodbye before heading in the direction the map told him too.   
\---

Sungmin sat on a bench with a bubble tea in one hand and his new phone in his other. He had found the shop without any issue and was surprised at how welcoming and helpful the man who dealt with him was. Even after Sungmin had to give his address as the facility the man had merely raised his eyebrows, nodded and set it so his could view his bill online, instead on getting mail sent to him. He had even helped Sungmin work out his monthly pay and found a contract that would leave him with plenty of money left over but still give him good service. The phone wasn't too bad either. Not the latest by a few years but it had everything he needed. The gent had even set it up ready for him, showed him how to use the basics including the app store and downloading a game that he suggested Sungmin try. Upon leaving, the man saw him to the door and told him to come back if he had any problems. It surprised him when the man asked what the facility was like. Sungmin had apologised and explained he wasn't aloud to speak about the facility as part of the terms he was allowed to leave. The man nodded a little disappointed. When Sungmin asked why the man smiled and Sungmin felt a brief flash of Succubus. His eyes widened in realisation. He hadn't noticed at all and envied the man's control, wondering how he had managed to stay concealed for so long. He couldn't help but tell the man not to join the facility but listen out for news on it. The man seemed confused but nodded none the less. 

Feeling a lot more safe now he had the ability to call Kyuhyun’s friend in his hand. He had been to his first fast food restaurant in a year and stopped off on his way back to the facility to get a bubble tea. After that he had been distracted people watching. He had made up a game in his head of picking a person and imagining what their life would be like. His eyes settled on a man in scruffy clothes. Sungmin realised he was watching Sungmin in return. A smirk painted across his face. His eyes raking over him. Sungmin narrowed his eyes. Something was off about him. Something that gave Sungmin a bad feeling. He watched as the man walked over to another. His eyes never leaving Sungmin’s. The other man was bent over something. He turned towards Sungmin too, as he chewed on something. Something he had taken from a bin.  
~Willing~  
Sungmin tried to stay relaxed. He looked to his phone and smiled. Doing the old trick of pretending someone had texted him. He looked over. Down the street, where the Willing couldn’t see. He waved, getting a few odd looks off people, before standing and walking down the road. Hoping the Willing presumed he wasn't alone and thought it too risky. He walked back to the facility with haste. Eager to get into the safe confines and breathing a sigh of relief when he was let inside by an unsmiling guard. It was close to his curfew when he reached his room after having his phone checked by guards at the reception. Deciding he didn't need anything to eat he spent the majority of the rest of his day playing with his new toy. Before he slept he briefly wondered when he could speak to Kyuhyun alone next to ask for his number. The thought of doing so making him nervous. He really was strange, getting shy over small things when Kyuhyun was under him less than a day ago. He smiled to himself as he thought of the man. Their relationship was moving fast but he found he didn't care. He was eager to know where they would end up.


	7. Chapter 7

Sungmin woke to his name whispered. A familiar hand brushing his hair back. His vision cleared to an image of Kyuhyun knelt beside him. He forced himself to sit up and rubbed his face.   
“Kyu, what are you doing here.” He asked sleepily. Unsure of the time, he remembered his phone next to his bed and pressed the screen to see it was nine in the morning.   
“I know. I said i wouldn’t come here but i had to.” Kyuhyun explained and Sungmin noticed the excitement in his face for the first time.   
“What is it?” He asked curiously as he took a drink from the bottle beside his bed. Kyuhyun held out his hands. enclosing something inside as you would a bug. Sungmin moved back in his bed in an instant and Kyuhyun gave him a strange, questioning look.   
“What are you doing?” He eventually asked.  
“If that’s a spider or something, i will hit you.” Sungmin threatened and Kyuhyun chuckled shaking his head.   
“It’s not, i promise, here.” He opened up his hand. Sungmin laid his eyes upon a small round pod. It was small, about the size of a bottle lid with a transparent, low dome over the electronics inside. A small switch rested on the side barely visible. He looked to Kyuhyun a little confused.   
“What is it?” He eventually asked.   
“I dont know what to call it yet but it’s the first build of the product.” Kyuhyun grinned as Sungmin’s excitement built.   
“Already?” He carefully took the pod from Kyuhyun’s hand looked around it, assessing the wires and small circuit board he could see inside.   
“How did you do it so fast? I expected to be waiting weeks.”  
“The planning takes forever. Building is the easy bit. I started it yesterday morning.” Sungmin looked to him and noticed his shirt was slightly wrinkled, untucked with the top buttons undone. The tie missing in action and his hair looking disheveled.   
“Kyuhyun. Did you sleep last night?” Sungmin asked.  
“No.” Kyuhyun spoke sheepishly. Sungmin smacked him around the head with his free hand.   
“It could have waited, Kyu. You have to sleep.” He chastised.   
“Sleep is for the weak.” Kyuhyun joked and stopped Sungmin’s hand from hitting him on the head again.   
“Ill catch up dont worry, i just struggle to stop once i have started and i didn't want anyone to see me building it either. Keep it underwraps until i have tested it. Fix any problems.” Sungmin nodded in understanding feeling a smile crawl onto his lips. He got to see it but no one else did. It made him feel special.   
“We’re nearly there.” Kyuhyun mumbled and Sungmin met his eyes. “You’ll be free soon.” Sungmin smiled at him. Admiring how missing a night's sleep didn't affect how attractive he was. He leaned down and pecked Kyuhyun’s lips sweetly.   
“Your sister would be proud of you.” He spoke quietly as he turned to look at the pod in his hand again. He saw movement from Kyuhyun and looked to see Kyuhyun subtly wiping at a tear. He pressed his hand to Kyuhyun’s cheek with worry. Kyuhyun laughed.   
“You can’t say stuff like that.” Sungmin smiled sympathetically. His heart warming and brimming with affection.   
“I'm sorry.” He pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s forehead. He changed the subject to try and distract Kyuhyun.  
“So who get’s to test it first?”   
“You obviously. The ventilation is fixed now too. Today i'm just going to see Soolee and Jihu. I want to keep them using their Succubus and make sure relaxing for the past few days didn't weaken their control any.” Sungmin nodded.   
“So tomorrow?” Kyuhyun nodded. Sungmin was excited. He was going to be the first Succubus to test the first product made in the facility.   
“I’m worried something will go wrong.” Kyuhyun expressed and Sungmin shrugged.  
“It’ll be fine but you’ll have to print off documents to say i agree to it so you don't get held entirely responsible if something does mess up.” Kyuhyun nodded.  
“You dont have to do it you know. You do have a choice.”   
“I want to. I’m sure i can handle whatever happens.” He grinned and Kyuhyun nodded with a small smile. His eyes moved to Sungmin’s phone on the table beside his bed.   
“When did you get this?” He asked a little confused. Realization seemed to show on his face.   
“You left the facility alone?” He seemed impressed and Sungmin smiled and nodded.   
“Anything interesting happen?” Kyuhyun asked with eager ears.   
“Well the guy who helped me set it up was a Succubus that hadn't been discovered yet. I didn't realise until he showed me on my way out. I got something to eat and a bubble tea and then i practically ran back after some Willing spotted me.” He spoke with amusement in his voice.   
“That could have ended bad.” Kyuhyun chuckled.   
“Yeah but it didn’t. It makes me a little more cautious but at the same time more confident to leave on my own again.” Kyuhyun smiled at him with pride.   
“So do i get your number then?” Sungmin nodded and Kyuhyun took the phone. Sungmin guessed he was adding his number. He heard a tone come from Kyuhyun a moment later and realised he had called himself to get Sungmin’s number too. He put it back on the side as he smiled up at Sungmin.   
“Now i can harass you all day, every day. No escape.” Sungmin shook his head with amusement.   
“Ill just ignore you.”  
\---

Sungmin sat at their usual table. A few other Succubus were at one end but the space across from him and next to him were empty. He had asked Jihu where Soolee and Kyuhyun were. All Jihu could tell him was Soolee had her tests after him but that was two hours ago now. The tests didn't usually last that long. He continued to check his phone for messages throughout his wait. 

He had eaten his food and sat cradling his coffee when Kyuhyun finally appeared. The hall was mostly empty now and Sungmin noticed he looked worn and tired.   
“Hey, I was waiting for you and Soolee. Did you get carried away again.” He smiled at the man but his smile dropped when Kyuhyun’s eyes landed on him guiltily.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sungmin began to worry. Did something happen to Soolee? Did Kyuhyun decide to test the product earlier and it went wrong? A strange feeling came over him. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Kyuhyun was different somehow. He knew if he was out of control he would know. A strange smell spoke volumes when you had instinct. He watch Kyuhyun swallow before speaking. His eyes not leaving the paper cup in his hand. Sungmin could do nothing but listen.   
“It was short notice and the Willing i usually call for, is sick. We are having a bit of a shortage of them at the moment and i couldn't find one that wasn't busy with one thing or another. If it was you they would jump at the chance.” Sungmin was confused why this was enough to warrant the behavior Kyuhyun was showing.   
“So i got Dr Lee to help me out. He took over the controls and i took over from the Willing. Jihu did great. His control hasn't wavered at all.” Sungmin felt his stomach drop and he swallowed with a dry throat.   
“Soolee lost control.” Kyuhyun’s eyes flicked to him waiting for a reaction before turning back to his cup. Sungmin’s mind reeled. It didn't want to assess the information he had received. Soolee lost control. With Kyuhyun. They...the Succubus.  
“Did you…” He didn't want to finish his sentence. A wave of jealousy and anger rose in him. He forced himself calm.   
“No. Dr Lee, he’s used to it happening, it took a few minutes but he controlled the situation before…” It was Kyuhyun’s turn to be unable to speak. Sungmin looked down to his cup. He had no idea how to react. He was jealous and angry first and foremost. Yet he knew it wasn't a decision they made. It was accidental. Soolee wouldn’t have lost control if she could help it. Once the Succubus took over neither of them could. Kyuhyun shouldn’t have put himself in the situation it could have happened. Kyuhyun wasn’t his technically. He had no right to be angry. It didn't change that he was though. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Talk to me.” Kyuhyun spoke desperately. Sungmin realised he was worried. Scared of the reaction he would give.   
“Where is Soolee?” Was all he managed.   
“She’s in her room. She’s not ok.” Kyuhyun voice was still quiet.   
“She isn't in control?” Kyuhyun nodded in response.  
“Yeah but…She’s upset. She managed to keep composed until Dr. Lee left. She just broke down after.”   
“It could send her down a grade.” Sungmin nodded in understanding.   
“She doesn’t give a shit about her grade, Sungmin.” Sungmin met his eyes and understood. They couldn't say more. Soolee felt she betrayed him. He sighed again. Feeling the conversation had aged him years. He finished the coffee in his hand before standing up.   
“I need to go make her feel better.” Kyuhyun grabbed his wrist and looked to him with begging eyes.   
“Sungmin, please, it wasn't intentional.” Sungmin lightly pulled his arm from Kyuhyun’s grip.   
“We can’t talk about it. I’ll text you later. I'm going to make sure she's ok.” As he walked away the strange sensation he sensed from Kyuhyun left him. He felt the change and realised he could sense the residue of Soolee on Kyuhyun. He looked back to the man who was running a hand through his messed hair.   
“Take a shower. I can practically smell it on you.” He didn't intend for it to be vindictive but his jealousy laced it. He continued his walk to Soolee’s room. Trying to keep his rationality above his jealousy and anger. He knew his Succubus would have handled it very differently. Scaring Soolee into bowing down and keeping away and keeping Kyuhyun by his side. Claiming him as his own. He couldn't let go of his humanity though. In humanity people make mistakes and learn from them. He could see the guilt and regret in Kyuhyun and was sure he would see it in Soolee. 

He knocked on her door and waited. There was no noise and no movement from the other side and he knocked again a little harder. Knowing she would have heard the first and was ignoring it he spoke close to the door.   
“Soolee, it’s Sungmin.” There was silence for a while before he heard movement. The door was opened and he watched her walk away from it allowing him in. He closed the door behind him and turned to see her knelt on the floor. Tucked into a small ball, light sobs shaking her body. Pleading for the forgiveness of someone more powerful than her. He sighed in irritation. He was here to make sure she was ok not force an apology.  
“Soolee, Succubus apologies mean very little to me. Stand up, i'm here to talk.”   
She raised her head as she stood but not enough to look him in the eye.   
“Will you just relax.” The tense atmosphere she was creating, bothered him. She looked up to him with red rimmed eyes. Her sleeve pressed to her mouth as tears ran down her face.   
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t think that would happen. I didn't want to lose control. Especially not with Kyuhyun.” Her sobs made it hard to understand but he caught enough. He moved to her and wrapped her in a hug. Shushing the sobs that broke from her. After a moment he made her sit on her bed and sat across from her. She pulled out a few tissues from her bedside table and wiped her face.   
“I know it wasn't intentional. I just came to make sure you were alright. I didn't want you thinking i was mad at you.” He tried to explain.   
“How can you not be mad at me?” She tried to speak quietly but her disbelieving tone came through.   
“I'm angry. Jealous. Possessive. You name it i feel it. I'm not going to blame you for something you can’t help.” He tried to explain. A moment of silence passed before she spoke again.   
“Have you spoke to Kyuhyun?”  
“Only hearing what happened. We can’t talk in the open. I’ll text him later. I need to figure out what i'll say first.”   
“Tell him to not be so fucking stupid next time and put himself in a Willing’s position.” She wiped at a few more tears that rolled down her cheeks and Sungmin couldn't help his chuckle.   
“You know i don't think i have to. He looks pretty worried.”   
“Are you going to break up with him?” She asked with her own worried expression.   
“We were never together anyway.” He shrugged. “I don't really get to be angry at him for it.”   
“You can be angry at whoever you want.” She knitted her eyebrows. He just shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to go into it.   
“Do you need to know what happened?” She asked. Sungmin noticed she prepared herself for what he might need from her.   
“No. As far as i understand you didn't have sex.” She shook her head in reply.   
“It would settle my mind to know what your feelings toward him are.” He spoke after a moment of silence. Knowing if she lost control like he had before with Kyuhyun it could be down to the attraction if there was any.  
“I see him as an older brother.” She replied definitely.  
“No attraction?” She scoffed.  
“No hes a bit too...I prefer the whole bad boy kind of thing.” She bounced around anything that could be an insult to Kyuhyun.  
“A bit too geeky?” She chuckled and nodded her head.   
“Without his personality, i would wonder what you see in him.” She smiled, playing with the damp tissue in her hand.   
“Yeah i'm kind of into the geek thing.” Sungmin gave a small laugh knowing he was blushing a little. She smiled back briefly and they had a moment of silence.   
“You might get dropped a grade.” She nodded her head.   
“I need to make sure i practice every day. This time off has made me lazy.”  
“It’s bound to take a while for you to fully recover from before anyway.” Sungmin offered her trying to make her feel a bit better. She nodded her head.   
“I think i might like Jihu.” The sudden confession shocked Sungmin.   
“That’s a bit sudden what made you think that?” Sungmin laughed and she blushed.   
“You know that little bit of crazy that comes in when you are at your highest?” Sungmin nodded. “I wondered what it would be like to use it on Jihu and then i lost control.” Sungmin couldn't help his laughter and Soolee started hitting him. The moment of silliness passed soon and the stress was back. Even if Soolee had ceased her crying he still had Kyuhyun to talk to. He wasn't sure how that was going to go.   
“You’re nervous about talking to him.” She assessed and he nodded.   
“Don’t torture him too much but give him a bit of hell.” She advised and he nodded with a smile.   
\---

Sungmin had showered and arranged his thought. He felt less angry and less on edge. He knew Kyuhyun was stewing in his worry and Sungmin decided that could be his bit of hell. He got into bed and picked up his phone. He had ignored the texts that had come through off Kyuhyun before but clicked on his name now and read them. 

Kyuhyun:  
I'm sorry Sungmin. I was incredibly stupid and impatient. I could have waited for another day but i didn't want to push back the product testing. x 

Kyuhyun:  
I want nobody but you. Ill make sure i'm never in that position again with anybody but you. x

Kyuhyun:  
Please reply. x

He hit the typing section and the keyboard opened up. 

Sungmin:  
Soolee is ok now. 

He decided to start by being neutral and not replying to any of his messages. It only took a minute for another text to come through. 

Kyuhyun:  
Thats good to hear. How are you? x

Sungmin:  
I’m fine. How are you? 

Kyuhyun:  
Are you kidding me? x

Sungmin:   
A little. I’m angry at you for putting yourself in the position where this could happen. I'm angry and probably a little jealous that someone else so much as touched you. Even if we’re not a couple i'm annoyed you let someone else touch you even if it wasn't your choice. It makes me angry to think when it happened i was sat waiting for you in the canteen. It annoys me even more that there is nothing i can do about it because it was no one's fault. 

Kyuhyun:  
Thats understandable. I can guarantee you i won't do this to you again. I wouldnt hurt you intentionally. It’s ok to be angry about it. “official” relationship or not you can be angry at me when i’ve pretty much planned my future with you. Is there anything i can do? Do you need to hit me? I’ve heard it can make you feel better. xxx

Sungmin:  
The most annoying thing is my humanity has caused me more problems here than what my Succubus would. If i was out of control i would have punished you both and staked my claim in front of everyone. But i'm not out of control and there is nothing i can do but to accept it. I'm not going to hit you.

Sungmin sighed and put his phone down. He had expressed everything he felt. The whole experience still niggled in his mind but he was past the raging anger and jealousy after speaking to Soolee. At least Kyuhyun knew how he felt now and knew he wasn’t going to lose control in a different way and murder them both. There was nothing he could do so he might as well get over the whole thing.

Kyuhyun:  
You can stake your claim. x

The message surprised Sungmin and he felt it play with his Succubus. He tried to ignore it, Kyuhyun didn't know what staking your claim implied when you were a Succubus. 

Sungmin:   
I’m not going to stake my claim. You wouldn't be so eager to accept if you knew. I’ll get over it after a bit. I'm not angry anymore. 

Kyuhyun:  
When a Succubus stakes it’s claim on a mate or many mates they perform sexual intercourse with that person and leave their mark on them. Leaving a scent only other Succubus can sense along with bites, scratches, lovebites and any other marks that can be left of the body for anyone else to see. Sometimes inflicting pain onto the subject to warn them what will happen if they stray.

Sungmin:  
You sound like you googled it. 

Kyuhyun:  
I came across it after being confused by what you said. 

Sungmin:  
What i said?

Kyuhyun:  
You said you could practically smell her on me. 

Kyuhyun:  
It still stands. You can stake your claim.

Kyuhyun wanted Sungmin to claim him. He could take any pain and bruises left on his skin to prove he was Sungmin’s. Staking your claim was often rough. Passionate. It made his Succubus giddy at the thought of Kyuhyun writhing in pain and pleasure underneath him. 

Sungmin:  
Maybe one day i will. 

Kyuhyun:  
I’m showered and ready for when you do. 

Sungmin felt the implications and had to admit he didn't want to stop the little game he could feel starting. He decided there was no harm in playing a little. 

Sungmin:   
And if i have to force you to shower again while i watch to make sure you’re definitely clean of anyone but me?

Kyuhyun:  
I’d pull you in with me. Kill two birds with one stone. 

Sungmin grinned. 

Sungmin:   
And if i dont want to?

Kyuhyun:   
It’s probably too late when i'm on my knees with you in my mouth.

Sungmin felt the rise in his Succubus and allowed it. It didn't matter if someone sensed it while he was alone. The ventilation system would filter it anyway. 

Sungmin:  
I’d be pulling your hair.

Kyuhyun:  
I’d be telling you to pull it harder. 

Sungmin:  
If i wanted more?

Kyuhyun:  
Id press your chest against the wall. Travel my hands anywhere on your bare skin they can reach. Stroking you in my hand. Anything to make you feel good.

The images danced in Sungmin’s imagination and his pants did nothing to hide how much it affected him. He had not intended for this to happen. His hand slid over the bulge and squeezed. He imagined Kyuhyun’s hand causing the sensation that made him buck his hips. 

Sungmin:  
Are you going to fuck me Kyuhyun? 

He typed with one hand as he continued his ministrations on himself. 

Kyuhyun:  
I want to. I'm so hard. Can you feel me?  
\---

Sungmin:  
Fuck me. Make me come in my hand.

Kyuhyun read the text and felt his bulge twitch. He had expected to be ignored, shouted at, anything but this. He wasn't complaining. He hadn't expected Sungmin to respond in this way to his texts but it soon became clear it was going to continue. The last text made him buck into his hand. Sungmin was touching himself to what Kyuhyun wrote. He wrote his reply as fast as possible. Wanting to fulfill Sungmin’s wish.

Kyuhyun:   
I slide my finger in first. Then a second. You’re so tight. I can’t wait to fill you. I stroke you slowly as i add another finger. Kissing and nipping your neck. 

Sungmin:  
I push back into your hand. Rolling my hips. Dont go easy on me. 

Kyuhyun:   
I curl my fingers in time with your hips. You’re so sexy like this. 

Sungmin:  
It feels so good, Kyu. Don’t stop.

Kyuhyun:  
I pull my fingers out. Pull your hips to mine and force myself into you. Holding your hips as i push in and out. You’re so tight around me Min.

Kyuhyun tightened his hold as he moved faster. His end building. 

Sungmin:  
I'm close. I’m moaning your name. 

Kyuhyun:  
Me too. I want to hear your voice so bad Min. 

As he continued his ministrations his phone rang with Sungmin’s name as the caller. Kyuhyun stopped and answered the call trying to hide his dry throat and heavy breathing.  
“Min?” The heavy breathing that met his ears stunned him. A light whimper followed. Kyuhyun let out his own breath, as the twitch it caused gave him friction against his hand. He was listening to Sungmin see to himself. He continued to move his hand again, slowly.  
“Harder.” He squeezed tighter in reaction to the moaned instruction. His own groan reaching his ear. The breaths seemed to lessen and Kyuhyun knew too well what it meant. His name was called in the most erotic way that sent him over the edge with his own whisper of Sungmin’s. His phone sliding out of his hand onto the mattress. Pleasure running through his body before leaving him in a contented mood. He picked up his phone to see Sungmin had hung up. His screen showed a new message. 

Sungmin:  
Try think of anyone else now. 

Kyuhyun couldn't help the chuckle that left him. He let his head fall back to his pillow.   
~Like i could~


	8. Chapter 8

Sungmin made his way into the control room. Kyuhyun had texted him that morning asking him to come down, to talk about the test he wanted to run. Sungmin was quickly reminded of the events the night before and couldn't help the mixture of embarrassment and satisfaction that painted his face. Disbelieving at the boldness of his Succubus. He knew it would be uncomfortable to see Kyuhyun but it didn't stop him from rushing his way over. 

As he entered, Kyuhyun was in discussion with the manager of the engineering section. Sungmin tensed slightly until he saw the relaxed expression Kyuhyun held. He had to admit, he was worried they were somehow caught. It must just be a regular check in. He stood against the wall waiting for their conversation to end hearing every word.   
“So here is all the details.” He passed a small slip to Kyuhyun. “No need to RSVP just show up if you want to. It’s good to have times like these just the workers and no Succubus or Willing. Lets us relax finally and i warn you now. Dress sharp. The ladies that work in the research department are worth the effort.” The man whistled and Sungmin smirked at Kyuhyun who clearly looked uncomfortable at the assumption that he was straight.   
“So i hope i will see you there.” The man said finally before turning to the door. He nodded his head as he passed Sungmin.   
“Succubus”   
“Human” Sungmin nodded his head back earning a scowl at the name he addressed the manager with. He clearly decided it best to ignore and walked out of the door. Sungmin smirked again in triumph. He turned back to Kyuhyun.  
“What was he on about?”   
“They’re having some party out of the facility for all the workers.” Kyuhyun screwed up the piece of paper and threw it on the desk. Sungmin walked over and took it. Opening it up and letting his eyes scan the paper.   
“You going?” Sungmin asked not really minding if Kyuhyun did.   
“No.” Kyuhyun only gave, as he looked through his bag for something.   
“Why not? You could pull yourself one of the hotties from research.” Sungmin smirked when Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at him.   
“You know, i think i'll pass.” Kyuhyun finally spoke as he put his bag back on the floor after taking out a plastic box.   
“You wanted me?” Sungmin spoke after a moment of silence. Wondering what they were working on that day. He screwed up the slip of paper again and threw it in the bin next to him.  
“Right from the start.” His reply made Sungmin blush and it was Kyuhyun’s turn to grin at him.   
“I wanted to ask your opinion on some stuff before we start tests.” Kyuhyun finally answered seriously and Sungmin sat on the table he always did, letting Kyuhyun turn the chair he was now seated in.  
“I want to test it today.” He kept his voice low and his sentence vague. Making it harder for the microphones in the room.   
“I dont want them to know i have it until i know it works. The only people that know are us, Dr Lee, Soolee, Jihu and one of the Willing, cause we kind of need him. He’s under the weather at the minute but he said he could manage a test today and was interested in seeing the results. He signed confidentiality papers. That mean nothing really because the company didn't make them but he doesn't know that.” Sungmin grinned at the deception. It entertained him to see that side of Kyuhyun.   
“With where it is going they won’t be able to see it. So it should look normal. I just need to make sure you agree to testing it with me.” Kyuhyun finished and Sungmin nodded his agreement.   
“I do, did you get the stuff for me to sign?” He asked and watched Kyuhyun turn and pull a piece of paper out of a plastic wallet. He handed it to Sungmin and passed him a pen. Sungmin quickly scribbled his signature onto the space provided and handed it back.   
“You didn't even read it.” Kyuhyun noted.  
“If i die, it isn't your fault. The company can not be held responsible. That’s all there is to it really.” Sungmin answered and Kyuhyun shook his head clearly looking uncomfortable at the mention of Sungmin dieing.  
“I’m worried something could go wrong. Dr. Lee is coming soon to help. I asked him to come incase of an emergency.” Kyuhyun expressed his worry and Sungmin could only smile gently at him.  
“I trust you. I dont think anything will go wrong. Relax a little.” Sungmin urged him. He didn't understand why Kyuhyun was so nervous. He had done all the research for the product and made it to fit perfectly with what he wanted.   
“There are always things that could go wrong. There is still a lot we have to learn yet.” Kyuhyun was still serious.   
“Well there is only one way to find out.” Sungmin smiled and Kyuhyun once again gave him a look or worry.  
“I dont like your total disregard for your own life.” Sungmin shrugged with another smile. He knew Kyuhyun was worried for him but regardless they needed to test the product. If something did go pear shaped he knew the chances of it threatening his life were very low. Maybe a bad headache at the most. He didn’t want Kyuhyun to worry. He had expected the man to be excited. Bouncing off the walls but instead he was subdued and nervous.   
“I thought you would be excited.”   
“I am.” Kyuhyun simply spoke as he played with the pod in his hand.   
“I know excited Kyuhyun, this isn't him. This nervous Kyuhyun doesn't have my phone number.” He subtly hinted to their conversation the night before and couldn't stop the chuckle that left him when he saw Kyuhyun blush and hide a smile as he turned back to the control panel.  
\---

Sungmin stood topless with an impressive amount of pads stuck to his chest, head and neck. Kyuhyun was using a strong skin glue to apply the pod to his neck. He didn't want it to fall off from any sweat or heat so he had managed to find some that was more often used for prosthetics in movies. Sungmin smiled at the thought of looking somewhat like frankenstein's monster with the electronic pod attached to his neck. 

Kyuhyun stood back holding the pod in place as the glue set. He sighed clearly impatient with his wait and Sungmin chuckled lightly. He knew it should be awkward between them even though he wasn't feeling it. It was pretty impossible, especially after the messages they exchanged the night before. He decided to make a joke.   
“So, nice weather were having.” Kyuhyun seemed to get the joke and laughed.   
“Yeah. Heard it’s going to be better by the weekend.” He replied.  
“Oh really? I hope so.”   
“Got any holidays planned this year?”   
“Na, thinking of taking the wife and kids camping instead.”  
“Nothing wrong with that. Some fresh air.”   
“Yeah. What about you?”   
“My wife wants to go to the bahamas but i'm not a fan of the heat. I wanted to go on a skiing holiday myself.”   
“Ah. Wives eh.”  
“I know.” They both laughed at their silly game and Kyuhyun took his hand away before making sure the pod wouldn't move. Once done he nodded to Sungmin once before making his way into the control room. The door was sealed and Sungmin prepared himself. He looked to the willing in front of him.   
“Some heavy flirting going on there.” The man grinned at him. Sungmin scowled.  
“Stop imagining things.” Was his only answer. The Willing just chuckled before Kyuhyun voiced a ready though the tannoy.

Sungmin slowly released his Succubus. Being slower than usual, as instructed by Kyuhyun, was hard. He concentrated on his control and watched to see if the screen for the pheromones changed at all. He was sure he would be at one unit by now. He let a little more go and looked to the willing when the screen didn't change from zero. He was the only indication of anything changing at the moment. The man shook his head with a grin. There was no effect. He felt the excitement build in him. He let a little more restraint go and watched as the Willing made a motion to check his watch, making Sungmin chuckle. He looked to the control room. A grinning Kyuhyun met him. Both sharing smiles at their success. Sungmin couldn't believe they had finally made a product. Something that would help his kind. He watched Kyuhyun’s smile drop as he hurriedly turned to look at a screen in the control room. Sungmin didn’t have time to process or ask about the action as a shot of pain ran through his head. 

The feeling was agonising. A sharp and burning pain in his temples, behind his eyes, growing as the seconds passes. He started to panic when it increased further. Holding his head and pressing to his temples trying to stop the pain spreading through the rest of his head. He shouted out in pain as it increased again. Falling to his knees. He opened his eyes. They landed on the Willing. His face etched in worry and panic but unable to move or help. He tried to move toward to man in hopes he could help rid the pain. Another shot ran through him and he shouted out again. He remembered the pod on his neck and tried to pull at it. The glue had worked, it wouldn't move. It clawed at it desperately. Tears running down his face from the pressure and burning in his head. He tried to concentrate on getting his nails under the solid glue on his neck but felt his nails break under the pressure. A high pitched ringing filled his ears and he could no longer hear his own shouts beyond it. He saw rushed feet come to him and felt wiping on his neck. He grabbed an arm that came into his view. Pulling at it. Scratching. Begging for them to help. Suddenly the pain left and he took a gasp of air. A painful headache left as a result. The ringing still in his ears. It was nothing compared to the pain before. He felt relief wash over him. It was over. 

He breathed heavily. Catching his breath. That could be used as a torture device. The pain unbearable. He quickly realised that it could be used against him. Against his kind. He looked around desperately for Kyuhyun. His eyes landed on Dr. Lee next to him holding the pod, looking relieved and worried. He realised Kyuhyun was whose arm he was holding. He let go of the arm. Moving forward to grab his shirt. He couldn't hear himself speak.  
“Don’t let them use it against us. They will. You know they will. Do you understand?” He looked desperately to the man in front of him. Waiting for the response he needed. He tried to blink away his vision of two Kyuhyun’s. A hand went to his neck. He watched Kyuhyun speak. Unable to hear him over the high pitched noise in his ears.   
“Do you understand?” He shook Kyuhyun so force his words, Kyuhyun nodded to him instantly. Sungmin relaxed and Kyuhyun seemed to notice something under his hand and held it out between the two of Dr. Lee with alarm. Sungmin raised his own hand to his neck to feel what he thought was a thick layer of sweat. He followed it up to his ear before deciding he was probably going to be deaf now. He starting laughing. He couldn't understand why but he felt an overwhelming need to laugh. Kyuhyun continued to look at him with worry. Turning to Dr. Lee beside him occasionally. Sungmin realised he was embarrassing himself and quickly made to stand up. Kyuhyun and Dr. Lee following him with worry. Holding him on his arm and back. He still couldn't hear what was being said.   
“I’m fine. I'm deaf now though.” He tried to tell them to stop their worrying. His vision was moved up and he stood back to correct himself but felt his legs fall. He was caught and lifted back.   
“My eye’s are funny too.” He decided he wanted to sleep for a while. Feeling suddenly very tired. He remembered he couldn't sleep in this room. He needed to go home.   
“Hey.” He tapped someone on the shoulder.   
“I want to go to bed. Do you know where i live?” The person looked at him confused and Sungmin shrugged not knowing what else to do. Suddenly the need to sleep came over him heavier. He decided here would be fine. He closed his eyes ignoring a sharp pain along his side and in his head as he fell asleep.   
\---

Kyuhyun thanked Dr. Lee and the security men that helped carry Sungmin to his room. Dr. Lee squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and spoke.  
“He’ll be ok. Let me know how he is when he wakes up. Just text me. Let me know if his behavior has changed. He’ll want a drink of water too. It would have left him extremely thirsty. Make sure he doesn’t take too many tablets for his headache and make sure to check his vision and hearing.” Kyuhyun nodded. Knowing he looked distraught and tired.   
“I would advise you get some sleep but i doubt that is going to happen.” The man smiled sympathetically at him before leaving. No Kyuhyun wouldn't sleep. How could he. His heart ached at the view in front of him. Tear stained cheeks of the person he cared for the most. He couldn't shake the shock that was still running through him. Everything had been fine then the screen beeped as Sungmin’s brainwaves changed. Dr. Lee instantly telling him to instruct Sungmin to stop. It was too late though. Watching Sungmin curl in on himself in pain was etched in his mind. The red, raised scratches on his neck. He had broke the skin with his nails trying to detach it. Luckily they were shallow and would heal in days. Much like the marks in his arm, from Sungmin desperately gripping him. These were not much to worry about. What worried Kyuhyun more was the fluid running out of Sungmin’s ears. The shouting from the man because he couldn't hear. The erratic laughter. The blurred vision. Dr.Lee had told him they were all signs of concussion or brain damage. They both hoped it was the former. 

He had built a product that had hurt Sungmin. Possibly damaged him for life and he couldn't shake the guilt. He had asked Dr. Lee what could happen. What was the worst to expect when Sungmin woke. Memory loss. Deafness. Personality changes. Inability to speak. Lack of control. The latter posed a threat to Kyuhyun. Especially with Sungmin sleeping. The chances of his Succubus releasing while he was sleeping was high. He knew the ventilation system would warn him and he had a mask on hand. 

He tried to prepare himself for the worst. For Sungmin not being able to remember him. For Sungmin not remembering who he was himself. He promised himself he would be there though. Like he is now. Forever worrying for Sungmin’s safety and making up for what he had done. He would continue to care about the man that had made his life amazing in a few weeks. He sat and waited. Watching him sleep. Hoping he would get the opportunity to laugh with Sungmin like he had before.   
\---

Sungmin’s eyes slowly opened. The lamp at the side of his bed was switched on and it burnt his eyes. He blinked rapidly. Trying to adjust as he became aware of the pounding, deep in his head. He lifted a hand up to hold it. As though it would take the pain away. He rolled onto his back with a groan. His mind was fuzzy. He wanted to sleep more. He tried to swallow but his throat refused. He was surprised by his thirst. He sat up and tried to swing his legs off the bed to move to the bathroom.   
“Woah, steady.” A voice shocked him and he flinched.  
“Hey. It’s just me.” The voice was calm but Sungmin couldn't focus on the blurred face through his tired eyes. He blinked a few times as Kyuhyun’s face came into view.   
“You just scared the hell out of me, Kyu.” He told the man off as he breathed a sigh of relief. The man smiled brightly at him.   
“Why are you smiling?” He asked as a glass of water was handed to him.   
“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Sungmin drank the water handed to him in one breath. He handed the glass to Kyuhyun who went into the bathroom and poured more. Sungmin’s mind was still fuzzy and he couldn't understand why. It reminded him of drinking too much. His head still ached and he presumed it was because of the thirst. Another glass was handed to him and he finished it much the same. He couldn't remember being out anywhere. Had he been drinking and forgot? He considered the possibility of being drugged somehow. He couldn't seem to remember the day or time and it infuriated him. He remembered Kyuhyun as he came back with another full glass. He drank half of it before feeling he was able to do something more than drink water. Kyuhyun passed him two tablets and he quickly took them presuming he knew he had a headache. If Kyuhyun was here he must know what happened.   
“Kyu...I don’t remember anything.” He spoke out and the image of worry that crossed Kyuhyuns face concerned him.   
“What do you mean by anything?” The man spoke quietly sitting down next to Sungmin on the bed. Sungmin reached over and look one of his hands that seemed to be fumbling in his lap. Trying to calm the man. He got the feeling something bad had happened and that's why Kyuhyun was so worried.   
“I dont know what day it is or what time it is. Or why my head hurts. Why are you here? I feel like i know and it just...It won't come out.” Sungmin tried to explain unsure if anything he said made sense. Kyuhyun intertwined their fingers and smiled reassuringly at him.   
“We were testing the product.” The words instantly jolted his memory back in a painful twinge.   
“Ouch.” He spoke as he tried to put the thoughts into context. It had gone wrong. It had hurt, a lot. His ears were ringing. He was trying to get the pod off his neck.   
“Ok. I vaguely get what happened. He concentrated on a spot on the floor as he tried to put it into words so Kyuhyun knew which bits he didn't get.  
“It was working and then there was a lot of pain and i was trying to get it off my neck but i couldn't and my ears were ringing. I think i tried to get to the Willing at one point.” Kyuhyun nodded to tell him he was right.   
“We managed to get it off you. You couldn't hear and you were seeing double. You had fluid coming out of your ears.” He watched Kyuhyun speak, emotion clear on his face. He squeezed his hand in reassurance.  
“You were really confused and you started claiming you were fine and laughing almost hysterically. You stood up, you couldn't stand very well, because of your vision. You said you wanted to go to bed but you couldn't remember where you lived. Then you passed out.” Sungmin looked at Kyuhyun’s tired eyes. There was a lot to worry about while he was out. He didn't doubt for a minute that Kyuhyun had worried for every second until he woke up. He could see it in his drawn face. He did the only thing he could and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck in a hug that was returned instantly. He was squeezed gently, the hold on his tight and filled with care and relief. He kissed Kyuhyun’s neck. Trying to sooth the worry. They stayed like that for a moment before Kyuhyun pulled away.   
“Well i can hear fine.” He offered the plus side.   
“I have a pretty bad headache but i remember most of what happened. I am pretty sure i'm not hysterical and my vision is...tired but that's it i think.”  
“It could have been a lot worse. We were very lucky.” Kyuhyun spoke quietly.  
“I was very lucky.” Sungmin corrected with a chuckle. “You wouldn’t have got in trouble remember, I signed the papers.”   
“Sungmin, i really couldn't give a shit if i got in trouble. I was scared i lost you. I thought you wouldn't remember me and we couldn't joke around like we usually do or walk through the park talking nonsense. I was worried that i had ruined your life.” Sungmin’s cheerful positivity dropped. Kyuhyun had once expressed worry that he only wanted Sungmin for his Succubus. It wasn’t something he had to worry about anymore. Kyuhyun cared. Not just the way you care for a colleague or someone you are merely attracted to. He cared about the relationship they had.   
“I’m ok, Kyu. I’m still here.” He raised his hand to the man's cheek and watched with affection as Kyuhyun kissed his palm.   
“I’m so so-”   
“Don’t even say it.” Sungmin quickly cut him off with a stern voice. Kyuhyun looked to him shocked.   
“This was not your fault. It wasn’t even a mistake. No one knew it could happen.” He tried to reassure the man.  
“It was my fa-” Kyuhyun flinched as he was chastised again.  
“I swear...I will hit you. Hard. Really hard.” Sungmin warned and relaxed when it seemed Kyuhyun got the point. He smiled at the man in front of him.   
“What did the doctor prescribe?” He asked  
“Sleep, water and to let him know what your condition was like.” Kyuhyun answered in a small voice.  
“You better text him to let him know i'm ok then.” Kyuhyun nodded before standing and getting his phone from Sungmin’s desk, leaving Sungmin’s hand to drop down to his side. He watched Kyuhyun type his reply before putting his phone in his pocket and facing Sungmin. Sungmin slowly stood and Kyuhyun held out a hand incase he needed it. After being successful he moved and took clothes from his drawers.   
“I'm going to change. Then ill sleep more. ok?” Kyuhyun nodded in reply but Sungmin could read the worry on his features.   
He took it easy as he changed and did his usual bathroom routine. Making sure not to push himself. He noticed the red scratches on his neck and the slight bruise to the side of his face. Knowing they were just results of the event he ignored them. He managed to complete his task without any incident but was desperate for more sleep. He smiled at Kyuhyun sat on his bed, typing on his phone, before crawling to the wall side of his bed.   
“Did he text back?” He asked upon seeing Dr. Lee’s name on the screen over Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Kyuhyun nodded.   
“When you wake up tomorrow, you have to make sure you eat then come see me or text me and he’ll come check you over to make sure.” Sungmin nodded. After the confusion when he woke up and the reminder of his state after the event, he was not opposed to being checked over. It wasn’t a joking matter.   
“Do you have to go back?” Sungmin asked his quietly. A little worried to ask Kyuhyun what he wanted. Kyuhyun looked to him for a moment.   
“Not until early hours. Before everyone is awake.” He answered, his voice quiet still. Sungmin looked to see it had just gone midnight and they had a good five hours.   
“Sleep with me then?” He finally asked and Kyuhyun shook his head. He didn't hide his disappointment.   
“I won’t wake up on time.”   
“So set your alarm.” Sungmin chuckled at the rubbish excuse.  
“I don’t want to wake you up.”   
“Ill just fall back asleep if you manage the impossible task.” He smiled brightly and Kyuhyun smiled weakly back at him. He watched as Kyuhyun turned to his phone and set an alarm before kicking off his shoes. He pulled back his duvet as Kyuhyun climbed in and he shuffled down. His head now on the pillow. The light was turned off and they were left in darkness. Only faintly seeing each others features. Sungmin shuffled closer and felt comforted by the arm that wrapped around his waist. He linked his fingers with Kyuhyun’s other hand and sighed in satisfaction. Kyuhyun chuckled at him as he stroke soothing lines with his thumb. Sungmin smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him. Soft and gentle and only for a few moments. He got back in his comfortable position and felt a kiss on his forehead. Lips stayed against his head and he quickly fell into a deep sleep.   
\---

Sungmin’s eyes fluttered open and he was instantly reminded of earlier events by the constant ache in his head. He noted that Kyuhyun had left without waking him and pushed himself to sit up. Taking his phone from the table next to him and checking the time. His eyes widened in shock to see it was 3pm. He opened the text from Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun:  
Guessing you’re still sleeping, although i approve i'm coming to get you at four in case you’re still sleeping. Dr. Lee is very insistent on you eating. xxxx

He smiled as he typed a quick reply. 

Sungmin:  
I just woke up. I’ll meet you at the canteen. 

He hit send and put his phone back on his night stand. He slowly crawled off his bed and stood up. Weighing up his strength. He felt slightly nauseous but not enough to worry about. He made his way to the bathroom and showered slowly. Having to work harder than usual to get the residue of gel off his body from the sticky pads. Feeling worse off for his shower he let himself relax on the bed for a while. His head still pounding and feeling exhausted. He forced himself to dress knowing Kyuhyun would be waiting for him in ten minutes. Allowing himself to wear sweats and a hoodie. He checked his appearance one last time and was glad his hair was due to be cut as it hid the worst of the scratches on his neck. Most would presume a Willing got to him, so it didn't matter much if people saw them. 

He walked into the canteen. Grabbing food and water without much thought before sitting across from Kyuhyun and Dr. Lee.   
“Hey. How you feeling?” Kyuhyun instantly asked.   
“Headache. Tired. Little bit sickly.” Was all he managed as he took a drink from his water.   
“Do you mind coming with me when we are done so i can check you over properly?” Dr. Lee asked him. Sungmin nodded in agreement. He looked to his food, triangle cut sandwiches and a banana. He didn't have any desire to eat them but forced himself. He took a bite and chewed it slowly. He looked up to see Kyuhyun watching him sympathetically.   
“Don’t even think about apologising.” He mumbled, feeling the urge coming from Kyuhyun. He watched the man assess his options.   
“When you feel better and have your appetite back, all the burgers are on me.” He finally spoke and Sungmin couldn't hide the chuckle and Kyuhyun seemed overjoyed to hear him laugh.   
“If you are struggling to eat, i recommend the banana. It will help you the most.” Dr. Lee spoke again and Sungmin took the advice.   
\----

Sungmin had been in the medical section for almost an hour. Having his ears, eyes, brain, reflexes and memory thoroughly checked. His reflexes were slow and his memory wasn’t working as well as it should but Dr. Lee expected they would return to normal as he recovered. Satisfied he was allowed to leave. He strolled his way over to his room feeling lazy and slow and almost fell onto his bed. Kicking off his shoes and crawling under the covers and falling asleep.

He woke hours later to find it was almost midnight and he was wide awake. Although he still felt lazy his headache had lessened and he felt relieved. Checking his phone he noticed a few texts had come through from Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun:  
What did Dr. Lee say? xx

Kyuhyun:  
Never mind. Just saw him. I'm guessing you’re sleeping. I’m working on what went wrong. xx

Kyuhyun:   
Think i have figured it out. Let me know when you’re awake and ill tell you. xx

He quickly replied. 

Sungmin:  
Hey. Yeah i fell asleep. Feeling a lot better than before. Can you come over to tell me? xxxx

He waited impatiently for a reply, feeling bored now he was awake. Five minutes passed, and he had changed into more suitable pajamas,before his phone pinged with Kyuhyun’s reply.

Kyuhyun:  
Sorry i was working. Yeah ill come up now. xx

Sungmin noted he was working late again and he would have to tell Kyuhyun off for not sleeping at a normal time, especially when he got so little sleep the night before.

Sungmin:  
If you pass a vending machine i could do with something fizzy :p

Kyuhyun:  
Roger that haha. xx

Sungmin smiled as he made his bed neater. His room was clean as usual save for the twisted sheets from his sleeping. He propped up his pillows and laid on his bed. Taking his book from the side he decided to read until Kyuhyun got to his room. He only read a couple of pages before there was a knock on his door. He moved to get up when he heard the beep. Reminding him that Kyuhyun had a card to let himself in. He relaxed back again but put his book on the side as Kyuhyun came around the corner. He put three bottles of different drinks next to Sungmin with a smile.  
“Thankyou” He smiled up at Kyuhyun chirpily.   
“No problem. I got a few to choose from.” He took off his jacket and laid it on Sungmin’s desk before taking something out of the pocket and sitting on Sungmin’s bed with him. Sungmin realised he had the pod in his hand but it looked somewhat different.   
“So what’s the news?” Sungmin asked him after taking gulps of his drink.   
“Well it was Dr. Lee’s idea actually. He had a theory. You know how this is supposed to send electronic signals to the part of the brain that release the pheromones?” Sungmin nodded.   
“Well he thinks the increased brain activity while using your Succubus made the electronic signals spread to other parts of your brain. At the same time it was increasing the power of the signals causing more and more pain each time. The scans we got while doing the test only support this.” Sungmin nodded. The product wasn't going to work for him. He tried to hide his disappointment.  
“I have put in some more components. It’s a little bigger now but it will automatically switch off when it starts increasing the power. So if it is used on a Succubus it just won't do anything. I shredded the plans for the old one and kept the new ones as first drafts. So this is the first model. There is no proof of it being anything but the first model.” Kyuhyun explained but Sungmin was confused.   
“Why would it matter if it can't be used on a Succubus or Incubus?”  
“Dr. Lee was showing me the brainwaves of a Willing don't change much when under the Succubus. He thinks this will still work if we put it on a Willing.” Kyuhyun answered and Sungmin’s hope grew.   
“So instead of blocking the pheromones coming from me. You block theirs?” Kyuhyun shook his head.   
“No it’s still blocking yours but blocking them from making a reaction in the Willing. Does that make sense?” Sungmin nodded.  
“I think so.”   
“Also me and Dr. Lee passed off the whole recording as a fault in his machine. He actually broke the machine so it would look realistic. So now there is maintenance reports to back up our own reports on the experiment. Hopefully it’ll stop any suspicion.” He was flipping the pod in his hand.   
“Only me, you, the Willing and Dr. Lee know what really happened. So it won't be used as a weapon.” Sungmin smiled brightly at him. He had forgotten asking Kyuhyun to make sure it wouldn't be used against his kind. It warmed him that Kyuhyun and Dr. Lee had gone to such efforts to make sure it couldn't happen. He was incredibly relieved to know it couldn't happen again.   
“Thankyou.” He crawled behind Kyuhyun and wrapped his arms around his neck. Pressing a peck to his cheek. Kyuhyun held his arms as he rested his head on a boney shoulder.   
“So. You’re feeling better?” Sungmin nodded in reply and laughed when Kyuhyun quickly moved out of his arms when his chin dug in. He rubbed Kyuhyun’s shoulder until the man trusted him not to do it again and moved back.   
“We’ll have to go get burgers tomorrow then.” He finally spoke back. Sungmin nodded again, making sure not to hurt Kyuhyun this time.   
“That sounds good. Do you not want to test this though.” He took the pod from Kyuhyun’s hands. Looking at the new design.   
“It can wait. I think we both need a day off.” Sungmin smiled hugging Kyuhyun tighter and pulling him to lay down with him. Kyuhyun let him, however awkward they were lying, and continued to put up with a bored Sungmin as he started poking different areas of his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Sungmin woke early not needing much sleep since he spent the majority of the day before tucked into his bed. Feeling bright eyed and bushy tailed, he had showered and dressed by eight. He eagerly texted Kyuhyun multiple times and continued to call him until he woke up. When there was no reply he fell back on his bed with a sigh. Preparing himself to wait a few hours before the lazy man was awake and ready to leave the facility in search of the world's greatest burger. He was surprised half an hour later when a text came through, disturbing his quiet reading time.

Kyuhyun:  
Hey, I will have you know i'm not lazy and i have been out of bed for hours. Not of my own choice of course. I'm heading to my room to get ready now but i have to drop some stuff off in Engineering after so ill meet you at the reception in half an hour? xx

Sungmin:  
Who dragged you out of bed then? I’m ready and waiting. Yeah half an hour is fine. x

Kyuhyun:  
Manager. I’ll tell you about it when we're out of this hell hole. xx

Sungmin:  
That bad? x

Kyuhyun:  
Can i use you, to use your succubus on him for a little revenge? xx

Sungmin:  
Once a month. You already used your credit this month. haha xx

Kyuhyun:  
Damn it. Cya soon. xxx  
\---

When Sungmin arrived at the reception, he was surprised to see Kyuhyun already there in his casual clothes, speaking with a woman he recognised but had not seen often. Sungmin suddenly felt jealous as he eyed her long legs, short skirt and pleasing face. Her voice was accented in a way he hadn't heard before but he was sure she was from the research facility and he understood why the doctors and engineers all swooned over them. 

He approached slowly, coming to a stop beside Kyuhyun.   
“This must be him, right?” She smiled brightly at him as she allowed Sungmin into their conversation. Kyuhyun nodded with an equally bright smile.   
“Sungmin, Manager Cho. Manager Cho, Sungmin.” He introduced them casually. She stuck out her hand eagerly and Sungmin shook it. He had never met the manager of the research facility before. Only heard of her.   
“I have heard alot about you, not just from Kyuhyun either. I sought him out after seeing your test results. Your power and control is very impressive and I was eager to learn more about it.” She seemed genuine and Kyuhyun seemed to like her too. Sungmin smiled back at her. Thinking quickly to find a complement to pay her back.   
“I have heard a lot about you too. The manager of the research facility right?” She nodded happily.  
“Must be nice being the best manager in the facility.” She turned and smiled to Kyuhyun who chuckled at Sungmin’s bluntness. She seemed happy for the compliment though.   
“Let's face it.” She started to whisper. “My competition isn’t exactly hard to beat.” Sungmin nodded in agreement as he laughed.   
“I better get going, enjoy your day out. I hope to see you both again, soon.” She bobbed her shoulders once before walking away. Kyuhyun turned to him fully then.   
“Ready to go?” Sungmin nodded and headed to the double swing doors.  
“She was nice. I can see why everyone fancies her too.” He heard Kyuhyun chuckle behind him.   
“Yeah. She’s married but it doesn't stop them trying.”   
“How did you meet her?” Sungmin asked as his card was scanned by the guard at the gate.   
“She emailed me and asked if we could get a coffee sometime. I tried to refuse by claiming i was busy but she insisted. When I got there she only wanted to talk about you and other Succubus and Incubus.” He explained as they walked through the gate.   
“Is she one of the rare ones then?” Kyuhyun nodded in reply.   
“Yeah she’s fascinated in the subject. You especially. I'm surprised she didn't try dragging you away for a chat. She did stick around just to meet you though.” He laughed and Sungmin had to admit he was a little flattered.   
\---

They sat under the tree. Sungmin between Kyuhyun’s legs, leaning against his chest. The burger had felt like a blessing after the little amount he ate the day before. He considered buying two for himself but was thankful that he didn't, after his first left him feeling stuffed.   
“So what did the manager have to say?” Kyuhyun made a snorting noise behind him and Sungmin chuckled.   
“He apparently came to see me in the lab yesterday and I wasn't there. He was concerned that I was booking rooms then not making use of them and pretty much accused me of slacking off. I explained to him that it was not a regular occurrence and the only reason the lab wasn't used yesterday was because you were sick but he didn't care. Obviously. He said I shouldn’t be lenient on you and let you have days off when they needed a product soon. When I assured him it wouldn't happen again to get him off my back, so I could go back to bed, he said he went through all my recordings and was surprised to see some from the medical section. I tried to explain that I was hoping to find some information from the scans to inspire a product. Pretty much, long story short, he thinks I'm hiding something and that I have made a product but not made them aware of it. He gave me ten million terms and conditions from my contract that state I have to tell them when I have made a product and I can't hand it to third parties and all that rubbish. Eventually I got out but not without him telling me that he will be keeping an eye on me. He did the whole fingers to his eyes thing and everything.” Kyuhyun vented out his anger while Sungmin relaxed and listened. Stroking Kyuhyun’s knee to sooth his annoyance.   
“So when we get back, we’ll do a test. There are always rooms that are free after dinner time.” Sungmin offered.   
“I want to make sure you’re better before we do anymore tests. Regardless if he’s watching.” Kyuhyun was playing with the hair that rested on the back of his neck.   
“I’m feeling fine now, Kyuhyun. We should test the product. The sooner we know it works, the better.” Sungmin looked back to see Kyuhyun frowning.  
“If he’s watching us then I definitely don't want to test the product.”   
“Well when would be the best time to do it?” Sungmin asked.   
“I was hoping we could figure out a way to test it without any computers or machines. No cameras or microphones either.” Kyuhyun tickled the side of his neck with his fingertips and Sungmin hit his leg to make him stop.   
“But it has to be in the lab so no one is in danger.” He added and Kyuhyun hummed behind him.   
“At eleven, security leave the corridor. We could go in at midnight or later and do a quick test.” Sungmin thought about this option. It was a possibility but it had flaws.   
“But the reason security leaves at eleven is because all Willing have to be in their building by that time. How are we going to persuade one to sneak out. Chances are they couldn't.” There was a pause and Sungmin knew what was coming.   
“I could be the Willing.” Kyuhyun mumbled, waiting for Sungmin’s outburst. Sungmin turned to kneel between Kyuhyun’s legs.   
“You know that isn’t happening, Kyuhyun. You said yourself I don’t have to do that again.” He whined, reminding Kyuhyun of what happened last time.   
“If it works then it won't be an issue.” Kyuhyun pointed out.   
“And if one of us gets hurt in the process. Then what?”   
“I have friends that would help us. Changmin, Dr Lee. Both of them would come help and keep it quiet.” Sungmin shook his head.   
“I'm not doing it.”   
“You are.” Sungmin gave him an accusing look. He spoke sarcastically.   
“Am i? Really?”   
“Yep. Because it’s the only way to ensure it’s safe for the Succubus and Incubus.” Sungmin scowled at the grinning man in front of him. He hated when Kyuhyun used these excuses on him. It was the equivalent of a guilt trip.   
“To say you were so nervous I would get hurt before, you are very eager to put me in danger.” Sungmin decided to hit Kyuhyun where it hurt, even just slightly.   
“I'm sure it won't hurt you. I’m so sure it will work, I will put both of us in danger.” He nodded, his face losing comic and showing only confidence and excitement. 

Sungmin sat back against his feet and stared at Kyuhyun. He was confident. He was sure it was going to work and it made Sungmin sure of it too. He considered the worst case scenario in his head. He could lose control of his Succubus and they would have sex. Hungry and animalistic sex. Although a part of Sungmin wanted that, the human side of him didn't. Him and Kyuhyun had come close before and they had even performed the act over the phone but when it came down to it. He wanted it to be between him and Kyuhyun. He didn't want his Succubus having anything to do with it. Not until later, anyway. Later he could stake his claim. On the plus side, they would get to know first hand if it worked. He had managed to control himself well when they were on his desk. Maybe he could do the same if it went wrong. He would have to make sure he didn't go too high. It would be easier to pull back then. 

He looked back to Kyuhyun weighing up his options.   
“I could just ask Soolee to do it.” Kyuhyun grinned. Sungmin stared at him mouth agape before swiftly hitting him over the head. Kyuhyun laughed and Sungmin made to stand up but was stopped when Kyuhyun pulled at his collar. Pulled forward till their lips met in a soft yet passionate exchange. Sungmin gave up on his escape in seconds. Just enjoying the blissful feeling. He moved his lips against Kyuhyun’s savouring the moment knowing they couldn't have it for much longer. He pulled away after a few more moments and knew there was a flush on his face. Kyuhyun just smiled at him sweetly.   
“Please?” He eventually asked and Sungmin quickly remembered what they had been talking about.   
“Fine.” He spoke after a moment of silence. “I don’t agree with your methods of persuading me though.”   
\---

They made it back to the facility before dinner and Kyuhyun quickly booked one of the control rooms for later in the afternoon. Until then all Sungmin had to do was kill time. Now he was back to health, he was eager to test the product again. Although he knew the product wouldn't be on him he couldn't shake the uneasiness. He didn't want to experience the pain again nor would he wish it on anyone else, especially Kyuhyun. Unable to read with his mind on overdrive he settled in the lobby of the Succubus accommodation. He was relieved when Soolee joined him. Their relationship was back to normal, give or take, but he did notice the lack of mention of Kyuhyun. He ignored it. He didn't want to make Soolee any more uncomfortable than she clearly already was. 

The hours went fast as he listened to his friend talk enthusiastically about Jihu. He had noticed they were spending more time together and although Soolee had pushed himself and Kyuhyun into realising their feelings for each other, she wasn't so eager to do it for herself and Jihu. Sungmin decided the next time he was alone with Jihu he would plant the seed in his head. Soolee was a great catch and she deserved some happiness. As though sensing he was being talked about, the younger male appeared and Soolee quietened on the subject. He left the two chatting as he went to meet Kyuhyun for their faux test. They still needed to arrange a time to meet later in the night but with the cameras and microphones on them he knew it would be hard work. He figured they would have to arrange it by text. 

As he entered the control room his eyes fell on a hard faced Kyuhyun. One he had only seen passed to narrow minded scientists, was now pointed at him. He opened his mouth to speak when Kyuhyun’s voice, deep and threatening, silenced him.   
“Nice of you to show up, Sungmin. I hope you are better after your illness.” The sarcasm and malice dripping from his words shocked Sungmin. He furrowed his eyebrows before he saw movement behind Kyuhyun. The manager stood straight and gave Sungmin what he guessed was winning smile, that only made Sungmin wish pain upon him. Realising what Kyuhyun was doing he chose not to speak knowing that it is what would be expected of him, from the manager. He stood hard faced and uncaring but the words from Kyuhyun had stung.   
“Let’s get this test over and done with but I want to speak to you afterwards about your lack of work.” He turned away back to the control panel and Sungmin walked into the control room. His mood had deteriorated massively. Although he knew Kyuhyun was acting out for the managers sake, he couldn't help but feel angry and upset. More towards the manager than Kyuhyun. The test went fast and he forced himself to enter the control room. He stood waiting for Kyuhyun to finish what he was doing the manager was stood back watching the situation. Kyuhyun fished out a notebook and opened it to a page and ordered Sungmin to come forward.   
“Do you see this?” He pointed at the page and Sungmin looked to see Kyuhyun’s hand writing. There seemed to be two types going on at once which confused him. He tried to read the first line which was filled with technical words and phrases. Kyuhyun’s finger landed at the start of a different set of hand writing as he continued to speak.   
“This is everything I had planned for the days you took off. Do you see how behind you have made us?” The tone in Kyuhyun’s voice annoyed him and he tried to ignore it and read from where his finger pointed. 

He has my phone. i deleted everything.

Sungmin stiffened. Did they have the authority to take away his phone? Had they found anything that could be used against them? He felt suddenly angry. He watched Kyuhyun’s finger slide down to the start of the next sentence.   
“This will take us days to rectify. You have postponed me making a product. Do you understand how irresponsible that is? How inconsiderate?” 

One in the morning. Here. I’m so sorry for this. 

“In the future I think you need to assess your priorities before taking time off. Because I won’t be so nice the next time you mess up my schedule.” Kyuhyun slammed the book shut and shoved it in his bag. He pointed to it afterwards.   
“You will do all those tests tomorrow. In one day. If you want to be lazy do it in your own time, not mine.” Sungmin had to give Kyuhyun his dues. He could act. So much so that Sungmin wanted to slap him in that moment. He scowled at Kyuhyun and the manager.   
“Go.” Kyuhyun finally said with force and Sungmin took his time leaving. Acting like he wasn't bothered. He walked with meaning back to the Succubus accommodation and practically knocked down Soolee’s door. He had to rant his frustration out somewhere.   
\---

It was one ‘o'clock and the the corridors were eerily quiet. Sungmin expected more security to be around the facility at this time. He had made it out of the succubus building, through the courtyard, through the corridors and into E3 without seeing a soul. The control room was cast in shadows. The only light coming from the lab. He walked in and was met with a relaxed Kyuhyun laid back on the Willing’s chair. Hearing him enter, Kyuhyun turned.   
“I am so sorry.” He instantly apologised for his earlier actions. Sungmin smiled.  
“Yeah that was annoying.” He chuckled as he walked towards the now standing Kyuhyun.   
“Speak to me like that again and I might actually hurt you.” He put his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck letting his fingers glide through soft hair. Feeling more freedom with the cameras off.  
“I want to think you’re joking but I don’t think you are.” Kyuhyun laughed as he rested his hands on Sungmin’s waist.   
“So they actually took your phone?” Sungmin decided to ask again. He admired Kyuhyun’s features as he spoke.   
“Yeah, after he said he was going to be watching me, I decided it would be best to deleted anything that said we were in contact for reasons other than arrangements for tests. This morning he came to see me with some new policy where they can confiscate your phone for checking. I made a written complaint about it but that's all I can do. I'm just relieved I deleted everything.” He explained.   
“What if they find a way to see what you’ve deleted?” Sungmin didn't want to see the consequences of the text messages they had sent each other.  
“Well luckily. They asked Manager Cho to do it. I think she would be more likely to help us than him.” Sungmin nodded. With the way the pleasant woman spoke in the small time he met her, it seemed more likely. His mind left the issue and wondered why they were so close and Kyuhyun hadn’t kissed him yet.  
“So the general plan for this is…” He cut off Kyuhyun’s words pulling him down. Their lips meeting. He listened to the sharp intake of breath from Kyuhyun. He was pulled closer by the hands on his waist and didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. He briefly wondered if he could distract Kyuhyun from testing the product without a Willing. When Kyuhyun pulled away, he realised probably not.   
“We have a test to do.” His hands ran up and down Sungmin’s side.   
“Would you not rather be doing me instead?” Sungmin whispered pulling Kyuhyun to him again. It seemed to work for a moment before Kyuhyun pushed him back gently.   
“Sungmin…” His face was both stern and playful.   
“Kyuhyun…” He copied the tone.   
“You already agreed.”   
“So?”  
“So can we do the test please?” Kyuhyun chuckled this time.   
“Choosing your work over me. How insulting.” Sungmin faked a disappointed sigh as he dropped his arms from Kyuhyun’s neck.   
“You’re a piece of work in itself.” Kyuhyun chuckled. Sungmin made his way to the red square he usually stood and watched Kyuhyun sit down and secure the pod on his neck. It seemed easier than before and Sungmin guessed he had changed the way it attaches. Probably a good job if anything would go wrong.   
“I’m not going high or it’ll be too hard to pull back if it doesn't work.” He offered Kyuhyun who nodded in reply. Sungmin realised as Kyuhyun sat back in the chair that he wasn't strapped in. He decided pretty fast that he didn't care. If the product didn't work he would still be on a low enough level to stop and if Kyuhyun happened to kiss him in the process it wasn't anything they hadn't done before.   
“Ok it’s on.” Kyuhyun grinned. Sungmin smiled at the excitement in his eyes. He took a breath and very carefully released his Succubus. He expected he was around two. Kyuhyun didn't seem to be doing much of anything. He let it go a little more. By now there was usually at least some pulling at the restraints. Kyuhyun didn't have them so they should have been in a passionate exchange by now. It was a strange sensation. He was letting himself relax fully but he was having to use a lot more effort. As though his supply was low. Seeing his confusion, Kyuhyun spoke.  
“Are you doing it?”   
“Yeah i think i'm at about a six.” Sungmin laughed and Kyuhyun grinned.   
“It’s harder though. Like i'm weak.” He added and Kyuhyun nodded.   
“You’re getting nothing back from me. Makes sense.” Sungmin decided to push now. Forcing it further and Kyuhyun laughed seeing his efforts. Sungmin shook his head with a laugh as he brought his Succubus back. He had to admit he was shocked. He wasn't sure what to say and was only beginning to process the momentous moment.   
“You did it.” He finally said. Kyuhyun smiled wide at him as he stood up.   
“You helped.” He approached Sungmin, running a hand through his hair which always made Sungmin relax.   
“I can’t believe it’s finished.” Sungmin chuckled lightly.   
“Hopefully this will mean a different life for everyone here, now.” Kyuhyun spoke quietly and Sungmin smiled. He grabbed Kyuhyun’s hands and shook them in excitement.   
“It works!” He almost yelled with a laugh. Kyuhyun just watched him in a mixture of confusion and amusement. Sungmin let Kyuhyun’s arms go. He heaved a sigh.   
“Sorry, I'm excited.”   
“I noticed!” Kyuhyun chuckled. He once again ran his hand through Sungmin’s hair, this time pulling him closer by the waist and tilting his head up slightly. Sungmin’s heart did it’s usual skip and race.  
“You can relax now.” Kyuhyun whispered as their lips were centimeters apart. Sungmin realised it was true. His Succubus didn't have a say in anything he did now. He didn't have to prepare himself for Kyuhyun’s actions. He could enjoy them. As lips met his softly, he let out a sigh. Letting his Succubus do what it wanted. The lips that moved against his own soft and unaffected. 

He travelled his hand up Kyuhyun’s chest and around his neck. Pulling him closer. Kissing deeper. He felt fingers slide from his face and around his waist before settling on his lower back. Pulling his body closer to Kyuhyun’s. He could feel the rise and fall of his Succubus match his breathing and Kyuhyun’s actions. His body heat rising as Kyuhyun’s fingers traveled under his t-shirt. Feeling his nerves come alive under the gentle touch. He wanted more and kissed Kyuhyun more passionately. He was pleased when Kyuhyun reciprocated. Grabbing Sungmin tighter. Sungmin pulled away and set his hands working on the buttons of Kyuhyun’s shirt. Aware where the exchange was going and accepting it without more thought. The dark eyes that watched him made him shiver. Anticipation running through him. He slid the shirt off Kyuhyun’s shoulders as Kyuhyun caught his lips again. A desperate and hungry exchange that made his stomach flip and his body ache. His shirt was pulled over his head and tossed to the side. Lips met his neck and he found them to be his undoing. Unable to control the ragged breath that left him. A light nip below his ear made him whimper, his nails met Kyuhyun’s torso and slid down to his waist band. Fingers fumbling with the belt and zip. Eager to get what he wanted. Kyuhyun was much in the same state, making fast work of the rest of Sungmin’s clothes. Hands running everywhere they could reach as their lips met in kisses far from sweet. He pushed Kyuhyun down onto the Willing’s chair. Glad for the comfortable padding and wide seat. He was pulled closer and shivered as kisses scattered his body. He gripped Kyuhyun’s hair showing him how much he liked the sensation. Hands slid down his thighs and back up. Pulled closer again. Straddling Kyuhyun’s lap. He kissed the man below him desperately. Grinding their bodies together causing a hiss from Kyuhyun. A light bite on his lip made him smile into their next kiss. Feeling Kyuhyun’s hardness meet his own was indescribable. A knot forming in his stomach. He rolled his hips again, their lips parted as their breaths mingled. Eyes on each other. A scratch down the length of his back had him continue his ministrations. Their breaths catching into moans. Another hand ran up his thigh, around his ass and between his legs. He hummed in approval when Kyuhyun’s finger ran where he wanted it. He was pulled into a deep kiss as a dull pain met him. He stilled allowing Kyuhyun his intentions. He rocked his body to ask for more when the uncomfort left him. His needs were met and more pain came to him this time. He whimpered. His nails digging into Kyuhyun’s neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when the pain subsided. His eyes met the dark questioning ones of Kyuhyun and he gave a small nod. Unable to hide the pain this time he gripped onto Kyuhyun’s shoulders and rested his forehead next to his neck. A hand ran through his hair and pulled gently. He lifted his head and his lips were taken. A tongue asking for permission which was granted without hesitation. He lost himself into the kiss which was soon broken when his body filled with pleasure. His moan was uncontrollable. His hand gripping Kyuhyun’s hair as his hips bucked.   
“Do it again.” He breathed and his request was followed. Expletives left him. His hips causing Kyuhyun to release his own groan. The fingers inside him didn't stop pleasing him and he found himself moving into their movements.  
“Fuck, Sungmin.” Kyuhyun’s growl of his name added to his list of favorite things. The sensations were gone with Kyuhyun’s fingers and he whimpered, desperately needing them back. He was pulled up and let Kyuhyun position himself. Sungmin bit his lip. Waiting impatiently. When he felt Kyuhyun’s length against him he lowered himself down. He forced himself to breath through the pain. Eager to feel the pleasure this would undoubtedly cause him. Kyuhyun’s ragged breath and grip tight on his hips spurred him on. Kyuhyun kissed him as he settled for a moment. Showing his need and desperation. Sungmin moved forward to kiss him deeper the movement causing a buck from Kyuhyun’s hips. Sungmin could tell he was trying to control himself and a soothing hand ran down his back, brushing away any pain. Not aware how much pleasure, that movement made, in Sungmin. Sungmin grinded earning a moan from Kyuhyun. He decided to give more and lifted himself up and down slowly. The grip on his hips were an enjoyable pain. Kyuhyun’s curses like music to him. A hand on his chest pushed him gently back. Unsure what was wanted of him he leant back. resting his hands on the chair arms. A hand wrapped around his member and he whimpered, his hips moved to meet the movement and he realised his position as a familiar wave of pleasure overcame him. His nails dug into the chair's arms. Unable to get enough he continued rolling his hips. The pleasure building with every movement. Kyuhyun’s own movements intensified the sensation. His hand working Sungmin into a puddle. His whole body at the mercy of the man inside him. Kyuhyun’s moans mixed with his own. The nails in his hips dug deeper as the waves came fast. The build was hitting its limit and he could feel Kyuhyun was the same. All at once it left him and Kyuhyun’s name left his lips. The rhythm of his hips lost with his sanity. He was pulled against Kyuhyun’s chest forcefully. Riding out his orgasm with Kyuhyun’s forceful movements. A harsh bite on his shoulder wasn't enough to hold the noise leaving Kyuhyun. Sungmin could do nothing but smile as his body was used to ride out Kyuhyun’s own end. The blissful glow not leaving him. He felt Kyuhyun relax. His breathing as rushed as Sungmin’s. He looked into the face of his superior. The dark eyes filled with something more than lust. He was pulled down by his neck as kisses were scattered on his face. He chuckled at the sweet gesture. Feeling drained and tired, he decided not to move for a while. Kyuhyun seemed to have the same decision, keeping his arms wrapped around Sungmin’s waist. He relaxed into the soft touches. Eyes closed. Enjoying the closeness between them.


	10. Chapter 10

Sungmin sat up in his bed. It was morning and he woke feeling refreshed and ready to take on whatever the world threw at him. His body ached. His arms, the muscles in his back, his legs. It was expected. It had been a while since he felt these pains. He felt a slight pain shoot up his back as he settled his weight. He was glad it wasn't as bad as the first time. He couldn't help but smile in wake of what happened. All these small niggles and demands on his body were welcome reminders. He would have readily endured more pain for the blissful and warm happiness that filled him now. He wondered if Kyuhyun ached the same as him. If he welcomed the ware on his body. 

He unplugged his phone from the charger and swiped the screen. There were two messages from Kyuhyun already and he noted it was only ten. The man must have been awake early. This reminded him that Kyuhyun had his phone confiscated from him. He wondered briefly if he had got it back or if the messages would be some kind of set up.

Kyuhyun:  
Good morning :)   
I have invited the manager of engineering and the research department as well as Dr Lee for a viewing of the product in action. It’s at 1pm i wanted to give you chance to sleep. After that i presume i’ll be called to the owner to talk about it. Day one of a new world! xx

Kyuhyun:  
Oh, I forgot. I got my phone back! They found nothing of interest. Well...Manager Cho winked at me so i think she did but...we were right. She covered. xx

He decided to text Kyuhyun back cautionary, If it was really Kyuhyun he would get the message. 

Sungmin:  
Mr. Cho, I think you messaged the wrong person. 

Kyuhyun:  
Min, it’s me don’t worry. XD

Sungmin:  
How do i know? 

Kyuhyun:  
I know you have a beauty mark on your inner thigh. 

Sungmin knitted his eyebrows. He didn't. Did he? He pulled down the cover much to his muscles dismay and pulled the leg of his pajamas up. When he saw the small mark he laughed. 

Sungmin:  
I didn't even know i had that!

Kyuhyun:  
I had a good view to see it haha

Sungmin blushed in response.

Sungmin:  
I’ll see you at one. xx

Sungmin showered, dressed and ate his lunch in the canteen before making his way to the control room. He presumed, if Kyuhyun didn't specify, they would be in E3 as they usually were. He had to remind himself not to be too friendly. In the manager's eyes, Kyuhyun and Sungmin were not the best of friends. He couldn't let the reality of them sleeping together and caring for each other get in the way of that cover. Not until the product was released and Sungmin could leave. Then they could be as public as they wanted. It took him a surprisingly long time to get into the right frame of mind, the same one he had to take up before meeting Kyuhyun. 

It sometimes surprised him how much he had changed since meeting the man. Even in a matter of weeks. Sungmin had been an isolated and thick skinned test subject and now he had friends, a non-official boyfriend and a happier outlook on life. He decided all the changes he had made were for the better. 

He entered the room and was almost instantly greeted by manager Cho, of the research department. Her charming smile and friendly attitude radiating.   
“Sungmin, It’s so nice to see you again. I’m looking forward to seeing you in action.” Sungmin shook the hand offered to him and smiled back at her brightly.   
“Hi, It’s nice to see you too. How are you?” He replied politely.  
“Excited.” She laughed airily and he grinned at her as he turned towards the people in the room to find Kyuhyun. He found the man in deep conversation, holding out the pod, with Dr Lee and the manager of the engineering section. He had to hide his smile as he stood in their view.   
“Sungmin, how are you?” Dr Lee spoke first turning the other two mens attention to him. He nodded his head.   
“I'm fine thankyou. How are you?” It seemed a lot of politeness and small talk were going to take place today.   
“I'm good. This is a very interesting and exciting moment.” Sungmin nodded in agreement.   
“You must be nervous.” The manager spoke and Sungmin dropped his small smile for Dr Lee as he faced him. He shook his head.   
“Well, if this messes up it could kill you.” The manager seemed to be making a conscious effort to make him uncomfortable, not knowing Sungmin knew full well he would be safe.  
“I’m sure i’ll be fine and if i die, i'm sure it would still be better than living in this facility.” He chuckled his reply, Dr Lee and Kyuhyun laughed with him. The manager joined in the festivity but his smile didn't reach his eyes, which stayed focused on Sungmin with an evil glint.   
“Well, we better get started. The Willing is already in place, Sungmin, lead the way.” Kyuhyun motioned for him to move to the door and he turned, giving the manager a last sickly sweet smile before leaving. 

“So go up pretty normally. I want you to hit 9. No further than nine. I mean it.” Kyuhyun instructed him with a pointed stare. Sungmin nodded and rolled his eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Kyuhyun who tugged a strand of his hair as he attached pads onto Sungmin. Sungmin chuckled at the gesture. Kyuhyun then lowered his voice.   
“He’s out to start trouble. He’s aware i lied to him about the product. I told him i wanted to ensure it was safe before i revealed it. I think by the end of the day ill be in front of the owner having to explain myself. I don’t want you involved in this so please try not to encourage him to drag you down too.” Kyuhyun gave him a pleading look.   
“I can’t make any promises.” Sungmin almost whispered back with a smile. Sungmin had nothing to lose with the product sure to go into production soon. He knew, regardless of trying to hide their relationship, he wouldn’t be able to stand by and watch someone accuse or speak badly of Kyuhyun. Not without consequences anyway. Knowing how passionate Kyuhyun was about his job, he wouldn't allow someone else to ruin the reputation he had built for himself, or was soon to accumulate by making the product.

The test went fast. The Willing didn’t feel a thing and Sungmin hit nine units. He unhooked himself and painted his face with surprise and happiness as he unstrapped the willing and made his way back into the control room. He was greeted by Manager Cho first and her beaming smile. Rambling at his ability and the product and congratulating him on his effort. Sungmin decided he was right to like this woman upon first meeting her. He looked to a grinning Kyuhyun who’s attention was on Dr Lee shaking his hand. Manager Cho practically bounced back to them with her own gushings which gave Sungmin a view of the engineering manager. His face was a stark contrast to everyone else's. It reminded him of a sulking child. Unimpressed and pouty. Kyuhyun seemed to notice too as he approached the man.   
“So what do you think?” Kyuhyun smiled at him. Sungmin watched as the manager scoffed with a smile.   
“You’ll find out soon enough.” The sentence dripped with warning and malice and Kyuhyun’s smile dropped as the manager turned to the door. His eyes met Sungmin’s own narrowed ones as he passed. Each sending their own warning as he left. 

Kyuhyun looked defeated for a moment and disappointed. Sungmin realised he was hoping for a better outcome. Manager Cho held his shoulders as she spoke.   
“I assure you Kyuhyun, they have nothing on you. I checked. Even if they accuse you of selling the product to another company they can’t prove it. Don’t worry.” Kyuhyun nodded and offered the friendly woman a smile.   
“I know. It’ll be fine.” She nodded to back up his comment. Sungmin was thankful for her reassurance to Kyuhyun. He couldn't show his own so openly. As though reading his thoughts her eyes met his.   
“I think...we should all have lunch together. Yes?” Kyuhyun nodded and Dr. Lee added his own agreement. Manager Cho looked to Sungmin and he gave a nod.   
“Ok cool. Well, Kyuhyun, why don’t you pack your stuff up here and me and Dr. Lee will meet you there.” Kyuhyun nodded.   
“I’ll help Kyuhyun pack up.” Dr Lee walked toward the desk to start the clean up but was soon dragged to the door.  
“Nonsense, Kyuhyun can handle it. I would love to hear your thesis on physical and mental maturity and it’s effects on the Succubus. Is it true those who have an earlier sexual awakening in turn meet their Succubus early?” The subject seemed to catch Dr. Lee’s attention and he began following the woman, medical terms spewing out his mouth. Their voices grew smaller with distance before being blocked by the door. Sungmin and Kyuhyun were left in the control room.   
“Did she just…?” Sungmin gestured to the door. Unsure if Manager Cho’s intentions were to leave them alone for a moment.   
“I think so.” Kyuhyun chuckled. “Not like it helps.” He knocked his head toward the camera in the room. Sungmin nodded.  
“Congratulations.”   
“You too.” Kyuhyun replied.   
“I didn't do anything.” Sungmin shook his head. He didn't know why Kyuhyun always insisted on adding his effort in on the product.   
“I couldn't have done it without your help.” The soft, sweet smile Kyuhyun sent him made him give up on the subject with another shake of his head. He leaned back against the door casing, his arms crossed over his chest.   
“How are you today, anyway?” Kyuhyun asked. His attention moved to the papers he had across the control panel desk.   
“Aching.” Sungmin said after a little thought.   
“Have you been working out?” Kyuhyun asked next with a smirk.   
“You could say that.”  
“My muscles hurt a little today, too.”  
“You must not work out much then.” Sungmin chuckled at their coded conversation.   
“I don’t. I guess i never found the right personal trainer.”   
“Ah...Is this one good then?”   
“Great. He definitely keeps me motivated.” Sungmin couldn't help but feel bashful at the hidden compliment.  
“Well, you know what to do now you have one.”  
“Whats that?”  
“Work out more.” Sungmin gave a small smile as Kyuhyun looked to him, eyes darker than usual but still hinted with amusement. Sungmin didn't fail to notice the drag of eyes over his body. Kyuhyun returned his smile a moment later.   
“Yeah, i think i should.” Sungmin chuckled at the reply before moving to help Kyuhyun pack his stuff away. Their hands occasionally brushing and eyes occasionally locking but they kept their distance as they made their way to the canteen. It wouldn't be long till they were together anyway.   
\---

Sungmin was enjoying the company surrounding him. Manager Cho sat next to him and Kyuhyun across. Along with Doctor Lee, the four of them had finished their food and were enjoying the light conversation that passed between them. Neither having work to complete and eager to waste the day away with their playful conversations. Everyone including himself were in high spirits. They had spoke fondly of the opportunities, for the Succubus and Incubus, that would arise with the products production. Occasionally they would veer off onto a topic Sungmin wasn't familiar with but he was happy to enjoy their company regardless. Feeling at ease with their easygoing personalities. He had especially warmed to Manager Cho. Always enthusiastic and friendly but the stories she told showed she was not the kind of woman to be walked over. 

Sungmin realised all good things must come to an end when he looked to the exit of the canteen over Kyuhyun’s shoulder. The manager of the engineering section stood with multiple members of security. A finger pointed in their direction.   
“Kyuhyun.” He managed out the warning as the security started moving towards them. The manager grinning on their heels. Hearing his tone the whole table turned their attention to group of men. Before any words could be said between anyone they stood at the foot of the table beside Sungmin.   
“Dr Cho Kyuhyun, the owner of the facility wishes to meet with you immediately.” The manager spoke. His smirk on show and raising the anger in Sungmin.   
“Really? You bright security to escort him to a meeting?” Manager Cho spoke with a sneer. Making it clear how she felt about the man.   
“Oh the security isn’t for Kyuhyun.” He spoke up next with a laugh.   
“It’s for him.” A finger was pointed in Sungmin’s face but the manager didn't meet his eyes.   
“Why does he need security? He’s got A* clearance. Where are you taking him?” Kyuhyun spoke with force. Sungmin would have swooned at the protective tone in his voice if the situation had allowed anything other than confusion.   
“Lee Sungmin, we are here to escort you to a Grade E holding cell for your own, and everyone else's, safety. Please come with us.” Sungmin didn't recognise the man that spoke but knew he must be one of the authorities in security.  
“Why?” Was all he could ask. A slight trickle of fear hit him. He realised it was simply a fear of the unknown.   
“We are unable to discuss the reasons for your isolation. Please come with us or be forced.” Sungmin was shocked at the final words.   
“Oh i would love to see you try.” He sneered at the men as he stood. Willing to go quietly but refusing to let them get away with the threats. The tall man and the other security behind him lifted masks to their face. He watched them with interest and a laugh.   
“I’ll come with you, but if you think those stupid things would save you, you’re sadly mistaken.”   
“What right do you have to isolate him? You can’t just isolate people without reason.” Manager Cho spoke up. Clearly furious at the events. Her words were directed at the other manager.   
“We have reason. One of which is no concern of yours.” The tension between them was evident. He was the first to break eye contact and turn to Kyuhyun.   
“The meeting Dr Cho.”  
Kyuhyun stood to follow him. He turned to Sungmin before leaving.   
“I’ll find out what’s going on a fix it. Don’t give them something to use against you... Please.” Sungmin just nodded. Showing he wasn't really affected by the events as not to worry the man. In reality his blood was boiling. He was furious and wanted to take it out on the people around him. He wanted to know why he was going to be treated like a caged animal. He watched Kyuhyun leave through the door before he was pushed forward to walk. He turned and scowled at the man behind him. A shorter man with familiar eyes through the mask. He couldn't place the face and presumed he had just seen the man around. 

He was walked through the reception and into the medical section. The same protocols being followed as usual. Pat downs and metal detectors. Once through he was lead down a corridor he hadn't been down before. Through double doors. It seemed to get darker and creepier the further they walked. When they reached another set of double doors, guarded by two men there were discussions he didn't pay attention to around him. He watched the taller, authoritative man leave with three others. He was left with two behind him and two in front of him next to the doors. A harder shove was given this time and he forced himself to ignore it and walked through the next double doors. This corridor was brighter. Almost painfully bright. Doors lined along the corridor on either side. Thick, heavy, reinforced doors. It looked like a prison. He wondered what he was expecting. This company wasn't well known for their hospitality to Succubus and Incubus. 

He continued down the corridor wondering which door he would be going through. As he passed yet another door he heard a shout for his attention. Before he could turn his head was yanked backwards by his hair. He was pulled fast enough to lose his footing and his face collided with the wall. A sharp pain spread around his eye. The grip on his hair still pulled. Another shout behind him and the grip released. He got to his feet in seconds. Ready to take action. His eyes settled on the two masked men escorting him. One pinned to the wall with the others arm. There was a good amount of pressure being forced. He watched the attacker pull his mask over his head.   
“You touch him again and you lose the ability to walk. Understood?” Sungmin stood stunned as the man gasping for breath nodded to the best of his ability and Changmin stood back. He turned and smiled sympathetically at Sungmin.   
“Sorry about that. He won’t bother you again. I think it’s better we stick to Kyuhyun’s advice and keep you out of trouble while you’re here.” Sungmin nodded still a little speechless at the events. He touched the sore area on his face. There was a small amount of blood on his fingertips but not enough for anything serious. He watched Kyuhyun’s friend unlock the door to the cell they stood at.   
“Before you ask, we have no idea. We just get told what to do, not why we’re doing it.” He stepped forward viewing the mark on Sungmin’s eyebrow.   
“Its a little cut. The bruising will be worse. I’ll make his life hell.” Sungmin laughed at this as he stepped inside the small room. He was shocked to find a mat on the floor with a blanket folded on top of a pillow. The only other feature was a toilet. Nothing more.   
“Wow. Five star living. I'm so lucky.” He mumbled to himself.   
“Don’t worry, these cells don’t get used for long stays.You shouldn’t be here long.” Sungmin nodded in reply. Changmin seemed hesitant to leave but eventually nodded his head once before closing the door. The sound of a heavy lock didn't settle him. His eye throbbed and his nerves doubled as he heard a faint scream from somewhere close by. He hoped Changmin was right. He didn't want to stay in this room much longer, already.   
\---

Kyuhyun entered the room he had slowly become familiar with. He was sure, for the amount of time he had been at the facility, it wasn't normal for him to be used to the surroundings of the head office. The medical manager wasn't present this time. He found himself sat in front of the large and quiet owner who had only asked him to sit down in the few minutes he had been there. The engineering manager stood to the side of him as always. The sneer that painted his features angered Kyuhyun. Although he presumed the owner wanted to discus the product he was more interested in knowing what they had done with Sungmin.   
“Can i ask why the Incubus working under me has been put in Grade E isolation?” He eventually asked, getting bored of the quiet room with his nerves on edge.   
“With the power he possessed, we thought it safer for him to be there while this investigation is underway. We should have this cleared up by the end of the day. He won't be there long.” This settled Kyuhyun somewhat. Although he disagreed with the treatment he was happy to hear Sungmin wouldn't be there for long. After settling that information in his mind he realised something else the owner had said.   
“Investigation?” He knitted his eyebrows.   
“I’m afraid so. Kyuhyun you have been accused of two accounts of breaching your contract. The first account is producing products secretly and planning to sell them to other companies.” This one Kyuhyun expected. He was concerned what the second would be.   
“The second account is accusing you of relations with an Incubus under the facilities care. This account includes more than friendly interactions as i'm sure you understand.” Kyuhyun could feel himself pale. He swallowed back his fear and spoke.   
“Thats ridiculous.” His comment was ignored.   
“We’ll tackle the former accusation first. Please explain how to made the product and your plans for it.” The owner seemed more talkative than usual today.   
“Well i can understand why Manager Park would presume i was hiding the product i had made. I was. I had an idea. I did some tests in the medical section to try and get proof of my theory and from there i began planning. I didn't want to reveal the product until i was sure it was safe and functional. I honestly didn't think it would work as it was the first idea i had. I didn't want to waste anyone’s time. So when i did make the product and there was nothing left to do but test it. I brought it to manager Park’s attention. That was today.” Kyuhyun explained briefly. Missing out any bits of information that could be used against him or get himself and Sungmin in more trouble with the second accusation.  
“Did you plan to give the product to another company?” The owner wrote as Kyuhyun spoke.   
“No. Honestly i don't know of any other company that specialises in these kinds of products. I simply held back until i was sure it would work.” They both ignored the sneer from the extra man in the room.   
“Have the plans and other evidence of the product been put into the system?”   
“Yes. It took a few days extra as i planned them on pen and paper. I wasn’t familiar with the technology most scientists use in the facility. Only the traditional method. They were scanned onto the system a day after i finished them. Manager Cho helped me with the process.” He tried to keep calm. He knew there was no proof of him selling them to another company. There couldn't be if he genuinely hadn’t.   
“Alright. Well your story seems to match all the system information. I think this has been cleared up. We’ll move on to the next.” This was what worried Kyuhyun. He was conflicted. Tell the truth. Or lie. If they had evidence there was no point in lying. Him and Sungmin had been cautious of their activities. Barely going near each other unless they were sure big brother wasn't watching them. He waited for the owner to start who seemed to be fixing his thoughts before speaking.   
“You have been accused of having relations with one of the Incubus working under you.” He began.   
“I’m guessing you mean Sungmin?” The owner nodded before his attention was taken by the manager.   
“Is that a confession, Kyuhyun?” Kyuhyun looked at him with disbelief at his stupidity.   
“It’s not hard to guess when you have locked him in Grade E isolation when he has A* clearance, you stupid asshole.” He raised his voice. The owner's hand in the air stopped any retort. Kyuhyun stayed his tongue too. Knowing he had probably crossed the line already.   
“I’ll read the report. Maybe then you’ll get an idea of what you are accused.” Kyuhyun watched as he lifted a piece of paper.   
“Dr Cho Kyuhyun has been seen on a regular basis, spending his free time with Lee Sungmin. A Succubus who works under him.”...He paused for a moment, his eyebrows knitted.   
“Mr Park. Sungmin is male. He is an Incubus. Not a Succubus. Please be aware of this.” Kyuhyun smirked at the small telling off before listening to the rest of the report.   
“These instances include sitting together during meals, working overtime together in the laboratory, visits to Lee Sungmin’s room more than once a week and escorting him outside of the facility when the grade A* benefits were put into place. His number was also found in Kyuhyun’s mobile phone when taken in for a routine check.” The owner paused and Kyuhyun waited for the questions. Trying to prepare his innocence as much as possible.   
“I do encourage friendships between Succubus, Incubus, staff and willing participants. Eating together and working overtime doesn’t need explaining. I just have a few questions about the others. Have you visited Sungmin’s room often?” Kyuhyun thought for a moment.   
“I wouldn’t say often. I have been more than once in a week before now though. I consider Sungmin a friend. He has been a big support when pressure was put on me to make a product immediately. I have been more regular recently as i was planning and building the product. Sungmin is passionate about a product being made, something we both share. I believe some of these visits were quite late into the evening. I work until late. When i finished my plans and when i finished building the product, i was excited to show them to Sungmin” He decided his reply was better than he expected it to sound. It sounded almost convincing. He mentally patted himself on the back when the owner nodded into his writing.   
“Why do you have Sungmin’s number in your phone?” The next question was voiced.   
“His new benefits allowed him a mobile phone. I texted him the time and location of our tests to save me running to reception. He is not in contact with anyone outside of the facility. He doesn’t have many numbers. It was just another friendly act. My phone was checked and i believe there was nothing incriminating found.” Another nod from the owner before the next question.   
“You escorted Sungmin outside of the facility?”   
“Yes.”  
“What activities did you do outside of the facility?”  
“We have only ventured as far as the park around the corner. Sungmin was nervous to leave after being in the facility for a year. I understood his fear and went with him. We have a favorite place to eat in the park so every time i have left the facility with Sungmin we have eaten and relaxed in the park.” The manager nodded again as he wrote this down.   
“So you deny any accusation that yourself and Lee Sungmin have been having relations?” Kyuhyun just nodded his reply. Still unsure if he was doing the right thing.   
“Well it seems we have no evidence to back up any of these accusations, Kyuhyun. I will be questioning Sungmin too to make sure his answers line up with yours. I presume all will be well soon. I will arrange another meeting in the next few days to discuss the production of the product you have made.” The man smiled at Kyuhyun for the first time which almost shocked him. He nodded his head once in agreement and waited to be dismissed.   
“Actually, i do have proof.” The manager spoke again and Kyuhyun tensed. He watched the manager pull out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.   
“Why did you not bring this to my attention sooner?” The owner scolded him.   
“I'm sorry sir. I forgot.” The manager stood up straight again and smirked at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun watched the manager open the paper and his shoulders slump slightly. Kyuhyun was desperate to know what he had seen. He couldn't make anything out through the back. He wondered if the text messages really had been passed on to him.   
“Dr Cho, would you care to explain this.” The paper was turned to face him. It was Kyuhyun’s turn to let his shoulders slump. The image of himself and Sungmin under their tree in the park. Sungmin knelt between his legs. Kyuhyun gripping his collar as their lips were met. He let out a sigh and leaned back into the chair. Defeated and knowing he may be here for a while.   
“Can i presume everything you previously told me was a lie?” The owner asked. Kyuhyun noted he didn't seem mad. He didn't seem to let his mood slip past anything but disinterest.   
“Everything about myself and Sungmin, yes.” He sighed again.  
“Please explain your relationship with Sungmin.” The manager prepared himself to write.   
“I guess we’re dating.”   
“You guess? You either are or you are not. Make your mind up.” The manager sneered but was shot a warning look from the owner.   
“Well i can’t say we had chance to make it official, what with the rules and contracts surrounding it.” Kyuhyun sneered back.   
“Is the relationship between yourself and Sungmin mutual?” The owner asked next.   
“What does it matter. He admits to having relationships with a Succubus. He should be penalized.” The manager spoke again. He was shot another warning look.   
“Yes, the relationship is mutual.”   
“Please tell me how this relationship formed.” The owner sat back to listen before writing.   
“It was a friendship. Feelings gradually built which we tried to avoid due to the rules. Eventually it became obvious to a friend of ours and therefore obvious to us how we felt. We confessed our feelings outside of the facility and tried to hide the development since then.” Kyuhyun spoke confidently. Feeling he had nothing to lose now.   
“Was there any use of Succubus or any force used by you at any point?” The owner asked and Kyuhyun knitted his eyebrows.   
“Absolutely not.” He said with natural disgust. The owner wrote down the rest of their conversation before sitting back in his chair. His fingers tapping on his desk. Kyuhyun waited patiently for his next words.   
“I think the best course of action right now would be to ask Sungmin about your relationship.” Kyuhyun nodded and watched the manager behind him grit his teeth before instructing a security guard to bring Sungmin up to them. When the man left the manager didn't hesitate to start speaking his concerns.   
“I don't see why you need to interview him. Surely if he has broken the contract he should be removed.” The manager seemed to be getting tired of his interference.   
“The reason that was added into the contract was for a situation far different from this one. Be quiet or get out.” The manager stayed silent for the remainder of their wait. Kyuhyun was instructed that he couldn't speak a word while Sungmin was in the room so as not to sway his answers. Kyuhyun agreed and as the door opened behind him, had to force himself not to turn around. When Sungmin was instructed into the seat beside him he noticed a bruising cut on his forehead. Before he could ask the owner spoke.   
“What happened to your head, Sungmin?”   
“One of the security guards was a little heavy handed. Pulled me over with my hair and i fell into a wall.” Kyuhyun watched the managers face turn to thunder in the same way Kyuhyun’s had.   
“It will be looked into, was anyone else there?” Sungmin nodded and Kyuhyun noticed Changmin had been the security to come in with him.   
“I was, Sir.” He watched his friend speak.   
“Very good. We’ll sort this out later.” Changmin nodded. It took the owner a few moments to address Sungmin again.   
“Sungmin, I presume you are unaware of the investigation.” Sungmin nodded.   
“We had reason to believe there was relations between yourself and Kyuhyun. Due to the evidence given and Kyuhyun’s admittance, we know this to be true. Correct?” Sungmin nodded again after a moment of hesitation.   
“This is the evidence that was given.” Kyuhyun watched Sungmin assess the picture and his eyes flash to the manager with a scowl.   
“I just have a few questions to ask you. Kyuhyun is unable to speak so he can not sway your answers. He has been truthful so there is no need to lie.” Sungmin nodded again. Kyuhyun was surprised by his silence. It wasn’t like Sungmin to be so calm in this kind of situation. Not that he knew anyway.   
“Please explain how your relationship was formed.” Sungmin thought for a minutes.   
“First i didn't like him. Then we kind of became friends. I started developing feelings. I tried to ignore them but when i spoke to a friend she made me think Kyuhyun could feel the same. We addressed it one day, while we were out of the facility. We tried to wait until the product was finished.” The owner nodded and Kyuhyun was annoyed at how slow he wrote.   
“Have you ever used your Succubus on Kyuhyun to encourage any relations?” He asked next. Kyuhyun forced himself to stay looking forward. His attention was taken again by the manager.  
“Of course he did. How else would someone go near him.”   
“Unlike some, I’m a likeable person. I dont need to use my power to force people to like me.” Sungmin snapped back at him and Kyuhyun couldn't help the chuckle that left him. He turned to Sungmin sharing a smile before turning their attention back to the now shouting manager.   
“You have breached the contract. Do you know what you have done? Kyuhyun showed promise in this company and you have dragged him down to your sick level and ruined his life. He isn’t the only one that will lose something from this you know. He will lose his job and his career in the company and you’ll be sent back on the streets to do whore work again…”   
“Get out of my office, right now.” The owner shouted over the yelling man. Kyuhyun watched him still before walking out the office in a childish sulk. The door slammed behind them and Kyuhyun could only shake his head.   
“Maybe with the new product we can be more selective of our staff.” The manager spoke pointedly at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun chuckled and nodded. It was something they should definitely look into.   
“Now. As i was saying. Sungmin did you use your Succubus at any point.” Sungmin shook his head.   
“Did Kyuhyun force you into anything you didn't want to do?”   
“No.”   
“And the relationship between you is mutual?” He seemed to be eager to get the rest of the investigation over with.  
“Yes.” Sungmin nodded with a small smile.   
“Well, as i was saying earlier to Kyuhyun and Manager Park. The reason that the ban was put into the contract was due to severe cases. Unfortunately some of our staff members don’t show the correct respect for their colleagues. Although i am worried what the news of your relationship would do, I don’t have a problem with it as long as it is mutual and respectable. I would ask that you spread around the terms of our agreement. I ask that you keep things professional during work times and be respectable of other people in the facility...I really do not want to go into detail what i mean by this so i hope you understand.” They both nodded with a laugh. May be a bit too late for that but no one had to know that.   
“Ok you can go. I’ll be in touch about the product. Now i have some cases of misconduct to handle. I'm sorry about the way you were treated Sungmin. I assure you, it will be dealt with.” Sungmin nodded with a smile   
“How is Sunhae, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kyuhyun was confused by the question Sungmin directed to the owner.   
“She is well. Have you heard from Ryeowook lately?” The owner replied and Kyuhyun realised they must have mutual friends. He watched Sungmin shake his head.   
“I’m sorry, not since he sent me here.” The owner nodded. Not hiding his disappointment.   
“Let me know if you do.”   
“I will. Thank you.” Sungmin smiled and headed to the door. Kyuhyun followed him. Eager to find out the meaning of the sudden interaction and ensure Sungmin was really ok.  
\---

Sungmin stepped out of the room and turned to Kyuhyun who was closing it behind them. His emotions and thoughts were jumbled. He was a mixture of shock and relief and wasn’t sure what to address first. Kyuhyun prompted him where to start.   
“Do you know him?” Sungmin nodded as Kyuhyun fell into step beside him.   
“I had no idea he owned the company. No wonder Ryeowook told me to come here.” He rambled and Kyuhyun slowed him down.   
“You’re going to have to explain this to me, Sungmin.”   
“The owner is Ryeowook’s dad. I met him not long after i moved into the hostel. Him and Ryeowook didn't get along but when he started living at the hostel his dad begged him to stay home. Ryeowook refused to contact them when he started giving in to his Succubus. He was the reason i came to the facility. I didn't know his father was the founder of it though.” He explained keeping his voice low as they passed members of security.   
“So he still hasn’t heard anything? That must be hard.” Kyuhyun sympathised and Sungmin hummed.   
“But they haven't found him either which could also be a good sign. Especially with the product. Means there could still be time to help him.” Sungmin smiled at the man next to him who beamed back. There was a moment of silence before Kyuhyun spoke in a worried tone.   
“Are you really ok?” He asked.  
“Yeah. It’s a little sore but i’ve had worse.” He tried to settle Kyuhyun’s worry.   
“Did you do anything back?” Sungmin shook his head with a chuckle.   
“I didn’t have to. Changmin was with me.” Kyuhyun grinned at the revelation.   
“He defended you?” He sounded disbelieving and Sungmin was a little shocked at this.   
“You didn’t think he would? I have his number you know. He gave it me when i was leaving the facility on my own for the first time. Said he would be there faster than the other security and to call him if i got into any trouble and that he had to look after his friends boyfriend.” This was news to Kyuhyun clearly as he raised his eyebrows. Sungmin chuckled at the reaction.   
“I never told him.” This confused Sungmin.   
“Told him what?”   
“About us. I never told him.” It was Sungmin’s turn to be shocked.   
“I thought you must have. I didn’t deny it i figured you confided in him or something.”   
“Nope. He asked if there was anything going on and i said no. He left it at that. He isn’t stupid though. I'm not surprised he guessed it.” Sungmin nodded with agreement.   
“So we have to keep this…” Kyuhyun gestured between them. “...family friendly in the facility.” Sungmin nodded his reply.   
“So now we have the go ahead can i ask what this is?” Sungmin stopped walking at the question and Kyuhyun quickly followed suit. He wasn’t sure what to say in reply. He settled on shrugging his shoulders and Kyuhyun chuckled as he stood in front of Sungmin.   
“Well what do you want it to be?” Kyuhyun asked next and Sungmin opened his mouth to answer before closing it again and reassessing his answer.   
“I don’t know. What do you want it to be?” He didn’t want to push his own views on Kyuhyun. He wanted him to decide for himself what he wanted their relationship to be. Sungmin without a doubt wanted Kyuhyun. All to himself. To be entirely selfish. He was unsure if Kyuhyun would want the same or if he would just want the perks of having him around. There was a lot of proof for either side. Kyuhyun laughed again. Sungmin felt fingers intertwine with his own.   
“I want you to be my boyfriend, i guess.” He finally replied and Sungmin could see the shyness in his answer.   
“You guess?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“I do.” Kyuhyun spoke with certainty this time. Sungmin shrugged again.   
“Alright then.” He started walking again his fingers still between Kyuhyun’s. The hidden joy beneath the surface bubbled and left him feeling almost giddy. Finally official.  
“That’s it?” Kyuhyun seemed insulted.   
“What?” Sungmin played dumb.  
“Well you didn't even answer for a start plus i expected a little more enthusiasm.” He complained and Sungmin fought a laugh.   
“Alright then means yes.”   
“You’re just being an asshole to hide the fact that you're happy. I can read you.” Kyuhyun huffed.   
“What ever you say.” Sungmin chuckled as he continued walking. It only took another moment of silence before Kyuhyun was complaining more about his lack of enthusiasm. Sungmin could only laugh. He was enthusiastic. He was ecstatic. Finally he had freedom to be with the person he wanted. Finally he didn't have to hide their relationship. Finally it was official. Finally he had Kyuhyun.


	11. Chapter 11

Kim Hojin, the founder of this facility, the man leading the fight to have Succubus and Incubus accepted by society, did not sleep well last night. The previous day held so much excitement that today would surely be stressful.

It was bright and early as he entered his office and stared down at the list he wrote the day before. His shoulders sagged knowing the day would go slow. He recalled waking up to his alarm a couple of hours earlier. He tried to snooze. To ignore the impending day ahead. He considered taking a day of sickness but, as his wife has said, putting it off will not make it easier to come back to. 

He decided to start by making himself coffee. He took his list with him to the reception outside his office. He was early and his receptionist wouldn’t be in for at least another half hour. That left the coffee brewing to him. He put his mug in the space provided and pressed the button for his morning black coffee.

As he waited he eyed the list. 

Decide the engineering manager's fate.  
Decide the fate of the security guard who harmed Sungmin  
Hold meeting to decide the fate of this company. 

He had to smile to himself. He could tell, when he wrote the list, he was tired and pessimistic. He had to think of this day differently.

When he first started this facility his idea had been very different to what the facility had become. He wanted to make a safe haven for the Succubus and Incubus. Somewhere they were not endangering themselves. Places that were unlike the hostels, which was the government's pathetic attempts at controlling the problem. He wanted a place to help the Succubus and Incubus grow and control their powers. To come to terms with the difficulties and move past them. A place where they were accepted.

From this idea he went on to realise not only the Succubus and Incubus needed help but also the willing humans. Those addicted to the sensation that could be given to them. 

More and more ideas came to him. The most important was making products that would make the facility more comfortable for everyone inside and making products that could help Succubus in their day to day lives. 

The idea was quickly funded. Many had been affected. Many people wanted the problem fixing. Others were happy to fund a place that kept the Succubus and Incubus away from them. Although he didn't agree with their morals, their money was still welcome. Regardless it would go towards helping the people he felt the need to support. 

Then the problems arose. He was made aware very quickly that not everyone thought the same as him. He could not claim himself a saint. He was the same as them. Looking upon the troubled teenagers and adults with disgust. As though they had control over their powers.

The lack of compassionate people made it hard to hire. He refused to hire anyone who did not feel compassion towards those they would be helping. Eventually he was forced to take those that would at least lie about their depth of compassion. The facility had to run in a way that would fund itself. By making products they made money. With that money they housed and fed Succubus, Incubus and Willing in need. 

This left him with employees that rarely made products and a ‘them and us’ attitude. He was soon giving up on his idea. At least now, he had hope. There was a silver lining to his day. Today would not be another wasteful day. Today he was making changes. Changes for the better. Changes for Ryeowook. 

He often thought of his son. His son like no other. He never understood Ryeowook. His lack of care for being manly and proving his strength as a male. Ryeowook only cared for being kind. He could not doubt his son was a good person. He was not bias. Ryeowook had been surrounded by friends from the start. They saw the good in him too. 

Guilt always struck him. The way he treated his son when his Succubus emerged. He recalled the tears and fear. Where his wife hugged her son. He walked away. Unable to accept the turn of events. After more and more issues Ryeowook left. He didn't know where. Ryeowook wouldn't say. He occasionally came by and visited. Sometimes bringing friends. His mother was overjoyed. Even with his troubles he still made friends. 

Soon the visits stopped. They turned into the occasional phone calls to say he was fine. He hung up every time they asked where he was. They knew. They never spoke about it but they knew. He was in a hostel. With other Succubus and Incubus that were unable to control their Succubus. 

It wasn’t long until the phone calls ended. The only sign he was alive since then was a year ago. When Sungmin came to the facility. He didn't show his face until yesterday. Sungmin had been one of the friends Ryeowook visited home with. A polite, sweet boy who helped Ryeowook control his powers. He approved of the male instantly. 

He remembered reading through Sungmin’s form and reading his account of how he found the facility. The rush of hope that came with seeing his son's name. He thought of asking Sungmin where Ryeowook stayed but knew it was wrong to put someone in the position of betraying a friend. He could not have held Ryeowook against his will. He just hoped one day he would see his son again. 

That hope was back. Cho Kyuhyun. He had a good feeling about the man who asked so confidently for a job at the facility. It was the first raw compassion he had seen in years. He knew now that feeling was right. He had made a product. It wasn't what he was hoping. A product for the Succubus, but it was a product. One that would help them. Although the general public might think it stupid that they had to purchase a product, even if they were not the cause of the problem. They would do out of fear.

This was the first product that could help those outside the facility. He was excited to hear of it. He was excited to put it into production. 

He walked back to his office with a bit more enthusiasm. Eager to put everything in motion and iron out a few creases. He decided the best way to start was to write a more thorough list. 

Call Engineering manager. Arrange a meeting.   
Call head of security. Arrange for a statement from the guard who witnessed the altercation with Sungmin  
Call Kyuhyun to get a statement from Sungmin for the altercation with the guard.   
Arrange a meeting with Kyuhyun to arrange a meeting to talk about the product.   
Arrange a meeting with compassionate staff to discuss how to move the company forward. 

He put down his pen and smiled at the list in front of him. Taking a sip of his still hot coffee, he sat back in his chair. He nodded his head. The morning would be stressful. But the afternoon will fill him with much hope. 

He wondered if he would be going home to his wife smiling. 

\---

Kyuhyun:  
Hey you awake? xx

Sungmin:  
I am now -.- x

Kyuhyun:  
I would apologise but it's ten stop being lazy. Also...Your phone has silent. You should use it if you don't want waking up. xx

Sungmin:  
I'm too tired to appreciate your jokes right now Cho. 

Kyuhyun:   
Wanna get some breakfast? :) xx

Sungmin:  
Ok. Give me fifteen :) xx

\---  
Sungmin made his way into the canteen and got himself more food than he needed. He woke up hungry and knew if he didn't eat well, he would be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. He easily found Kyuhyun sat with Dr Lee at a close by table. Sitting across from Kyuhyun he realised he couldn't be in a bad mood when Kyuhyun smiled so brightly at him. 

“So I spoke to Owner Kim this morning. He called me,” Kyuhyun started before Sungmin managed to put the first serving of food in his mouth.

“You did? What did he want?” Sungmin watched Kyuhyuns face for any sign of trouble but found none. He let himself relax and enjoy his food. 

“I have to get a statement from you. About what happened with the guard who did that,” Kyuhyun gestured to Sungmin’s face. 

Sungmin wasn’t too happy about the faint bruise on his forehead and eye. Not for the way it looked but for the mild throbbing sensation it caused him whenever he bent over or caused any blood to rush to his head. 

“So what? I just write a statement?” He asked between mouthfuls. 

“Kinda, I have to ask the questions on this…” Kyuhyun patted a small pile of papers that Sungmin had failed to notice. “...And write down your response.” He finished and Sungmin nodded in understanding. 

“After this?” He pointed to his food and watched Kyuhyun laugh and nod his head. Dr Lee then distracted his, now, boyfriend and Sungmin took the chance to enjoy his own thoughts. 

He looked around the room. He knew, as soon as he told Soolee about the agreement with Mr Kim, that she would tell quite a few people. He made sure to give her the correct knowledge. That it wasn't a free for all to use your powers. He didn't doubt she would have fed everyone the correct information. 

He did, however, expect more reactions than this. The way they reacted to his grade level he expected this to be hot gossip. Kyuhyun’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts. 

“Right, I need to go gather some stuff about the product and take them to my room. Work on showing it to Mr Kim,” He spoke excitedly and Sungmin had to smile. 

“When do you want to do the statement?” He asked. Pushing his empty tray to the side out of his way as he spoke. 

“Will you be in your room? It’ll only take me a few to do this then ill meet you up there?” Kyuhyun stood and Sungmin was surprised when he stood closer to him as though waiting for something. 

“Yeah, ill meet you there,” He agreed. Kyuhyun smiled down to him. Sungmin soon realised why the short distance between them when Kyuhyun bent down and pecked his lips. He automatically reciprocated. The kiss lasted just a second before Kyuhyun was walking away.

Sungmin stared after him. A mixture of surprise and awe at how natural Kyuhyun was acting. He knew they could be public but he didn't expect the public display of affection. At the same time it caused him more happiness than he could express. 

He looked to Dr Lee, remembering the man was there. He couldn't hide the slight blush that covered his cheeks and tried to force it away. The man in front of him chuckled. 

“Well. When Kyuhyun told me about you both. I was surprised. Clearly not as surprised as everyone else in this room right now though,” He chuckled again. 

Sungmin followed his eyes and looked behind him to see people staring and whispering. Clearly Soolee had not told as many people as he expected. Well, they know now.

“I better go,” Sungmin couldn't hold his own chuckle. 

“I don’t blame you,” Sungmin made his way out of the canteen, attempting to look as calm and collected as Kyuhyun. He knew it didn't work. 

\---

Kyuhyun sat at Sungmin’s desk. Arranging the papers in front of him. Sungmin sat on his bed waiting patiently to start. His mind went back to the stares he received after Kyuhyun’s kiss in the canteen. 

“You left me with alot of people staring at me, you know,” He mentioned as he watched his boyfriend reading. Kyuhyun turned to look at him. His features showing his confusion. 

“You kissed me,” Sungmin clarified. “In public,” Understanding appeared on Kyuhyun’s features. 

“Do you not want me to kiss you in public?” Kyuhyun asked. Amusement clear in his voice. 

“I’m not saying that. I could have done with some warning though,” Sungmin shrugged. Not feeling too bothered by the public display as much as the stares. 

“I’ll warn you next time then,” Kyuhyun chuckled. 

“It’s done now. There isn't much point warning me next time,” 

“I’m going to do it anyway,” Kyuhyun grinned at him and Sungmin rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you are. I thought Soolee would have spread the word a little by now. At least now we know that they know,” Sungmin more spoke to himself. 

“Yeah, I thought it was a little too quiet so I figure we might as well get it over with,” Kyuhyun turned back to the papers and readied his pen. 

“You left me with it on purpose?” Sungmin asked, a little shocked at the cheekyness. 

“Hey I got the looks walking out too, you know,” Kyuhyun was defending himself in a way Sungmin knew was guilty. The male had a cheeky quality to him lately. More than usual. Sungmin didn’t mind it though. They were just more comfortable with each other now they didn't have to worry about consequences. He simply stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend and gestured for him to start. 

“I never actually asked what went on,” Kyuhyun mentioned. He looked apologetic. 

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t that big of a deal,” Sungmin tried to comfort him. He gestured again for Kyuhyun to start. Kyuhyun nodded and read the first question. 

“Please state the events that occurred before the assault,” Kyuhyun turned to him as he read. 

“I was escorted out of the canteen by four or five men. They asked me to go with them quietly or be forced. I stood up to show them I would go with them but after the threat made it clear they wouldn’t stand a chance if they tried to force me. They all then put on ventilation masks. I was taken through security and all but two of the men left. One, I know now, was Changmin. The other I didn't know. The head of security was not with us when we walked to the cells,” Sungmin stopped and waited for Kyuhyun to write down what he had said. He smiled as he watched the fast scrawl. After a few moments Kyuhyun read the next Question. 

“Please state the events that resulted in your injury,” 

“I walked down the corridor with both guards behind me. They didn't give me any instruction of where to go so I presumed I was to keep going. I heard a remark behind me that I didn't have chance to hear as I was pulled backwards by my hair. The way I was pulled back made me lose my footing. I tried to save it while trying to get the hand out of my hair but the corridor was small and I fell into the wall. That was how i injured my head.” Kyuhyun’s wrote with a clearly annoyed expression. Sungmin didn’t fail to hear the curse towards the guard. Sungmin couldn’t hold the smile as he continued.

“The hand had let go of my hair and I got back to my feet….” Sungmin stopped talking. He wasn’t sure if he should say what Changmin had done to the other guard. He was thankful Kyuhyun’s friend was there. The last thing he wanted was his savior being punished for helping him. 

“What’s up?” Kyuhyun asked, sensing Sungmin’s worries. 

“Changmin, he pinned the guy to the wall and threatened him. I don’t want him to get into trouble when he helped me. Should I leave it out?” He asked Kyuhyun’s opinion. Kyuhyun shook his head. 

“I think it’s best you tell the truth. I don’t think Changmin will get in too much trouble for it and he will expect you to tell the truth. Go ahead.” Sungmin nodded. 

“When I turned around, Changmin had pinned the other guard against the wall and...chastised him for his actions. The other guard listened and stepped back. Changmin then saw me to my cell,” He finished and waited for Kyuhyun again. The silence making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

“You write slow,” He mentioned. 

“Shut up, you talk too much.” Kyuhyun smiled with the insult and Sungmin couldn't help a chuckle.

“Please explain, however small, the effects of your injuries,” Kyuhyun looked to Sungmin again. Sungmin could see sympathy in Kyuhyun’s eyes. He wasn’t surprised. Sungmin would be upset if someone had hurt Kyuhyun. No. He would be angry. 

“A small cut. Throbbing bruise. Mild headache,” Sungmin shrugged his shoulders, not sure what else he should add. 

“What would you like to happen to your abuser?” Kyuhyun once again turned to him.

“I don’t know. What kind of question is that?” Sungmin asked a little confused. 

“It’s one that holds power. Mr Kim wrote these questions himself. I think he is giving you the power to choose what happens to him,” Kyuhyun shrugged one shoulder. 

Sungmin had to think for a moment. On one side, he hated the guy. Not just for his injury but for his attitude. No guard should be so forceful to anyone. It made Sungmin wonder how many other Succubus had been treated the same way by the guard. On the other hand he didn't want to ruin the man's life. For all Sungmin knew he had a wife and child to take care of and losing this job would make them homeless. 

“Some punishment. I don’t want him to lose his job. Maybe re-train him or something. demote him,” He finally settled on. He watched Kyuhyun raise an eyebrow. 

“You just want to re-train him? Sungmin, that guy is clearly an asshole who deserves to be fired,” Kyuhyun had turned to him fully now.

“I don’t know his life. I don’t want to make him jobless,” Sungmin answered. 

“He clearly didn’t care about yours when he was pulling you around with your hair,” Kyuhyun argued. His face showing a mixture of disgust at the guards actions and a mixture of sympathy and surprise at Sungmin’s choice. Sungmin gave him a stern look. 

“Whose statement is this?” 

“Fine. Fine,” Kyuhyun turned back to the paper and wrote Sungmin’s reply. After a moment he set the papers into a pile. 

“Done?” Sungmin asked.

“Yeah, just sign here,” Sungmin moved to stand next to Kyuhyun. Taking the pen he leaned forward and scribbled above Kyuhyun’s finger. Smiling at the soft kiss pressed to his cheek as he did.

Kyuhyun stood with the papers in hand. “I’ll take them over to him now,” He moved to the door before taking a few steps back to Sungmin. 

“I’m going to kiss you. Is that ok?” He moved closer and Sungmin scowled at him lightly. 

“You’re an asshole,” 

“I know,” Kyuhyun chuckled before pressing their lips together in a sweet exchange, just longer than the public display they made earlier. Sungmin lifted his hand to the back of Kyuhyun’s neck to keep him longer. The kiss more personal but still just sweet. 

Most of their exchanges were this way since getting the tension out of their systems. He could feel the calm exchanges wouldn't last long. He pulled away, allowing Kyuhyun to press a final peck to his lips.

“I’ll see you later then?” Sungmin asked as his boyfriend walked away and opened the door. 

“Yeah, I’ll text you,” He smiled again, the dreamlike look on his face evident, before leaving the room. 

Sungmin suddenly felt bored. He had to admit, since the product was made, things had got a lot slower. He sighed before pulling his book from his bedside and opening it. Wondering briefly when he would be able to start working again. 

\---

Mr Kim sat at his desk with a sigh. The morning was not as productive as he had planned. 

He had got the statements he needed and read through them with the guard that assaulted Sungmin and the head guard. They both agreed that re-training and a demotion would do. He made it very clear the only reason the guard was not emptying his locker was because Sungmin did not wish for him to lose his job. This dispelled any anger the man was holding and he agreed to his punishment. 

Unfortunately Mr Park was unable to attend a meeting until after lunch. Which was now. This was the bit Mr Park was least looking forward to. He promised himself afterwards he could arrange the meeting with Kyuhyun. The boy seemed as eager as him to rush the product. Hopefully he would end the day on a high note. 

A knock came at the door which drowned out any positivity he had been holding. He called for the person to enter and refused to return the smile the manager of engineering gave to him. He instructed the man to sit down. Collecting his thoughts he held a moment of silence that the man in front of him knew not to break. 

“Mr Park, when I first started this company, what did I want?” He started with a question.   
“You wanted a successful company that made products to help the world with Succubus,” The man answered and Mr Kim had to hide his disappointment. 

“I wanted a company that used the money made, from selling products, to help the Succubus and Incubus. To house and feed Succubus and Incubus that were in need of our help,” He corrected the manager who nodded in understanding. 

“When I first started this company I was forced to put up with staff that were not compassionate. I had hoped that having compassionate managers would encourage them to be better people towards those we are trying to help. Unfortunately, Mr Park, you are not compassionate towards the Succubus and Incubus here,” It was a statement. Not a question but he could see the man before him coming up with an argument. 

“I disagree, Sir,” Was his only reply. 

“Explain,” He leant back on his chair. He would not be fooled by rubbish. 

“I have compassion towards the people we are trying to help. I am always nice to them, there has never been one complaint about me. Although I admit I am somewhat uncomfortable around them, I force myself to greet them daily because it is what is expected of me,” There was a moment of silence. Mr Kim sighed. There was really no hope for this man. 

“You greet them by the name Succubus. Not their real names. You have called them demons on more than one occasion. The fact that you have to force yourself to greet them is proof you do not have the right frame of mind to work with them,” He made his intentions clear. 

“How would you suppose I act? Like Kyuhyun, who went way past friendly with them,” There was malice in his tone. He was glad he asked his receptionist to call security when the manager entered his office. 

“Kyuhyun holds a passion to help Succubus and Incubus. You know his sister was a Succubus. She was one in thousands that didn't make it. He doesn’t want that to happen to anyone else. Even before he entered into a relationship with Sungmin, he had this view and passion. I would suppose you act like him and Manager Cho. A married lady that is well admired and finds the Succubus interesting rather than disgusting,” he was losing his temper as he spoke and sat back in his chair to calm himself. 

“So what do you suggest I do? Re-train me to think like them?” The manager asked, clearly making no attempt to calm his own anger. 

“I’m afraid you caught me at a good moment. The product that Kyuhyun has made, will not only help the Succubus and Incubus but will bring awareness to this facility. The media coverage of Kyuhyun, the product and the facility, will inspire more people into this profession. Therefore I can now be a little more picky about my staff,” He was cut off by the man across from his standing up. 

“You’re firing me? You have got to be kidding. You have nobody in my place,” Mr Park sneered. 

“You were here to motivate people, you didn't do that very well. You were here to inspire people, you didn't do that very well either. I don’t believe you did much else therefore I feel, anyone who replaces you, couldn’t do a worse job,” He saw the man get more agitated as he spoke and rushed to finish up his task. 

“Therefore Mr Park I'm afraid I have to let you go. Your services are no longer needed. You will have a week's paid suspension. After this week you will no longer have a job at this facility. I suggest you use that week to find another job. Thankyou for the services you gave to the company during your stay. You may leave now,” He pressed the button on his intercom to the receptionist. Two guards came in and stood, ready to escort the manager out. 

Mr Kim stared back at the eyes that shot daggers at him. Unmoving from his decision and refusing to show any weakness. Without further word the man stormed out. The guards following closely behind. His door was pushed shut and he sunk into his chair with an audible sigh. 

He could not be more thankful that was over. He could tell his blood pressure was high from the stressful interaction. As though sensing his need, the receptionist knocked once before entering the room. A mug of coffee in hand and a slice of cake on a small plate. He wondered briefly where the cake came from. 

“Mr Kim, I thought after that conversation you deserve a cup of coffee and your wife, who might I add is equal in kindness and beauty, came in secretly on your lunch break to deliver a small cake with directions to give you a slice now,” She smiled at him as she placed the plate in front of him and handed a small fork. 

“Right now, I could not love that woman more,” He chuckled as he started on the sweet. “Thankyou very much,” He added. The young girl smiled and nodded before walking back to the door. 

“When you get a moment can you call Cho Kyuhyun up please,” He added before she left. 

“Ill do it now, sir,” She smiled clearly amused at his rudeness, eating with his mouth full.

“And help yourself to a slice!” He called after her again.

He smiled to himself. He could still end this day on a good note. 

\---

Kyuhyun entered the office. Offering a small smile to the man behind the desk before closing the door behind him. As he walked forward he noticed the man was eating. 

“Would you like me to come back later, Mr Kim?” He asked politely. The man shook his head in reply. 

“Take a seat. I apologise, my wife brought me a snack,” Mr Kim smiled and Kyuhyun concluded it was the happiest he had seen the man. He couldn't help but smile. 

“It’s no problem at all,” He sat as he watched the final piece of cake go into the owner's mouth. After a sip of coffee he seemed ready to start. 

“I fired the engineering manager,” Kyuhyun’s eyes opened wide. Although it was suggested he didn't expect a change of staff to happen so fast. 

“I don’t really know what to say to that, Sir,” He finally got out. 

“With this product, I hope I can be more picky about my staff. Which is why I called you here. I want to arrange two meetings for tomorrow. One will be about the product. The sooner we get that up and running, the better. The second I may need your help with again. I want a meeting with a few select people to discuss the company and what it needs,” Kyuhyun nodded before questioning. 

“What it needs?” 

“Ways to improve it. Ways we can help the Succubus and Incubus more,” The owner clarified. Kyuhyun nodded in understanding. 

“You are a compassionate person, Kyuhyun. I trust anything you do is for their good. I can not imagine you surrounding yourself with people who did not feel the same. I was hoping you and Manager Cho could grab a few select people, that you know share your views. I want to hold a meeting and discuss what could be done,” Kyuhyun nodded in understanding again. 

“I think we can manage that,” He smiled. 

“Do you think ten will be too early?” Mr Kim asked looking to the clock on the left wall. 

“Unfortunately, there isn't many people to inform that i know of, Sir. Ten should be fine,” 

“Ok. Ten it is. See you tomorrow Kyuhyun. We can arrange the other meeting for the afternoon. Is that ok?” The man really did seem in a good mood. Kyuhyun briefly wondered what was in the cake. 

“Of course. See you tomorrow. Have a good evening,” Kyuhyun stood with a smile and exited the office he had been in far more than he should have for a new starter. 

\---

Sungmin didn't get very far with his reading. Strangely, since meeting the owner for the first time, Sungmin had thought of his friend a lot. 

When Ryeowook sent him to the facility, he didn't look back. Although he often wondered if his friend was alive, he knew regardless there was nothing he could do about it.

Things had changed now. It wouldn't be long before the product was made. This would open up more opportunities for Succubus and Incubus. This would mean better lives. Now more than ever he wondered if his friend could be saved from the hostel. 

Sungmin didn't know if Ryeowook was still at the hostel. He didn't know if Ryeowook was alive. He couldn't stop the hope though. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go to his old home. See if he could find his friend. 

He knew he shouldn't. It was against the agreement he signed. One of his conditions. He was not allowed near any government hostels. In all honesty he was scared to go near one. The times the atmosphere there nearly broke him. Broke his resolve. He didn’t want to take any risks. But at the same time he was more powerful than any he had lived with under that roof. 

Still he knew he couldn't. That didn't stop the temptation coming to mind.

Kyuhyun visited him earlier. Told him about some meeting. The plans the owner had to make the facility better. All of it spurred his hopes. He didn't tell Kyuhyun his thoughts. He didn't want his boyfriend to worry about him possibly going rouge when it wasn't a definite plan. 

Even if it was he wouldn't want Kyuhyun involved with him breaking the rules. He felt a mild headache behind his eyes and decided it was time to stop staring blankly at his book as he thought. He wondered if he would sleep well. 

He closed his eyes and turned off the light. Falling asleep to memories of him and his friend. The days out they shared to avoid the place they were forced to live.


	12. Chapter 12

Sungmin:  
Breakfast? I need to talk to you. xx

Kyuhyun:  
I'm going into the meeting in fifteen minutes. Got another this afternoon too. I should be free for lunch if not i’ll see you after? xx

Sungmin:  
Oh i forgot about that. No problem I’ll speak to you later. xx

\---

Sungmin had planned to tell Kyuhyun what he was thinking of doing. Although he had tried to avoid the thought, he hadn’t managed. The more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. 

If he did find Ryeowook, Mr. Kim would be too happy to punish him. If he didn’t find his friend, no one would know where he had been anyway. 

He made his way into the canteen. Grabbing food blindly as plans swam through his head. He was waved over by Soolee and didn't hesitate to sit across from the lone girl. He swapped the normal niceties with her, not really giving them much thought. 

“You’re lying to me, Sungmin,” she said, clicking her fingers in front of his eyes to get his attention. 

“I'm not.” Sungmin gave her a dumb founded look. 

“It is written all over your face,” the girl practically sneered. “You are not fine. Tell Soolee what's going on in there.” She poked his head with a bright smile. 

Sungmin watched her take a mouthful of food as she waited, weighing up pros and cons of telling his friend what he was thinking. Deciding he was fed up of the thoughts eating away at him, he decided to share. 

“You have to promise not to tell anyone. No one at all. I mean it.” He gave her a stern look as he spoke. “It has to stay between me and you. Promise?” He watched her eyebrows raise in curiosity at his serious expression. 

“Cross my heart, what’s going on Min?” There was a moment of silence as he thought of the best way to explain his plans. 

“Before I came here, I lived in a hostel and I had a really good friend there. He was the one who told me to come here because it was safer for me. He was starting to lose control and there was a bit of an argument. I haven’t seen him since I left.” Soolee nodded with a small sad smile. 

“One of the conditions I have to follow, to still be allowed out of the facility, is to not go near any government hostels. With the new product coming out though, there are a lot of changes happening around here. For the good, too. The engineering manager has been fired for one.” Soolee almost spat out the food she was chewing on. 

“He did?” Sungmin nodded in reply.

“I wish I could go to the hostel, find him and talk him into coming back with me,” Sungmin shrugged and Soolee looked to him with suspicion. 

“Sungmin, is this a wish or a plan?” She seemed stern again. 

“I don’t know. I tried to forget about it but it just keeps circling in my head, and the more I think about it, the more it turns into a plan.” 

Soolee gave him a sympathetic look before speaking quietly. 

“Sungmin, please don’t. If they find out where you have been you could be on the streets again. I don’t want to lose you and I'm sure Kyuhyun doesn’t. Your friend has to make his own way here. You can’t force him.” Sungmin interrupted her. 

“I wasn’t going to force him I was going to persuade him,” he reasoned. 

“Sungmin,” she paused. “Your intentions are good but this is just too risky for you. Don’t do it. I mean it. If you do it, you will not have a life to ruin because I will murder you.” Her face was stern, and Sungmin couldn't help but chuckle at her remark. 

“It was just a thought. I didn’t say I was going to do it. I know the consequences. Calm down.” He smiled at her brightly, hoping her face would relax. It did but only slightly. 

“I hope you’re smart about this, Sungmin.” She stood with her tray in hand. 

“Remember you promised,” he called after her. He heard her sigh. Happy she wouldn’t tell anyone, he turned back to his own food. 

His mind did seem clearer as he ate. Soolee always had a comforting effect on him. Sensing eyes on him he looked up to see a group of people turn around. Trying to hide their stares. He looked to the next group of people and noticed a few pairs of eyes on him there. 

He recalled the public display of affection the day before and presumed people hadn’t gotten over it yet. He decided to ignore them while he finished his food then make for the exit as soon as he could after. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with the staring again. 

\---

Kyuhyun had been at the conference table, next door to Mr Kim’s office, for longer than he expected. The only people present were Mr. Kim, Manager Cho of the research section and Dr. Lee of the medical section. A few other employees had been invited but did not make the meeting. Most due to previously planned schedules. 

It was almost lunch time but they had only covered a small amount of the discussions they wanted to. They had discussed improving the sections in the facility and how to make the changes. They also discussed how best to manage those working at the facility. Ways that would improve the ethic standing of the company and increase productive working. 

It was an important step to stop those that slack off, only pretending to work while doing the same tests repeatedly. 

Mr. Kim now wanted to discuss how best to improve the facility for the Succubus. He had expressed his wishes upon opening the facility, wanting to create a safe haven for those inside. 

“What kind of steps do you think would benefit the Succubus and Incubus here?” Mr Kim started. There was a long silence.

“There is very little entertainment for those with a higher grade that need less time to work on their control,” Kyuhyun offered. Manager Cho hummed in agreement. 

“Better outdoor space. They have no place to exercise here. We have proven exercise lessens the desire to use Succubus as the person is already too tired. Maybe some kind of exercise program would benefit them?” Dr. Lee added on. 

“With all respect, Mr. Kim, none of us are Succubus or Incubus. We can leave this facility if we want entertainment. We don’t have to live the lives they do. We can not possibly understand what they need,” Manager Cho offered. 

Kyuhyun watched as Mr. Kim thought on the remark. 

“So you suggest we ask a Succubus?” he asked.

“Or more. We can hold surveys and polls when we are ready to put the changes into action,” she added. 

The owner of the facility thought again. He turned to Kyuhyun and seemed to stare for a moment before pressing the intercom next to him on the table. 

“Yes Sir?” The receptionists voice.

“Can you ask Lee Sungmin to come up please?” he questioned more than ordered. 

“Of course,” the intercom spoke back, and they were left in a moment of silence.   
\---

Sungmin arrived in the reception area with slightly sweaty palms, unsure why he had been called to the office. As usual he started to expect the worst. Had Soolee told someone his plans? Was he about to get his benefits taken away? 

The receptionist waved him in and he pushed the door open. He kicked himself mentally when he saw multiple faces staring back at him. All with welcoming smiles. He had forgotten about the meeting for the second time that day. 

“Sungmin, please, sit down.” Mr. Kim gestured to the seat next to Kyuhyun, across from Dr. Lee. He followed the orders, feeling appreciation in his boyfriend's warm and relaxed smile. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing your lunch, Sungmin. We won’t keep you for long.” He took a pause before continuing, “We are discussing the future of the facility, how to make it better. We have already come up with ideas on staff arrangements and the like. Now we are discussing how to make the facility better for the Succubus and Incubus.” Sungmin nodded, feeling slightly proud of himself for being allowed the inside scoop. 

“We came up with two ideas. One was having more entertainment for those of higher grades and the other was ground space for exercise, possibly a gym. It has become clear that we can not speak for the Succubus, which is why we are hoping you will help us. What would you suggest that would make this company a safe haven for Succubus and Incubus?” 

Sungmin looked to Kyuhyun and the two across from him, feeling somewhat under pressure. As though sensing it, Mr. Kim spoke again. 

“Any matter, however small, is important,” he encouraged.

“A support system,” he hated how small his voice sounded. He was insecure. He shouldn’t show it. He cleared his throat and forced himself to sit up a little. “We come into the facility because it's safe and we can’t be affected by other Succubus around us due to the ventilation systems. After that we have nothing. There is no system of support. Most Succubus and Incubus don't have an instructor like Kyuhyun who helps us work on control,” he tried to explain, but felt he was talking too much. 

“Keep going,” Mr. Kim encouraged again as he wrote notes in front of him. 

This gave Sungmin the confidence to speak out every little idea or grievance he had with the facility. 

“Most Succubus don't move from the grade they enter the facility in. Thats because they are not practicing control. They come in, do a test, get shoved back in their rooms. You must be running out of grade E space by now. Set up a support system and a training system that work together to make those grades go up until they reach A or A*. Then, if they wish to try living out of the facility, they can.” 

He gave himself a minute to think before he continued again. Not paying much attention to the people around him now as he centered on talking to Mr. Kim. 

“Have the support system do field trips. Get them used to being outside again and show them it isn't all bad. This will only help the public as they get used to seeing us around, and will soon not associate us with a threat. Teach self defence for those moments when there are altercations outside. They have to know a way to defend themselves against Willing and the general public. This will lessen any incidents where they use their Succubus in public.” He paused once again for thought, scared he would miss any ideas he had before. 

“Have us work in different ways. Not just for tests against Willing. Grade E Succubus do not understand society. They are animalistic. They will only behave near a Succubus of higher power. Dr. Lee and Kyu have witnessed it first hand. Once you get into D and C grade they look to the people who have higher grades for help with problems and dealing with society again. Set up a mentoring system. Groups.” 

He looked over to a smiling Manager Cho. 

“We do need more entertainment. There is nowhere to exercise. No way for us to fill our time. Once you control your Succubus, you get really bored around here. Bigger places to socialise. All we have are a few chairs in the lobby of our residence. Hobbies and distractions will help us all. Like distracting yourself from being hungry or tired.” He thought more. No more ideas came to mind. Mr. Kim looked up to him with a small smile. 

“Thats all I can think of at the minute, sorry,” he apologised. Mr. Kim’s laugh was something new to him. It seemed the others in the room were not surprised by the low chuckle. 

“That’s more than we could have hoped for, Sungmin. You seem to have thought about it a lot.” His voice still held amusement. 

“Like I said, it gets a little boring,” Sungmin said with a small smile. He watched the manager ponder for a moment on his thoughts. The stare he was giving Sungmin seemed to go through his chest. It didn't make him feel uncomfortable in the man's presence however. 

“Kyuhyun said you have a passion for helping Succubus and Incubus,” Mr. Kim finally stated. 

“I guess so. I know how it feels to go from a college student to totally ostracised in months. It would be nice to have a normal life. I want us all to have normal lives.” His voice was small again. 

“Sungmin,” Mr Kim paused for a moment. “How would you feel about managing these ideas. For the most part it would be putting these ideas into action. Employing other Succubus and Incubus into the jobs you stated and working closely with me and the other managers to make this facility better.” Sungmin stared at him wide eyes and he heard Kyuhyun chuckle next to him. 

“Sir, I have no management training or experience,” he was cut off by Manager Cho.

“You are the highest ranked Incubus, you clearly know what needs to be done to make things better, and we can always guide you with anything you struggle with. It is much better to put a Succubus in charge of other Succubus. They will have a voice on their side for once. Someone to speak to when they are mistreated,” her voice was almost begging.

“Not to mention that would help in finding the bad eggs in the facility,” Kyuhyun added, and Sungmin looked at him with confusion. 

“You seriously think me being a manager is a good idea?” he asked his boyfriend, knowing Kyuhyun knew him better than anyone else at that table. His voice was disbelieving and he waited for an answer. 

“Yes. Without a doubt. Sungmin, you doubt your capabilities so much. You didn't want to leave the facility when you were given the benefit, and now you walk out like you weren’t trapped in here for a year. You adjust quickly. People look up to you. Like Soolee.” He paused for a moment. Sungmin saw the hesitation cross his face before Kyuhyun continued. 

“Imagine if this was put into place a while ago. If Soolee had someone to confide in. The only person she had access to talk to was the person hurting her. You can stop that happening to anyone else,” Kyuhyun finished. His voice similar to Manager Cho’s. Pleading. 

Sungmin had to take a moment to think. It was a wonderful offer. It would give him a better life for sure. He wouldn't be as bored as he was recently. He could help his fellow Succubus and Incubus. If he took the position, he knew the changes that needed to be made would be made. It wouldn't be false promises. 

He couldn't deny he was scared. Everyone had a fear of the unknown. What the future would bring. He imagined failing. Being unable to help anyone in the facility or making the issues that stood, worse. 

But then he would still have his own support system to help him when things got too complicated. If he couldn't solve a problem, there were people he could ask. He would have a team of people working with him. He wouldn't be alone. He would have Kyuhyun. 

He didn't doubt for a moment there were people he could rely on. 

He looked to Mr. Kim. His decision was easier than he expected. He gave a small nod to the man, who smiled back at him with a full grin. 

Sungmin afforded a look at Kyuhyun. He smiled at Sungmin with look he hadn't seen before. Warm and sweet, but with something mixed in the background. He weighed the possibility of it being pride. 

“Thank you so much, Sungmin. I’m quite excited for the future. You can go back to your lunch now if you want. We’re just discussing the product promotions now.” Mr. Kim still held a wide grin. 

Sungmin gave a small smile back and a nod. Deciding best to leave and gather his thoughts after the strange turn of events, he stood from his chair. He rested his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder for a brief moment as he walked away as a sign of goodbye, since he presumed kissing was not on the cards in front of the facility owner. Kyuhyun smiled at him as he left and made his way slowly back to either his room, the canteen, or Soolee. He hadn’t decided which he needed more right now. 

\---

Kyuhyun walked out of the office and took a look at the clock above the receptionist’s desk. They were already serving the last meal of the day, and he was surprised how much longer the remainder of the meeting took. 

He was exhausted, but excited. They had spoken about the promotions of the product, how Kyuhyun would be center stage for a while, and then, after that time period was over, he would be trained as manager of the engineering section. He was excited to tell Sungmin.

When the offer was given to him, he was ecstatic. So little time in the facility and he had already been given a promotion. One that worked for him too. He would have to work extra hours, but he would be paid more and would still be working with making new products. 

He refused dinner with Dr. Lee and Manager Cho, heading straight to Sungmin’s room instead. Sungmin hadn’t texted or called, so Kyuhyun presumed he was in residence. However, when he got to Sungmin’s door there was no answer. He swiped his card and, sure enough, there were no noises from the bathroom either. And the jacket Sungmin usually wore was missing. 

He decided the next best guess would be the canteen. Possibly Sungmin hadn’t wanted to disturb the meeting more. If he didn't find the him in the canteen, he would check the library next. 

He decided to send a quick text. 

Kyuhyun:  
Hey. Finally out. Where are you? Just been to your room. Heading to the canteen now. xx

When he entered the canteen and scanned the somewhat empty room, he could not see the man he was looking for. Dr. Lee and Manager Cho waved him over. He walked to them, still scanning the crowd. 

“Decided to join us?” Manager Cho asked with her usual friendly smile. 

“Afraid not. Have you seen Sungmin?” he asked. 

They both shook their head. 

He sent another text. 

Kyuhyun:  
You trying to avoid me? haha Where the hell are you hiding? xx

His attention was caught when his name was called a bit behind him. He turned to see Soolee waving him other. Her face was nervous and flushed. He walked to her and she scooted over to give space for him to sit down. 

“Are you looking for Sungmin?” she asked. Kyuhyun started to mildly worry at the tone she was using. 

“Yeah, have you seen him?” he asked, watching her face worry. 

“He made me promise. I’m worried. So I have to tell you. Please don’t be mad. Sungmin was thinking about his friend. Someone he used to live with,” she started.

“Ryeowook?” Kyuhyun asked and she nodded. 

“Something like that. Anyway, he said lately he was wondering what happened to him and wanted to go to the hostel to see if he could find his friend. It was against his conditions for leaving the facility, and he said it wasn't a plan just a thought. He wanted to persuade his friend to come here with Sungmin. I tried not to think about it. I told him I didn't want him to,” she continued, getting a little frantic with her hand gestures. 

“I saw him leaving the facility not long after lunch. I hoped he was just going somewhere else, but now I'm not sure. He’s been gone for a while. Have you tried texting him? Calling him?” Kyuhyun nodded, his face no doubt as serious as Soolee’s was. 

“He hasn’t replied. I’ll try calling him.” Kyuhyun put his phone to his ear, waiting for the ringing. He was soon politely informed that the person could not take their call right now. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he sighed. 

“He’s gone to the hostel. His phone was turned off.” He tapped his finger tips on the table. 

His mind was spinning, a mixture of fear and anger rising in him. He didn't want to get Sungmin in trouble with anyone, but then his boyfriend was practically asking for it. He had no idea how to handle the situation. He thought of Mr. Kim offering Sungmin a position as manager, and then hearing of Sungmin doing something so irresponsible. 

But then it was Mr. Kim’s son Sungmin was trying to retrieve. He deserved to know what was happening. He growled to himself before turning to Soolee. 

“I’ve got to tell Mr. Kim. Thank you, Soolee.” He stood and the girl just nodded, worry still on her features.Kyuhyun then set off as fast as he could, without drawing too much attention, to the offices he had only just escaped.

\---

Sungmin stood outside a place he never called home. A place he tried to escape as much as possible but was always forced to come back to. He could feel Succubus. Like the building itself was emitting it. He could feel it trying to pull at his own and grew more confident as he felt his own Succubus resist it easily. 

He took a deep breath before making his way up the few steps to the door. The building and its exterior looked just as run down as it did a year ago. He pushed at the door. The lock was broken long before he lived there-- never replaced. 

The smell hit him first. It was something he hated about hostels. When people lost control, they didn't bathe, rarely ate, and definitely didn't clean. The more he saw, the more he was reminded of haunted houses at the fairgrounds. 

Peeling wall paper. Clothes, dirt, and liquids he did not want to think about on the floor. The carpet in the hall squelched as he walked. He headed straight for the stairs. This hostel was relatively small. Ten rooms, one kitchen, and a living area. He got onto the second floor, where his and Ryeowook's rooms sat next to each other, with two others opposite. The noises of activities came from all directions.

He saw the door was open to what was once his room. He decided to look inside. He had left the room somewhat clean, give or take a broken piece of furniture from the night he left. This room clearly had a new occupant. He couldn’t see a trace of what he left behind. 

He couldn't say he minded. He didn't want to remember this part of his life. It had been the hardest time. The reminder that the only way he survived the misery was because Ryeowook was by his side made him leave the room and go to the next. 

Grunting and growling got louder as he slowly approached the door, the pulling on his Succubus growing. He pushed the door wide open as he walked inside. He hadn’t expected to find his friend. What he saw in front of him, he could not prepare himself for.

He could just make out the face of his best friend, while the rest of him was covered by a larger Incubus, their bodies rocking and nails scratching. He watched Ryeowook bite the shoulder close to his mouth, his eyes resting on Sungmin. A blank stare that didn't recognise him. 

He felt a more personal pull on his Succubus. Ryeowook was sending power to him. Wanting him to join them. 

Sungmin was glad he was desensitized to all things sexual, or the image of his best friend would haunt him. This was just another day to add to the rest he had spent seeing these sights. 

Getting tired of being in their presence and hating to see his friend’s condition, he moved forward, pulling the scrawny but tall Incubus off Ryeowook. Throwing the man to the floor, he finally got sight of his skinny friend. His heart broke at the sight. Ryeowook’s cheeks had sunk in. His once slight form was now made primarily of bones. Ryeowook leant up on his elbows, staring at Sungmin, waiting for him to take the place of the previous Incubus. 

A growl behind him caught his attention. Losing his temper with his mixture of emotions, he turned to the spare, letting out a low, warning yell while releasing a short but powerful burst of his Succubus. The two in the room whimpered. He stared down the man on the floor before pointing to the door. He watched the malnourished body crawl out. 

Turning to Ryeowook, he gave himself a moment to assess the situation. The man before him was officially grade E. There wasn't going to be any persuading going on. Ryeowook was feral, but he couldn't leave his friend to die. 

“Stand up,” he ordered, giving another burst of Succubus as he did. Ryeowook immediately complied. Sungmin looked around for any clothes. He couldn’t drag Ryeowook out on the streets naked. 

Finding a dressing gown hung on the back of the door, he wrapped it around the man. Lifting his arms into the sleeves made Sungmin feel sick. They were too skinny. Too fragile. He soon found some kind of dress shoes under the bed. 

“Come with me,” he ordered. Ryeowook didn't move, just looked at him blankly. Sungmin sighed, realising he would need an awful lot of Succubus to get back to the facility.

He managed to get his friend out of the building. He was surprised, with the current condition of his friend, that Ryeowook could walk pretty well. 

Now for the hard part. Getting him into the facility. 

\---

 

Kyuhyun stood in the reception area of the facility so he had a full view of the entrance. The owner sat in a chair close by. Kyuhyun had told Mr. Kim where Sungmin had gone, and Kyuhyun could tell he was torn. Anger, disappointment, hope. Kyuhyun felt the same. He was angry at Sungmin for leaving the facility and walking straight into a place deemed dangerous for him. He was disappointed his boyfriend had so easily broken the rules of his benefits, and disappointed Sungmin hadn’t confided in Kyuhyun beforehand. Hopeful he would be back. 

The head of security stood with them, his radio annoyingly quiet. Mr. Kim had sent a few men to the area where Sungmin had lived, though the chances of finding him in a maze of hostels was unlikely. The men at the gates were made aware of the situation. All holding masks, just in case Sungmin did find Ryeowook. 

Kyuhyun had placed the product on Mr. Kim, ensuring him it would keep him safe. He opted for the mask. He wanted the owner to see his son clearly if the moment did arise. 

He breathed a heavy sigh as he looked to his phone screen. Still nothing. He had tried calling Sungmin multiple times, with no success. He didn't doubt Sungmin could take care of himself. Regardless, he was worried. Sometimes, all it took was one slip up. His control could be lost. 

Disturbing his thoughts, the head of security crackled with noise.

“They’re here.” 

Kyuhyun’s eyes met Mr. Kim’s. They had not mistaken the words. Sungmin wasn’t back alone. 

Within seconds they were out onto the drive of the facility, security shouting for masks to be on. Kyuhyun quickly secured his as did many others around him. 

He watched Mr. Kim start running after seeing the man Sungmin was supporting. Kyuhyun ran next to him. Meeting the two men, Sungmin instantly spoke. 

“He’s grade E. I’m sorry. He doesn’t recognise anyone. I had to use my Succubus to get him here,” he quickly explained. Kyuhyun realised how tired Sungmin looked. He wondered if it was the emotional experience, or if using his Succubus had taken it out of him. 

“Ryeowook,” Mr. Kim almost whispered his son's name. He moved to place a hand on his son’s shoulder cautiously. 

Upon seeing the hand, Ryeowook knocked it away and screamed at the man. Kyuhyun steadied Mr. Kim as he stumbled back. Sungmin growled something at Ryeowook. Suddenly, Kyuhyun felt a familiar attraction to his boyfriend. The feeling ebbed away and Ryeowook whimpered. 

Recognising the use of Succubus, Kyuhyun decided the best course of action would be to put Ryeowook in a grade E cell. They couldn't risk him effecting someone, especially when they didn't know how powerful he was.

“Mr. Kim, I think we need to give your son a place to stay. We can discuss how to deal with this then,” he spoke softly to the man. 

Mr. Kim finally looked away from his son. He nodded blankly at Kyuhyun. Realising the man was not quite prepared for dealing with the situation, Kyuhyun decided to give orders. 

“Please take Ryeowook to a grade E room,” he spoke to the head security. “Ask Mr. Lee to take a look at him and report back to me and Mr. Kim.”

The head of security nodded and two men stepped forward to carefully restrain the boy. Kyuhyun was happy they used no force. Ryeowook tried to struggle but was too weak to effect the men holding him too much. He felt another sudden attraction towards Sungmin and looked to his boyfriend. The attraction fell, as did Sungmin, who collapsed on the floor with a light thud. 

Kyuhyun knelt by his side, patting his face and calling his name. 

“Kyuhyun, I’ll take him to the medical section. You help Mr. Kim. I’ll call you if there are any problems.” Kyuhyun looked up to see Changmin. He was relieved to see his friend in the stressful moment. He nodded and watched Changmin and another guard carry Sungmin inside. 

With a sigh, Kyuhyun looked to Mr. Kim. The man seemed to be staring out into space. Kyuhyun moved to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s go find your receptionist and get her to make some coffee, Mr. Kim.” The man nodded with a swallow. Kyuhyun could not doubt the man’s ability to run the facility. This reaction was not due to seeing a normal grade E Incubus. This reaction was seeing his son as a grade E Succubus. 

\---

Sungmin woke, blinking a few times. A dull headache throbbed in his head at the lights he was looking straight into. He pushed himself to sit up, squinting to let his eyes adjust. Dr. Lee watched him with a faint smile. There was clearly not much worry for his condition. 

“Sungmin, you should know better than to over use your Succubus. You made yourself a little too tired there,” the doctor spoke with mild amusement. 

“Duly noted.” He smiled at the man before yawning. 

He saw a shift and turned to see Kyuhyun on his other side. 

“Hi. Where is Ryeowook?” He knew his boyfriend would know the answer. He noticed suddenly that there was something dark about Kyuhyun. There were no warm smiles. No affection. 

“Ryeowook is sedated in a grade E cell while he is fed nutrients. He’s going to be fine. Dr. Lee, could you please leave us a moment?” Kyuhyun’s voice was cold. Dr. Lee raised his eyebrows and quickly exited the room. Sungmin looked to his boyfriend with confusion. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. The abrupt change in behavior and rude tone annoyed him slightly.

“Sungmin, you broke so many rules today, it’s unbelievable. For one, you went into a hostel, which is dangerous. You know one slip up and you could lose all the control you built up. The second is using your Succubus outside of the facility and not in a controlled area. Which is dangerous for everyone around you, and for yourself, should it affect them. Then you brought a Succubus back with you into the facility. All these were listed in the stuff you were not supposed to do,” Sungmin cut him off. 

“I was helping my friend. This place is going to get better. I didn't think I would find him, but I did. He would have died if I left him. And thanks for the vote of confidence, Kyuhyun, really. Not like I managed to control the whole situation while I was there and bring him back here with no problems.” His own voice was raised now from agitation with his boyfriend's reaction. 

“With no problems? Sungmin you passed out from exhaustion. What if that had happened on the way here? Ryeowook would be running loose and you would be in a ditch somewhere with no way for us to find you.” Kyuhyun had turned to yelling now. He started again.

“You get offered a promotion and this is how you repay Mr. Kim? By breaking every rule we set up?”

“I brought his son back to him!” Sungmin swung his legs off the bed, turning his back to Kyuhyun. 

“That’s not going to stop you getting punished, Sungmin.”

“You really think I care if I am punished? I saved my friend. I have no regrets for what I did. I’m thankful nothing went wrong. It was risky, but it was worth it. He deserves better than what I saw back there.” Sungmin started pulling on his shoes that were placed under a chair in the room. 

“So it’s ok that you have lost your promotion, that you could potentially lose everything and could have potentially gotten hurt, for the sake of bringing him back here?” Kyuhyun approached him this time. Sungmin turned to him as he tied the last lace.

“There is more to life than promotions. If you had lived through a day in mine and Ryeowook’s lives, you would understand. I feel sorry for Changmin if he’s ever in trouble, because you would just leave him to die,” he yelled back. 

“I would help Changmin, don't be ridiculous.”

“Then why do you find it so hard to understand that I needed to help my friend. It’s no different, Kyuhyun.” He stood ready to leave. He didn’t want to argue with Kyuhyun any more. 

“It’s miles different,” Kyuhyun sneered at him and Sungmin had to fight the urge to push his boyfriend. 

“How? How is it different Kyuhyun?”

“Changmin isn’t a grade E Incubus for starters.” Kyuhyun froze as he spoke the words. Sungmin stood back and nodded his head with a smile. Sungmin could tell by the apologetic expression forming on Kyuhyun’s face, he knew he had messed up. 

“I didn’t mean it like-” Sungmin cut him off with a hand. 

“I might have lost a promotion, Kyuhyun, but you just lost a boyfriend.” 

He spoke clearly. With confidence. He turned away from the pained face in front of him and left the room.

Anger was swelling in him. How one person could be so perfect and understanding one moment, then say something so out of character, annoyed him. His whole body shook as he opened the door to his room, closing it behind him with more force than he should. 

He looked at his room. The urge to throw everything at the walls, knock everything off his desk, to just destroy the place, was huge. He fought it, knowing he would regret it later if he did. He sat on his bed and sighed loudly. 

He shrugged off his jacket and threw it at the wall to make himself feel slightly better. 

It took some time but the shaking stopped. The anger faded. The emotions of the day still eating at him had numbed. Happiness at the promotion. Relief from finding Ryeowook. Sadness at seeing his state. Anger at Kyuhyun’s words. The only thing left was disappointment and an overwhelming feeling of loss. 

Kyuhyun.

He turned off the lights and crawled into bed.. The darkness dimmed the headache that he knew would only grow worse if he didn’t stop the tears that were escaping. But finally, after the day he had been through, he decided he had earnt the tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Sungmin opened his eyes to a blank ceiling. The texture blurred by the sleep in his eyes. He lazily rubbed at them, his arm feeling heavy and making him aware of how lethargic he felt. 

He stared up to the ceiling a little longer. A mild ache around his eyes. Crying always left him in this state. Even as a child his mother would coo at him. 

“You don’t need to cry Sungmin, It’s just a bump. You’re going to give yourself a headache.” 

He could almost hear her soothing voice. Something, at times like this, he missed. 

He allowed himself a brief thought of Kyuhyun. Ignoring the daunting ache spreading through his chest. He wondered if Kyuhyun slept well. If he cried himself into a deep sleep like Sungmin did. 

He momentarily thought back to the argument that caused his current state of unhappiness. Knowing he had been too harsh and agitated. Too fast to throw everything away. He could still feel the anger, although it was dim. Somehow muted. Instead he felt disappointment. He was disappointed in Kyuhyun. Not just for the insult he had thrown. The trust he had put in his now ex partner, was gone. Sungmin knew it was unlikely to come back. 

He pulled his phone from it’s charger. Not surprised to see a line of messages. Broken only by game notifications. He checked the time to see it was early. Breakfast would be well underway. Aware of his lack of appetite he mentally opted out of moving from his bed for a while and opened Kyuhyun’s messages. 

Kyuhyun:  
I’m sorry Min. The words didn’t come out right. Let's talk. xxxx

Kyuhyun:  
I'm hoping you’re asleep and not ignoring me. Please message me in the morning. xxxx

Sungmin noted these were sent while he was sleeping. He looked to the times of the last two messages and realized Kyuhyun didn’t sleep well at all. 

Kyuhyun:  
Can we talk? xxxxx

Kyuhyun:   
I don’t want this relationship to end before it even started. Please text me or call me as soon as you get these. xxxx 

He sighed. Kyuhyun had sent one of the messages at four in the morning and then one again only and hour ago. He knew to expect more. 

At that moment he had no desire to speak to Kyuhyun. He did however want to know how Ryeowook was doing. He doubted his friend would be awake for a few days. When he did wake Sungmin knew not to give his hopes up on his old, supporting friend. He was too far gone. He needed training before the real Ryeowook would be back. 

He quickly thumbed a reply to Kyuhyun. Making sure to keep it short and simple.

Sungmin:  
How is Ryeowook?

Kyuhyun:  
Good morning. xxxx Ryeowook is stable. They are going to keep him sedated for a few days while they build up his strength. Can we meet for breakfast? or lunch? 

Sungmin rolled his eyes at the fast reply. He closed off the message choosing to ignore the request. Deciding it was more important to play every game he had downloaded onto his phone, for the foreseeable future. 

\---

Sungmin was dressed. Keeping it simple and comfortable. Jeans and a jumper that was slightly on the large side. His hair patted into some form on neatness acceptable in society. He noticed the extra plumpness to his eyes and scowled at himself in the mirror. 

He had managed to make it through breakfast and lunch without leaving the comfort of his bed. His games keeping him distracted for far longer than he thought. Now, however, he was forced to leave his room. His stomach aching. Hunger and anxiety.

He wanted food. He didn't want to see Kyuhyun. He had waited till the latest he dared, not wanting to risk missing out on food entirely, before he left his room. Hoping Kyuhyun would have been to the canteen and left. Avoiding the man was his biggest priority. His steps were fast and meaningful. Avoiding anyone who might stop to talk to him. The sooner he could get back to the confines of his bedroom, the better. 

He made it to the counter without any incident. Picking up a pre-packaged sandwich and fruit. He didn’t want to stick around and eat at a table. Deciding he needed that pot of chocolate mousse he quickly grabbed the dessert then went to the woman waiting for him. 

The interaction with the jolly woman serving him would have been pleasant, had it not been for a familiar voice behind him a moment later. 

“Sungmin.” The low voice spoke only his name yet Sungmin could read so much more. It was pleading. Desperate and pained. Sungmin felt the now familiar stab of pain deep in his chest. He didn’t want to see Kyuhyun’s face if his voice alone could cause him to ache. 

He took his items from the lady, who was now frowning in pity, before walking quickly towards the doors. He didn't need to talk to Kyuhyun. He was well within his right to be angry and upset and he would be.   
His name was called multiple times. He could feel people watching them as he made it into the corridor. Could hear Kyuhyun’s steps right behind him. His voice desperate as he constantly called Sungmin’s name. 

A moment of anger flashed through Sungmin. Spinning to face the man demanding his attention. His voice raised and dripping with venom.   
“What?” He didn't understand why Kyuhyun wouldn’t leave him alone.

He glared into the shocked scientists face. Waiting for whatever Kyuhyun had to say. He watched Kyuhyun slowly regain his composure before speaking. 

“We need to talk.” He finally spoke. Sungmin scoffed. 

“There is nothing to talk about.” He didn't even finish his sentence before turning and walking away from Kyuhyun. He managed a few steps before a hand pulled his arm. Sungmin pushed back a wave of rage. 

“You seem to think i'm going to give up, Min. I won’t let you go. Please. Talk to me.” His voice was a mix of determination and begging. Sungmin continued his glare. 

“Leave me alone, Kyuhyun.” He tried to pull his arm back but Kyuhyun’s grip tightened on his wrist. 

“No.” The simple defiance burned through Sungmin. He felt his blood boiling and his Succubus stabbing, urging. He yanked back his arm and stepped towards the taller man. He knew warning was lacing his features. His stance threatening. 

“Keep your fucking hands off me. Touch me again and I will destroy you.” Kyuhyun looked taken aback. Confused. Sungmin continued to glare. Watching the message sink in. Mixing with the pain already evident in Kyuhyun’s eyes. Then it changed. Something else. Something Sungmin recognised. 

Within seconds he had his Succubus back in control. Looking around him to see a few tilted heads and curious gazes. He ducked his head and walked away. Not sparing Kyuhyun or the others in the hallway a second glance. Desperate to get back to the safety of his bedroom. 

The anger still ran through his body. Similar to the night before. Making him shake. His Succubus was fighting to get out and Sungmin couldn’t understand why. He suddenly felt like crying but refused to let it happen this time. 

His emotions were unstable. His temper was burning hot. His Succubus was ignoring his commands. His heart was broken.

He didn't much feel like eating anymore. 

\---

It took Sungmin a good hour to calm himself down. He forced himself to eat everything he had brought to his room. Knowing he would only make himself sick if he didn't. It didn’t take long for his mind to start travelling back to Kyuhyun. To being angry. Not entirely at Kyuhyun this time. He was to blame too. 

Losing his composure and his control so easily should never happen. Not if he wanted to help Ryeowook. He had to be in control when his friend was brought out of sedation. 

He briefly wished to be under the old tree in the park. Away from Kyuhyun, away from the facility. He couldn't trust himself right now. He knew that for sure. If something as simple as grabbing his wrist had made him threaten Kyuhyun so fiercely, and his Succubus to seep, he wouldn't leave the facility for everyone else's safety. 

He walked out of his room. Knowing being alone with his thoughts wasn’t working for him in the slightest. He went to the person he depended on most when he didn’t have Kyuhyun. The only person he could depend on now. 

Knocking on the door lightly he heard a soft sweet voice reply. 

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Sungmin.” His voice sounded worse than he thought. Full of misery.

“Oh just wait one second while I prepare to kick your ass for making me-” The door swung open and Soolee’s voice trailed off. Looking Sungmin up and down before stepping back and letting him walk through. She closed the door behind him and Sungmin sat on her bed with his legs crossed as he usually did. 

“Well. I don’t think I have to tell you this but you look horrible.” Sungmin hummed in response giving a small nod. Soolee made herself comfortable on the top of the bed. Arranging the pillows to protect her back from the frame of the bed. Sungmin watched her shuffle a little. Look around her. Nod her head once at the position she was in then look to him. 

“Ok. Go.” 

“I don’t know where to start.” Sungmin sighed. Usually he would find this side of Soolee entertaining. The girl could be shy, sweet, and cautious. This didn't stop her from being blunt, cheeky and occasionally willing to hand out tough love. He couldn't appreciate her stern mood today. 

“You left the facility then?” She asked. Prompting him. 

“Yeah. I found Ryeowook. Brought him back,” Sungmin filled her in briefly. “I had to use my Succubus to bring him here though. He’s grade E.” Soolee’s featured softened. 

“At least you can help him now. It could have been worse.” Sungmin nodded in agreement.   
“Didn’t stop Kyuhyun flying off the handle though.” This earnt a surprised expression from his friend. It quickly turned to understanding however which made Sungmin confused himself. 

“I can understand that. He would have been really worried for you. Especially going to a place like that.” She spoke softly, sensing Sungmin wasn’t going to like what she said. 

“I could handle it. I did handle it. In the end we had an argument in the medical section and he made a remark, that in effect, meant Ryeowook wasn’t worth saving because he was Grade E.” He scowled at the memory before turning to Soolee. 

Her face was mixed with emotions. Confusion, question, resolute, pity. Her small fingers tapping on her knees. 

“Sungmin, I don’t know Kyuhyun as well as you do but I can’t imagine him saying something like that.” She once again spoke softly. 

“He keeps saying he didn't mean it that way but,” He paused for a moment choosing his words. “He shouldn’t have said it at all.” He tried to explain where his anger was coming from. Soolee patted his shoulder. Sungmin realised he had let himself get worked up and tried to relax himself a little. 

“I broke it off anyway.” He mumbled. Soolee’s hand stopped her patting. Sungmin avoided her eyes and kept his gaze on the floor, feeling her gaze on his face. 

“Sungmin.” She practically whined realising she had heard right. Sungmin sulked at her reaction. 

“I don’t want to be with someone who says stuff like that.” He tried to defend his actions. 

“Have you spoke to him?” She asked sternly

“No. Not really anyway. I’m trying my best to ignore him.” He watched her shoulders sag and exasperation paint her rounded face.

“What is it with you and not talking things out with him?” She was moving to tough love and Sungmin waited for the lecture. 

“Sungmin, Kyuhyun is a good guy, he has been nothing but great for this place. He helped me. You were looking at him like a love sick puppy just days ago. I think you need to talk to him. Let him explain himself. If he has really been as asshole then by all means leave him. I don’t think you should trust your hearing when you’re angry.” She finished. Sungmin just shook his head. 

He briefly explained to Soolee the incident outside the canteen. Losing control of his Succubus and his bad temper. Her face layered in concern. 

“Sungmin, I have given you my advice. You can take it or leave it but you probably know i'm right. You need to speak to Kyuhyun in a calm environment and I think you should go to Dr. Lee and have him check you out beforehand. Just incase. Maybe using your Succubus so much has messed something up. I don’t know but it's better to be safe than sorry.” She smiled weakly at him. 

Sungmin shook his head and heard a sigh from the girl next to him. He wasn’t ready to talk to Kyuhyun. He didn’t think he could be ready, to talk to Kyuhyun, anytime soon. He decided to consider seeing Dr. Lee if his Succubus didn't settle soon but that was all he would do. 

He spent an extra hour with Soolee before leaving for his own room. They both steered clear of their previous topic and Sungmin was thankful she let it drop and opted for distracting him instead. 

When he got to his room he was more than exhausted. It annoyed him how easily tired he was when he had barely moved from his bed all day. He climbed into bed and waited for sleep. Eager to escape. 

\---

A high cheerful tone woke Sungmin. The voice grating on his sleepy mind. As always he was glad they repeated the message twice through his speaker. 

“Lee Sungmin. Please report to Mr. Kim’s office as soon as possible. Thank You.” Sungmin groaned. He wanted nothing more than to fall back into a deep sleep. Considering for a moment if he could get away with ignoring the call. He knew going back to sleep wouldn't be very professional of him and forced himself into an upright position. 

His eyes adjusted fast and his body and mind complained a lot less than the morning before. He sighed in relief. He felt almost relaxed and walked happily into his bathroom for a quick shower before making his way to the main building which held Mr. Kim’s office. 

He knew he was in for another lecture. One that would be worse than the one Soolee had given him. Before he tapped his knuckles against the office door he prepared himself for the worst. 

At worst he would be forced to leave the facility. He would lose the job offer and his friends here. He would have to start a new life. Although he knew these would be punishments his mind played with the possibility of a fresh start. Deciding without his permission that it would be a nice idea. He pushed it to the side. Tapping his knuckles against thick wood. 

He was called into the office to find Mr. Kim in his usual seat at his desk and Kyuhyun across from him. Sungmin braced himself a little too late. Of course Kyuhyun would be here. Sungmin was under his care. If something happened with Sungmin, it was Kyuhyun’s business too. He sighed as he closed the door. Trying to keep his emotions in check but not ignoring the same ache he had been feeling since the argument with Kyuhyun.   
He took the seat next to Kyuhyun as Mr. Kim greeted him. 

“Good morning, Sungmin.” The man was as bright and bubbly as he had been the past few times Sungmin had met with him. 

“Good morning.” His voice was quiet but calm and Sungmin was relieved. He dared a glance at Kyuhyun. Just from the brief look he could see Kyuhyun was trying to keep the same composure as him. Trying to smile and be relaxed, as they both leaned away from each other.

“I suspect you know what his conversation is about?” Mr. Kim started. He didn't seem to notice the tension between the two. Sungmin nodding. Giving a small hum of affirmation. 

“Me and Kyuhyun have discussed a punishment for your actions.” Sungmin nodded again and wasn’t surprised to see sympathy on the owner's face. 

“As you know, you broke quite a few rules while collecting Ryeowook. Rules that really shouldn’t have been broken. Not just for other people’s safety but for your own. Myself and Kyuhyun were worried. As much as I wanted my son back, Sungmin, I did not want you to put yourself at risk to do that.” Sungmin could only nod in understanding. Feeling slightly guilty for the worry he caused. Even for Kyuhyun. 

“You really wore yourself out and I hope you understand that it can’t happen again. Not on your own. Yes in the future it would be good to collect Succubus from hostels and rehabilitate them but when that time comes there will be a team of professionals. You understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Sungmin nodded. He knew what he had done was wrong. He couldn't regret his decision however, no matter what his punishment was. 

“Normally this would mean an expulsion from the facility or your benefits taken away from you. At the same time, if i’m honest, I don’t want to punish you Sungmin. You brought my son back before he died. I couldn’t be further in debt with you.” The confession surprised Sungmin. He could feel the meaning in them and felt a lump in his throat at the emotion conveyed. 

“You don’t owe me anything, Ryeowook is my friend. I needed to see him safe.” Sungmin managed to speak out calmly. The owner nodded in understanding. There was a moment of silence and composure before he spoke again. 

“Anyway, this is my company so i'm bending the rules. You can stay with us at the facility and you can keep the majority of your benefits. I'm afraid you are banned from leaving the facility for three months though. Do you accept this punishment?” Mr. Kim and Kyuhyun both looked to him and Sungmin nodded. 

He really couldn't complain. Yeah he would miss out on the food from the burger van and sitting under the big tree but if he managed a year without leaving the facility he could manage three months. 

“That’s done then. Don’t do it again, not until we have our Succubus support system set up anyway. When all the grade E cells are empty you can set up a team of people to bring more grade E from hostels into the facility. I think that would be an excellent step forward not just for the facility but for the country.” Mr. Kim started rambling in his happy tone again. Sungmin looked at the man with confusion. He was implying Sungmin would still be working as a member of staff. 

“Sir, I thought the offer would be taken from me, to work on a support group, after what I did.” He questioned and Mr. Kim shook his head. 

“You’re the best person for the job. You only proved that you were willing to go to extreme measures to help those like you. Everything’s fine, providing you still want the position?” Mr. Kim answered looking almost worried at his own question. 

“Yes. Of course.” Sungmin quickly answered. Mr. Kim nodded and smiled. 

“Ok. You’re both free. Breakfast time. I’m hungry.” Sungmin stood and made for the door at a normal pace. He saw Kyuhyun in the corner of his eye do the same. My Kim has called through to his receptionist about his breakfast which reminded Sungmin he should be heading to the canteen to get his own. 

He felt even better than he had waking up after the events of the meeting. He decided it might be a good day to see Ryeowook. It would be a relief to see his old friend, even if he was still sedated. 

His mind wandered to the man closing the door to the office. Kyuhyun had been very quiet. Sungmin had expected him to call his name as soon as they left the office but he didn't. 

Feeling calm and trusting himself he decided he needed to at least make a half decent working environment for himself and Kyuhyun. If he still had the position for supporting the Succubus then he would be working alongside Kyuhyun. He didn’t want to feel uncomfortable every time he had to call on Kyuhyun in the future. Yes they had feelings for each other at one point. Yes they slept together. Yes they broke up. That was no reason for things to continue being uncomfortable though. Maybe they could be friends. 

“That was better than I expected it to be.” Sungmin started keeping his tone light. He didn't fail to notice the flash of surprise in Kyuhyun’s eyes. 

“Yeah. A lot better,” Kyuhyun paused and Sungmin knew what was coming. “Listen, Sungmin.” Sungmin quickly cut him off. 

“Kyu, let's just leave it. Ok? We have to work together in the future. I think it would be better if we kept our relationship professional.” He nodded to his own words deciding they were well chosen.

“Are you kidding me?” Kyuhyun’s face looked at him disbelievingly. “No.” Sungmin sighed. Rubbing his fingers over his eyes. Feeling a headache coming along already.

“Kyuhyun, I really don't have the energy to do this. It didn’t work out. We should concentrate on our work and let it be.” He met Kyuhyun’s pained eyes. Feeling his own chest well up in pain yet again. He had expected this to be easier given the small time they had been a couple. He gave a soft, sorry smile to the man he gave everything to in such a short time, before turning his back and walking away. Feeling a mixture of calm resolve and violent grief. 

\---

Sungmin walked into the medical section. Asking for Dr. Lee at the reception, he was directed to the doctors office. He made his way along the long and dark corridor, nodding to any security that took notice of him. Finding the door, he knocked on, and entered when a call came from the other side. 

“Sungmin, how are you?” Dr. Lee greeted him with his usual friendly manner. 

“I'm good, thankyou.” Dr. Lee seemed to look him up and down before giving a faint smile and Sungmin wondered if the doctor believed his vague answer. 

“What can I do for you then?” Sungmin smiled and sat down across from the man. Hoping his request would be granted. 

No longer finding comfort in his small bedroom he had come searching for other ways to distract himself from current events. He wanted to see his friend. 

“I was hoping you would let me see Ryeowook. I heard you’re in charge of his care.” Sungmin watched Dr. Lee’s expression waver. He was torn on his decision. Before long he broke the small silence between them. 

“Kyuhyun told me what happened. He was worried by some of your,” The doctor paused for thought, “reactions. You lost control of your Succubus in the middle of the canteen hallway and you’re temper was worse than it had been before. It’s none of my business what goes on between yourself and Kyuhyun,” he quickly added in. His hands held up in surrender, “but Ryeowook’s not in control of his own Succubus, even as he sleeps. I’m just a little worried.” Dr. Lee was speaking cautiously and Sungmin, although somewhat disheartened, appreciated the man expressing his concern rather than giving a definite no.

Sungmin nodded before speaking. 

“I’ll admit things have been a little shaky with my Succubus lately. With my emotions in general. It’s when I get angry that i'm losing control. I wouldn’t ask to see Ryeowook if I thought it would hurt him.” He tried to explain his recent outburst. Trying to persuade the concerned man in front of him. 

He once again watched the changing expressions of Dr. Lee. Knowing he had won his argument when the man released a heavy sigh. 

“Let me check you over first and do some tests. It’ll only take a little while. I just want to make sure you’re ok. Not just for Ryeowook’s sake.” Sungmin didn’t feel like being prodded and poked but, if it was the compromise he had to make to see his friend, he would endure it. He gave a small nod. Giving the doctor a small smile in return for the large one given to him. 

The test’s took a little less than an hour. He had a small test to check his Succubus control which was as good as it normally was before answering a lot of questions. Replying to each truthfully and patiently. How he was feeling. How long he had used his Succubus for while bringing Ryeowook back to the facility. How he had felt before leaving the facility. All of them seem irrelevant to him but he answered regardless. 

His blood pressure and temperature were taken. What that would tell the doctor about his moods he didn't understand. 

Just as his patience was coming to an end Dr. Lee said he was done. 

“You’re aware of how Succubus works I presume?” He asked Sungmin who nodded. Unsure where the doctor was heading with the enquiry. 

“What’s happening with you is what we call PRD. It stands for pheromone resource deficiency. It sounds worse than what it is. We realised, at the start of this facility when we had very little Succubus and Incubus to work with, that towards the end of the week the Succubus and Incubus we worked most with would get agitated and hot headed. The control they had on their Succubus was miles better on monday, after they had rested for the weekend.” Sungmin watched the man walk to the other side of the room and take a pen and paper before moving back to him. 

“We soon realised we were working them too hard,” He grew a rectangle on the piece of paper as Sungmin watched and listened. He drew a line near the upper half of the rectangle, “Imagine this box is holding your Succubus and this is level it usually sits at,” He pointed to the line he had drawn before moving to draw a line closer to the bottom of the rectangle, “This is where your Succubus is now. After using so much, and not completing the process, you have drained your resources.” He paused and Sungmin took the chance to question. 

“By complete the process, you mean,” he let his sentence trail off, knowing the man would understand the implication. 

“Yes. Exactly. While you used all your Succubus to get Ryeowook here, you didn't take any back. Like throwing your money out a window and not saving yourself enough to pay bills.” The example made Sungmin chuckle lightly. 

“Your Succubus is like an animal. Take away its food source and it’ll turn aggressive to find more if it has to. This is why you’re finding it hard to control and the reason behind your flash temper.” The explanations made sense to Sungmin. It had only been since helping Ryeowook, that his mood had changed and his Succubus was harder to control. He had put it down to his emotions over Kyuhyun. He was obviously a little wrong, but not entirely. 

“So what can I do to build it back up?” Sungmin asked. Not enjoying the idea of using someone else for his own needs. 

“Well, there is the obvious answer, which I don’t advise. Company policy. Fortunately you will build it up naturally. It might take a week or so before you’re at a secure level again.” He explained and Sungmin once again nodded in understand. It would explain why he was feeling better than yesterday. 

“Like healing a normal wound I advise a lot of rest and healthy eating habits,” Dr. Lee opened the door of the examination room, “Come on, i’ll take you to Ryeowook.”

Sungmin followed the doctor. His mind now distracted with the thought of seeing his friend. He was taken to the end of the corridor. Just before a set of double doors he had been taken down before. It was obvious Ryeowook was being held in a Grade E room. The sealed door and warning signs surrounding it. He watched Dr. Lee as he put on one of the ventilation masks. 

Sungmin prepared his Succubus to stay put as the door was opened. He let the doctor step in before him. His friend was just as skinny. Looking smaller and more fragile in the gown provided by the facility. Steady beeping from a heart monitor met his ears and he looked to the machines his friend was hooked up to. A needle in his arm leading to a drip which Dr. Lee was checking over and a tube disappeared inside his nose was connected to a second bag.

He noticed a moment later there was no pull on his Succubus. He knew not to let his guard down however as Ryeowook’s could stir up any moment. 

Dr. Lee seemed to check every machine and scribbled onto a clipboard as Sungmin stroked the hand of his friend with his thumb. Keeping the gesture small as he watched the sleeping man. 

“It’s a lot better than yesterday. He hasn’t needing help breathing all day and he’s just getting stronger.” Sungmin smiled at Dr. Lee’s assessment. 

“I’ll leave you here. The door will lock when you push is closed on your way out.” Sungmin nodded and smiled as he watched the doctor put Ryeowook’s file in the space provided at the end of the bed and leave. He sighed. Although he liked the doctor he needed some time alone with his friend. 

“Hey, Wookie.” He momentarily scowled to himself. He knew Ryeowook couldn’t hear him and he knew even if he did hear Sungmin, the man wouldn’t understand while he was grade E. He still wanted to speak out loud to his friend however. Deciding he would allow his moment of insanity he carried on. His thumb still stroking over Ryeowook's knuckles. 

“I’m glad you’re here. I missed you a lot. I could have done with you here over the past year.” He watched the steady movements of the sleeping man's chest. His mind still reeled at the sight of protruding bones. 

“This world had been pretty cruel to us hasn’t it? I’m going to help make it better you know? I’ve been given this promotion where I can set up a support group for people like us. I’ll help you. Then you can help others with me.” He mulled over his thoughts. Wondering what Ryeowook would say if he could speak. If he were himself again. 

“I had a boyfriend here you know? Longest relationship yet. It lasted a couple of days.” He chuckled to himself. 

“I guess it went on longer than that though. I was so horrible with him sometimes. He's extremely smart and at the same time he's really stupid. When he’s annoyed or angry he says things that he shouldn't. That's why we broke up.” He watched his thumb as it moved along the smooth surface of skin. 

“I’m a little worried Wook. We argued and he said something stupid and we broke up. He said he didn't mean it the way that I understood it. Soolee sided with Kyuhyun too. I just found out why I have been struggling with my Succubus and why my mood has been so off. I’m starting to worry that more days will go by, and as they do, my mood will improve and i'll look back on all this and kick myself.” He moved his elbow onto the bed next to Ryeowook and rested his head on his palm. 

He wondered if Kyuhyun would forgive him for the way he acted if his opinion on the matter did change over the next week. Thinking of the incident again still brought a lull of irritation. He couldn't see himself forgiving Kyuhyun’s words. He had all but admitted out loud that what Kyuhyun had meant was entirely different from how Sungmin took the comment. It didn't stop him being mad though. It didn't make him want to be around Kyuhyun.

He didn't even know if the anger and irritation was genuine. It could be his Succubus. He could still feel it. As though it was pushing at his skin. Waiting for a chink in his armour to crawl out and consume the closest person to him. 

“Remember when we first met in that hostel, Wook? You said you saw me leaving one day and I didn’t seem out of control like the others. You came to my room that evening and introduced yourself. I still remember what you said about the others, the one’s that had lost control. You said it was all kinds of fucked up,” he couldn't help but smile at the memory, “right now, Ryeowook, everything is all kinds of fucked up. So you have to get better. Preferably soon. Then maybe you can point me in the right direction like you did when you sent me here.” He smiled at the thought. 

He couldn’t think of more to say. Opting for just watching his friends steady breathing. Feeling heaviness in his own eyes at the peaceful sleep. This mind slowly going through the past few days. The beeping of Ryeowook's heart beat calming him. He felt like things were a little clearer than before. A little easier to step back and assess. Yet nothing changed and no decision was made. He just processed. Accepted everything that happened and preparing himself for anything else that would. 

\---

Familiar knocking. Something close by. He had been dreaming. He already couldn’t remember. More knocking. Not banging or desperate but it continued. He cracked open his eyes to his dark bedroom. Briefly wondering if the sound was in his dream. Confused and dazed. 

When the sound became clearer, he turned his head to the door. Rubbing his eye as he switched on his bedside light. He pushed himself off his mattress onto his feet. The knocking had stopped. Whoever it was knew he was awake. He wobbled lazily to the door. Opening it, squinting and blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the light still. Kyuhyun’s form soon came into focus.

Blinking away sleep as he looked at Kyuhyun from head to toe. His eyes looked dark and tired. His hand had ran through his hair often. A plain T-shirt and sweatpants covered his body and bare feet rested on the floor. Sungmin scowled a little wondering how the man hadn’t hurt his feet walking across the courtyard between their buildings. 

“Just five minutes. That’s all I ask.” Kyuhyun’s voice was low and quiet. His tone sad and defeated. Sungmin knew it couldn’t end well. The other had clearly been struggling and he felt guilty. Giving a sigh he stepped back. He could deal with five minutes. He moved back to his bed and sat on the edge. Watching Kyuhyun walk slowly in front of him. 

“I was worried,” he began. His voice not changing from before, “you didn’t tell me you were going and when I found out off Soolee what you had planned, I was terrified. I was scared something would happen to you, that you would be overcome and lose control. That you wouldn’t come back to the facility. That I wouldn’t see you again.” 

Sungmin kept quiet. Taking in what Kyuhyun was saying, although it was annoying him. The lack of faith Kyuhyun had in him grinding on his nerves. 

“When I said Changmin wasn’t a grade E Incubus it wasn’t an insult to Ryeowook, or Succubus and Incubus in general. I was trying to point out that he wasn’t a risk to me, like going for Ryeowook alone, was for you. I know what you did was you being you. You’re kind hearted and caring. You would risk everything to help someone, regardless if they are your friend or not.” 

There was silence between them for a moment. Sungmin not wanting to speak, knowing he would only say something to cause an argument, which he was trying to avoid. 

“I was angry. You didn't think of your own safety before hand. I’m sorry for losing my temper. I’m sorry for what I said. You didn’t need to be given that kind of wake up call after the stress you went through. I just wish you had talked to me.” 

Kyuhyun seemed to finish and Sungmin played with his fingers as he tried to arrange his words calmly. 

“You had no faith in my ability, which hurt. You shouted at me for doing something good, which hurt. You insulted my kind, intentionally or not, it hurt. I spent a year in this facility without trusting anybody. I trusted you and you destroy that trust every time you get angry. It’s not something I want to happen all the time.” Sungmin tried to keep his tone neutral but he could hear his own mild irritation and he knew Kyuhyun could too. 

“It won’t happen again.” Kyuhyun’s eyes met his and Sungmin couldn’t stop the scoff before it left his lips. 

“It would happen again because you don’t think before you speak when you’re angry.” His temper was growing and he felt a wave of his Succubus leave him. He quickly fixed it back in place. The ventilation system for the room kick started with a mild hum. 

“Please, just go. I’m having issues controlling this as it is.” He sighed, attempting to rub the stress from his temples. 

“Have you been to see Dr. Lee?” Sungmin nodded in reply before speaking. 

“PRD I think he called it.” He watched understanding flash on Kyuhyun’s face. Glad he wouldn’t have to explain it to the man standing before him. 

“You’ll recover in a week or so, right?” Kyuhyun asked, seeming unsure.

“Yes, so please, leave me alone and let me recover.” His irritation was growing by the minutes and he couldn’t understand why. Just being in Kyuhyun’s presence was winding up his Succubus and affecting his mood. 

“I’m not going to stop, Sungmin,” Kyuhyun’s voice was almost a whisper and Sungmin met sad eyes, “I love you. I love you so much. I can’t do it. I can’t just be normal with you.” 

The confession ached his chest. A confusing mix of joy and pain. Only for a brief moment before the displeasure took over yet again.

“You have no choice.” He snapped back.

“How are you being so cold about this like you don't even care?” Kyuhyun’s voice raised slightly. As though a switch had been flicked on, Sungmin stood to meet Kyuhyun face to face. Anger burning through his body at the accusation. 

“You think I don’t care? Like everything else with you, this hurts.” He realised a little too late that he had slipped up again. 

Pulled forward by his T-shirt, lips collided with his own. Rough and demanding. Sending shivers down his back that were almost painful. His body was pulled flush against Kyuhyun’s. His thoughts incapacitated as he was forced against the closest wall. His head knocking against the hard surface. He imagined it should have hurt but his body was putty in Kyuhyun’s hands. 

As Kyuhyun’s lips left his, he had a moment of clarity. Pushing at Kyuhyun’s shoulders before lips could attach to his neck. Strong arms trying to pull him closer. He fought them as he forced his Succubus back to himself. A moment later Kyuhyun relaxed. 

Seeing the clarity back in Kyuhyun’s eyes, Sungmin allowed himself to relax. Not able to ignore his laboured breaths matched Kyuhyun’s. A hand left his waist and moved up. Sungmin allowed his hair to be pushed back. A gesture so familiar and warm to him. So desperately needed. Closing his eyes as fingers ran over his scalp. He felt Kyuhyun move closer. Sungmin opened his eyes slowly to see mere inches between their lips. 

“Kyuhyun, don’t. I can’t control it right now.” His voice was a whisper. Half of him praying Kyuhyun listened, the other half begging for the man to close the distance. 

“You don’t have too me with me, Min. I love you.” Kyuhyun’s voice was just as quiet and gentle. Lips pressed against his. Soft. Sweet. The physical representation of Kyuhyun’s words. As the lips moved, Sungmin followed. Giving in. Melting between the wall and Kyuhyun. His hands pulled at the fabric of the taller man's shirt. Trying to close the distance further. 

Kyuhyun complied, although not like himself. Sungmin realised his Succubus was affecting the taller and, for the first time, he didn’t care. His hands were yanked from Kyuhyun’s chest and slammed to the wall. A knee pressed between his leg with just enough force. He whimpered into Kyuhyun’s lips. Unable to break the kiss and having no desire to. 

He felt one of his wrists released and let his hand rest in the waistband of Kyuhyun’s pants. A hand travelled up his bare spine. Pushing the fabric of his shirt with it. It was soon pulled from his body and dropped to the floor. A hand wound into his hair and yanked. His head following the motion. He hissed at the slight pain that sent blood south. Lips and teeth were on his neck. Pulling a groan of need from his lips and a murmur of Kyuhyun’s name. 

He pushed Kyuhyun back. The man stumbling away enough for Sungmin to pull the shirt over the man’s head. A second later he was forced back against the wall and couldn’t deny for a moment how great the pain felt with his Succubus. Kyuhyun’s hips moved against his own and he clawed down Kyuhyun’s back. Feeling his nails dig deeper than they should but needing to make his mark. 

His Succubus was well and truly in control of them. His mind clouded with lust as his pants were pulled past his hips and pooled at the floor. Pulling at Kyuhyun’s own, growling at such a stupid and civilised invention. Why wear clothes when it stopped this growing pleasure. He felt himself lifted. Wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck. Pushing his lips hard against the man holding him. Kyuhyun’s hips were pushing and grinding into his own. Their lengths meeting. Pleasure building as he bit into Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Breaking the skin. Leaving a another lasting mark. 

Mine

He was pulled from the wall. Legs still wrapped firmly around Kyuhyun’s waist until be was placed on his desk. His head was pulled to the side by his hair as Kyuhyun bit into the crook of his neck. A mixture of a growl and groan leaving his throat. The rough grip on one of his tights left behind cold prints and he whined and fell back onto one elbow when long fingers wrapped his length.

Opened mouthed kisses traveled the expanse of his body. Tasting his skin. Dark marks being left by less than gentle nips. He bucked his hips into Kyuhyun’s hand. His own hand twisting in Kyuhyun’s hair. Gripping tight enough to pull out the strands. Wet warmth engulfed his member and he cried out in surprise. His body trembling. Feeling Kyuhyun’s tongue against him. 

He desperately pulled at Kyuhyun’s hair. Trying to force the movement he wanted. A skimming of teeth against the sensitive skin had him moaning desperately. The heat left him and he felt a wave of anger at the loss. 

His grief was cut short as he was lifted off the desk and dropped onto his bed. Kyuhyun leaning over him instantly. Sungmin gripped the arms on either side of his head and Kyuhyun wasted no time pushing inside him. The pain was immense but the pleasure matched it’s level. Kyuhyun thrusting desperately inside him. No thought for Sungmin’s welfare. He moaned and cried with every bout of pain and pleasure. Enjoying every moment of his body being used.

The thrusts were coming harder. Sungmin’s breathing out of control. Feeling Kyuhyun over him, in him, part of him. Bites. Scratches. Bruises. Their bodies decorated in all manner of marks. He felt coiling in his stomach. He knew what was coming and was desperate for his release. Kyuhyun panting above him. Eyes dark. Filled with need and desperation. 

A final wave of pleasure rolled over Sungmin. His head thrown back, his lips parted and his body trembling. Warm liquid between himself and Kyuhyun. A stuttering of hips told him Kyuhyun had reached his own end. Final, hard, thrusts as he filled Sungmin further. Sungmin pulled at Kyuhyun’s neck as he did. Bringing their faces inches apart. Unsure why, but taking a breath of air that was far more than his lungs could hold. 

Confused but his body working on his own, he only stopped when Kyuhyun’s weight fell into him. Half covering Sungmin’s body. The other half pressed to the mattress. Sungmin tried to steady his breathing. Rubbing a hand against welts on Kyuhyun’s back absentmindedly. 

He felt he should be worried for Kyuhyun’s sudden loss of consciousness but couldn't bring himself to be. He noticed the ventilator in the room silenced. He felt for this Succubus. Tightly locked away. As it was a few days ago. Feeling secure and controlled. 

He moved from under Kyuhyun. Pushing the tall man into a more comfortable position. Pushing back the damp hair that had fallen across his face. Love welled in his chest. Happiness. He felt thankful. Thankful for Kyuhyun’s help. Thankful for Kyuhyun. He leaned forward. Pressing a kiss to reddened lips. 

“I love you.” He whispered. He shuffled his body closer to the man. Wanting the closeness while he could. Not knowing what could happen in the morning.


	14. Final

Sungmin woke to the movement beside him. A strong arm around his waist pushed at his bare back. Hot breath blown through his hair. His eyes landing on the bare chest he was held against. 

He blinked a few times, slowly processing the situation he was in. It slowly clicked into place, piece by piece. He was in bed with Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun his ex boyfriend who he broke up with just days ago. He didn't enjoy the pang in his chest at that reminder. The man, whose arms he was enveloped in, was not his. 

He shuffled impossibly closer to the chest. One of his arms that was previously pressed between their bodies snaked to Kyuhyun’s back. Stroking the skin he expected to be soft but had hard lines running it’s expanse. He remembered his nails doing the damage. He continued to run his fingers down the lines as they had done the night before. 

Kyuhyun had said something to upset him. Something that Sungmin thought back to. Something Sungmin knew was blown out of proportion. He scowled to himself. He tried to conjure up the same feelings of betrayal and anger, but they never came.

He had ignored Kyuhyun for the most part of the past few days. Argued with him when he could no longer ignore him. He was the one that broke it off. He knew the worries he told Ryeowook were well placed. He worried when he was back to himself, when his Succubus was back under control, he would regret the decisions he made. 

Sungmin was swimming in regret. 

The thin duvet was separating his and Kyuhyun’s legs. He must have kicked it off from the waist up in favor of the heat coming from Kyuhyun. He heard the man mumble something into his hair and couldn’t suppress a smile. Affection bubbling in him. 

Sungmin wanted to wake him. Speak to him. Soft voices exchanging. At the same time he was worried. He had not treated Kyuhyun well for the past few days. He remembered the confession of love like it was seconds ago. Kyuhyun loved him. 

Sungmin knew without a doubt he loved Kyuhyun. He certainly hadn’t acted like that though. 

He forced himself away from Kyuhyun. Careful not to wake his sleeping partner. He rolled onto his back carefully. Kyuhyun’s arm sliding across his stomach and hand resting on his hip. He reached around for his phone and pressed the screen. Looking at the time with sleepy eyes. 

It was still early for him. He didn't usually wake for another two hours. Kyuhyun, however, would be wide awake and working by now. Sungmin was a little worried how Kyuhyun would leave the building at this time without causing suspicion. 

Deciding it was best to wake the man incase he needed to get up for another meeting or some other work, he turned towards the sleeping man. He slid his hand around a slender neck and whispered his name. 

No reply came and Sungmin started to worry after a few tries. He recalled Kyuhyun passing out and although he didn't feel like he should worry, he did. 

He brushed back the hair that was resting on Kyuhyun’s face and spoke his name clearer and louder. He smiled as a groan escaped the sleeping man. One similar to a child being woken up for school. He repeated the action and an eye cracked open and landed on him. He smiled before it closed and Kyuhyun smiled back and squeezed his hip. 

“Kyuhyun, It’s seven thirty shouldn’t you be working now?” He spoke, knowing Kyuhyun could hear him. Another groan left the man before he spoke back. His voice lazy, deep and entirely alluring. 

“I don’t want to. I’m just going to stay here forever.” Sungmin chuckled and watched a smile creep onto the drowsy man's face. He leaned forward and kissed Kyuhyun’s lips. Soft and sweet pecks. Kyuhyun hummed in recognition of the action and kissed back lazily. 

“I don’t know how you plan to leave this building without being seen.” He stroked up Kyuhyun’s arm that had started rubbing up and down his side. 

“I’ll just have to stay here forever,” He chuckled before adding. “Everyone knows anyway. It’ll be fine.” He yawned as he spoke and rubbed his eyes, taking his hand momentarily from Sungmin’s body, leaving his side cold. 

Sungmin just smiled at him as he slowly woke. He soon stopped rubbing his eyes but frowned as he looked upon Sungmin. His eyes travelling down the expanse of his bare body and then to his own.

Sungmin waited as Kyuhyun seemed to assess the situation. His cheeks warming at the eyes on his body. Seeing the realisation on Kyuhyun’s face made him chuckle. 

“Oh.” Was all Kyuhyun managed and Sungmin nodded. There was another moment of silence before Kyuhyun ran a hand over his shoulder. Looking at something Sungmin couldn’t see. He presumed it was one of the many results he would have from last night. 

“Are you ok?” Kyuhyun’s eyes were worried and it warmed Sungmin more. 

“I'm fine so far, I haven’t moved much.” Sungmin smiled as he looked at Kyuhyun’s chest and shoulders. He had his own fair share of bruises. 

“I’m so sorry, I went really…” Kyuhyun didn’t seem able to voice what he was thinking. 

“Rough? Yeah. Succubus does that. I can handle it,” He smiled up at the still worried man. “What about you? You’re back feels like it could be sore today.” 

“My back?” Kyuhyun’s eyebrows furrowed and he reached behind him. Sungmin knew he felt the scratches when his eyebrows went from confused to intrigued. 

“Sorry about that.” Sungmin chuckled. Knowing he didn’t really have to be sorry for what he didn't under the influence of his Succubus. Just as Kyuhyun was not responsible for his actions either. 

“I wanna see them.” Kyuhyun sat up and made to shuffle off the bed when he let out a sound of shock. Sungmin sat up with him at the sound. His hand resting on Kyuhyun’s back. 

“What?” He asked as he watched Kyuhyun stare at nothing at the end of the bed.

“I had a moment of vertigo,” he said, brushing it off. He shuffled again before stopping and scowling again at nothing. 

Sungmin realised the dizziness wasn’t leaving Kyuhyun. 

“Here, hold still.” He said as he grabbed his phone and turned it to camera. He took a picture of his masterpiece, feeling momentary pride, before putting his phone down and ushering Kyuhyun back against the headboard. 

“I think it might be best if you don't move for a while.” He spoke with his own worry now. He knew they would have to move eventually but hoped the dizzy spells would stop after another half hour. 

He showed Kyuhyun the picture of his back and Kyuhyun looked shocked but smiled. 

“You fair did a number on me didn’t you.” He zoomed into the picture seeming a little fascinated by it. Sungmin just laughed. He let Kyuhyun take the phone and take a picture of what Kyuhyun had run his hand over earlier. He looked upon a sizeable bite mark. A bruise that didn’t break through the skin but every tooth indent was perfectly clear. 

“We may have problems hiding these.” He said with a small laugh. Kyuhyun scoffed in reply. 

“I’ll wear mine with pride.” Sungmin elbowed him for the comment but smiled regardless. 

“We should take you to Dr. Lee. I’m a bit worried about the dizzy spells after you passed out,” Sungmin said as he put his phone back on his bedside table. 

“I passed out?” Kyuhyun seemed shocked and worried by the revelation. 

“Yeah you just kind of...fell...on me.” A red blush ran over Kyuhyun’s face. His expression a picture of horror.   
“I don’t remember this,” He paused for a moment and Sungmin could see Kyuhyun wanted to ask something but didn’t know how. “Did you...I didn’t...please tell me it was after and not during.” Sungmin stared at him with his own mixture of horror and amusement before bursting out into laughter. 

Kyuhyun scowled at him, sulking. Feeling a little mean Sungmin forced himself to stop. He patted the man's hand in a comforting gesture. 

“Don’t worry, it was after. You did just fine, Kyuhyun.” He still chuckled as he spoke. Kyuhyun still scowled a little but gave up. 

“So how are you feeling?” Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin knew he was more referring to his moods than his physical state. 

“I feel good. Calmer. In control. Thanks.” He felt a little awkward. Unsure where the question would lead their previously light conversation. 

“Don’t know why you’re thanking me but you’re welcome.” Kyuhyun chuckled. 

“Because I would have felt like that for another week if you didn’t.” Sungmin explained and Kyuhyun seemed interested by the answer.

“So how did it work?” Sungmin laughed at his forever working scientist. Kyuhyun had wondered before about the end result of mating with a Succubus.

“It was strange but at the end I didn’t know what I was doing, I just did it automatically, I had my face near yours and it was like,” He paused unsure how to explain the event, “it was like taking in a huge breath of air but way longer. I wasn’t breathing it was more like I was...sucking...the life out of you.” He looked to Kyuhyun. Worried at the weight of his own words. 

Kyuhyun seemed to be assessing the explanation. 

“Do you think that's why i'm feeling a bit unwell?” Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin looked to him with worry. 

“What exactly is wrong?” He held the back of his hand to Kyuhyun’s head. It felt pretty normal to him.

“Well the vertigo for one, then a bit of a headache and kind of nauseous I guess. Nothing too bad but it’s there.” He shrugged his shoulders. Sungmin hummed. 

“I think it might be. We’ll get dressed and head down to the medical section, ok?” Kyuhyun nodded in agreement but didn’t seem eager to move. 

“So, I can’t stay here forever?” He sulked and Sungmin laughed. Nudging him again with an elbow. 

“No. Eventually you would die without food and water and I don’t want to sleep next to a corpse.” He stood, using the duvet to hide his modesty as he pulled underwear from one of his drawers. He slipped them on and dropped the cover. 

“I like that you’re more worried about sleeping next to a dead body than me dieing. Thanks for that.” Kyuhyun chided playfully and Sungmin picked up the duvet once again. Rolling it quickly and laughing as Kyuhyun quickly covered himself with his hands before throwing the bundled cover at his face. 

\---

The pairs walk to the medical section was uneventful. The chatter between the two was light and Sungmin felt relaxed and happy in Kyuhyun’s presence. Although he knew they would eventually have to talk through the events of the past few days, he was glad it was being ignored for now. 

Kyuhyun updated him on his current events. The product was going into production in the next week. After that week, he would be making multiple television appearances and interviews, as testing continues with other scientists in the facility to ensure the production was making the product to the right standard. 

Sungmin couldn’t help the feeling of pride that came over him. Kyuhyun had worked hard and Sungmin was happy it had paid off. The man had a bright future in front of him and Sungmin was quite happy with the way his own was looking. 

They were directed to Dr. Lee’s office from the receptionist and found the doctor sat at his desk, scowling at his paperwork. Kyuhyun knocked with a smile which was soon returned.

“Kyuhyun, Sungmin, what can I do for you both?” Sungmin noticed the man's eyes moving between himself and Kyuhyun. 

“I’ve come for a check up.” Kyuhyun gave a brief answer.

“Okey,” Dr. Lee seemed a little confused, “There are other doctors in the section you know.” He chuckled. His eyes still passing between the two. 

“I do,” Kyuhyun gave his own chuckle, “unfortunately this is something we need to keep quiet.”

Sungmin could feel the mild blush already settling on his face as he watched the man slowly piece two and two together. 

“Oh.” Kyuhyun hummed in reply. 

Dr. Lee quickly stood and walked out of the room, gesturing for them to follow. They were taken into the same room Sungmin had been assessed in previously. The doctor shut the door and prompted. 

“Ok, what happened?” He paused. “Or do I already know?” He raised an eyebrow and both Kyuhyun and Sungmin gave small nods. 

“So i'm guessing you’re feeling much better, Sungmin?” He asked as he tapped the bed for Kyuhyun to sit down. The taller complied.

“Never better.” Sungmin said with a tinge of awkwardness to his voice. Dr. Lee didn’t miss the hesitation and turned from shining his torch into Kyuhyun’s eyes to smile at Sungmin. 

“Don’t be so embarrassed, it’s only natural, for all species, not just Incubus.” Sungmin took note of his words. He had to admit it made him feel a little less uncomfortable. The doctor openly accepting that, what transpired between himself and Kyuhyun, was merely human nature and not a slip up on his part. 

“What are your symptoms, Kyuhyun?” He asked a moment later as he brought over a machine to test Kyuhyun’s blood pressure. 

“Vertigo mostly. A little bit of nausea and a headache.” Kyuhyun answered. 

“Pretty normal symptoms. You did get drained of a lot of energy. Sungmin’s resources were low and i’m not sure it’s possible to control the amount he takes.” He continued his assessment of Kyuhyun, as Sungmin sat in a chair to the side. 

“Do you know what happens?” Kyuhyun seemed intrigued all of a sudden. 

“You don’t?” Dr. Lee seemed surprised looking to Sungmin in question who shook his head. He didn’t know the details either. 

“Well, I guess you haven’t worked with grade E for the amount of time I have. You know that during an interaction a Succubus primarily uses pheromones to bring out their partners pheromones and a kind of circuit is established?” He paused and Sungmin and Kyuhyun nodded in affirmation. 

“Well, this circuit is just a tool to get what they actually want. Not only do they take a large dose of pheromones from their partner but somehow they drain your energy too.” Sungmin watched Kyuhyun’s face mix with confusion and intrigue. 

“It sounds outlandish, how they could possibly tap into our energy supply which we eat and sleep to preserve, I don’t know.” The doctor had a similar look to Kyuhyun. 

“It makes sense. I lost consciousness and I feel drained today. No one knows how?” Kyuhyun looked hopefully to Dr. Lee.   
“No, no one has managed to figure it out yet. We tried a series of tests by monitoring blood sugar but nothing changed.” The doctor explained. 

Sungmin watched them with amusement. Both of them entirely perplexed and curious. Kyuhyun had opted for staring at Sungmin, as though assessing a mystery. Sungmin stuck his tongue out at the staring man, earning a grin in reply before he turned back to the doctor. 

“I might work on that when I have finished promotions for the product.” 

“Please, do. It’s a mystery I would love to be solved but i’m out of ideas.” Dr. Lee had finished his assessment of Kyuhyun and was setting up an injection. 

“This injection is a multivitamin. It’ll stop you getting sick and hopefully lessen the symptoms but you should be fine by tomorrow.” Sungmin watched the injection into Kyuhyun’s arm with mild interest before his attention was taken by Dr. Lee. 

“A word of warning though, don’t make this a regular occurrence. Not just for the addictive side of the Succubus either. We might not know why but we know what happens when too much is taken in a close period of time without good healing periods.” His tone was more serious and dark. Sungmin’s mind wandered to the Willing. Their bodies deteriorated faster than that of a Succubus or Incubus.

He looked to Kyuhyun, imagining him in that state which turned his stomach. Kyuhyun’s face had also turned serious as he nodded in understanding to Dr. Lee.

“No work today, Kyuhyun. I want you to get some more sleep. I’ll sign you off on the system for today. If you feel the same tomorrow come see me again.” Kyuhyun agreed and Dr. Lee turned to Sungmin. 

“Since you’re feeling better today, I wonder if you could help me?” Sungmin nodded. Already agreeing to help before the doctor explained. 

“We took Ryeowook off his sedation last night. We didn’t want to keep him under for too long and his strength has improved quite a lot. He’s awake,” Sungmin’s eyes widened and a need to see his friend filled him. “but he’s still grade E. The separation from other Succubus has cleared his mind more than I expected though. He can talk but he can’t control his Succubus at all. I have tried talking him through the process but he just stares at me. I'm at a loss.” 

Sungmin thought for a moment. It was pretty normal for grade E to be less talkative. They spoke with their bodies and their Succubus. The stares confused him a little. Maybe Ryeowook was intrigued or he was trying to use his Succubus on Dr. Lee. Sungmin would be able to tell using his own Succubus and put a stop to Ryeowook trying to affect Dr. Lee. 

“It’ll be your first attempt at rehabilitation techniques.” Dr. Lee smiled. Sungmin couldn’t help his own smile. He was excited to build his own method over time, have his own studies, and most of all he was excited to help his friend.  
\---

Kyuhyun had left for his own room as Sungmin was lead to Ryeowook’s room again by Dr. Lee. The doctor was wearing his ventilation mask and Sungmin noted the first products replicated from Kyuhyun’s design should be used in the facility. 

He couldn’t help his smile when he saw Ryeowook sat in his bed. His legs curled underneath him and looking at Sungmin and Dr. Lee with interest. He could feel the Succubus in the room and noted it was weak. Ryeowook wasn’t trying to release it. 

He plastered a stern look on his face, knowing you can’t use your Succubus in a threatening manner without the body language to go with it. If Ryeowook tried to use his power on Sungmin or Dr. Lee he would have to act. 

“Hello, Ryeowook.” Dr. Lee spoke and Ryeowook’s attention turned to him. He recognised his name at least. The small man stayed silent. 

“Can you say hello back?” Dr. Lee asked and Ryeowook smiled. Sungmin felt the change in the air around him. Ryeowook was staring at him like Dr. Lee had said. What Dr. Lee didn't notice is the Succubus aimed at him. 

He moved forward, banging his hand on Ryeowook’s bed and sending a strong message with his Succubus. 

Mine

Ryeowook whimpered and avoided the scowl Sungmin was sending him. Not looking at Sungmin or Dr. Lee. With the reaction he wanted, Sungmin relaxed and stepped back. 

“What…” Dr. Lee wasn’t sure how to react to the display and Sungmin quickly explained. 

“Succubus and Incubus don’t greet so much as invite. He was aiming his Succubus at you. A higher level Succubus gets first claim. I showed him with a mixture of Succubus and body language that he couldn’t have you.” 

“Oh, yes. I have seen this interaction before.” Dr. Lee nodded. Sungmin recalled the day he protected Kyuhyun from a grade E Succubus. The same day he and Kyuhyun had expressed feelings towards each other. 

“If you can, please explain the process you’re using and i'll get the footage off the CCTV. When you get your own work domain we can add it to your studies.” Sungmin smiled at him and nodded in agreement. 

He turned back to Ryeowook. His face neutral. The man had calmed some but still didn't make eye contact. 

“Speak.” He gave the demand. Ryeowook’s eyes flashed to him for a brief moment. 

“Hello.” The voice was quiet and weak. Out of practice and a little raw. Something Sungmin expected. 

“Do you know your name?” His voice was still harsh and demanding. Although he didn’t like being this way with someone looking so vulnerable, he knew Ryeowook would only follow his commands if he showed dominance. 

The small frame rocked with a nod. 

“Ryeowook.” 

“Good.” Sungmin’s tone was lighter this time. Ryeowook’s eyes met his again. A brief look of respect and appreciation. 

“Do you know who he is?” Dr. Lee asked. Ryeowook looked to him but quickly averted his eyes. A look of disgust on his features. 

“Answer him.” Sungmin growled sending a burst of Succubus. He hoped with time the disgust for humans would fade. The willing were rarely respected in the Succubus world either. In the meantime Sungmin had to teach him that they were in charge.

"Sungmin." Ryeowook's small voice almost whispered his name. Sungmin was over joyed his friend remembered him.

"What relation was Sungmin to you?" Dr. Lee asked next

"My friend," he answered Dr. Lee without hesitation this time before turning to Sungmin. "Can I go back now?"

Sungmin shook his head. 

"I never wanted to be here. You know that." The sentence was so human it shocked Sungmin. Ryeowook was right of course. He never wanted to be part of the facility and Sungmin couldn't blame him. Except things were changing now. 

"Things are different now. I wouldn't bring you here otherwise." He told the thin man. Ryeowook watched with suspicious eyes but said nothing. 

"We're going to help you get back in control." Sungmin continued.

"I don't need to be in control." Ryeowook countered.

"You were dying." Sungmin spoke sternly. 

"I don't care." Sungmin frowned at the reply. There was a moment of silence that Dr. Lee broke. 

"I think it could take some time and persuasion." Sungmin nodded in agreement. 

"His health is perfectly fine so I think i'm going to move him to the more comfortable rooms. I'll give you the key code since he's under your care for the most part." Sungmin gave a small smile and nodded. 

Beeping sounded from the doctor. He looked to Sungmin in question. Sungmin nodded, he was fine alone with Ryeowook. He watched the doctor leave with a smile.

"Why did you claim that human?" Ryeowook asked.

"He is a friend. You can't have him." Sungmin answered. 

"Can I have anyone?" Sungmin couldn't help but smile at his friends smartness. 

"No." 

"You claim them all for yourself?" 

"You don't claim people here. We control our Succubus and work to make the world better for us." Sungmin tried to explain. 

"You let them control you." Ryeowook looked annoyed.

"I control myself. There is a lot more to living than having sex and feeding your Succubus." Sungmin laughed.

"What is there?" Ryeowook was back to intrigued.

"Well I have a job that lets me help Succubus and Incubus, I have friends, I can have fun, I have," he paused for a moment, not sure how to convey one of his favorite things. "I have love." 

"Can I see friends?" Ryeowook asked and Sungmin shook his head. 

"Not if you can't control your Succubus. Dr. Lee is my friend and you were rude to him and used your Succubus. If you can control it, then i'll let you see my friends." Sungmin bargained. It seemed to work as Ryeowook nodded. He seemed to think for a moment before looking to Sungmin with furrowed brows. 

"I don't know how." He almost whined. 

"You don't remember that's all. Imagine breathing it all in. Sucking it back into your body and trapping it." He watched his friend concentrate and take in a deep breath. It took a few tries but soon Sungmin could feel nothing in the air. He smiled at his friend. 

"There, you got it. Now you have to try really hard to keep it like that." Ryeowook nodded in reply still concentrating hard. 

The trance was broken by Dr. Lee entering the room again. Sungmin felt the wave of Succubus come back before dispersing again. It was good practice for Ryeowook.

"How are we?" The doctor asked. 

"He's working really hard to hold his Succubus." Sungmin noticed the flit of surprise across Dr. Lee's face. 

"Oh good. Well we have a room ready for you Ryeowook so me and some other doctors will come take you in a minute, ok?" Sungmin watched Ryeowook nod in reply.

"Can I speak to you outside Sungmin?" Sungmin nodded. He turned to Ryeowook. 

"I will come see you again, later. If you can keep in control I'll bring a friend with me." Ryeowook nodded with more enthusiasm and Sungmin followed Dr. Lee outside. Watching the doctor seal the door behind them as he waited. 

"You already got him to hold his Succubus?" Sungmin nodded. 

"He wants to meet my friends. I said he couldn't if he wasn't in control. He has motivation now." Sungmin briefly explained. 

"We'll you did a great job. Thank you." It was genuine and filled Sungmin with pride.

The doctor handed him a slip of paper with four numbers. He guessed it would be the code for Ryeowook's new room. He said thankyou and slipped it into his pocket. 

"I better get moving, thank you again." Sungmin nodded and went his own way. Leaving the medical section and going to his room. He grabbed his phone and pressed call on Kyuhyun's number. Leaving his room and making his way down the stairs as it rang. 

"Hello?"  
"Hey come outside."   
"Ok, why?"  
"Ill meet you outside your building." 

Sungmin hung up and almost skipped to a bench outside the scientists accommodation. He was excited to tell Kyuhyun everything.

\---

Kyuhyun walked out of the building in jeans and a simple t-shirt. He wasn’t sure why Sungmin seemed so eager to talk to him but he could make a good guess at some progress with Ryeowook. He found Sungmin sat at one of the benches outside the accommodation. Bobbing slightly, clearly impatient and excited. 

He hadn’t even sat down before Sungmin started. 

“I spoke to Ryeowook.” Kyuhyun mentally gave himself a gold star for guessing correctly. He could only smile back at the excited Sungmin. 

“I told him off for using his Succubus, then we asked him some questions and he knew his name and he knew I was his friend. He wanted to leave, he remembered he never wanted to come to the facility. I told him he had to stay or he would die and he said he didn't care.” Sungmin was almost pouting as he spoke those words. 

“I told him things had changed here and that there was a lot more to life than Succubus and he asked what, so I mentioned friends and having fun. He asked to meet my friends. I told him, while he was out of control, he couldn’t meet my friends. So he decided to try but couldn’t remember how. So I talked him through holding his Succubus and he did it. He’s going to keep practicing. If he does well. I said he could meet my friends.” Sungmin had a huge endearing smile.

The mention of friends stabbed at Kyuhyun’s chest. He still didn’t know where he stood with Sungmin. He didn’t want to mention it too soon. Which is why he hadn’t spoken up earlier that morning and he knew Sungmin had been too busy so far to give it much thought. 

A part of him didn’t understand how they could be friends when they were intimate the night before. Plenty of people had one night stands with friends but Kyuhyun was not that type of person. He didn’t think Sungmin was either. At the same time, they were not in usual circumstances. 

The idea of being only friends with Sungmin brought out his childish side. He wanted to break things, scream and throw himself on the floor, legs kicking. 

“Dr. Lee didn’t expect me to be able to do anything other than shine some light on the stares, which was Ryeowook trying to use his Succubus. I actually helped.” Sungmin looked at him now. Kyuhyun could sense the pride and happiness from the smaller man. 

“Well done, Min. I'm proud of you,” he smiled. “Sounds like Ryeowook is already making progress then.” 

Sungmin nodded before speaking. 

“I didn’t expect things to get better this fast. He’s not himself still. He’s spent too much time as grade E so it will take a while before he is, but I expected months to pass before getting this far.” 

“Well we don’t know much about rehabilitation yet. We have never tried it. You will have to test your process on other grade E Succubus and Incubus to see if it’s always successful. Maybe it was easy with Ryeowook because you knew him.” He watched Sungmin think. 

“That’s true. I know Wookie enough to know when he is intrigued or tempted. I won’t have that with others. I will have to try with another Grade E. See what happens. This is so exciting!” He exclaimed. Shaking Kyuhyun’s arm for no other reason than an outlet. 

Kyuhyun chuckled at the reaction. 

“Bit by bit you’re turning into a geek, like me.” He laughed and Sungmin looked at him wide eyed. 

“I'm not a geek.” He defended. 

“You will be, give it time.” This earnt him a light elbow from Sungmin. Just making him laugh more. 

There was a moment of silence after. Both watching people come and go around them. Kyuhyun wondered if to mention what was bothering him. He knew he shouldn’t push Sungmin. The other might need time to think things through, but for Kyuhyun, who knew what he wanted, it was hard to wait for someone else while you sit in uncertainty. 

A sigh from Sungmin brought him out of his inner debate. 

“We should probably talk through this.” Kyuhyun couldn’t stop a small amused laugh. He nodded with a hum. 

“I don’t like talking through things. It’s always awkward and uncomfortable.” Sungmin mumbled. 

“Were awkward and uncomfortable now.” Kyuhyun replied and Sungmin chuckled. 

“Come on, we should do this somewhere private.” The older stood and headed toward the Succubus building. Kyuhyun followed close behind. 

\---

Sungmin opened the door to his room. Holding the door for Kyuhyun to grab before taking off his jacket and hanging it on the back of his desk chair. 

“Are you feeling any better?” He realised he should have asked Kyuhyun this before. He hadn’t remembered that Kyuhyun wasn’t so well earlier. He scolded himself for being terrible at caring for the man. Kyuhyun deserved better. 

“Yeah I tried to sleep but woke up after half an hour. I’m just not tired. Still got a headache but everything else has gone.” Kyuhyun sat on the end of Sungmin’s bed. 

Sungmin sat, legs crossed, where his pillows were and took a deep breath. There was more silence between them as he breathed out. Kyuhyun chuckled and Sungmin looked to him. 

“Will you relax.” It was more of a command than a question. Sungmin couldn't help a nervous laugh. He really was too uptight when it came to expressing his feelings. 

There was another moment of silence and Sungmin wished Kyuhyun would start. He couldn’t even think of anything for Kyuhyun to say. He had already apologised to Sungmin. It wasn’t Kyuhyun that should be apologising. 

“I’m sorry,” Sungmin started. “I completely lost my mind. I was horrible and made a rash decision. I shouldn’t have gone alone to get Ryeowook and i'm sorry I made you worry. I'm sorry for the things I said to you when I got back and i'm sorry for ignoring you and avoiding you for days.” Sungmin let out a long breath. 

“It’s fine.” Kyuhyun replied and Sungmin looked at him with disbelief. Unable to understand Kyuhyun’s reasoning behind the answer. 

“You weren't yourself. You were on edge and having problems with your moods and Succubus. I can’t imagine I could deal with anyone well in that state. Yeah I was mad that you went alone to get Ryeowook, but i'm over it.” Kyuhyun explained with a shrug. Sungmin just laughed. It shouldn't be that easy for him. Kyuhyun should make him pay at least a little. 

“I think you're letting me off too easily.” 

“I think you’ve been through enough the past few days.” Kyuhyun countered. Eyes full of sympathy. Sungmin’s chest thudded. 

“You deserve so much better.” It was almost a whisper but he knew Kyuhyun heard it from the shake of his head. 

“I said some pretty bad stuff too.” 

“You didn’t mean it the way I took it.” Kyuhyun was laughing and Sungmin knew why. They had gone from pointing out each others mistakes to defending them. It was stupid. They were stupid. 

Sungmin felt so full of love as he looked at Kyuhyun, who eyed him with calm features. Kyuhyun was someone who had come into his life and improved it drastically.   
When Sungmin was cold, lonely, and miserable. Kyuhyun had given him warmth, friendship and happiness. He had given Sungmin hope and something to be proud of. Gave him respect and admiration. Affection and love. A purpose and a future. Something to fight for.

Sungmin’s life would continue to improve even if Kyuhyun wasn't his boyfriend. He would continue his life, helping others of his kind. Always knowing that the reason he got here was because of that one person that changed everything. He would always be thankful that he met Kyuhyun. 

Imagining that life was bitter sweet. All the success and joy of helping others yet a constant reminder of one that got away. 

Sungmin’s life had ended when he was faced with his Succubus. He lost friends, family, his home and his future. He hadn’t begun living until he met Kyuhyun. He started with Kyuhyun. He wanted to end with Kyuhyun. Enjoying every sickly sweet moment between. 

He crawled the small distance between himself and Kyuhyun. Straddling the latters lap and wrapping arms around Kyuhyun in an embrace. Long arms wrapped around his waist as he nuzzled into the younger's neck. 

“Don’t ever leave me.” His voice was a mumble but Kyuhyun understood. He knew he sounded cliche and pathetic but he struggled to care. He just wanted Kyuhyun to know how much he was valued. 

“I won't.” Kyuhyun spoke back softly, giving a small squeezed in the hug. 

Sungmin pulled back. His hands left resting on the back of Kyuhyun’s neck. Momentarily admiring the males features. He leaned forward without hesitation and pressed their lips together. An action that still bathed him in blissfulness. Pulling back momentarily he whispered as fingers played with Kyuhyun’s hair.

“I love you.” 

Kyuhyun’s hand left his waist and rested on his neck. Urging Sungmin forward until their lips were only inches apart. 

“I love you, too.” He quickly spoke back before kissing Sungmin again. Lips moving together in an innocent show of deep affection.

Sungmin felt complete again. Each small kiss and gentle caress mending all things broken. Basking in the enjoyment of being desperately in love and being loved back. He had never felt so lucky or alive.

\---

Sungmin woke early. He hadn’t been to see Ryeowook again the previous day and was eager to see if his restraint had improved. 

Ryeowook had fallen asleep not long after entering his new bedroom and Dr. Lee had advised him against seeing the small man. Sungmin had happily complied, since he was wrapped in Kyuhyun’s arms when the text was received. 

He knocked on the door before unlocking it, with the numbers he was given, and walking inside. Wanting to give his friend a warning and as much privacy and dignity as possible. He believed the more he treated Ryeowook as a human being, the more the man would act like one. 

He was happy to see Ryeowook at the desk in his room. Up bright and early with an empty tray of food next to him. 

“Hello, Ryeowook.” He spoke and Ryeowook looked to him. There was no smile or greeting but just an acknowledgement that Sungmin was there before turning around back to what was entertaining him. 

“How are you?” Sungmin asked. Wondering what had taken Ryeowook’s interest, he walked to the desk and saw a selection of coloured pencils and a small stack of paper. He noticed Ryeowook had a hold on his Succubus as he was working on the picture he was drawing. 

“I was bored.” Ryeowook spoke. His voice was a little more clear than the day before. 

“Who brought you these supplies?” Sungmin wondered. Grade E subjects rarely got entertainment as even pencils could be used as a sharp object. 

“Your friend.” Ryeowook replied. Sungmin watched Ryeowook’s hands at work. His friend had always been quite the artist. He was currently shading what looked to be a waterfall. He hadn’t used any colours which was normal for Ryeowook. He prefered to stick to one pencil and keep his work black and white. 

“Dr. Lee?” He asked and Ryeowook nodded. 

“Someone comes to check on me.” He spoke again. Not adding much information. Sungmin presumed Dr. Lee had given him the entertainment and has someone check on him every ten minutes, ensuring his safety. 

“What are you drawing?” Sungmin could already clearly see the picture but wanted to keep talking to Ryeowook. The more comfortable the man got speaking, the better he would become at interacting with people. 

“The waterfall from the woods.” Ryeowook answered. Once again he wasn’t giving much details. 

“Where did you see the waterfall?” Sungmin pushed. 

“I don’t remember.” Sungmin noted Ryeowook stopped shading and looked at the picture. It seemed to bother him that he couldn't remember where he had seen the image before. Not wanting to distress him Sungmin changed the subject. 

“I’m sure it’ll come back to you. I see you are holding in your Succubus.” The distraction worked and Ryeowook nodded. 

“Sometimes it gets out.” Sungmin understood without explanation. Ryeowook was referring to his Succubus seeping without his knowledge. Soolee had complained of the same thing. Sungmin had even experienced it just a few days ago. Eventually, with practice, Ryeowook would be able to hold his Succubus without effort. It would be as natural as breathing. 

“I think you have done a really good job. Even doing this picture, you have held it while I am here.” Ryeowook looked to him. Assessing Sungmin’s features. He didn’t know how to react to the praise. Sungmin had to remind himself that Ryeowook hadn’t lived in human society for over a year and had forgotten how to interact with others. 

“I think we should have one of my friends come visit you today.” Sungmin added. 

Ryeowook continued to watch him. This time there was interest on his features. 

“Do you want to meet one of my friends?” He asked. Ryeowook nodded. His eyes still watching Sungmin’s face. Sungmin smiled at him. Showing emotion externally would probably help Ryeowook show his own. 

“How about your father? I think he would be happy to see you.” Uncertainty. An emotion finally. Ryeowook was anxious about seeing his father. 

“Maybe he will know where you saw this waterfall,” Sungmin added, pointing to the picture. “Maybe you can ask him.” That seemed to persuade Ryeowook a little. The waterfall really was annoying him.

“Will you visit?” Ryeowook asked. Sungmin didn’t understand. Automatically furrowing his eyebrows. He knew it was important to let Ryeowook know what his expressions meant so he explained his confusion. 

“I don’t understand, Ryeowook. I am visiting now.” There was a moment of silence as Ryeowook’s eyes travelled his face. 

“Will you visit at the same time as my father?” Ryeowook spoke. He seemed a little confused himself but his face showed little emotion from the previous nervousness. Sungmin’s eye’s widened with understanding. 

“You want me to stay with you while your father visits?” He asked and Ryeowook nodded more forcefully than before. 

“I’ll be staying, don’t worry.” He confirmed and Ryeowook nodded once before turning back to the picture. Picking up where he left off. 

\---

Sungmin was waiting at the end of the corridor for Mr. Kim. The man was more than happy to accept the invitation to see his son. Sungmin was nervous. He was worried how Ryeowook would act. Worried Mr. Kim would do or say something that would ruin his progress with Ryeowook so far. He knew he couldn’t deny a father the opportunity to see his child though. 

Mr. Kim walked towards him and Sungmin greeted him warmly before briefing the man. 

“Before we go in I just want to prepare you. I don’t want anything to happen that would slow down the progress he’s making.” Sungmin spoke cautiously. Not sure he should be telling the man how to act with his son. 

“I understand completely. Please go on. I just want what’s best for him.” Mr. Kim spoke earnestly. 

“He’s not very talkative with anybody. It’s nothing personal. When I insinuated the meeting he was nervous. He still has underlying anxiety about seeing you. He’s forgetful of some things. For instance he has drawn a picture, and I can tell it is annoying him, that he doesn’t remember where he has seen it.” Mr. Kim nodded in understanding. 

“Please be patient with him. He has been holding his Succubus very well but just incase, did you bring Kyuhyun’s product?” Mr. Kim nodded and pointed to his neck. Sungmin hadn't noticed the product before. 

“Kyuhyun applied it to ensure it was done properly.” He smiled. 

“Oh, good. Ryeowook has asked me to stay while you visit and I think it would be best also. I think too much at once would be a setback.” Mr. Kim once again nodded. 

“I think it will save things getting too awkward too.” He chuckled and Sungmin smiled. 

“I’ll be here to help you both. Let’s go.” He ushered Mr. Kim to the door. Knocking on as usual and opening the door. Ryeowook turned to look at him as he entered. Then his eyes settled behind him. At his father. 

“Hello, Ryeowook.” Sungmin smiled as he sat on the bed near the desk chair where Ryeowook still sat. 

“Hello...Ryeowook.” Mr. Kim spoke a little awkwardly. The blank stare Ryeowook was giving him made him uncomfortable. Sungmin decided to tackle the habit. 

“Ryeowook,” he waited for the boy to turn to him, “It’s rude to stare at people.” Ryeowook nodded and looked back to his father. 

“Hello.” Sungmin was touched by the happiness of Mr. Kim’s face at the greeting. 

“How are you?” The owner asked. 

“I don’t know.” Ryeowook answered. The confused face making a comeback. Sungmin chuckled and turned to Mr. Kim. 

“Were not sure how to answer that one yet.” The man nodded in understanding. He looked like he was about to speak again when Ryeowook spoke first. 

“Mother.” Sungmin was surprised at the forwardness. Mr. Kim seemed to understand Ryeowook was asking about her. 

“She is fine. She’s very happy that you are safe. She came to see you while you were asleep.” He answered. Ryeowook turned to the door and stared. Following Sungmin’s instruction not to stare at people, as he thought.

“Can I see her?” He asked his father. Mr. Kim hesitated. 

“Your mother would be happy to see you. You will have to ask Sungmin if you can see her. He is taking care of you, for now.” Sungmin was grateful that the decision was left to him. He provided him with more pull against Ryeowook. It gave him more motivation for his friend to continue doing well. 

Ryeowook looked to him. Not speaking a word but waiting for Sungmin to agree or disagree. Sungmin decided to wait for Ryeowook to ask. Improving his social skills further. It only took a few more moments until Ryeowook did. 

“Can my mother visit?” He tilted his head to the side as he asked and Sungmin noted it was a gesture Ryeowook often did when questioning, before he gave in to his Succubus. 

“Of course, as long as you keep practicing the hold on your Succubus.” Ryeowook’s lip twitched up in the corner for a brief second before falling neutral again, he turned back to his desk. Still working on the picture of a waterfall. Sungmin was looking forward to Mrs. Kim visiting if Ryeowook gave such a reaction just speaking of her. He had always loved his mother. 

“How do you feel about your mother, Ryeowook?” He decided to ask. He didn’t expect much of a reaction. 

“I feel warm.” Ryeowook said as though it didn’t mean much. Sungmin smiled at Mr. Kim who seemed to be beaming at the statement. There was a moment of silence at they watched Ryeowook working at the desk. Eventually Mr. Kim spoke again. Seeming to feel more comfortable now. 

“What are you drawing Ryeowook?” Sungmin stayed silent. Wanting the two to interact without his help. 

“A waterfall.” Ryeowook answered. He turned to his father and spoke again. 

“I don’t remember it,” He paused, looking annoyed. He seemed to be having issues explaining himself. He knew the words and knew how to place them but was out of practice. Mr. Kim was patient and gave his son time to explain himself. 

“I remember seeing the waterfall. I can draw it but I don't remember where I saw the waterfall.” He stared at his father waiting. 

“Can I see it? Maybe I know where you saw the waterfall.” Ryeowook nodded and turned to carefully pick up the picture. He held it up for Mr. Kim to see. 

“It’s in the forest.” Ryeowook pointed to the trees he had done in the background and to the side. The picture was a work of art. No explanation was needed. Sungmin watched Mr. Kim beam. 

“That’s where we used to go camping every year, Ryeowook. We usually stayed at the campsite but one day your mother wanted to go for a long walk. We went along a trail through the woods and you kept saying you could hear water. Me and your mother couldn’t hear it. It annoyed you so you followed the noise and we went with you. Eventually, you found that waterfall,” he pointed to the picture, “It was beautiful and we spent a long time there. It was the last camping trip we had together.” Mr. Kim finished his story. 

Ryeowook turned the picture back to himself and looked over it. Sungmin couldn’t tell if he could remember the day his father had described. He seemed to be staring at the picture in the same way he stared at the door earlier. Eventually he looked back to the owner. 

“We saw deer. In the woods. Three of them. One was a baby. A family, and mother took a picture. She wanted me to draw it for the living room.” These stories were new to Sungmin and he watched Mr. Kim nod along.

“I didn’t draw it.” Ryeowook almost sounded sad. Sungmin wondered if to intervene and take Ryeowook’s mind off the sadness. He was happy when Mr. Kim did it himself. 

“No you didn’t. Not yet anyway. Don’t worry, she is patient and will wait, however long it takes.” He smiled at his son and Ryeowook nodded in understanding.

\---

Sungmin had an eventful day so far. Mr. Kim had been over joyed about his interactions with Ryeowook. Sungmin himself was happy with how well Ryeowook had done. He opted for leaving his friend to eat his dinner alone. Promising to be back later to see him again. Ryeowook asked if another friend could visit and Sungmin said he would think about it. 

He sat in the canteen, eating his dinner thinking of the best course of action. Unsure if he should be feeding Ryeowook’s eagerness to meet more people and improve his social skills or if he should be moving slowly in letting Ryeowook interact with strangers. 

Although he was impressed with the restraint Ryeowook had shown he didn’t know how far that restraint could be stretched. 

His attention was taken by Soolee sitting next to him. 

“Hey.” He greeted with a smile. She smiled back as she chewed her food. 

“How are you? You seem better.” She finally asked. 

“I'm great.” Sungmin practically grinned. Knowing Soolee would get the message. She grinned back equally. 

“You and Kyuhyun made up didn’t you?” Sungmin nodded in reply. 

“Do I wanna know how?” He shook his head with a small laugh. 

“I went to see Dr. Lee. I was a bit messed up after using so much Succubus bringing Ryeowook back. Made my Succubus hard to control and put me in a very bad mood.” He explained. 

“That makes sense,” she nodded then grinned again, “that lack of control had something to do with you and Kyuhyun making up, didn't it?” 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He laughed and she elbowed him. 

“What are you too grinning about?” Sungmin and Soolee stilled. Both looking up to Kyuhyun fainting innocence. 

“Nothing.” Sungmin answered. 

“Me then.” Kyuhyun chuckled, pecking Sungmin’s cheek before sitting down, making Sungmin blush and pout. 

“You’re too cute.” Soolee poked at his red face. He swatted away her hand. Scowling at her and Kyuhyun for double teaming him. His attention was drawn to Dr. Lee who sat down next to Kyuhyun. 

“Dr. Lee, can I pick your brain.” He asked before the man had even sat down. 

“Sure.” Dr. Lee looked a little shocked at the sudden request. 

“Ryeowook agreed to see his father today. It was really great. He came on leaps and bounds. Mr. Kim was really happy with the interaction and Ryeowook seems more eager than ever to meet even more people. He asked me to bring another friend when I come back but I don’t know if I should be feeding his enthusiasm or if I should take it slow.” He questioned. Everyone on the table seemed to think about it. Sungmin was glad it wasn’t obvious to anyone else. 

“I’m not sure. We have never rehabilitated anyone before. If he seems happy and he wants to meet more people I don’t see a problem with it. As long as everyone is safe around him, I think it would be fine.” Dr. Lee finished. Kyuhyun spoke next.

“Why don’t you ask him why he wants to meet more new people. There could be a reason behind it. That way you know if his reasoning behind it is well intended.” Sungmin nodded. It seemed like a reasonable idea. 

“Can I give input?” Soolee spoke quietly but caught everyone’s attention. She looked nervous and cautious. “I’m not a scientist but…” She trailed off, waiting for someone to answer if she was allowed to speak. 

“Of course.” Sungmin prompted her. This gave her confidence to speak up. 

“When I was rehabilitating, I found it easier to control my Succubus around other people. With them there, I had a reason not to stop holding it, even if I was tired. It took my mind off it too. Helped me work on controlling it while distracted. That’s why I approached you. I needed someone to take my mind off it.” The reasoning seemed to click with Sungmin. He hadn’t been in the position of rehabilitation like Soolee had. He had never been out of control. Her advice was probably the most reliable. 

“How is your control?” He asked her. She looked at him confused. 

“Fine. I'm still B, but we haven't done any tests recently. I have been practicing alone though to make sure i’m not out of practice. Why?” She asked. 

“Do you want to meet Ryeowook? I think having someone who understands what he’s dealing with would be good for him. I’ve never been out of control.” He explained. 

“Alright, no need to rub it in.” She joked and Kyuhyun chuckled across from him. 

“Yeah sure, it would be nice to meet this famous Ryeowook.” She smiled and Sungmin nodded once as though making it final. He was once again eager to see his friend. 

\---

Sungmin and Soolee had spent the time between lunch and dinner with Ryeowook. Soolee seemed to be the perfect person to bring Ryeowook out of his shell a little more. He was eager to talk to her once Sungmin explained Soolee had lost control before and had worked hard to get that control back. Sungmin found, with Soolee, he could relax. She was always careful with what she said to Ryeowook. She understood he needed to hear certain things and what to say to keep him motivated. 

They had played cards. A way Soolee liked to test her restraint. Her mind would get so focused on winning she would sometimes lose hold on her Succubus. Ryeowook seemed to have the same issue but was quick to fix it when they pointed it out. 

Eventually Sungmin found Ryeowook holding his Succubus without much effort while still concentrating on the card game enough to win. Before they left Ryeowook once again asked them to visit again and bring more friends. Soolee was the one to ask why. Ryeowook replied in a deeper fashion than either of them expected. 

“When no one is here, I feel alone. When I feel alone, my Succubus tries to find me someone.” 

It made Sungmin want to stay but he knew Ryeowook would have to be alone eventually and would have to get used to the feeling. 

Before Sungmin could head to the canteen at dinner, he was called to a meeting with Mr. Kim. During this meeting the care of Ryeowook was discussed. Kyuhyun and Dr. Lee had also been called. 

The discussions didn’t last long. Ryeowook’s health was stable and Dr. Lee didn’t feel the need to check on him as regular as before, especially knowing Sungmin would be about. The daily care was left down to Sungmin. Working on building Ryeowook’s control and his adjustment to a human society again. Being the support system he was hoping to set up in the future. As Ryeowook progressed, Kyuhyun would be assisting Sungmin in tests involving Ryeowook. 

The test’s would provide Ryeowook with a grade. Grading was a good way to test and monitor your own achievement. He hoped moving up in the grading system would aid Ryeowook’s motivation. 

Kyuhyun was still Sungmin’s superior as Sungmin still wished to help his boyfriend in the future with tests. Kyuhyun didn’t like being referred to as Sungmin’s superior as Sungmin would soon be making his own studies and in effect becoming a member of management. Sungmin didn’t mind so much.

It had only been half an hour when they left Mr. Kim’s office. Sungmin and Kyuhyun had eaten with plenty of time to spare and they both heading towards Ryeowook’s room. 

Sungmin decided if Kyuhyun would be working with Ryeowook too, it was important that they meet. He didn’t doubt for a moment that Ryeowook would be happy to meet yet another person. 

As he opened the door he was surprised to see Ryeowook wasn’t at his desk, as he had been all day. His eyes shifted to see Ryeowook on the bed. Playing a game Soolee had shown his earlier. 

“Hey, Ryeowook.” Sungmin spoke as he walked into the room fully. 

“Hello.” Ryeowook said with little hesitation. He really was becoming better with interactions already. 

“I brought another person for you to meet. This is Kyuhyun,” he gestured Kyuhyun into the room fully and closed the door behind him. “Kyuhyun is a scientist here, he’s helped me and Soolee with our control and he’s going to start helping you in the next week.” He gave a little explanation as he moved out the desk chair for Kyuhyun before sitting on the bed across from Ryeowook. 

Ryeowook seemed more entranced by Kyuhyun than anyone else. He watched as Kyuhyun sat down and smiled at him. Sungmin was about to mention staring again when Ryeowook turned to him. 

“He’s yours.” Sungmin realised the fascination. Ryeowook was still very much in touch with the Succubus around him and with it being only days old, Kyuhyun would have Sungmin’s Succubus all over him. 

“You stopped me before. You said they were all yours. They are not. He is.” Ryeowook was very eager to discuss this and Sungmin was a little worried. He didn’t want Ryeowook to think he could use his Succubus on everyone but Kyuhyun now. 

“They are my friends and I have to protect them.” Sungmin explained. 

“They are my friends too.” Ryeowook said and Sungmin smiled. He was expressing he didn’t want to use his Succubus on them. 

“But this is yours.” Sungmin laughed. 

“Yes, he’s mine.” He finally agreed. 

Ryeowook turned back to look over Kyuhyun. 

“Hello.” He finally greeted a confused looking Kyuhyun. 

“Hello, Ryeowook.” Sungmin smiled at having his two most important people speaking together. 

“You’re Sungmins” Ryeowook was still continuing his assessment. Kyuhyun looked to Sungmin a little confused and worried. 

“Sungmin claimed you.” This caught Kyuhyun’s attention especially. 

“You claimed me?” Sungmin chuckled.

“Yes.” Kyuhyun seemed impressed by it and Sungmin rolled his eyes. 

“Ryeowook,” he waited for his friends attention, “Kyuhyun is human. He doesn’t have a Succubus. Do you remember how relationships work?” He waited for Ryeowook to think. 

“They give love and affection.” His voice lifted at the end. Another advancement which showed he was questioning if he was correct. 

“Yeah, you’re right. We can’t use our Succubus on them. They have to want us back.” He tried to explain. 

“Without using our Succubus?” Ryeowook questioned.

“Yes.” Sungmin nodded with a smile. 

“Difficult.” Ryeowook frowned and Sungmin laughed. 

“Not always.” 

“I wanted a relationship.” It was a statement more than a question and Sungmin nodded. 

He remembered Ryeowook’s romantic dreams. He would often claim he was waiting for his prince or princess charming to save him from the hostel. It was an ongoing joke but Sungmin knew it was something Ryeowook wanted in the future. 

“You did.” He spoke in a small voice. 

“Can I have one?” Ryeowook tilted his head and Sungmin smiled. He was asking permission for a partner.

“Yes. You have to find someone first. Without using your Succubus. You will have to have really good control too.” Sungmin added the last bit. Heaven knows his control had been tested since meeting Kyuhyun. 

Ryeowook nodded for a moment and he turned back to Kyuhyun. He was staring again as he thought. Sungmin let it pass this time. 

“Not Kyuhyun.” Ryeowook said. His lip twitched up. Staying only a moment longer than the last and Sungmin realised he was making a kind of joke.

“No, not Kyuhyun.” He replied with a chuckle.


	15. Epilogue

Ryeowook sat alone in the canteen. Taking spoonfuls of cereal as he flicked through the pages of an old magazine someone had left on the table. You rarely found magazines in the facility so he took the opportunity to read it before it disappeared. He turned the page ignoring political debates from weeks ago. Two familiar faces smiled back at him and his eyes widened.

He realised why the magazine was in the facility. He eagerly read the article he had heard so much about.

\------------------------------------------  
Cho Kyuhyun is no longer a stranger to the limelight. Having been the first engineer to establish a product to move the world forward in its acceptance of Succubus and Incubus, he has become a household name and one spoken with respect and admiration.

That was until the engineer’s private life was made very much public during “the early morning talk show”. During an interview Kyuhyun revealed he was in a relationship with an Incubus. Something the public frowned upon.

The weeks that followed ‘the scandal’ Kyuhyun and his partner Lee Sungmin received many complaints and discouraging letters, many claiming Sungmin as a monster. Insults and discontentment at Kyuhyun’s choice of partner.

Here, at Kossip, we could not understand the public's reaction and wished to know more of this new couple. We persuaded them into an interview so we could see first-hand this ‘monstrous’ and ‘unholy’ couple.

\---  
K-Kossip C-Cho Kyuhyun L-Lee Sungmin  
\---  
K-Thank you for accepting this interview. I hope you will feel comfortable with us.

C-Thank you for having us. I hope the interview will go well.  
L-*gives a smile like sunshine.* *We all swooned and can see this is an extremely handsome couple*  
\---

K-Since the reveal of your relationship, there has been very bad press about your relationship, the products you make and the facility you work for. How does this make you feel?

C-It’s a little disheartening but it doesn’t affect my work. I make products to help Succubus and Incubus, not to please the general public. It upsets me much more when I hear the things they say about Min. *They use pet names! cuteeeeeee*  
\---

K-It has been reported that the public call him a monster. Is there any more?

L-Monster, Creature, Demon, Whore...the list goes on.  
\---

K-How does it make you feel when people say these things?

L-Unfortunately I’m accustomed to it. These are names Succubus and Incubus have to listen to every time they leave the facility. Luckily inside the facility a lot of changes have been happening to make it a much friendlier place for Succubus and Incubus.  
\---

K-Who are those changes down to? And why was it unfriendly before? 


End file.
